Konfrontacja
by Giustina
Summary: Lily i James Potter żyją. Harry ma rodzeństwo. Voldemorta nikt jeszcze nie zna. Jednakże w magicznym świecie zaczynają dziać się dziwne rzeczy - ludzie znikają, giną czarodzieje pochodzenia mugolskiego. Czyżby ktoś miał zamiar zniszczyć spokojne życie czarodziejów?
1. Urodziny

**Witajcie! Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania mojej opowieści, która jest całkowitym AU. Rodzice Harry'ego żyją, Voldemort dopiero zaczyna swoją działalność. Pojawia się też wiele postaci niekanonicznych. Więcej dowiecie się w trakcie czytania. ;D**

**Zbetowała: AlicjaFromWonderland**

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 1**

**URODZINY**

Kiedy stajesz się pełnoletni, czujesz, że w twoim życiu zakończył się pewien etap. I chociaż był to tak bardzo wyczekiwany moment, przez chwilę odczuwasz smutek. _Teraz coś powinno się zmienić,_ myślisz, ale wszystko wciąż jest takie samo. Jaki wypływa z tego wniosek? Dojrzałość nie przychodzi z wiekiem, lecz z doświadczeniem.

Niezwykle świadom tego faktu był Harry, który obudził się wczesnym rankiem w dzień swoich siedemnastych urodzin. Zegarek, stojący na szafce nocnej, wskazywał dopiero piątą, lecz mimo tego, chłopak był już całkowicie rozbudzony. Leżąc na łóżku, zastanawiał się nad celem swojego życia. Owe rozmyślania nie należały do wesołych, gdyż tak naprawdę Harry nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Z pewnym rozczarowaniem stwierdził, że cały czas czeka na wypełnienie się tajemniczych słów Tiary Przydziału, które powracały do niego nieustannie, również w tym momencie.

_\- Potter Harry – przeczytała profesor McGonagall, a spośród grona pierwszorocznych wysunął się niewysoki chłopiec o czarnych, mocno potarganych włosach._

_Powoli podszedł do drewnianego stołka, na którym usiadł, drżąc na całym ciele. Czarownica włożyła mu na głowę ogromny kapelusz, który zsunął się z jego czoła i zasłonił oczy, odgradzając od wszystkich ludzi zgromadzonych w Wielkiej Sali. Chwilę później w umyśle chłopca odezwał się dziwny głos: _

_\- Witaj, Harry Potterze – cichy głos przyprawił chłopca o dreszcze. – Czekałam na ciebie._

_\- Na mnie?_

_\- Tak – potwierdziła Tiara Przydziału. – I wiem, czego oczekujesz. Pragniesz znaleźć się w Gryffindorze, tak jak twoi rodzice. Jednak muszę ci odmówić._

_\- Co? – zdziwił się._

_\- Nie ulega wątpliwości, że posiadasz cechy, które są cenione przez dom Godryka. Odwaga. Lojalność. Męstwo. Jednakże, Harry, jesteś też sprytny i przebiegły. A ponadto masz do wykonania misję. _

_\- Misję? – chłopiec był coraz bardziej ogłupiały._

_\- Niezwykle ważną, chłopcze._

_\- Ale…_

_\- Nic więcej nie mogę ci powiedzieć, lecz kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas, zrozumiesz. Pamiętaj jednak, żeby nigdy się nie poddawać. Nawet jeśli wszyscy, włącznie z rodziną, będą przeciwko tobie. Musisz być silny. Pewnego dnia okażesz się ratunkiem dla wielu ludzi, a tymczasem staraj się jak najlepiej przygotować do tego zadania. Ćwicz różne umiejętności i rozwijaj talenty. Nie wiadomo, kiedy będą ci potrzebne – poważny ton wypowiedzi sprawił, że Harry nieco się wystraszył. - Nie bój się, członku rodu Potterów. Wyczuwam w tobie moc, która cię poprowadzi, jeśli tylko jej na to pozwolisz. A teraz już idź i nigdy nie mów nikomu o tym, czego się ode mnie dowiedziałeś._

_W głowie chłopca zaległa niepokojąca cisza przerwana nagle przez donośny okrzyk Tiary, który poniósł się echem po całej sali, wprawiając niektórych w zdziwienie:_

_\- Slytherin!_

Od tej chwili minęło sześć lat, a wypowiedziane przez Tiarę słowa wciąż były zagadką dla młodego Pottera. Mimo to, cierpliwie czekał i robił to, co zalecił mu stary kapelusz, dlatego też uważano go za jednego z najzdolniejszych uczniów w szkole. Harry jednak zadbał o to nikt nie znał w pełni jego możliwości. Czasem, gdy czuł się trochę samotny, lubił myśleć o sobie jako o przyczajonym wężu gotowym do ataku. Ta myśl zawsze sprawiała, iż na jego ustach pojawiał się zaraz autoironiczny uśmieszek.

Harry spojrzał ponownie na budzik. Minęło zaledwie pół godziny. Westchnął zrezygnowany, siadając. Po chwili jednak usłyszał cichy głos, który powtarzał jego imię. Rozejrzał się zdziwiony i wtedy jego wzrok spoczął na oknie. Tuż za szybą unosił się w powietrzu znajomy skrzat domowy.

\- Zgredek? – szepnął chłopak, wpuszczając szybko do pokoju brzydkie stworzonko.

\- Dzień dobry, sir.

\- Co ty tu robisz? Nie powinieneś być w Hogwarcie?

\- Zgredek ma jeszcze dwie godziny wolnego, więc postanowił złożyć życzenia urodzinowe Harry'emu Potterowi. Dla czarodzieja to niezwykły dzień, kiedy staje się dorosły.

\- Och… - przez twarz nastolatka przemknęło zdziwienie. – Dziękuję ci. Jesteś pierwszy.

\- Zgredek ma też prezent – skrzat rzeczywiście trzymał w rękach małe zawiniątko, którego chłopak wcześniej nie zauważył. – Proszę.

Harry niepewnie odebrał podarunek.

\- Dziękuję – mówiąc to, rozwinął delikatny i miły w dotyku materiał, a jego oczom ukazała się złota bransoleta. – Eee… Bardzo piękna. Dziękuję. Tylko ja raczej… No, wiesz… Nie noszę takich rzeczy.

\- To jest czarodziejska bransoleta – wyjaśnił skrzat, uśmiechając się delikatnie. – Kiedy ją założysz, sir, stanie się niewidoczna i niewyczuwalna.

\- No, chyba że tak, ale w takim razie po co mi ona, skoro i tak nikt jej nie zobaczy?

\- Harry Potter był pierwszym czarodziejem, który okazał Zgredkowi serce i Zgredek nigdy tego nie zapomni – łzy zakręciły się w zielonych oczach skrzata. – Dlatego chce pomóc. Kiedy znajdziesz się w niebezpieczeństwie, sir, wystarczy, że jej dotkniesz i pomyślisz o mnie. Pojawię się chwilę później.

\- Skąd ją masz?

\- Zgredek kupił ją za pieniądze zarobione w Hogwarcie. Profesor Dumbledore dobrze mu płaci.

\- Ale…

\- Załóż, sir.

Młody czarodziej spojrzał na skrzata w zadumie, a potem, odczuwając podniosłość chwili, wsunął bransoletę na lewy nadgarstek. Ta rozbłysła tysiącem kolorów, oślepiając przez moment obu rozmówców, by po chwili całkowicie zniknąć, jakby wtapiając się w skórę. Harry poczuł, jak przez jego ciało przepływa ogromna ilość mocy. Sekundę później wszystko się skończyło, a chłopak nawet nie czuł, że ma coś na ręce.

\- Noś to zawsze przy sobie, sir.

\- Obiecuję, Zgredku – szepnął, wpatrując się w swoją rękę. – Jesteś bardzo szlachetnym skrzatem.

Nastała chwila ciszy, w czasie której czarodziejskie stworzenie skłoniło głowę w geście pożegnania i z cichym pyknięciem zniknęło. Harry pozostał sam w swoim pokoju. Wiedząc, że nie będzie mógł ponownie zasnąć, ubrał się i po cichu zszedł na dół, do kuchni. Trzymając w ręku szklankę wody, wpatrywał się z uporem w okno. Odczuwał dziwny niepokój. Jego szósty zmysł mówił mu, że to ostatnie tak spokojne chwile w jego życiu. Chcąc pozbyć się tego wrażenia, wyszedł na dwór i kierując swe kroki do niebieskiej altanki, wyciągnął stamtąd swoją miotłę. Nie była to byle jaka miotła, lecz najnowszy model - Błyskawica. Uśmiechając się nieznacznie, wzbił się w powietrze. Z każdym metrem dziwne uczucie niepewności znikało, a Harry'ego napełniała radość – w końcu tego dnia stawał się pełnoletnim czarodziejem.

Nie był w stanie określić, ile czasu spędził latając na miotle. Musiało jednak, jak zauważył z pewnym zdumieniem, minąć sporo czasu, gdyż zrobiło się zupełnie jasno. Dzień się rozpoczął i jego rodzina na pewno już wstała. _No, może z wyjątkiem Jocelyn_, pomyślał i przed oczami pojawiła się mu zakopana w fałdach pierzyny rozczochrana głowa jego młodszej siostry.

Postanowił zawrócić. Będąc w okolicy swojego domu zobaczył postać zbliżającą się do niego na miotle. Zmrużył oczy i wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę. Po chwili jednak schował ją z powrotem, gdyż okazało się, że to jego ojciec – James Potter.

\- Wybrałeś się na samotną przejażdżkę czy szukasz towarzystwa? – zapytał, kiedy zawisł w powietrzu obok niego.

Harry przez chwilę nie odpowiadał, przyglądając się rodzicowi. Obaj mieli czarne i niemożliwe do poskromienia włosy, nosili okulary i byli równego wzrostu. Każdy, kto ich spotykał, mówił, że James nie może wyprzeć się syna. Niemniej jednak charakterem różnili się bardzo, co nie raz było przyczyną sporu.

\- Właśnie wracałem do domu, ale jeśli chcesz, tato, to możemy jeszcze polatać.

Mężczyzna skinął głową i razem ruszyli w stronę, z której przed chwilą przyleciał młody Potter. Uwadze syna nie uszło jednak nieznaczne skrzywienie ust przez ojca podczas wypowiadania słowa: tato. _Często tak robi, _pomyślał ze smutkiem siedemnastolatek.

\- Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać – Harry uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu. – W cztery oczy, bez małych szpiegów – dodał James, mając na myśli oczywiście swoje młodsze dzieci.

\- O czym?

Zapadła cisza – krępująca i pełna napięcia. Obaj patrzyli przed siebie.

\- Coś się dzieje w magicznym świecie, coś złego – szepnął ojciec. – Giną czarodzieje i czarownice mugolskiego pochodzenia, znikają ludzie. Ministerstwo dowiedziało się ostatnio o zamaskowanych ludziach siejących terror.

\- Terror?

\- Zastraszają mugolaków. Chcą, aby zrezygnowali z magii.

\- _Prorok_ nic o nich nie pisał. W artykułach wspomina tylko czasem o dziwnych zgonach – wypadkach przy warzeniu eliksirów czy…

\- Harry, ten szmatławiec jest na usługach Knota. Pisze, co każe mu minister. A on nie chce wzbudzać paniki – James wydawał się być naprawdę zły.

\- W takim razie…

\- Ktoś chce zniszczyć spokój.

\- Kolejny Grindelwald? – Harry zmarszczył brwi, próbując zrozumieć do czego zmierza jego ojciec.

\- Być może… - westchnął mężczyzna. – Tyle że teraz sprawa dotyczy jeszcze czystości krwi.

Młody Potter nic nie odpowiedział. Zamyślił się tylko, przypominając sobie kilka szkolnych sytuacji. Starsi Ślizgoni dokuczający dzieciom z rodzin mugoli, ich szeptane rozmowy, dziwne uśmieszki podczas mówienia o pochodzeniu.

\- Rozumiesz, o czym mówię, Harry?

\- Tak. Wcześniej nie zwróciłem na to uwagi, ale teraz wydaje mi się, że niektórzy ze Ślizgonów zaczęli… - urwał nagle, z niedowierzaniem wpatrując się w ojca.

_No, tak… Wszyscy Ślizgoni są źli, a Slytherin to w końcu dom diabła, _pomyślał ze złością chłopak, a potem dodał już głośno:

\- Nie martw się, tato. Avady jeszcze nie opanowałem. Dopiero ćwiczę zaklęcie Cruciatusa, ale… Podobno idzie mi całkiem nieźle.

Jad sączący się z jego słów miał zamaskować ból, który pojawił się po niemym oskarżeniu, po niewypowiedzianym zarzucie. Harry zatrzymał się gwałtownie i zawrócił miotłę w kierunku domu. Wzburzenie, które go opanowało, nie mogło równać się z żadnym innym uczuciem, którego dotąd doświadczył. Ostatecznie jednak wolał to niż łzy żalu.

\- Harry… - głos Jamesa podsycił płomienie gniewu. – Posłuchaj, nie o to…

\- A właśnie, że o to – uciął chłopak i przyspieszył.

Reszta lotu upłynęła im w milczeniu. Obaj zatopieni w swoich myślach, czuli, że dystans, który istniał między nimi od pewnego czasu, teraz jeszcze się powiększył. W tej chwili nie było słów mogących w jego zmniejszeniu.

Do domu dotarli po kwadransie. W ciszy odłożyli miotły. Siedemnastolatek odwrócił się, nie zaszczycając ojca nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Zatrzymał się tylko na chwilę, usłyszawszy swoje imię. Wciąż stojąc odwrócony tyłem, nie widział cierpienia malującego się na twarzy rodzica.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, synu – szepnął James i nabrał do płuc powietrza, jakby chciał coś dodać.

Harry oczekiwał tych słów z wielką niecierpliwością. Niestety nie usłyszał ich. _Tak jest zawsze,_ pomyślał i odszedł, zostawiając za plecami przygnębionego i bezradnego ojca.

Wchodząc do mieszkania, młody czarodziej zarejestrował odgłosy porannej krzątaniny dochodzące z kuchni. Udał się w tamtym kierunku i stanął w drzwiach, przyglądając się nucącej pod nosem matce. Lily Potter była piękną kobietą, ale nawet bardziej niż miedziane włosy i szmaragdowe oczy zachwycał w jej osobie cudowny charakter. Wrażliwa i współczująca, troskliwa, uprzejma, taktowna… Harry mógł tak wymieniać długo. Wiedział też, że zawsze może na nią liczyć. Był pewien, że nigdy w życiu nie przystałaby na jakiekolwiek zło tylko dla wygody. Jednakże zdawał sobie sprawę z istnienia jej temperamentu, który ujawniał się nagle i zazwyczaj niespodziewanie.

\- Dzień dobry, mamo – przywitał się Potter i uśmiechnął delikatnie. Kłótnia z ojcem na chwilę zeszła na boczny tor.

\- Harry! – wykrzyknęła entuzjastycznie kobieta, porzucając przy tym rozkładanie talerzy. – Jak się czujesz jako pełnoletni czarodziej?

\- No, cóż… Chyba tak samo jak wczoraj.

Lily roześmiała się perliście i podeszła do siedemnastolatka, przytulając go mocno do siebie. Była od niego niższa i drobniejsza.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, synku – szepnęła ze łzami w oczach. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś już taki duży. Przecież dopiero co cię urodziłam – dodała w celu wyjaśnienia swojego wzruszenia.

\- Bo to było całkiem niedawno – odparł z uśmiechem chłopak. – Nie jestem przecież taki stary.

Ktoś za ich plecami parsknął śmiechem. Odwrócili się równocześnie i zobaczyli rudowłosego chłopca.

\- Chyba jednak jesteś – powiedział z błyskiem w brązowych oczach Alex, młodszy brat Harry'ego.

\- Dowcipny się ostatnio zrobiłeś.

\- No, wiesz… Uczę się od najlepszych – zawadiacki uśmiech ponownie rozświetlił twarz jedenastolatka.

W momencie, w którym wypowiadał te słowa, drzwi domu otworzyły się, a po chwili w kuchni pojawił się James Potter. Harry zesztywniał, przypominając sobie ich wcześniejszą rozmowę. Odeszła mu ochota na rodzinne śniadanie, dlatego, patrząc na matkę, rzucił, że idzie do siebie.

\- Syriusz i dziadkowie przychodzą dzisiaj na obiad! – zawołała za nim kobieta, lecz nie miała pewności, czy aby na pewno ją usłyszał.

Zmartwiona spojrzała na męża i jakby wyczuwając, co się stało, szepnęła:

\- Znowu się pokłóciliście. Dlaczego, James? – mężczyzna w odpowiedzi tylko westchnął i opadł ciężko na krzesło.


	2. Ulica Pokątna

**Zbetowała: AlicjaFromWonderland**

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 2**

**ULICA POKĄTNA**

W Dziurawym Kotle panował niesamowity gwar i tłok. Harry z trudem przeciskał się pomiędzy ludźmi, torując sobie drogę do baru. Nie było to wcale takie proste, gdyż jak zauważył, chyba połowa magicznej Anglii postanowiła spędzić ten sobotni wieczór w barze przy ulicy Pokątnej.

\- No, nareszcie, Potter! – usłyszał zniecierpliwiony okrzyk, kiedy tylko dotarł na miejsce. – Już myśleliśmy, że wystawiłeś nas do wiatru.

\- Jakże bym mógł – odparł z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach i spojrzał na swoich najlepszych kumpli.

Sean Moore, Krukon z siódmego roku, oparty o krzesło, z błyskiem w oku przyglądał się ślicznej blondynce, właśnie wchodzącej do Dziurawego Kotła. Już samo to mówiło o nim wiele, lecz dla wyjaśnienia należałoby dodać, że słowem, które najlepiej odzwierciedlało jego charakter, było po prostu _Casanova._ Chłopak wcale nie był zniewalająco przystojny, lecz posiadał „to coś", co, według niego, nazywało się urokiem osobistym. I cóż, nie można było temu w żaden sposób zaprzeczyć, bo dzięki niemu nieraz udało mu się uniknąć przykrych sytuacji, zwłaszcza w szkole. Do dziś jednak dla wielu było zagadką, dlaczego trafił do Ravenclaw, skoro tak bardzo nie lubił się uczyć. Harry miał na ten temat swoją teorię, lecz nigdy nie wypowiedział jej głośno.

Do grona najbliższych znajomych młodego Pottera zaliczał się także jego rówieśnik Max Brown z Hufflepuff. Był to wysoki blondyn o trudnym do zidentyfikowania kolorze oczu, który oscylował pomiędzy zielenią a szarością. Chłopak pochodził z rodziny czystej krwi czarodziejów, dlatego jego przydział był raczej przykrą niespodzianką dla krewnych. Starszy brat Maxa, Philip, nie omieszkał mu o tym przypominać. Z tej też przyczyny Harry czuł się w pewien sposób związany z Brownem – obaj nie spełnili oczekiwań ojca.

Najmłodszym spośród ich czwórki był Christopher Baxter - Ślizgon, który z racji pochodzenia z rodziny mugoli miał raczej dość ciężkie życie w Domu Węża. Pomijając jednak ten fakt, stanowił doskonały przykład mieszkańca Slytherinu: sprytny, przebiegły, zaradny, z nieco ironicznym poczuciem humoru. Harry zastanawiał się, czy Chris żałuje czasem, że trafił do takiego a nie innego domu. Z jednej strony widać było, że odpowiada mu wieczna konkurencja oraz wykorzystywanie swojego sprytu w praktyce, lecz z drugiej Baxter absolutnie nie zgadzał się z poglądami swych czystokrwistych braci. Dlatego też często stawał się obiektem drwin.

Pomimo że nastolatkowie tak bardzo się różnili, stanowili raczej zgrany zespół. Nie afiszowali się ze swoją przyjaźnią, stąd też niewiele osób wiedziało, że w ogóle się znają. Niemniej jednak takie okazje jak ta, czyli urodziny jednego z nich, stanowiły dobry powód, aby spotkać się w komplecie.

\- No, to co… - zaczął Sean, porzucając obserwację blondynki, która, jak się okazało, miała chłopaka. – Solenizant stawia kolejkę?

Potter parsknął krótkim śmiechem i odwrócił się w stronę starego barmana.

\- Cztery kieliszki Ognistej Whisky Ogdena – zamówił.

\- Pełnoletni?

\- Od dzisiaj tak, Tom.

\- Proszę, proszę… Młody Potter już dorosły. Kto by pomyślał. A wydaje się, że to było dopiero wczoraj, kiedy próbowałeś wmówić mi, że masz siedemnaście lat, podczas gdy wyglądałeś na góra piętnaście – zakpił mężczyzna, czym wywołał śmiech pozostałych.

\- Założyłem się.

\- Ze mną – dodał solidarnie Max.

Tom pokręcił głową i postawił na blacie cztery kryształowe szklanki, do których nalał bursztynowego płynu.

\- Miłej zabawy, chłopcy, i wszystkiego najlepszego, Potter.

\- Dzięki, Tom! – zawołali chórem do odwracającego się już barmana.

Nastolatkowie spojrzeli na siebie ponownie i unieśli w górę kieliszki.

\- Za Harry'ego Pottera – powiedział Sean. – Od dziś pełnoletniego czarodzieja – stuknęli się Ognistą i wypili wszystko jednym haustem.

\- Pali – mruknął Chris, nieco się przy tym krzywiąc.

\- Za młody jesteś i dlatego – odparował szybko Max, za co w odpowiedzi usłyszał pełne urazy prychnięcie.

\- Uważaj, Brown, bo uwierzę, że ty pierwszy raz napiłeś się, gdy skończyłeś siedemnaście lat.

\- Ej, dzieciaki! Spokojnie! – wtrącił Harry. – Może usiądziemy?

\- A widzisz gdzieś wolny stolik? – Sean uniósł brwi.

Potter rozejrzał się i z pewnym skonsternowaniem stwierdził, że Dziurawy Kocioł pękał w szwach. Nie było miejsca nawet dla szpilki. Ludzie pozajmowali wszystkie stoliki, a dla niektórych nie wystarczyło nawet krzeseł. Kiedy tak przyglądał się zgromadzonym, jego wzrok padł na młodą dziewczynę o gęstych, czarnych włosach sięgających pasa. Była wysoka i szczupła, a głowę trzymała wysoko, dumnie uniesioną, przez co wydawała się być pełna niewymuszonej gracji. Siedziała na krześle wyprostowana jak struna i z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy przysłuchiwała się słowom wypowiadanym przez blondyna, który siedział obok niej.

\- A co oni tu robią? – zdziwił się Harry.

\- Prawdopodobnie siedzą – mruknął Chris, wciąż jeszcze trochę urażony.

\- Ewentualnie jest jeszcze taka opcja, że sobie stoją – dodał, podchwyciwszy ironiczny ton, Sean.

\- Bardzo śmieszne. A widziałeś tutaj kiedyś Malfoya i Lestrange razem?

Jak na komendę cała trójka spojrzała w stronę, w którą już od jakiegoś czasu spoglądał Harry. Dziewczyna jakby wyczuwając przez skórę, że jest obserwowana, podniosła głowę. Otworzyła szerzej oczy, w których widoczne było pytanie: „Czego chcecie?". Chwilę później twarzą do nich odwrócił się również Malfoy i skrzywił demonstracyjnie. Harry w odpowiedzi delikatnie skłonił głowę i przesłał młodej Lestrange maleńki uśmieszek. Widzący to Chris jęknął:

\- Tylko mi nie mów, że podrywasz pannę Wiem-Wszystko-Lepiej-Od-Ciebie, bo za chwilę padnę tu trupem.

\- Nie przesadzaj. Po prostu… - Harry urwał.

Do baru wszedł właśnie Rudolf Lestrange – ojciec dziewczyny. Podszedł do siedzącej z brzegu pary i coś do niej wyszeptał. Sądząc po jego minie, nie było to nic miłego. Wyglądał raczej na wściekłego. Malfoy i jego towarzyszka wstali, udając się razem z nowoprzybyłym do wyjścia. Harry zauważył, że Lestrange, mijając drzwi, zacisnął mocno dłoń na ramieniu córki. Jakby bał się, że ona ucieknie.

Młodzi czarodzieje spojrzeli na siebie ze zdziwieniem.

\- Czyżby nieudane sam na sam przerwane przez nadopiekuńczego tatusia? – zakpił Sean.

\- Daj spokój. To przecież kuzyni! – zdegustowany okrzyk Chrisa został nagrodzony uśmieszkami podszytymi drwiną. – No, nie… Tylko mi nie mów, że u was tak się robi!

\- Nie wiem, co masz na myśli, mówiąc „u was", ale w rodzinach czystej krwi czarodziejów jest to dość powszechne zjawisko – zauważył Krukon. – Zazwyczaj aranżuje się małżeństwa o dalszym pokrewieństwie, ale w końcu tych rodów istnieje coraz mniej. Co nie, Potter?

\- Jak dla mnie ta cała gadka o czystości krwi to tylko bajki. W tym nie ma żadnej logiki. A co to za różnica czy twoi rodzice są mugolami, czy nie? Wszyscy jesteśmy czarodziejami, a to czyni nas równymi sobie.

\- Niezłe przemówienie – Max zmarszczył brwi – ale tutaj chodzi jeszcze o tradycję. Wiesz, coś jak mugolska rodzina królewska. Elżbieta II, książę Karol i tak dalej.

\- Tylko mi nie mów, że trzymasz z tymi czubkami – przeraził się Sean.

\- Po prostu uważam, że każdy ma prawo postrzegać tę kwestię w inny sposób.

\- Dajcie już spokój, chłopaki – wtrącił się Chris. – Teraz i tak nie o to chodzi.

\- Młody ma rację. Jak myślicie… - po raz kolejny Potterowi nie było dane dokończyć zdania.

Jednak tym razem stało się coś o wiele bardziej nieoczekiwanego. Ziemia zadrżała, sprawiając, że wiele osób straciło równowagę. Wszystkie okna, szklanki, lustra i inne kruche przedmioty roztrzaskały się w drobny mak, raniąc przy tym znajdujących się najbliżej czarodziejów. Przez chwilę w Dziurawym Kotle panowała niesamowita cisza i to właśnie wtedy wszyscy zgromadzeni usłyszeli krzyki dobiegające z ulicy. Było to możliwe, ponieważ mur oddzielający podwórko za barem od Pokątnej został, najprościej mówiąc, zdetonowany. Cegły leżały wszędzie. Paraliż, który ogarnął klientów Dziurawego Kotła, zniknął w momencie, gdy ktoś spanikowany krzyknął co sił w płucach:

\- Wezwać aurorów!

Wówczas rozpętało się prawdziwe pandemonium. Ludzie lamentowali, popychali się i przewracali jeden o drugiego. Większość z nich ruszyła w stronę wyjścia na mugolską stronę miasta. Część próbowała ratować się ucieczką przez kominek, lecz, jak się szybko okazało, sieć Fiuu została zablokowana. Tylko nieliczni czarodzieje postanowili zobaczyć, co tak właściwie wydarzyło się na ulicy Pokątnej. Do ich grona należał również Harry. Z baru wybiegł jako jeden z pierwszych, instynktownie wyczuwając za sobą obecność swoich kumpli. Kiedy tylko znalazł się w magicznej dzielnicy Londynu, ujrzał przed sobą mrożący krew w żyłach widok. Przez środek wybrukowanej drogi defilowała grupa trzydziestu zamaskowanych postaci, odzianych w długie, luźne czarne szaty oraz osłaniające ich twarze białe maski, których wyraz ust został uformowany w diaboliczny uśmiech. Dodatkowo, ich głowy okrywały równie ciemne tiary, przez które rozpoznanie płci kroczących było zupełnie niemożliwe.

Nawet bardziej niż wygląd zamaskowanych przerażało dokonane przez nich dzieło zniszczenia. Szyby wystawowe zostały stłuczone, a mnóstwo budynków, stojących wzdłuż ulicy, płonęło. Wybiegający stamtąd ludzie trafiali wprost w ręce kroczącej dostojnie grupy. Czarnomagiczne zaklęcia fruwały na prawo i lewo. Wielu czarodziejów nie zdążyło wyjąć nawet różdżki, a już padali zniewoleni przez zaklęcie Cruciatus czy też inne, powodujące bardziej lub mniej poważne uszkodzenia ciała.

Harry z wciąż rosnącym przerażeniem spoglądał na uciekających ludzi. Nikt nawet nie próbował walczyć. Kilku śmiałków, których się na to wcześniej odważyło, leżało teraz martwych na zimnym bruku ulicy z rozłożonymi bezwładnie ramionami. W takiej scenerii zamaskowani wydawali się być niepokonani, a ich siła niemożliwa do zmierzenia jakąkolwiek miarą. Szukając w twarzach przyjaciół potwierdzenia, że te wydarzenia to tylko jeden z nocnych koszmarów, Potter dostrzegł tam tylko strach równie wielki jak jego. Nie było mowy o pomyłce. Prawda przytłoczyła nastolatków, przez chwilę paraliżując zdolność logicznego myślenia.

Stojąc tak naprzeciwko śmiercionośnego marszu, Harry dostrzegł w pewnym momencie małego chłopca zanoszącego się głośnym płaczem. Zamaskowani byli coraz bliżej niego, a jeden z nich unosił już ku górze różdżkę. Młody czarodziej, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi, rzucił się w kierunku szkraba i w ostatniej chwili zdążył osłonić go wyczarowaną przez siebie tarczą.

\- Uciekaj, mały! – zawołał, popychając go w stronę wyjścia z ulicy Pokątnej.

Chłopiec jednak rozszlochał się jeszcze bardziej i wyszeptał, cały przy tym drżąc:

\- Mama – wskazał ręką miejsce, gdzie leżała młoda ciemnowłosa kobieta.

\- Idź – ponaglił Potter. – Obiecuję, że jej pomogę.

Kiedy dziecko wreszcie zrobiło, co mu kazano, Harry dostrzegł, jak bardzo zamaskowani zbliżyli się do miejsca, gdzie się znajdował. Chyba jedynie cud sprawił, że nie oberwał dotąd żadnym zaklęciem. Chcąc naprawić swój błąd spowodowany nieuwagą, rzucił się w stronę leżącej bez ruchu matki chłopca. Wtedy też poczuł w całym ciele obezwładniający ból, nieporównywalny do żadnego innego. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś rozrywa go na strzępy, a potem pali w ogniu. Z jego ust wydobył się donośny okrzyk pełen cierpienia, ale też zdumienia. Padł na ziemię, wijąc się pod Cruciatusem. Kątem załzawionego oka dostrzegł, że jeden człowiek z pochodu stanął nad nim. Usłyszał również śmiech i poprzez otumanione bólem zmysły zrozumiał, że należy on do kobiety. Czuł, że dłużej tego nie wytrzyma, a wypływająca z nosa i ust krew jakby o tym poświadczała. Minęło zaledwie kilkadziesiąt sekund, lecz dla niego stanowiły one wieczność. W chwili, gdy o tym myślał, ból niespodziewanie ustąpił. Ktoś upadł obok niego na kolana i delikatnie nim potrząsnął.

\- Harry – głos Chrisa przedarł się do jego świadomości. – Możesz wstać?

\- Tak – wyszeptał, wspierając się na ramieniu przyjaciela.

Stojąc na chwiejnych nogach, dostrzegł zamaskowaną kobietę, która go zaatakowała, próbującą się wygrzebać z opasających ją lin. Jej różdżka leżała na ziemi, więc nie mogła wspomóc się magią.

\- Przestańcie się gapić! – zawołał zniecierpliwiony Sean, uskakując przed nadlatującą w jego stronę klątwą. – Wiejemy!

\- Nie – zaprotestował Harry, ruszając ponownie w stronę matki chłopca, którego uratował.

Kobieta zdążyła już odzyskać przytomność i właśnie próbowała się podnieść. Nie było to wcale takie łatwe, gdyż jej noga, cała we krwi, stanowiła jedną wielką ranę.

\- Potter, do diabła! Nie wiedziałem, że taka z ciebie siostra miłosierdzia! Rusz się, bo za chwilę będzie po nas! – wrzasnął wściekły Moore, osłaniając przyjaciół.

Chwila nieuwagi sprawiła jednak, że nie zauważył nadlatującej z prawej strony klątwy. Trafiła go w ramię, łamiąc przy tym kilka ważnych kości. Chłopak z jękiem upadł na kolana. Chris od razu znalazł się przy nim, ciągnąc go ku górze.

\- Idziemy – zarządził stanowczo.

Harry skinął głową, transmutując leżący nieopodal kamień w nosze.

\- _Locomotor_ – mruknął, a uniosły się one wraz z leżącą na nich czarnowłosą, która zapytała:

\- Gdzie mój syn?

\- Z naszym przyjacielem – wyjaśnił młodszy ze Ślizgonów. – Max – dodał jednak po chwili, patrząc na Pottera.

Czarodzieje ruszyli w stronę wyjścia z ulicy Pokątnej. Harry z niepokojem rozglądał się na boki. Wciąż jeszcze wszystko go bolało, a jakby tego było mało, czuł, że stanowi dość łatwy cel. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy zamaskowani zrezygnowali z uporządkowanego marszu i zaczęli atakować pojedynczych przechodniów. Liczył jednak na to, że w tym rozgardiaszu odnajdą swoją szansę na ucieczkę.

Zaklęcia przelatywały obok nich niczym strzały wystrzeliwane z łuków. Każda zbliżająca się postać w czarnej szacie budziła lęk. Jednak jak dotąd podążali do celu niezatrzymywani przez nikogo. Sami jedynie zdecydowali, aby przystanąć na chwilę i ukryć się w cieniu bądź za rogiem jakiegoś budynku.

\- Gdzie są aurorzy? – warknął Sean, walcząc z bólem ramienia. – Mogliby się już zjawić.

Harry też tak uważał, lecz jednocześnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że od momentu, gdy wybiegli z Dziurawego Kotła mogło minąć dopiero jakieś dwadzieścia minut. Ktoś musiał już zawiadomić o całym zajściu Ministerstwo Magii, lecz zanim ono poinformuje odpowiednich ludzi i zgromadzi aurorów, w większości pewnie przebywających w domach, minie trochę czasu. Poza tym Scrimgeour, szef Biura Aurorów, musi wydać odpowiednie instrukcje. Zatem zamaskowani jeszcze przez kilka minut mogą mieć wolną rękę. Nie była to zbyt optymistyczna wizja.

Ulica Pokątna pogrążyła się w chaosie. Zewsząd dobiegały krzyki torturowanych i zranionych czarodziejów. Strach ściskał gardło młodego Pottera coraz mocniej. Kiedy myślał o tym, że nie czas, aby panikować, jego wzrok padł na jedną z postaci w czarnej szacie. Ustawiła się ona na środku drogi i wzniosła różdżkę ku niebu, z której wystrzelił snop zielonych iskier. Te z kolei uformowały się na ciemnym firmamencie w znak, mający już na zawsze budzić prawdziwe przerażenie. Harry z niepokojem przyglądał się, jak z ust szmaragdowej czaszki wysuwa się obślizgły wąż i otacza ją władczym gestem.

\- Co to jest? – szepnął i podskoczył, ujrzawszy w tle błyskawicę rozcinającą niebo.

Kilka sekund później dobiegł go dźwięk grzmotu, a wraz z nim lunął deszcz. Wtedy też pojawili się aurorzy.

_Nareszcie. _


	3. Zła wiadomość

**Zbetowała: AlicjaFromWonderland**

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 3**

**ZŁA WIADOMOŚĆ**

Wieczór trzydziestego pierwszego lipca był niezwykle pochmurny. _Będzie padać, _pomyślał James Potter, stojąc w oknie swojego salonu. Jego myśli błądziły wokół ostatnich wydarzeń. Czuł się naprawdę zaniepokojony. Jako auror wiedział doskonale, co się dzieje. _Prorok_ nie mydlił mu oczu tak, jak wszystkim pozostałym czarodziejom. Zniknięcia i tajemnicze morderstwo starego Prince'a, swego czasu dość popularnego autora artykułów o mugolach, nie wydawały się mu przypadkowe, chociaż Knot próbował wmówić wszystkim, że tak właśnie było. Według ministra, Albert Prince w wyniku starczej demencji po prostu pomylił eliksir nasenny z pospolitą trucizną stosowaną przez czarodziejów w celu pozbycia się gnomów z ogrodu. _Co za brednie, _parsknął w duchu Potter. Wiedział jednak, że wypowiadanie na głos prywatnych opinii nie było w tej chwili dobrym pomysłem.

\- James? – słysząc swoje imię, odwrócił się.

\- Nie usłyszałem, kiedy wszedłeś do pokoju, tato.

\- Nic dziwnego. Wydawałeś się być strasznie zamyślony.

\- Ta…

\- Coś cię martwi.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na ojca i skinął potakująco głową. Chwilę później obaj zajęli miejsca na kanapie, przygotowując się do dłuższej rozmowy.

\- Myślałem właśnie o starym Prince'u .

\- Znałem go – powiedział niespodziewanie Charlus.

\- Naprawdę? Nie wiedziałem. Byliście blisko?

\- Wątpię, by można to tak nazwać. Widzieliśmy się zaledwie kilka razy. – Potter Senior spojrzał w oczy swego syna i zmarszczywszy brwi, dodał z pewnym wahaniem, jakby niepewny swej decyzji: – Nasze ostatnie spotkanie odbyło się na trzy dni przed jego śmiercią.

James poruszył się niespokojnie.

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

\- To, że gdy widziałem Alberta Prince'a dwudziestego lipca, absolutnie nie zauważyłem u niego żadnych objawów starczej demencji.

\- Podejrzewasz coś?

\- To co i ty, James. To nie pomyłka. On został zamordowany.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, podczas której obaj Potterowie przyglądali się sobie uważnie. W oczach Charlusa widoczny był lęk.

\- Po co się z nim spotkałeś?

\- Poprosił mnie o to.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Miał mi do przekazania ważną informację.

\- Jaką?

Potter Senior zawahał się, rozważając, co powinien w tej sytuacji powiedzieć. Zmarszczył brwi i z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy odparł gniewnie:

\- Czyżbyśmy cię z matką tak źle wychowali? Gdzie twój szacunek dla starszych?

James stropił się i wbił wzrok w dywan, stwierdzając, że zachował się jak podczas prowadzenia przesłuchania. Czuł jednak, że tym zarzutem ojciec próbuje odwrócić jego uwagę od sedna sprawy.

\- Przepraszam, tato. Po prostu próbuje się dowiedzieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

\- Prawda może być czasem niebezpieczna.

\- Nie rozumiem.

Starszy mężczyzna przyjrzał się synowi z ogromnym smutkiem. Otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, lecz zaraz je zamknął. Uśmiechnął się przy tym ponuro, a potem szybko zmieniając temat, zapytał:

\- Knot chce ukryć przed opinią publiczną sprawę zniknięć czarodziejów, prawda?

\- Co… - zdezorientowany James poderwał gwałtownie głowę. - Skąd o nich wiesz?

\- Od dawna już nie pracuje, ale chyba zapominasz o tym, że wciąż mam różnych znajomych.

\- No, tak…

Mężczyźni ponownie zamilkli, pogrążając się w swoich rozmyślaniach. Tę chwilę przerwał jednak dość niespodziewanie Syriusz, którego głowa wyłoniła się ze szmaragdowych płomieni salonowego kominka.

\- Rogacz! – okrzyk przyjaciela zapowiadał kłopoty. James czuł to przez skórę. – Scrimgeour nakazał natychmiastową mobilizację. Mamy zjawić się w Kwaterze Głównej tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe.

\- Wiesz, co się stało?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale to musi być coś poważnego. Postawiono na nogi całe Ministerstwo.

Potter nie zadawał więcej pytań. Chwycił swoją różdżkę i machnąwszy nią, zmienił swoje domowe ubranie na aurorskie szaty. Następnie wkroczył do kominka, w którym jeszcze przed momentem znajdowała się głowa jego przyjaciela.

\- Ministerstwo Magii! – zawołał i zniknął. Jakby z oddali usłyszał jeszcze proszący głos swego ojca: - Musimy porozmawiać, kiedy wrócisz.

Po zaledwie kilku sekundach James pojawił się w ogromnym holu, w którym znajdowało się mnóstwo ludzi. Panował tam niesamowity gwar, z którego próbował wywnioskować, co takiego mogło się stać, że wszystkie departamenty zostały zmuszone do pracy w sobotni wieczór. Okazało się to jednak zadaniem niemożliwym, dlatego pospiesznie ruszył w stronę Kwatery Głównej Aurorów. Sprawa musiała być naprawdę poważna, gdyż wszyscy strażnicy widząc jego szaty, ustępowali mu miejsca. Po drodze do biura spotkał kilku swoich kolegów. Nikt nie wiedział, dlaczego zarządzono tak nagłą mobilizację.

Potter wpadł do kwatery aurorskiej z rosnącym niepokojem. Na miejsce przybyli już wszyscy młodsi rangą pogromcy czarnoksiężników. Brakowało tylko kilku wyżej postawionych, w tym samego szefa. Jakby na zawołanie, kiedy tylko James o nim pomyślał, Scrimgeour ukazał się w drzwiach biura z niezadowoloną miną. W ciszy, która nagle zapadła, podszedł do biurka i spojrzał na swoich podwładnych. Jego mina potwierdzała straszne przypuszczenia pracowników Ministerstwa.

\- Niezidentyfikowana grupa zamaskowanych czarodziejów zaatakowała Pokątną - rozpoczął i powiódł wzrokiem po zgromadzonych, jakby spodziewając się jakiś komentarzy. One jednak nie nastąpiły. Każdy zdawał sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. – Ze wstępnych ustaleń wiadomo, że liczebność agresorów jest względnie niewielka. Na ulicy pojawiło się około trzydziestki czarodziejów. Dlatego działania podejmują jednostki pod przewodnictwem gestora: Moody'ego, Robardsa i Schacklebolta. Potter i Black pozostają z oddziałami w pogotowiu przy Dziurawym Kotle. Reszta oczekuje w biurze, na wypadek nagłego wezwania. Zamaskowanych należy aresztować i odstawić do sal przesłuchań. A teraz pospieszcie się, nie ma czasu do stracenia.

Kiedy Scrimgeour wydał ostatnie rozkazy, w kwaterze zapanował chaos, który został szybko i profesjonalnie opanowany przez gestorów. Zgromadzili oni swoje oddziały i razem z nimi udali się do stref aportacyjnych, by po chwili znaleźć się w magicznej części Londynu.

Pojawiając się na podwórku za barem, wyznaczona grupa ruszyła w stronę Pokątnej. Pozostali zaś w milczeniu oczekiwali momentu, gdy okażą się potrzebni. Dobiegające ich krzyki budziły niepokój, a widok uciekających ludzi, całych we krwi i kurzu, był przyczyną ponurych myśli.

James i Syriusz wiedzieli, że zawsze ktoś musi asekurować walczących. Niemniej jednak świadomość własnej bezużyteczności w chwili, gdy inni potrzebowali pomocy, była straszną torturą. Gorszą nawet niż ból spowodowany zaklęciem Cruciatus.

Kiedy stali tak ramię w ramię, próbując dojrzeć coś przez kurtynę nieustającego deszczu, nagle w umyśle Blacka pojawiła się budząca obawę myśl.

\- Harry miał się spotkać z kumplami w Hogsmeade, prawda?

Potter zesztywniał.

\- Nie – wyszeptał. – W Dziurawym Kotle. Tak mówiła Lily. - Mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie, a potem równocześnie odwrócili głowy w stronę zdewastowanego wejścia na Pokątną.

Odtąd krzyki, które słyszeli, wydawały się im jeszcze bardziej przerażające. James, spoglądając na wciąż wybiegających czarodziejów, szukał wśród nich postaci swojego syna. Niepokój ściskał mu gardło, a w głowie tłukła się myśl, że znowu się pokłócili i wciąż nie pogodzili. Ostatnie lata nie należały do najłatwiejszych. Ich relacje miały swoje wzloty i upadki. Chociaż więcej, niestety, było tych drugich. James zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie potrafi rozmawiać z Harry'm. Jednak wiedział również, że potrzebna jest im rozmowa, w której wszystko sobie wyjaśnią. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że strasznie się jej bał. Nie chciał bowiem doszczętnie zniszczyć już i tak niezwykle cienkiej linii porozumienia. Jego strach wynikał głównie z tego, że każda jego konfrontacja z synem przeradzała się niemal od razu w straszliwą kłótnię. Dodatkowo sprawy nie ułatwiało bojownicze nastawienie Harry'ego. James miał wrażenie, iż nastolatek, rozmawiając z nim, prowadzi wojnę, w której najlepszą taktyką obronną jest po prostu atak, a on sam odgrywa rolę wroga próbującego podstępem wkraść się w szeregi przeciwnika. Od kiedy tak było? Potter nie był do końca pewien, ale wydawało mu się, że ten postępujący stopniowo proces rozpoczął się, gdy Harry poszedł do Hogwartu. I wtedy właśnie trafił do Slytherinu. Gdyby tak głębiej się nad tym zastanowić, to wszystkie ich nieporozumienia rozbijały się właśnie o przynależność Harry'ego do Domu Węża. James na początku był faktycznie bardzo zaskoczony przydziałem i trochę nim rozczarowany, chociaż nie lubił się do tego przyznawać. Aczkolwiek, szybko się z tym faktem pogodził. Wydawało się jednak, że jego syn nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

Syriusz, stojąc obok swojego przyjaciela, widział napięcie malujące się na jego twarzy. Sam doskonale rozumiał powód tego stanu. On sam bowiem spoglądał z równą niecierpliwością w stronę wejścia na Pokątną. Jego chrześniak znajdował się tam, w ogniu walk, a on czekał na nie wiadomo co. Brak możliwości działania dodatkowo go niecierpliwił. Black wiedział, że Harry, będąc praktycznie dorosłym, potrafi o siebie zadbać, lecz mimo to… Zbyt wiele razy sam znalazł się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie, by teraz spokojnie oczekiwać końca wydarzeń, z których mimowolnie został wykluczony.

W tym samym czasie, kiedy obaj mężczyźni snuli swe własne niezbyt wesołe rozważania, sytuacja na Pokątnej ulegała stabilizacji. Czarodzieje, którzy nie odnieśli zbyt ciężkich ran, opuszczali w pośpiechu ulicę, szukając jednocześnie swoich bliskich. Stało się to możliwe, dlatego że chwilę wcześniej większość zamaskowanych postaci zniknęła/aportowała się, co było niewątpliwą zasługą pojawienia się oddziału aurorów. W związku z tym wysłannikom Ministerstwa udało się schwytać zaledwie kilku agresorów, których bez zbędnych ceregieli zabierano od razu na przesłuchania.

Na ulicy pojawili się także magomedycy. Jeden z nich, nazwiskiem Davidson, ze zdziwieniem ujrzał w tłumie ludzi dość dziwnie prezentującą się grupkę – trzech młodzieńców i kobietę na noszach. Każda z tych postaci miała na sobie ślady walki. Ubrudzeni, zakrwawieni i w podartych ubraniach wyglądali tragicznie. Niemniej jednak magomedyk zdumiał się przede wszystkim dlatego, iż w ich gronie dojrzał znajomą postać.

\- Mary! – wykrzyknął przerażony, kiedy tylko zorientował się, w jakim stanie jest jego żona.

Dzielącą ich odległość pokonał w kilku susach. Przypadając do leżących na ziemi noszy, od razu zabrał się do oceny obrażeń odniesionych przez kobietę. Nie zwracał przy tym uwagi na żadnego ze znajdujących się tam nastolatków. Przypomniał sobie o nich dopiero, kiedy usłyszał znaczące chrząknięcie. Spojrzał w górę i jego wzrok natrafił na parę zielonych oczu.

\- Rozumiem, że pan ją zna.

\- Oczywiście. To moja żona.

\- Świetnie. W takim razie chłopiec, który był z nią… - Potter nie dokończył, gdyż przerwał mu cichy, lecz pełen trwogi okrzyk rannej:

\- Mark! – kobieta poderwała się przy tym gwałtownie. Zaniepokojony mąż nakazał jej jednak leżeć spokojnie i się nie ruszać. Nie sprzeciwiła się, gdyż nagły zryw znacznie ją osłabił. Wtedy odezwał się mężczyzna:

\- Gdzie jest mój syn?

\- Teraz pewnie w Dziurawym Kotle, razem z naszym przyjacielem – odpowiedział spokojnie Chris. – Pójdę po nich. - I zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zaprotestować, chłopak ruszył we wspomnianym przez siebie kierunku, szybko znikając pośród tłumu.

Podczas gdy Davidson powrócił do opatrywania zranionej nogi żony, Harry zaczął rozglądać się z niepokojem wokół siebie. Jego wzrok mimowolnie szukał postaci ojca. Był pewien, że jako auror został on tu wysłany, aby rozprawić się z atakującymi. Potter liczył, że dzięki rozmowie z nim dowie się czegoś więcej na temat sytuacji, która miała miejsce jeszcze kilka chwil temu. Z rozmyślań wyrwał go jednak cichy głos magomedyka:

\- Dam wam świstoklik i razem z Mary przeniesiecie się do Munga. Zostaniecie tam opatrzeni.

\- Mnie nic nie jest – zaprotestował Harry.

\- Patrząc na ciebie, odnoszę inne wrażenie.

Mężczyzna wyjął z kieszeni notatnik. Za pomocą różdżki zapisał coś szybko na jednej z jego kartek i podał ją Potterowi.

\- Macie dziesięć sekund.

Po ustalonym czasie przedmiot rozbłysnął, co oznaczało, że został aktywowany. Cała trójka poczuła wówczas nieprzyjemne szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka. Chwilę później znaleźli się w Mungu na izbie przyjęć, gdzie od razu zajęła się nimi jakaś kobieta w białym uniformie. Odczytała informacje ze zdezaktywowanego już świstoklika i mrucząc pod nosem, przywołała do siebie trzech stażystów.

\- Kobietę musi obejrzeć doktor Murray. Chłopców wystarczy opatrzyć – zadecydowała i odeszła, by pomóc kolejnym przybyłym.

Harry i Sean spojrzeli na siebie, nie wiedząc co zrobić. Sprawę rozwiązał jednak stażysta, który podszedł do Pottera i poprowadził w stronę jednego z poustawianych obok siebie punktów medycznych. Tymczasem Moore został odprowadzony do przeciwległego kąta pomieszczenia.

\- Na Pokątnej musiała być niezła zadyma – mruknął stażysta, zakładając rękawiczki.

\- Ta… Można tak to określić.

Harry przyjrzał się niewiele starszemu od siebie chłopakowi. Widział jego opanowanie i pewność siebie, gdy ten zabierał się do opatrywania powierzchownych ran powstałych w wyniku niedawnych zdarzeń. Jasne było, że Justin, tak bowiem, wierząc plakietce, miał na imię stażysta, wybrał zawód magomedyka, gdyż czuł autentyczne powołanie. Potter ze zdziwieniem zauważył, iż mu tego zazdrości. Sam chciałby wiedzieć, czym powinien się zająć, jaką drogę obrać. Zamiast tego czuł tylko zagubienie i paraliżującą niepewność.

Rozmyślając, nie usłyszał pytania zadanego przez stażystę. Zwrócił na nie uwagę dopiero wtedy, gdy Justin potrząsnął jego ramieniem.

\- Oberwałeś jakimś zaklęciem?

\- Cruciatusem.

\- To wiem – mruknął. - Musiałeś załapać się na niego kilka razy, co?

\- Nie, tylko raz. – Justin uniósł brwi, słysząc te słowa, ale nie skomentował ich. Wręczył za to Potterowi mały flakonik do połowy wypełniony eliksirem. – Wypij to. Przez chwilę możesz odczuwać pewien dyskomfort, paraliż czy też niedowład kończyn, ale to szybko minie. Potem jesteś wolny. Pamiętaj tylko, żeby się zbytnio nie przemęczać przez następne dwa, trzy dni.

\- Dzięki.

Harry zeskoczył szybko z kozetki. Ten gwałtowny ruch został okupiony ostrym bólem mięśni w całym ciele. Chłopak z trudem powstrzymał cisnący się na usta jęk. Podszedł jednak do znajdujących się pod ścianą krzeseł i opadł na nie niesamowicie zmęczony, przytłoczony ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Rozejrzał się wokoło. W Sali znajdowało się wiele osób z przeróżnymi obrażeniami. Na szczęście żadne z nich nie zagrażały życiu poszkodowanych. Przy jednym z punktów magomedycznych znajdował się wciąż Sean. Harry skinął głową, aby przekazać mu, że będzie czekał. Kiedy to zrobił, odkorkował flakonik i jednym haustem wypił przeznaczony dla niego eliksir. Zaraz też skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

\- Takie niedobre, że na pewno pomoże – burknął z ironią, czując, jak ostrzeżenia Justina stają się rzeczywistością. Przez dobrych kilka minut miał wrażenie, że ktoś pozbawił go nóg i rąk. Kiedy jednak eliksir przestał działać, stwierdził, że czuje się znacznie lepiej.

\- I jak tam? – głos Seana przypomniał mu, gdzie się znajduje.

\- Bywało lepiej – westchnął. – A u ciebie?

\- Połatali, dali eliksir i kazali odpoczywać. Mam się nie przemęczać – Moore skrzywił się. – A ramię i tak mnie rwie.

\- Przeżyjesz. – Odpowiedziało mu urażone prychnięcie.

Nastolatkowie zamilkli. Siedząc obok siebie, przyglądali się napływającym na izbę przyjęć czarodziejom.

\- Czas na nas – powiedział nagle Potter i poderwał się z krzesła. – Wracajmy już lepiej do domu.

Kiedy jednak wypowiedział te słowa, otworzyły się drzwi sali i do środka weszły trzy osoby: James Potter, Max Brown i Chris Baxter. Pomimo tłoku zauważyli ich praktycznie od razu.

\- Harry! – cichy okrzyk ojca przepełniony był niewysłowioną ulgą. – Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, już mnie naprawili – mówiąc to, czuł ciepło w sercu. Bez wątpienia sprawiła to troska Jamesa.

\- Nieźle nas wystraszyłeś.

\- Ja? – niewinna minka Harry'ego przyczyniła się do wesołego parsknięcia czarnowłosego mężczyzny.

\- Ty, ty… Szlajasz się nie wiadomo gdzie, a potem twój biedny ojciec musi odbierać cię z Munga. – Potter podszedł do syna i poczochrał mu włosy. Pomyślał przy tym, że dawno nie rozmawiali ze sobą z taką łatwością. _Chyba właśnie po to są złe chwile._

\- No, wie pan, panie Potter. Skończył siedemnaście, to myśli, że świeci – wtrącił rozbawiony Chris.

\- Młody tylko zazdrości – Sean wyszczerzył się w złośliwym uśmiechu. – Jemu pozostał jeszcze rok młodocianego życia.

Wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem. Nawet Ślizgon, chociaż to przecież z niego sobie żartowano. Wesoła atmosfera sprawiła, że nikt nie chciał jakoś wspominać o tym, co wydarzyło się na Pokątnej. Każdy z nich czuł jednak, że ten temat niedługo wypłynie. Zmowę milczenia odważył się w końcu przerwać Harry. Spoglądając na ojca, zapytał:

\- Kim byli ci zamaskowani czarodzieje?

\- Nie wiem. Tak właściwie to nikt nie wie. Przesłuchania mają wyjaśnić sprawę.

\- Złapano ich? – zdziwienie Chrisa było ogromne.

\- Niewielu, ale to zawsze coś. Mogą doprowadzić nas do reszty.

\- Czy to może mieć jakiś związek z tym, o czym rozmawialiśmy niedawno?

Starszy z Potterów zamyślił się przez chwilę, a potem z głośnym westchnieniem skinął głową, potwierdzając wysnute przez Harry'ego przypuszczenia. Najbliższe miesiące nie zapowiadały się kolorowo. Sprawę z tego zdawał sobie nie tylko sam auror, ale i również towarzyszący mu uczniowie Hogwartu. Ich zamyślenie zostało jednak nagle przerwane przez głos dobiegający z kieszeni Jamesa. Przyjaciele Harry'ego przypatrywali się zdumieni, jak mężczyzna wyjmuje stamtąd lusterko, w dodatku gadające.

\- Rogacz? – Syriusz wydawał się być naprawdę zaniepokojony.

\- W porządku, Łapo – Potter uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela. – Z Harry'm wszystko dobrze. Nic mu nie jest.

\- To świetnie. Tylko, że ja… Chodzi o coś innego. Widzisz… – Black był bardzo spięty, a jego twarz przypominała wyglądem białe prześcieradło. Przyjaciel wiedział już, że stało się coś złego.

\- No, wyduś to z siebie!

\- Jestem w Dolinie Godryka. – Te słowa sprawiły, że także Harry zaczął odczuwać wewnętrzny niepokój.

\- James – Łapa odetchnął głęboko. - Twój ojciec nie żyje. On… został zamordowany.

W tym momencie lusterko dwukierunkowe upadło z trzaskiem na ziemię i rozbiło się na milion kawałeczków. Podobnie stało się też z sercem Jamesa Pottera.


	4. Doniesienia Proroka

**Zbetowała: AlicjaFromWonderland**

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 4**

**DONIESIENIA PROROKA**

Wskazówki zegara znajdującego się w kuchni Potterów wskazywały, że właśnie wybiła godzina dziesiąta. Pomimo tego, iż wszyscy już wstali, to w całym domu panowała niesamowicie przytłaczająca cisza. Harry, siedząc przy stole z kubkiem kawy w dłoniach, czuł na swoich barkach ciężar ostatnich wydarzeń.

Kiedy wczoraj wraz z ojcem wrócili do Doliny Godryka, od razu skierowali swe kroki w stronę domu dziadków. Tam zaś czekał na nich przerażający w swej prawdzie widok. W salonie, na pięknym puszystym dywanie leżało ciało. Był to Charlus Potter – ubrany w piżamę i z wyrazem niebotycznego zdumienia na twarzy. Brakowało jednak śladów krwi i oznak jakiejkolwiek walki, a także tropu, który doprowadziłby do sprawcy morderstwa. Ofiara nie miała przy sobie nawet różdżki, nie mogła się bronić. Harry doskonale pamiętał wyraz twarzy swego ojca, gdy ten oglądał to zatrważająco znajome miejsce zbrodni. Nigdy nie widział go tak wstrząśniętego i jednocześnie smutnego. Sam czuł się podobnie, lecz intensywność ich uczuć bardzo się od siebie różniła. Dodatkowo słowa Syriusza, które chyba miały nieść pociechę, podziałały na nich paraliżująco:

\- Nie cierpiał. Zginął szybko. To była Avada. Przykro mi, Rogaczu.

Ta noc wyczerpała wszystkich. Szczególnie żonę Charlusa – Doreę, która przez cały czas cicho szlochała w ramionach Lily. Na szczęście Łapa zajął się wszystkim za nich. Chyba właśnie w ten sposób chciał odwdzięczyć się starszemu państwu Potter za okazaną wiele lat temu pomoc. W każdym razie to właśnie dzięki niemu tuż po północy załatwiono sprawy formalne i możliwe stało się położenie do łóżka. Sen jednak nie chciał przyjść – tragiczne zdarzenie i groźba niebezpieczeństwa wisząca nad całą rodziną działały pobudzająco. W końcu jednak wszystkim udało się zmrużyć oko.

Sam Harry miał dość niespokojny sen. Pomimo tego, że zasnął najwcześniej ze wszystkich, budził się co chwilę i z niepokojem rozglądał dookoła. Dlatego też, kiedy wstał rano, czuł się naprawdę wyczerpany i nie miał na nic ochoty. Siedział za to samotnie w kuchni, rozmyślając. Wtedy też dobiegł go dźwięk rozmowy prowadzonej przez jego siostrę i matkę.

\- Gdzie jest tata? – zapytała znużona Jocelyn.

\- W Ministerstwie. Mówił, że musi zająć się sprawą śledztwa.

\- Czy już coś wiadomo?

\- Nie. I nie wiem czy będzie w najbliższym czasie. – Głębokie westchnienie.

\- Niby dlaczego? Tata na pewno postara się przyspieszyć sprawę. Zna mnóstwo ludzi.

\- Tak, tylko wszystko komplikuje wczorajszy atak. To jest ważniejsze dla Ministerstwa, bo to z niego będzie się musiało tłumaczyć przed opinią publiczną.

\- Nie wygląda to wesoło.

Na chwilę zapadła pełna napięcia cisza. Przerwała ją ponownie Jocelyn:

\- Co z babcią?

\- Śpi. Wczoraj musiałam podać jej eliksir uspokajający.

\- Ciężko to znosi. Zresztą nic dziwnego. Ja też…

Dalsze słowa dziewczyny zostały zagłuszone przez trzask drzwi wejściowych. Po chwili w korytarzu odezwały się czyjejś kroki. Harry ruszył w tamtym kierunku i zobaczył swojego bardzo źle wyglądającego ojca. Miał przekrwione oczy, rzeczy w nieładzie i trochę dziki wzrok. Poza tym wydawał się być naprawdę wściekły.

\- Co się stało? – słowa te wypowiedziała zatroskana Lily, która także pojawiła się w przedsionku.

\- Chcą uznać sprawę za zamkniętą!

\- Co? Niby na jakiej podstawie? – zdumiony Harry aż podniósł głos.

\- Nie ma żadnych śladów, tropów, niczego. Według Scrimgeoura, sprawca jest niemożliwy do wykrycia. – James parsknął wściekle. – Co za kłamstwo!

\- Kochanie, uspokój się, proszę.

Rudowłosa kobieta podeszła do swojego męża, kładąc mu uspokajająco rękę na ramieniu, a potem przytulając go mocno. Potter przez chwilę oddychał głęboko, próbując powstrzymać emocje. Odezwał się dopiero po chwili, a jego głos przepełniony był smutkiem.

\- Muszą zająć się wczorajszym atakiem. Dla Scrimgeoura morderstwo mojego ojca nie ma w ogóle znaczenia. Ważny jest tylko jego wizerunek i opinia społeczeństwa.

\- Co teraz? – Harry wypowiedział na głos pytanie, które po wypowiedzi Jamesa zawisło nad głowami domowników.

\- Przygotujemy pogrzeb. A potem… Złożyłem wniosek z prośbą o pozwolenie na przeprowadzenie śledztwa na własną rękę. Łapa obiecał pomóc. Ponoć zna kogoś, kto ułatwi nam formalności.

\- Ta… Syriusz. Musimy mu podziękować. Obawiam się, że bez niego wszystko trwałoby o wiele dłużej. – Lily westchnęła przeciągle.

\- Wpadnie dziś wieczorem na kolację.

To był koniec rozmowy. W domu znowu zapanowała cisza. Każdy wrócił do swoich zajęć, nie odzywając się przy tym ani słowem. Harry usiadł przy kuchennym stole i dopił napoczętą parę chwil wcześniej kawę. Jego samotność została jednak przerwana pojawieniem się Alexa, który z ciężkim westchnieniem opadł na krzesło obok swojego brata.

\- Co jest, Młody?

\- Nic.

\- Właśnie widzę. A więc?

\- Nie zaczyna się zdania od…

\- Alex! – warknął zdenerwowany Harry, myśląc przy tym, że nie cierpi tych jego cwaniackich odzywek.

\- No, dobra… - Smutek w jego głosie poruszył Pottera. Mały był zawsze radosny, nie potrafił się smucić.

\- Alex? Powiesz mi, o co chodzi?

\- O dziadka.

\- Wszystkim nam jest ciężko.

\- Wiem, wiem… Ale morderstwo? Kto aż tak bardzo go nienawidził? Zawsze myślałem, że wszyscy go uwielbiają. No, wiesz… Ludzie pozdrawiali dziadka już z daleka, każdy go zagadywał, nie było nikogo, kto nie umiałby powiedzieć, kim jest.

\- Alex… To nie takie proste. Gdyby morderstw się spodziewano, to nikt by do nich nie dopuszczał.

\- Tak, tylko… Tak sobie myślałem… - niepewność wyraźnie odmalowała się na twarzy rudowłosego chłopca, goszcząc przy okazji również w jego głosie.

\- Co myślałeś?

\- A może… Może… - słowa przychodziły mu z wyraźnym trudem. – Może ktoś nie lubi nie tylko dziadka, ale… - urwał nagle, by po chwili dokończyć niskim głosem: - … nas wszystkich?

\- Alex, posłuchaj – powiedział spokojnie Harry, patrząc w oczy swojego brata i otaczając go jednocześnie ramieniem. – Nie masz się czym martwić. Jestem pewien, że nic nam nie grozi.

\- Ale dziadek…

\- Przez wiele lat pracował w Ministerstwie i mógł narobić sobie wrogów, którzy nigdy tak naprawdę się nie ujawnili.

\- Czemu więc teraz?

\- Nie wiem, Młody. Niemniej jednak jestem absolutnie przekonany, że tata nie zostawi tak tej sprawy i wkrótce czegoś się dowiemy.

\- Tak myślisz?

\- Tak.

\- Ale…

\- Alex, jesteś moim młodszym bratem – Harry uśmiechnął się łagodnie. – Nie pozwolę, żeby ktoś zrobił ci krzywdę. – Te słowa miały w sobie dziwną moc. Obaj wiedzieli, że są prawdziwe i płyną prosto z serca.

\- Dzięki – delikatny uśmiech rozświetlił twarz rudowłosego chłopca. – Myślałem jednak o tobie, Jocelyn, rodzicach… - przerwał i niepewnie spojrzał w okno. – Co ja zrobię bez was?

Harry nic nie odpowiedział, wydawało się mu to niewłaściwe. Przysunął się jedynie do jedenastolatka i poklepał go po plecach w geście braterskiego zrozumienia. Czochrając jego włosy, szepnął tylko:

\- Będzie dobrze, Mały.

Tej scenie przypatrywał się stojący w drzwiach James. Uśmiechał się przy tym smutno. Czuł coraz większy niepokój o swoją rodzinę i doskonale rozumiał, co miał na myśli Alex._ Dzieje się coś złego_, pomyślał, a potem wszedł do kuchni i usiadł naprzeciwko synów, kładąc jednocześnie na stole _Proroka Codziennego._

\- Cześć, tato – mruknął Alex, a potem, spojrzawszy na twarz ojca, zapytał: - Co jest?

Potter nie odpowiedział. Wskazał jedynie ręką na gazetę. Chłopcy odebrali to jako gest zachęcający ich do przeczytania. Na pierwszej stronie _Proroka_ widniało ogromne zdjęcie, na którym ludzie z krzykiem uciekali przed zamaskowanymi postaciami. Nagłówek zapisany ogromnymi literami wręcz krzyczał do czytelnika: ATAK NA POKĄTNĄ. Pod spodem znajdował się zaś dopisek odsyłający zainteresowanych na stronę trzecią. Harry szybko przerzucił kartki i rozkładając gazetę na stole, wraz z Alexem zagłębił się w znajdujący się tam artykuł.

* * *

**ZAMASKOWANI CZARODZIEJE ATAKUJĄ ULICĘ POKĄTNĄ**

_Wczoraj, czyli trzydziestego pierwszego lipca, około godziny 19.00 na Ulicy Pokątnej, miejscu powszechnie zamieszkanym przez społeczność magiczną, pojawiła się grupa trzydziestu niezidentyfikowanych postaci ubranych w czarne szaty i maski uniemożliwiające rozpoznanie. _

_Przez około czterdzieści pięć minut terroryzowali oni znajdujących się tam ludzi. Naoczni świadkowie twierdzą, że nie mieli litości dla nikogo – nawet dzieci. Stosowane przez nich zaklęcia zaliczane są w większości do sfery czarnomagicznej. Według raportu magomedyków, którzy pojawili się na miejscu zaraz po aurorach, zginęło pięć osób w różnym wieku, w tym dziesięcioletnia dziewczynka, a ponad trzysta zostało lżej lub ciężej rannych. Oprócz tego, wedle wstępnych szacowań, straty materialne określa się na koszt około 20 tys. galeonów. Zniszczeniu uległ między innymi mur broniący dostępu na Pokątną, a także sklep Madame Malkin oraz inne prywatne budynki. Jak dotąd nie udało nam się ustalić na ile te dane są prawdziwe. Więcej na ten temat będzie wiadomo za dwa dni._

* * *

**MROCZNY ZNAK**

_Wydarzenia, które rozegrały się na Ulicy Pokątnej, wzbudziły w wielu czarodziejach ogromny niepokój, a także strach o przyszłość ich rodzin. Chociaż minęło tak mało czasu, Ministerstwo zdążyło już odebrać liczne skargi dotyczące powolności w wykonaniu podjętych działań zaradczych, a także mówiące o ogólnych brakach w dziedzinie ochrony społeczeństwa. Odpowiedź Ministra Magii na te zarzuty można znaleźć na kolejnej stronie. _

_Niemniej jednak tym, co wywołało pośród czarodziejów zgromadzonych na Ulicy Pokątnej największą panikę był dziwny znak, który pojawił się na niebie tuż przed przybyciem aurorów. Przedstawiał on zieloną czaszkę, z której wysunął się szmaragdowy wąż, otaczając ją wokoło. Zdaniem Michaela Wrighta, znanego profesora i badacza Starożytnych Run, sam symbol nie ma żadnego odzwierciedlenia w magicznym zbiorze i nie niesie żadnego przesłania. Jednak, jak znacząco podkreśla, nie należy go lekceważyć, gdyż wyraźnie wyczuwa się w nim negatywne emocje i jak twierdzi profesor Wright, może być emblematem nowo powstałej sekty. Badacz określił zjawisko, które ukazało się na nocnym niebie, nazwą „Mroczny Znak"._

_Apeluje się zatem o zachowanie ostrożności i przede wszystkim zdrowego rozsądku. Każda osoba, która znajduje się w posiadaniu ważnych informacji umożliwiających znalezienie sprawców tych zdarzeń, jest proszona o zgłoszenie się do Ministerstwa. _

* * *

**KLĘSKA SCRIMGEOURA**

_Minęły zaledwie trzy miesiące odkąd Rufus Scrimgeour, auror o wielu zasługach w dziedzinie służby dla społeczeństwa, objął pozycję Szefa Biura Aurorów. Jak dotąd najwyższy z gestorów nie miał okazji, aby wykazać się swoimi umiejętnościami przywódczymi. Zmieniło się to wczorajszego wieczoru._

_Wielu czarodziejów zarzuca nowemu przewodniczącemu_ _zbyt długi czas reakcji oraz całkowite nieprzygotowanie na podobną sytuację. Jak twierdzą świadkowie zdarzeń, aurorzy przybyli na miejsce dopiero po dwudziestu pięciu minutach od, co należy zaznaczyć, pierwszego powiadomienia o zagrożeniu nadesłanego przez jednego z obywateli. Zatem gdyby nie on, czy w ogóle by się pojawili? To pytanie pozostaje bez odpowiedzi. Jednakże_ _sprawą wymagającą natychmiastowej nagany okazuje się być coś zupełnie innego. Po pojawieniu się na Ulicy Pokątnej pogromców czarnoksiężników, zamaskowane postacie rozpoczęły odwrót, deportując się z miejsca przestępstwa. Aurorom udało się aresztować zaledwie osiem osób, które bezzwłocznie zostały odprowadzone na przesłuchanie. Wówczas okazało się, że pojmani znajdowali się pod wpływem klątwy Imperius. Skazanie ich stało się zatem niemożliwe. Niemniej jednak wszyscy wciąż pozostają zatrzymani w areszcie – nie wiadomo na jak długo._

_Początek kariery przywódczej Scrimgeoura nie rysuje się kolorowo. Czy nowy przewodniczący poradzi sobie z postawionym przed nim wyzwaniem? Jakie stanowisko w sprawie tych dramatycznych wydarzeń zajmuje Minister Magii? Odpowiedzi na te oraz inne pytania pojawią się w następnych numerach. Zapraszamy do śledzenia przebiegu wydarzeń związanych ze sprawą ataku na Pokątną razem z nami._

* * *

Harry z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w przeczytany właśnie artykuł. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że sprawcy wieczornej katastrofy wciąż pozostają na wolności i prawdopodobnie taki stan rzeczy utrzyma się jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Z westchnieniem przewrócił kartkę, aby sprawdzić, co o tym wszystkim ma do powiedzenia Knot.

* * *

**OŚWIADCZENIE MINISTRA MAGII**

_Wydarzenia, które rozegrały się wczorajszego wieczoru, wywołały wstrząs pośród wielu obywateli naszej magicznej społeczności. Nie przeczę, że we mnie również. Nikt z nas się tego nie spodziewał. Przyznaję też, że winę za to w dużej mierze ponosi moja osoba. Dlatego składam wyrazy najszczerszego współczucia rodzinom ofiar. Mogę państwa zapewnić, że wszyscy polegli pozostaną na zawsze w naszych sercach._

_Atak na Ulicę Pokątną przyniósł wiele szkód, lecz śmiem zauważyć, że wielu z nas nie dostrzega jego pozytywnej strony. Dzięki niemu staliśmy się czujniejsi i przygotowani na wypadek kolejnego takiego incydentu. Teraz jesteśmy w stanie się lepiej bronić. Ostrzeżenie, jakim stało się to wydarzenie, nie przejdzie bez echa. Sprawcy zostaną ujęci. W tym celu zostały już podjęte odpowiednie kroki, o czym zapewnił mnie sam Szef Biura Aurorów. Na rezultaty musimy jednak jeszcze trochę poczekać. Poza tym Ulica Pokątna jak i Hogsmeade zostaną objęte stałą ochroną aurorską. Jestem pewien, że wczorajsza sytuacja się nie powtórzy. Będziemy przygotowani._

_Pomimo wdrożenia w życie wszystkich środków zaradczych, apeluję do każdej czarownicy i każdego czarodzieja, by zachował zdrowy rozsądek, a także ostrożność. Nie chcę siać paniki, lecz obawiam się, że niedawny atak mógł być zaledwie wstępem do kolejnych aktów terrozyzmu, które oczywiście zostaną jak najszybciej udaremnione przez aurorów._

* * *

Chłopcy podnieśli głowy znad gazety i spojrzeli na ojca, który wpatrywał się z kamienną twarzą w okno, jednak, czując na sobie ich spojrzenia, odwrócił się.

\- Czy tylko mnie się tak wydaje, czy naprawdę Knot zabrzmiał w tym artykule mało wiarygodnie? – zapytał Harry, unosząc przy tym jedną brew ku górze.

\- Próbuje zbagatelizować sprawę – zauważył spokojnie James. – To pozorne przyznanie się do winy ma wzbudzić uznanie i zachwyt.

\- Zachwyt?

\- Skoro potrafi przyznać się do błędu, to w jego mocy leży też naprawienie go.

\- Naciągana teoria.

\- Spójrz! – wtrącił się nagle Alex, który przerzuciwszy kilka stron, znalazł nekrolog dziadka, zamieszczony u dołu strony niezbyt wielkimi literami.

* * *

_Wyrazy współczucia i najszczerszego żalu dla pogrążonej w żałobie rodziny_

_**Charlusa Pottera**__,_

_niegdysiejszego pracownika Ministerstwa Magii zmarłego w tragicznych okolicznościach._

_Z kondolencjami_

_Minister Magii Korneliusz Knot _

_oraz pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii_

* * *

\- Zaszaleli – mruknął Harry, składając na pół gazetę.

\- Odbębnili, co musieli – dodał Alex.

Obaj ponownie swe spojrzenia skierowali w stronę ojca. Ten zaś kiwając głową, bez słowa wstał i wyszedł z kuchni.

Reszta dnia upłynęła Potterom w dość ponurej atmosferze. Nikt jakoś nie miał ochoty do żartów. Tragiczne morderstwo seniora ich rodu silnie wpłynęło na każdego domownika. Dodatkowo zły nastrój pogłębiły wieści przyniesione wieczorem przez Syriusza.

\- Nie możesz rozpocząć prywatnego śledztwa, Rogaczu – zaczął smutno.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ministerstwo staje na głowie, by spełnić obietnice Knota. Rozdzielili patrole, służby i inne tego typu rzeczy. Wydaje się, że w najbliższym czasie nie będziemy mieli zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

\- Ale co ze sprawą mojego ojca! – oburzenie Jamesa odmalowało się wyraźnie na jego twarzy.

\- Oficjalnie nic teraz nie ruszymy. Musimy poczekać, aż ministrowi opadną trochę piórka, i wtedy spróbujemy ponownie.

\- Do tego czasu sprawca może zatrzeć wszystkie ślady.

\- Wiem, dlatego pomyślałem, że powinniśmy powęszyć w trochę mniej legalny sposób.

\- Rozumiem – szepnął. - Dzięki, Łapo. Bez ciebie byłoby ciężko.

\- No, co ty, Rogaty – zaśmiał się wesoło Black, a potem nagle poważniejąc, dodał: - Od tego są przyjaciele. Prawda?


	5. Pogrzeb

**Zbetowała: AlicjaFromWonderland**

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 5**

**POGRZEB**

Albus Dumbledore przebywał właśnie w swoim gabinecie, wykonując jakąś papierkową robotę na polecenie Ministerstwa, ponoć niezwykle ważną, lecz, według niego, niepotrzebną i nudną. Kiedy tak siedział pochylony nad dokumentami, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Starzec podniósł głowę i zaprosił gościa do środka. Po chwili stanęła przed nim kobieta o surowej twarzy, z włosami znaczonymi nitkami siwizny, upiętymi w kok.

\- Dzień dobry, Albusie. Nie przeszkadzam?

\- Skąd. Usiądź proszę, Minerwo. – Gestem wskazał na jedno z krzeseł. – Napijesz się czegoś?

\- Nie, dziękuję. Chciałam tylko porozmawiać – powiedziała i zamilkła. Dyrektor Hogwartu uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i spojrzawszy na nią ciepło, zapytał:

\- A więc, moja droga, o co chodzi?

\- O Severusa Snape'a.

\- Severusa Snape'a? – mężczyzna uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu.

\- Tylko mi nie mów, że nie wiesz, co mam na myśli! – parsknęła zła.

Dumbledore odchylił się w fotelu i przyjrzał się uważnie swojej przyjaciółce. Przez chwilę żadne z nich się nie odzywało. Wreszcie milczenie przerwał siwobrody mężczyzna, mówiąc spokojnym i opanowanym głosem:

\- Ma wysokie kwalifikacje i jak się wydaje, odpowiednie przygotowanie.

\- Tak, ale… Albusie, przecież pamiętasz tę całą sytuację, kiedy on i…

\- To było dawno temu. A ja uważam, że każdemu należy się druga szansa.

\- Nawet osobie, która należała do grupy testującej zaklęcia czarnomagiczne na innych?

\- Rozumiem twój niepokój, Minerwo – westchnął Dumbledore. – Sam też go odczuwam. Niemniej jednak naprawdę sądzisz, że Severus zamierza to kontynuować? Ucząc tu, tuż pod moim nosem? A także obstrzałem spojrzeń tych, którzy nadal pamiętają całe zajście?

\- To byłby przejaw największej głupoty – przyznała.

\- No, właśnie. A co jak co… Powiedzieć, że pan Snape jest głupi, to istotnie… ogromne kłamstwo, nie sądzisz?

\- Tak, ale… Nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią? Co za ironia!

\- Z pewnością, moja droga.

\- Albusie? Nie zmienisz już zdania?

\- Nie.

\- No, cóż… W takim razie chyba muszę ci zaufać.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że to powiesz – wyznał rozbawiony dyrektor.

\- Mimo to wiedz, że będę go miała na oku.

\- Przez myśl mi nawet nie przeszło, że mogłoby być inaczej. Ja też będę się mu przyglądał.

Oboje zamilkli, przyglądając się sobie nawzajem uważnie.

\- Czym on się właściwie zajmował po ukończeniu Hogwartu? – zapytała kobieta, a w jej oczach pojawiła się ciekawość

\- Wyjechał za granicę i studiował. Z tego, co wiem, również na mugolskim uniwersytecie.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak. Eliksiry, czarna i biała magia, medycyna.

\- Zatem wydaje się odpowiedni na to stanowisko.

\- Owszem.

\- Dlaczego jednak chce pracować w szkole, a nie choćby w Mungu czy Ministerstwie?

\- Sentyment.

\- Tak powiedział? – zdziwiła się McGonagall. – I ty mu uwierzyłeś?

\- Nie, Minerwo. Nie jestem aż tak łatwowierny.

\- Więc…

\- Długo nie było go w Anglii i pragnie na nowo się tu odnaleźć, dlatego zaczyna od miejsca, które dobrze zna.

\- Brzmi logicznie, ale…

\- Moja droga, może powinnaś skończyć już z tym ale? – zapytał Dumbledore, unosząc przy tym brwi.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, Albusie – mruknęła zgryźliwie.

\- No, dobrze, a teraz bardzo cię przepraszam, lecz wybieram się na pogrzeb. – Kobieta, słysząc te słowa, zmrużyła oczy i łagodniejszym już tonem zapytała:

\- Charlusa Pottera?

\- Tak.

\- Straszna tragedia. Kto mógł to zrobić? I dlaczego?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Czy również się tam wybierasz?

\- Miałam taki zamiar.

\- Zatem powinniśmy już ruszać albo się spóźnimy.

Nie mówiąc ani słowa więcej, oboje przedostali się do Hogsmeade za pomocą sieci Fiuu. W „Trzech Miotłach" nie było żywej duszy. Za barem stała jedynie Madam Rosmerta, która przywitała ich miłym uśmiechem. Potem oboje, opuściwszy pub, teleportowali się do Doliny Godryka. Pojawili się tam tuż przed wejściem na stary cmentarz, gdzie zdążyły zgromadzić się już tłumy ludzi. Nie zwracając na siebie zbytniej uwagi, zajęli miejsca w rzędzie dla gości spoza rodziny.

Minerwa McGonagall z uznaniem rozejrzała się wokoło. Zauważyła bowiem ślady świadczące o zastosowaniu sporej ilości magii. Ktoś o dużych umiejętnościach rozszerzył ścieżkę między grobami, sprawiając, iż mieściły się tam teraz dwie kolumny krzeseł, liczące po piętnaście rzędów. Przed nimi na podwyższeniu znajdowała się trumna, wciąż jeszcze otwarta.

A w tle stał niewzruszony od wielu lat rodzinny grobowiec Potterów.

Czarownica była niemal pewna, że cmentarz został przygotowany do uroczystości przez jej byłego ucznia. James zawsze wyróżniał się dużymi zdolnościami, mimo że niespecjalnie przykładał się do nauki.

Wzrok Minerwy bez trudu wyłowił z tłumu jego postać, stojącą tuż przy trumnie. W tej chwili były szkolny łobuz zupełnie nie przypominał starego siebie. Kobieta nawet z dość sporej odległości dostrzegła wielki smutek malujący się na jego twarzy. Obok niego z podobną miną stał jego syn, Harry. Kobieta nigdy nie mogła się nadziwić, jak to możliwe, że pomimo tak ogromnych podobieństw w wyglądzie, ci dwaj tak bardzo się od siebie różnili. Co prawda młodszego znała gorzej – widywała go jedynie na lekcjach transmutacji. Podczas tych krótkich godzin udało jej się zaobserwować, iż Harry jest zdolnym, lecz bardzo skrytym czarodziejem. Czasem nawet odnosiła wrażenie, że chłopak nie czuje się dobrze w swoim otoczeniu, jakby został dołączony tam przez przypadek. Często chodził zamyślony, wydawał się szukać odpowiedzi, które nie istnieją. Mimo że nigdy nie mogła mu niczego zarzucić, był dla niej wielką zagadką. Zdarzało się też, że wiedziona ciekawością, próbowała podpytać się o nastolatka u opiekuna jego domu. Slughorn nie wyjawił jej jednak niczego, o czym by wcześniej nie wiedziała. Najczęściej zachwycał się po prostu zdolnościami Pottera w dziedzinie eliksirów. Stąd też po wielu próbach musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, iż nie zdobędzie żadnych innych informacji, a chłopak zwyczajnie nie lubił być w centrum uwagi.

McGonagall tak bardzo zagłębiła się w swoich myślach, że nie zauważyła mężczyzny, który postanowił zająć miejsce obok niej. Obecność sąsiada zanotowała dopiero, gdy usłyszała słowa dyrektora Hogwartu.

\- Witaj, Horacy. Nie wiedziałem, że też się tu wybierasz.

\- Miło cię widzieć, Albusie, oraz ciebie, droga Minerwo. Szkoda tylko, że w tak niesprzyjających okolicznościach – westchnął smutno, a potem dodał dla wyjaśnienia: - Kilka lat temu miałem okazję trochę bliżej poznać się z Charlusem. Doprawdy niezwykle uprzejmy czarodziej.

\- Tak. Wszyscy tak uważają.

\- Oprócz zabójcy – wtrąciła czarownica.

\- Masz dziś strasznie bojowy nastrój, Minerwo – zauważył rozbawiony Dumbledore.

\- Stwierdzam jedynie fakty.

\- Z pewnością… - Slughornowi nie było dane dokończyć, gdyż nagle na cmentarzu rozbrzmiał dźwięk dzwonka. Oznaczało to, iż ceremonia pogrzebowa właśnie się rozpoczęła.

Trumna została zamknięta z trzaskiem, a na podwyższeniu obok niej pojawił się siwowłosy urzędnik Ministerstwa Magii. Ubrany był w długą do ziemi czarną szatę, a na szyi zawieszony miał medalion, symbol sprawowanego urzędu. Potoczywszy wzrokiem po zgromadzonych, odezwał się dźwięcznym głosem:

\- Tego dnia zgromadziliśmy się tu wszyscy, aby pożegnać się z Charlusem Potterem, zasłużonym obywatelem naszej społeczności i przykładnym małżonkiem, ojcem, dziadkiem i przyjacielem. Jego śmierć, tak nagła i niespodziewana, wprawiła wielu z nas w zdumienie, ale i ogromne przygnębienie. Trudno się będzie nam pogodzić z tą wielką stratą, lecz…

Przemówienie mężczyzny trwało jeszcze dobrych kilka minut. Jego wzniosłe słowa wzbudziły w obecnych czarodziejach smutek i zmusiły do rozmyślań nad sensem życia i przemijaniem. Harry, stojąc przy trumnie swego dziadka, miał dziwne wrażenie, że w jego życiu właśnie coś się skończyło. Może nie miało to bezpośredniego związku ze śmiercią Charlusa, lecz z całą pewnością dotyczyło tego, co przygotował dla niego los. Niewyjaśnione morderstwo boleśnie uświadomiło mu, że nadchodzą trudne czasy. Niemal widział te czarne chmury niebezpieczeństw. Odczuwał niepokój i strach, choć nie chciał się do tego przyznać. Myśl o ostatnim roku w Hogwarcie także nie napawała go optymizmem. W końcu po ukończeniu szkoły miało się zacząć inne życie, odpowiedzialne i samodzielne. A młody czarodziej nie wiedział, czy jest na nie gotowy.

Podczas gdy Potter rozmyślał nad zbliżającymi się zmianami, przez podwyższenie zdążyło przewinąć się jeszcze kilka innych osób wygłaszających mowy pogrzebowe. Wszyscy oni byli wysoko postawionymi ludźmi w magicznej Anglii. Dopiero kiedy skończyli przemawiać, ceremonia nabrała bardziej rodzinnego charakteru. Do mównicy podchodzili bowiem ci, którzy znali zmarłego prywatnie. Ich słowa wydawały się naturalniejsze i o wiele prawdziwsze. Harry stwierdził w myślach, że to tego człowieka, a nie urzędnika-Pottera, znał jako swojego dziadka.

Pogrzeb Charlusa powoli dobiegał końca. Minerwa McGonagall z ulgą zauważyła, że właśnie zakończyły się przemówienia. Kiedy tylko z podwyższenia zeszła ostatnia osoba, wszyscy zgodnie powstali z krzeseł. Wówczas z niewiadomego źródła popłynęła rzewna melodia, a jakiś anielski głos zaintonował pieśń pogrzebową, której słowa zostały ułożone wiele lat temu przez nieznaną z imienia czarodziejkę opłakującą śmierć brata. Z czasem utwór zaczął pojawiać się na wszystkich magicznych pogrzebach w określonej przez tradycję formie. Solistka prowadziła swój monolog, od czasu do czasu przerywany przez pozostałych żałobników, odśpiewujących jednym głosem refren. Tak też działo się na pogrzebie Charlusa Pottera. Kiedy pieśń dobiegła końca, a na cmentarzu zapanowała niczym niezmącona cisza, zgromadzeni czarodzieje i czarownice unieśli różdżki w górę i wypuścili z nich snop zielonych iskier. Wtedy też trumna z ciałem uniosła się i wlewitowała do grobowca, gdzie spoczęła na zawsze.

\- Uczcijmy pamięć zmarłego minutą ciszy. – Spokojny głos mistrza ceremonii przeciął ciszę niczym ostrze miecza.

Postronnej osobie przechodzącej obok cmentarza w Dolinie Godryka, jeśli oczywiście nie była ona mugolem, zgromadzenie tak wielu milczących osób musiało wydawać się zjawiskiem zdumiewającym. Niemniej jednak, gdy tylko upłynął ustalony odcinek czasu, miejsce wypełniło się nagle gwarem rozmów. Jedni składali kondolencje najbliższej rodzinie, a inni po prostu komentowali całą ceremonię. Pozostali zaś wymieniali, co mają dziś jeszcze do zrobienia.

Trójka profesorów z Hogwartu nie zaliczała się do żadnej z tych dwóch grup. Dumbledore, Slughorn i McGonagall, powstawszy ze swych krzeseł, stanęli z boku, czekając w milczeniu aż tłum wokół Potterów zmniejszy się, by móc z nimi porozmawiać. Wydawało się jednak, iż ta chwila nie nadejdzie zbyt szybko.

\- Skąd ci ludzie się biorą? – mruknęła niezadowolona Minerwa.

\- Trochę cierpliwości, moja droga. Ostatecznie jako pedagog powinnaś mieć jej wiele.

\- Albusie, proszę… - zaczęła, lecz nie dokończyła, gdyż przerwał jej zaskoczony okrzyk profesora eliksirów:

\- Eileen!

Wołana kobieta odwróciła się zdumiona. Była to niewysoka brunetka z licznymi pasmami siwych włosów, o ziemistej cerze i smutnych czarnych oczach, otoczonych siecią zmarszczek. W żadnym wypadku nie zachwycała swoją urodą, po której nie zostało nawet śladu z lat dawnej świetności. Wydawała się być za to niezwykle zmęczona i znudzona życiem. Mówiła o tym jej zgarbiona sylwetka. Określenie jej wieku było niemożliwe.

\- Dzień dobry, panie profesorze – przywitała się uprzejmie, chociaż było widać, iż wolałaby odejść niezatrzymywana przez nikogo.

\- Moja droga Eileen! – zachwycony Slughorn podszedł i z entuzjazmem uściskał dłoń swojej byłej uczennicy, niegdyś bardzo utalentowanej w ważeniu eliksirów. – Jak my dawno się nie widzieliśmy!

\- O, tak… - westchnęła cichutko. – Minęło wiele czasu.

\- Mieszkasz gdzieś w okolicy?

\- Nie – odparła lakonicznie, a widząc, że mężczyzna chce ją o coś zapytać, dodała: - Dwadzieścia lat temu przeprowadziłam się do Francji.

\- O! Nie wiedziałem. A zatem… Często bywasz w Anglii?

\- To jest pierwszy raz odkąd tu przyjechałam.

\- No, cóż… - zdziwił się profesor. – Wybrałaś raczej mało sprzyjające okoliczności na odwiedziny.

\- Ta… - mruknęła i zerknęła ukradkiem w stronę Potterów, szczególnie przyglądając się Dorei i obejmującej ją Lily.

\- Skąd znałaś Charlusa? – zaskoczona kobieta aż poskoczyła, usłyszawszy pytanie.

\- Byłam jego sekretarką przez pewien czas – powiedziała i wydawać się mogło, że jeszcze bardziej posmutniała.

\- O tym też nie wiedziałem! Jesteś naprawdę bardzo tajemnicza, Eileen – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko i kontynuował: - A co byś powiedziała na…

\- Przepraszam, panie profesorze – przerwała mu szybko, domyślając się, że chce jej zaproponować spotkanie – ale muszę już iść. Nie planowałam dłuższego pobytu.

\- Rozumiem, moja droga, lecz może znalazłabyś trochę czasu dla starego nauczyciela.

\- Bardzo mi przykro. Zobowiązałam się, że wrócę do Francji tak szybko jak to możliwe.

\- No, cóż… - westchnął Slughorn, już z mniejszym uśmiechem. – Zatem kiedy następnym razem będziesz w Anglii… Może wtedy się spotkamy?

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się smutno i odpowiedziała wymijająco:

\- Tak. Następnym razem, profesorze – a potem dopadły ją chyba wyrzuty sumienia, bo dodała: - Zastanawiałam się nad przyjazdem tutaj na święta. Będzie pan miał czas, aby się wtedy ze mną zobaczyć?

\- Oczywiście, ale wyślę ci jeszcze sowę z dokładną datą.

\- Cieszę się – twarz kobiety na chwilę się rozpogodziła. – A teraz proszę mi wybaczyć. Do zobaczenia, profesorze.

\- Do widzenia – odpowiedział, a kiedy czarownica zaczęła już odchodzić, zawołał: - Przykro mi z powodu śmierci twojego brata! – Eileen zatrzymała się i spojrzała przez ramię na mężczyznę.

\- Mnie również. – I odeszła.

Zaskoczony Slughorn jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądał się oddalającej sylwetce swojej byłej uczennicy. To spotkanie bardzo go ucieszyło, lecz jednocześnie zasmuciło. Nie taką ją pamiętał. Skryta, ale zawsze delikatnie uśmiechnięta Ślizgonka wydawała się być gotowa na wyzwania stawiane jej przez życie. Niestety po latach wyglądała tylko jak cień swego dawnego „ja".

Pogrążony w myślach mężczyzna z westchnieniem odwrócił się w stronę stojących wciąż w tym samym miejscu przyjaciół i podszedł do nich powoli.

\- Kim była ta kobieta? – zapytała niemal od razu McGonagall.

\- Matką naszego nowego profesora – odparł spokojnie Dumbledore. – Nie pamiętasz jej?

\- Pamiętam, ale… - kobieta otworzyła szerzej oczy z niedowierzania. – Naprawdę jej nie poznałam. Eileen Snape, kto by pomyślał?

\- Zmieniła się – zauważył ponuro Slughorn. Nie trzeba było mówić nic więcej.

Minęło kilka kolejnych minut i cmentarz zdawał się powoli pustoszeć. Ostatnie osoby składały kondolencje rodzinie zmarłemu. Do ich grona dołączyła także trójka profesorów z Hogwartu. Wymienili z Potterami uściski dłoni i zapewnili o głębokim współczuciu. Kiedy mieli już odejść, aby rodzina mogła zostać tylko we własnym gronie, niespodziewanie odezwał się Dumbledore, kierując swe słowa do Jamesa:

\- Czy już coś wiadomo na temat mordercy?

\- Nie, śledztwo zostało umorzone z powodu braku dowodów i jakichkolwiek tropów.

\- W takim razie… - starzec spojrzał uważnie w oczy młodego mężczyzny. - Jeśli będziesz potrzebował mojej pomocy, przyjdź.

\- Dziękuję. Będę pamiętał. – Następnie nastąpiło krótkie pożegnanie, a chwilę później cmentarz opustoszał całkowicie.

Dumbledore, McGonagall i Slughorn pojawili się w Hogsmeade około godziny siedemnastej. Zamyśleni weszli do „Trzech Mioteł" i zajęli jeden ze stolików stojących najbliżej baru. Oprócz nich w pubie przebywała jeszcze czwórka młodych mężczyzn, która doskonale się bawiła w kącie pomieszczenia.

\- Poprosimy trzy kremowe, Rosmerto – powiedział Albus, uśmiechając się przy tym przyjaźnie do kobiety. – I jeśli nie jesteś teraz bardzo zajęta, to może do nas dołączysz?

\- Z przyjemnością – odparła właścicielka, stawiając na stole cztery butelki piwa czarodziejów.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Kiedy jednak poradzili już sobie z otwarciem swojego kremowego i pociągnęli dość spory łyk złotego napoju, wszyscy się widocznie rozluźnili. Wymieniono zwyczajne w takich momentach uprzejmości, typu: „Co u ciebie?" „A, dziękuję, wszystko dobrze, stara bieda", a potem rozpoczęto rozmowę na temat obecnej sytuacji politycznej i nie tylko. Cała czwórka zgadzała się ze podejrzeniem, że w magicznym świecie zaczyna się dziać coś złego. Wyjątkową małomównością w tej kwestii wykazał się jednak Dumbledore, który z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy przysłuchiwał się opiniom wygłaszanym przez swoich znajomych.

Blisko godzinę później w pubie zaczęło pojawiać się coraz więcej ludzi, dlatego też Madame Rosmerta musiała opuścić towarzystwo i podjąć się ponownie obowiązków właścicielki. Z każdą chwilą tłum się powiększał, a co za tym idzie, również emitowany przez niego hałas. W związku z tym trójka profesorów postanowiła opuścić lokal. Będąc już przy drzwiach, dojrzeli przez okno wychodzące na ulicę jakiś blask, a sekundę później, gdy Slughorn otworzył drzwi, dotarł do nich kobiecy okrzyk:

\- Pomocy!

Czarodzieje, nie zastanawiając się długo, wyjęli różdżki i ruszyli w stronę, z której dochodziło wołanie. Około dwustu metrów przed sobą zobaczyli sponiewieraną kobietę leżącą na ziemi bez ruchu. Minerwa podbiegła, upadając obok niej na kolana. W tym czasie mężczyźni sprawdzili, czy w okolicy nie znajduje się wciąż oprawca. Wydawało się jednak, że zapadł się on pod ziemię.

\- Minerwo, co z nią? – zapytał Horacy, zbliżywszy się do kobiet.

\- Nie żyje, ale… Spójrz tutaj – nadeszła odpowiedź wyszeptana zduszonym głosem.

Oszołomiony profesor eliksirów zwrócił wzrok na wskazane przez nauczycielkę miejsce. A zobaczywszy na czole zaatakowanej czarownicy szkarłatny napis, cofnął się przerażony.

\- Albusie! – zawołał. – Podejdź tu, proszę!

Dyrektor Hogwartu pojawił się obok przyjaciół niemal od razu i pierwszą rzeczą, jaka rzuciła mu się w oczy, było wyryte w ciele słowo „szlama". Zszokowany spojrzał w niebo akurat wtedy, gdy przecinał je jasnozielony promień, z którego na jeszcze jasnym firmamencie uformował się Mroczny Znak. Cała trójka wpatrywała się w symbol nadchodzącego zła, choć słabo widocznego o tej porze, to równie przerażającego jak poprzednio.


	6. Krew ponad wszystko

**Zbetowała: AlicjaFromWonderland**

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 6**

**KREW PONAD WSZYSTKO**

Vivienne, siedząc przed lustrem, z wielką uwagą zajmowała się rozczesywaniem swoich włosów. Było to dla niej bardzo odprężające zajęcie. Zawsze kiedy musiała się uspokoić, wyjmowała podarowaną jej na ósme urodziny przepiękną szczotkę, należącą niegdyś do jej prababki ze strony ojca, i powolnymi, metodycznymi ruchami doprowadzała włosy do porządku. Można powiedzieć, że jej znakiem rozpoznawczym było staranne ich ułożenie. Nikt nie widział czarnych pukli dziewczyny w nieładzie już od dawna.

Dzisiejszego ranka wcale nie była zdenerwowana czy niespokojna. Wręcz przeciwnie. Od chwili obudzenia tryskała optymizmem i radością. Wydawało się, że to będzie naprawdę dobry dzień. Kiedy tak siedziała przy toaletce z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, nagle usłyszała za sobą ciche pyknięcie. Odwróciła się powoli, wiedząc z góry, kogo tam zobaczy.

\- Witaj, Milczko – przywitała uprzejmie skrzatkę, niewielkie stworzenie o brzydkiej twarzy z dużym nosem, ubrane w szarą i postrzępioną szatę o niewiadomym pochodzeniu.

\- Dzień dobry, panienko – wypowiadając te słowa, przybyła skłoniła się w głębokim ukłonie, co spowodowało ciche westchnienie Vivienne. – Pani Lestrange kazała przekazać, że państwo za chwilę wychodzą.

\- Dziękuję. Zaraz zejdę na dół. - Milczka ponownie się ukłoniła, a potem tak nagle jak się pojawiła, tak szybko zniknęła.

Czarnowłosa dziewczyna odłożyła na miejsce szczotkę i powstawszy, przyjrzała się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Nigdy specjalnie nie przywiązywała do niego wagi. Oczywiście dbała o to, by wyglądać schludnie i ładnie, lecz w jej mniemaniu jasne było, iż to nie szata zdobi człowieka. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że wielu ludzi uważało ją za osobę płytką i zapatrzoną w siebie. Tylko ona i nieliczni wiedzieli, jak wielkie było to kłamstwo. To, że nie okazywała otwarcie swoich uczuć, nie oznaczało wcale, że się wywyższa. Zwyczajnie wolała pozostawać poza kręgiem zainteresowania. Była raczej skryta i ostrożna w kontaktach międzyludzkich.

Jej rozmyślania trwały tylko chwilę – nie mogła sobie pozwolić na więcej, gdyż musiała się spieszyć. Matka dziewczyny nie lubiła czekać. Bardzo irytowała się, gdy ktoś spóźniał się na umówione spotkanie. Vivienne natomiast starała się unikać wchodzenia z nią w otwarte konfliky, w których zmuszone by były stanąć twarzą w twarz. Ich relacje można bowiem określić tylko jednym słowem: skomplikowane. Bellatrix Lestrange uważano za osobę oschłą i niezbyt wylewną, a zatem mającą problemy ze stworzeniem intymnej i bliskiej więzi z drugim człowiekiem. Nawet ze swoją jedyną córką. Vivienne podejrzewała, że przyczyną takiego zachowania matki jest surowe wychowanie, które odebrała w swym rodzinnym domu. Ostatecznie dziadek Cygnus słynął ze stanowczości nie tylko w kręgach rodzinnych.

\- Vivienne! – pełen zniecierpliwienia okrzyk dobiegł uszu czarnowłosej dziewczyny, która w największym pośpiechu dokonała ostatnich poprawek przy ułożeniu pięknej błękitnej sukienki i ruszyła w stronę drzwi, otwierając je w momencie, gdy na ich progu pojawiła się pani Lestrange.

\- Dzień dobry, mamo – przywitała się uprzejmie i pocałowała kobietę w policzek. W tym ruchu nie kryły się jednak żadne emocje, był to po prostu wyuczony gest powtarzany każdego dnia, oczekiwany przez innych, a pełen chłodu i opanowania.

\- Nareszcie – odmruknęła czarownica i przyjrzała się swojej córce pełnym aprobaty spojrzeniem. To, co zobaczyła widocznie musiało przypaść jej do gustu, gdyż na zwykle ponurej i beznamiętnej twarzy pojawił się cień zadowolonego uśmiechu. – Ładnie wyglądasz.

\- Dziękuję – odpowiedź nastąpiła w równie chłodnym tonie.

\- Chodźmy. Twój ojciec już na nas czeka – powiedziawszy to, odwróciła się na pięcie i skierowała w stronę szerokich schodów. Vivienne ruszyła za nią.

Po chwili obie znalazły się w ogromnym holu z marmurową posadzką i kryształowym żyrandolem, który odbijał promienie słońca wpadające do środka przez ogromne okna. Nastolatka popatrzyła w jego stronę z uśmiechem, przypominając sobie jak bardzo lubiła ten widok w dzieciństwie. Zawsze ją rozweselał i wprowadzał w inny, szczęśliwszy świat. Teraz, niestety, był tylko miłym wspomnieniem, gdyż już jakiś czas temu rzeczywistość pokazała jej, że liczy się tylko ona i to, co oferuje. Marzenia są zaś jedynie mrzonką, za którymi gonią głupcy. A co jak co, Vivienne Lestrange nigdy nie chciała należeć do ich grona.

Dziewczyna nawet nie zauważyła, w którym momencie zamyśliła się tak bardzo, że przestała zwracać uwagę na to, co mówią jej rodzice. Na ziemię sprowadziło ją dopiero znaczące chrząknięcie ojca oraz jego surowe spojrzenie i nagana kryjąca się za oczami o stalowoszarej barwie, tak podobnymi, a jednocześnie tak zupełnie innymi od jej własnych.

\- Czas na nas – powiedział twardo Rudolf. – Nie wypada nam się spóźniać.

Cała trójka ustawiła się w ciszy przed ogromnym kominkiem, na którym stało kilka zdjęć oprawionych w ramki. Wszyscy ludzie uchwyceni na fotografiach mieli poważne miny i przyjmowali postawy pełne godności, jak chociażby dziadek Lestrange, stojący wyprężony jak struna wraz ze swymi dwoma synami. Za każdym razem, gdy Vivienne podchodziła, aby skorzystać z sieci Fiuu, to właśnie tam padało najpierw jej spojrzenie. Dzisiaj nie było inaczej. Patrząc na tego mężczyznę zawsze odczuwała niepokój, zwłaszcza kiedy musiała stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz. W tej jednak chwili postanowiła odrzucić od siebie nieprzyjemne myśli i wrzuciwszy szary proszek do paleniska, wkroczyła w szmaragdowe płomienie. Za jej przykładem poszli także Rudolf i Bellatrix, by już parę minut później spotkać się w salonie domu przy Grimmauld Place 12.

\- Państwo Lestrange – z ukłonem powitał ich skrzat domowy. – Witajcie w posiadłości Regulusa i Melissy Blacków.

Pod wpływem ostrego spojrzenia Bellatrix, Stworek ukłonił się ponownie, tym razem jednak o wiele niżej niż poprzednio, wypowiadając przy tym słowa przeprosin. Vivienne ze smutkiem przyglądała się temu gestowi służalczości, zastanawiając się, co pozwala im, czarodziejom, sądzić, że są lepsi od tych naprawdę potężnych magicznych istot. Nic nie mówiąc, westchnęła cicho i ruszyła za swoimi rodzicami zmierzającymi do jadalni, skąd dochodziły odgłosy rozmów i dokąd też prowadził ich skrzat. Ich pojawienie się wywołało w pomieszczeniu falę dodatkowego hałasu. Od razu podeszli do nich wuj Regulus i ciotka Melissa, która jak zawsze przywitała ją serdecznym i pełnym ciepła uśmiechem. Vivienne pomyślała, iż jest to chyba jej ulubiona krewna. Często zastanawiała się też nad tym, jak to się stało, że ta przesympatyczna i radosna kobieta poślubiła tak pedantycznego oraz drobiazgowego mężczyznę, jakim był młodszy syn Walburgii i Oriona Blacków.

Przywitanie się ze wszystkimi zajęło nowoprzybyłym dobre kilka minut, po których upływie zasiedli przy stole na wyznaczonych im miejscach. U jego szczytu siedział z zamyśloną miną gospodarz. Wydawało się, że jakaś sprawa nie daje mu spokoju, ponieważ był jeszcze bardziej małomówny niż zazwyczaj. Rolę duszy towarzystwa odgrywała zatem tradycyjnie jego żona, zajmująca miejsce po prawicy mężczyzny. Dalej zaś zasiedli żyjący przedstawiciele rodziny Blacków wraz ze swymi współmałżonkami. Były to jednak tylko Bellatrix Lestrange oraz Narcyza Malfoy. Dwaj nieobecni członkowie arystokratycznego rodu zostali przed laty wydziedziczeni, dlatego Vivienne nigdy nie miała okazji poznać osobiście swojej ciotki Andromedy, która po mężu mugolaku nazywała się Tonks, oraz wuja Syriusza Blacka, jedynego w rodzie Gryfona. Czasem bardzo tego żałowała, gdyż w głębi ducha podziwiała ich za siłę charakteru pozwalającą na sprzeciwienie się całej rodzinie. Ona, chociaż tak bardzo o tym marzyła, nigdy jej w sobie nie znalazła. Apodyktyczna matka nie pozwalała jej na wygłaszenie swoich opinii, szczególnie na temat manii czystości krwi.

\- Viv – dziewczyna drgnęła słysząc cichy szept swojego kuzyna oraz czując delikatne kopnięcie w kostkę. – Nie śpij.

Ze znużeniem odwróciła się w stronę Dracona Malfoya, który uśmiechał się do niej zarówno z nutą ironii jak i sympatii. Tylko on na całym świecie potrafił połączyć ze sobą te dwie różne reakcje w sposób absolutnie naturalny.

\- Tylko rozmyślałam.

\- Widocznie dość intensywnie, bo mówię do ciebie już od jakiegoś czasu – odparł niezadowolony, a potem dodał, uśmiechając się chytrze: - Znam go?

Te słowa spowodowały wybuch złośliwego chichotu po drugiej stronie stołu. Rozdrażniona Lestrange przeniosła spojrzenie na swoją młodszą kuzynkę – trzynastoletnią Larissę, idealną przedstawicielkę rodziny Black. Dziewczyna miała sięgające ramion, czarne i proste jak drut włosy, które zawsze lśniły zdrowym blaskiem. Jej oczy, ciemne niczym dwa tunele, patrzyły na wszystko z obojętnością, od czasu do czasu wyrażając jedynie dezaprobatę dla każdej rzeczy uwłaczającej godności ich właścicielce. Mimo jej tak młodego wieku, od jej postawy biła niesamowita pewność siebie. Utwierdzana przez nieżyjącą od roku babkę, Walburgę, w przekonaniu o swej wyższości, nastolatka wręcz chełpiła się pochodzeniem z arystokratycznego rodu czarodziejów czystej krwi. Egoistyczna, cyniczna i mało empatyczna Larissa była jednak uwielbiana przez praktycznie wszystkich członków rodziny, szczególnie przez Bellatrix. Może właśnie dlatego sama Vivienne tak bardzo jej nie cierpiała. Jedną z przyczyn tej niechęci były również złośliwości młodszej kuzynki, których to nie szczędziła ona pannie Lestrange. Tak jak to się stało po wypowiedzianych przez Draco słowach.

\- Jego nikt nie zna – powiedziała, nie bez słyszalnej w głosie satysfakcji, Larissa. – W końcu Vivienne nigdy nie chciała przedstawiać nam swoich przyjaciół – przypomniała złośliwie, uśmiechając się szeroko, gdy zobaczyła rumieniec płoniący policzki dziewczyny po drugiej stronie stołu.

\- Przynajmniej miała ich więcej niż ty – wtrącił cicho Malfoy. Lestrange pozostała jednak cicho, przypominając sobie wszystkie wyimaginowane postacie, z którymi bawiła się w dzieciństwie.

_Czarnowłosa dziewczynka, być może sześcioletnia, bawi się sama w ogromnej komnacie wypełnionej portretami zmarłych członków rodu. Wokoło niej znajduje się mnóstwo drogocennych pamiątek_ _rodzinnych. Ona sama nie zwraca na nie uwagi, siedząc na puszystym, brązowym dywanie. Jest całkowicie skupiona na swojej zabawie. W ręku trzyma bowiem przepiękną lalkę o bladej jak śnieg twarzy i ustach koloru krwi, którą ktoś wcześniej ubrał w szmaragdowozieloną suknię, godną co najmniej księżniczki._

_Dziecko mruczy coś cicho pod nosem, obracając w dłoniach zabawkę, a od czasu do czasu podnosi wzrok, by spojrzeć w przestrzeń obok siebie. _

_\- Spójrz, Maggie – mówi wówczas z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach – jak śliczna jest Charlotte. – A potem odwraca się, ponownie poświęcając całą uwagę lalce._

_Tej scenie ze zdumieniem i wielkim niepokojem przygląda się stojąca w drzwiach kobieta, prawdopodobnie matka dziewczynki. Z widocznym wahaniem zastanawia się, co zrobić, i ostatecznie decyduje się wejść do pomieszczenia. Robi to niepewnie, ale podchodzi do dziecka i klęka obok._

_\- Vivienne? – pyta, lecz nie doczekuje się żadnej reakcji. – Vivienne! – nieco ostrzejszy ton powoduje, iż mała podnosi głowę. W jej oczach błyszczy niepewność._

_\- Mama – szepcze i przysuwa się, kładąc głowę na kolanach kobiety. Przez chwilę obie milczą, a potem nagle i bez ostrzeżenia pada pytanie:_

_\- Z kim rozmawiałaś?_

_Ciało dziecka spina się pod wpływem zdenerwowania, matka wyczuwa to wyraźnie, podobnie dzieje się bowiem z nią samą._

_\- Z kim? Odpowiedz, Vivienne!_

_Oczy małej wypełniają się łzami._

_Matka nie wie, co powinna zrobić._

_Obie milczą._

_Mija kilka pełnych napięcia minut. Wreszcie zrezygnowana kobieta wstaje i idzie w stronę drzwi. Zanim jednak za nimi zniknie, mówi:_

_\- Niedługo będziesz musiała położyć się spać._

_Dziewczynka nic nie odpowiada, dlatego matka wychodzi, cicho przy tym wzdychając. Kilka kroków dalej słyszy jednak cichy szept córki:_

_\- Przepraszam, Maggie – płacze cichutko. – Mama… Ona nie rozumie wszystkiego tak jak ty. – A potem wraca do zabawy, znów się uśmiechając._

_Wstrząśnięta kobieta oddala się w pośpiechu przypominającym ucieczkę z miejsca zbrodni. Jednakże następnego dnia wraca tam, by z ukrycia obserwować łzy córki stojącej pod zamkniętymi drzwiami komnaty. Nie robi nic, aby ją pocieszyć._

Draco z lekkim niepokojem przyglądał się Vivienne, która od dobrych kilku minut w ciszy wpatrywała się w swój talerz. Nie wiedział, co zrobić. Nigdy nie był dobry w rozmowach od serca i czasem okazywało się to jego dość poważną wadą. Tak jak w tym momencie. Naprawdę chciał powiedzieć coś, co poprawi jej nastrój. Otworzył już nawet usta, lecz zaskoczony brakiem jakiegokolwiek pomysłu, po prostu je zamknął. Na szczęście roli mediatora/pocieszyciela podjął się Leo – młodszy brat Larissy, będący jej całkowitym przeciwieństwem.

\- Nie przejmuj się, Viv – powiedział z pogodnym uśmiechem, tak bardzo przypominającym ten należący do jego matki. – Moja siostra, jak to Ślizgonka, czasem musi zapluć jadem. Inaczej by ją jeszcze wyrzucili ze Slytherinu. – Słysząc słowa swego brata bliźniaka, siedzący obok niego Ariel wykrzywił usta w dziwnym grymasie. Chyba nie zgadzał się z tą opinią.

\- Dzięki, Mały – mruknęła, za co otrzymała pełne urazy prychnięcie. – No, nie burz się tak.

\- Właśnie, Leo – dodała Larissa, uśmiechając się ironicznie. – Najmłodsi już tak mają.

Kiedy to mówiła, w jej głosie nie było jednak słychać zwyczajnej złośliwości. Wydawało się, że po prostu drażni się z sympatii. Vivienne tak bardzo zdumiała się tym spostrzeżeniem, że nie zauważyła, że wszyscy zamilkli. Dopiero dzięki Draconowi, który delikatnie szturchnął ją w ramię, zwróciła uwagę na ciszę, jaka zapadła przy stole. Szybko dostosowując się do sytuacji, wbiła spojrzenie w wuja Regulusa, podnoszącego się właśnie z krzesła.

\- Witajcie, moi drodzy – rozpoczął swoją ceremonialną mowę. – Cieszę się, iż zgodziliście się przyjąć zaproszenie moje oraz Melissy na ten obiad. To ważne, aby rodzina pozostawała w bliskim kontakcie, zwłaszcza taka jak nasza. Blackowie mogą się bowiem poszczycić długą tradycją magiczną. Nasi przodkowie to wybitni czarodzieje i mądre czarownice. Płynie w nas ich drogocenna krew, nieskalana mugolską domieszką, dlatego możemy być dumni z tego, kim jesteśmy. Co prawda większość osób siedzących dziś przy tym stole nosi inne nazwisko. Jednakże nie zmienia to faktu, że wciąż pozostajemy rodziną połączoną szlachectwem pochodzenia i wzniosłym przeznaczeniem niesienia innym pomocy w zrozumieniu tego, gdzie w rzeczywistości przynależą. Świat stworzono za pomocą hierarchii, która w naszych czasach została nieco zachwiana i zlekceważona. Wkrótce jednak zostanie przywrócony odpowiedni porządek rzeczy. My zaś, jako czarodzieje czystej krwi, powinniśmy pomóc w realizacji tego zamysłu. Dlatego, moi drodzy, apeluję do was, a zwłaszcza do najmłodszych spośród tutaj zgromadzonych, o pamięć o swoich korzeniach. Nie zapominajcie, kim jesteście ani jakie jest wasze zadanie. – Tymi słowami Regulus Black zakończył swoje przemówienie, z godnością opadając na krzesło, które zajmował jeszcze kilka chwil temu.

W jadalni zaś wciąż panowała cisza. Vivienne niepewnie potoczyła wzrokiem po twarzach wszystkich członków swojej rodziny. Szukała w nich tego, co sama czuła. Niezrozumienia dla słów wuja, obrzydzenia tym magicznym rasizmem i zwątpienia w logikę wygłoszonej mowy. Z przerażeniem stwierdziła jednak, że u nikogo nie może dostrzec odbicia swoich emocji. Jej matka, ojciec oraz wuj Lucjusz patrzyli na gospodarza z uznaniem i aprobatą. Wydawało się, że wypowiedziane słowa są odzwierciedleniem ich własnych przekonań. Gotowi byli pomóc w przywróceniu właściwej hierarchii. Podobny wyraz twarzy miały jeszcze Larissa i ciotka Narcyza. One jednak prawdopodobnie nie były do końca świadome sposobu, w jaki wszystko ma się odbyć, lecz wydawały się popierać ideę czystości krwi. Nawet Melissa Black, co bardzo zszokowało Vivienne, patrzyła na męża z absolutnym zrozumieniem i pewnością. Dlatego też dziewczyna ze strachem zerknęła na siedzących naprzeciwko bliźniaków. Wyjątkowo ich twarze wyrażały to samo – zaciekawienie, wciąż nie akceptację, lecz do tego droga prawdopodobnie była już krótka. Na koniec Lestrange zdecydowała się jeszcze spojrzeć na Dracona, jej przyjaciela, jedynego człowieka, któremu chyba ufała, choć często wydawało jej się, że go nienawidzi. On jako jedyny pozostał niewzruszony względem wygłoszonej mowy. Nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy ani o jotę, a jego spojrzenie nadal było obojętne. Vivienne nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia, co Malfoy o tym wszystkim sądzi i to było dla niej najgorsze. Musiała z nim koniecznie porozmawiać. W tej chwili jednak na stole pojawiły się przeróżne potrawy, a wuj Regulus zaprosił zebranych na obiad. Chcąc, nie chcąc, Lestrange zmuszona została do przełożenia poważnej rozmowy na później. Teraz wszyscy zajęli się bowiem konsumpcją, przechodząc do pogawędek na zwyczajne tematy. _Zły czas i miejsce_, pomyślała dziewczyna, zajmując się swoim talerzem i jedzeniem, które się na nim znalazło. Jednakże apetyt jej nie dopisywał.

Okazja do rozmowy nadarzyła się dość szybko. Po zakończonym posiłku dorośli udali się do salonu, gdzie rozsiedli się wygodnie na kanapie i fotelach. Pojawił się tam też Stworek wraz z herbatą i słodkościami. Larissa zaszyła się w swoim pokoju, ćwicząc grę na fortepianie, a bliźniaki czekali u siebie, aż Vivienne oraz Draco do nich dołączą. Idąc tam, dziewczyna zastanawiała się, jak powinna rozpocząć rozmowę na temat, który ją nurtował. Niespodziewanie podpowiedzią okazało się drzewo genealogiczne rodziny Blacków, znajdujące się w jednym z mniejszych pokoi i zajmujące wszystkie jego ściany.

\- Zawsze Czyści – przeczytała napis znajdujący się pod rodowym nazwiskiem. – Co o tym sądzisz? – nieoczekiwane pytanie zdumiało Malfoya.

\- O czym?

\- O naszym historycznym posłannictwie i wyższości w hierarchii magicznej – powiedziała nieco ironicznie, przyglądając się uważnie chłopakowi. – Po przemowie wuja Regulusa nie mogłam stwierdzić, czy go popierasz, czy nie – dodała, gdy jej towarzysz wciąż milczał.

\- Ty jesteś temu przeciwna– zauważył spokojnie.

\- Tak – potwierdziła po chwili milczenia.

Draco odwrócił od niej wzrok i przyjrzał się drzewu genealogicznemu. Odszukał siebie i przejechał dłonią po liniach łączących go z przodkami.

\- Jesteśmy czarodziejami od pokoleń, możemy być z tego dumni.

\- Malfoy, ja chcę wiedzieć czy…

\- Zgadzam się z tym? – dziewczyna skinęła głową twierdząco, a potem otworzyła szerzej oczy, słysząc odpowiedź chłopaka: - Tak.

\- Dlaczego?

\- A dlaczego by nie?

\- W tym nie ma żadnej logiki!

\- Po co ci ona?

\- Jak to…

\- To jest tradycja.

\- I to wszystko? – zapytała wzburzona.

\- Nie, jeszcze lojalność, posłuszeństwo, przywiązanie…

\- Draco, czy ty siebie słyszysz? – do jej głosu wdarła się nuta rozpaczy.

\- Słyszę i słyszę również ciebie. Co cię tak nagle opętało? – zdziwił się, patrząc prosto w oczy kuzynki.

\- Nic mnie nie opętało! Po prostu…

\- Po prostu co, Vivienne?

Czarnowłosa dziewczyna spuściła głowę, zaciskając dłonie w pięści w niemej bezsilności. Sama nie wiedziała, o co jej chodzi. Zawsze sprzeciwiała się magicznej segregacji, ale tylko w duchu. Zupełnie jej nie rozumiała. Niemniej jednak nigdy nie miała odwagi, aby wypowiedzieć swoje myśli na głos. Nawet teraz robiła to tylko i wyłącznie przed człowiekiem, któremu ufała, w granicach zdrowego rozsądku oczywiście.

\- Viv? – Malfoy dotknął delikatnie ramienia Ślizgonki, która poczuła w sobie nagle przypływ niesamowitej mocy. _Nie chcę być tchórzem,_ pomyślała i z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy spojrzała ponownie na chłopaka, pytając:

\- Czyli co? Krew ponad wszystko?

Jej buntownicze pytanie pozostało przez moment bez odpowiedzi. Draco dostrzegł w oczach dziewczyny iskry pewności, że to, co mówi, jest prawdą. I zdziwił się z tego powodu jeszcze bardziej, jednak nie dał po sobie niczego poznać. Doskonale wiedział, że takie poglądy mogą jedynie zgubić jego kuzynkę. Zdrajców krwi karano i wciąż karze się surowo. A ona najwyraźniej zmierzała do punktu krytycznego, w którym cały światopogląd ulegał załamaniu. Malfoy postanowił do tego nie dopuścić. Zbyt wiele razy widział swoją matkę płaczącą z tęsknoty za ukochaną siostrą Andromedą. Stąd też wiedział, iż nic nie jest warte takiego wewnętrznego cierpienia. W ułamku sekundy podjął decyzję. Wyprostował się dumnie i patrząc Vivienne w oczy, odpowiedział hardo:

\- Tak, ponad wszystko.

Cała nadzieja opuściła nagle dziewczynę. Nie spodziewała się tak stanowczej odpowiedzi. Sądziła, że Draco się zawaha albo nawet przyzna jej rację. Niemniej jednak pierwszy raz w życiu postanowiła być nieugięta. Ze zdumieniem zauważyła, iż podoba się jej to uczucie.

\- Jesteś absolutnie pewien? – zapytała, unosząc brwi. – A co jeśli…

\- Jeśli?

\- … ktoś, kogo kochasz, dopuściłby się zdrady krwi?

\- Niby kto?

\- No, nie wiem. Na przykład… - udała, że się zamyśliła, a potem dokończyła dość niepodziewanie: – Twój ojciec.

\- Mój ojciec? – Draco parsknął śmiechem, nie dowierzając, że dziewczyna mogła naprawdę to powiedzieć. – Daj spokój. Wybrałaś dość nieadekwatny przykład.

\- W takim razie może… - urwała, by po chwili dodać efektownym szeptem: - Ja?

Wstrząśnięty Malfoy nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Otworzył usta, by zaraz szybko je zamknąć.

\- O czym ty mówisz, Vivienne? – zapytał podenerwowany.

\- Pytam tylko, czy byś to zrobił – jej stoicki spokój wydawał się być naprawdę nie na miejscu. – Zabiłbyś mnie, Draco, gdybym okazała się zdrajczynią krwi?

\- Ja…

Lestrange zobaczyła we wzroku kuzyna wyraźne wahanie. Domyśliła się, że kładzie właśnie na szalach swej wewnętrznej wagi z jednej strony lojalność wobec rodziny i pochodzenia, a z drugiej ich dziwną i skomplikowaną przyjaźń. Żadna z wartości nie chciała jednak przeważyć, bo Ślizgon wciąż milczał, tocząc walkę z samym sobą. Zadowolona Vivienne, widząc to, uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- No, właśnie – skomentowała krótko i odwróciła się, idąc w stronę schodów, aby dołączyć do czekających na nich bliźniaków.

Tego dnia nie podjęli już ponownie tematu, zupełnie jakby został całkowicie wyczerpany. Oboje wiedzieli, że nie było to jednak prawdą. Niewypowiedziane słowa wisiały nad nimi aż do końca wizyty. Dlatego też, gdy wreszcie się ona skończyła, oboje odetchnęli z ulgą. Vivienne, siedząc przy świecy zaczarowanej tak, aby nigdy się nie wypaliła, jeszcze tego samego dnia zapisała w swoim pamiętniku:

_6 sierpnia 1997r._

_Nie wiem, dlaczego tak naskoczyłam na Dracona. Może dlatego, że denerwuje mnie ta cała obsesja mojej rodziny na punkcie czystości krwi. Czy istnieje pomiędzy nami jakaś różnica, skoro wszyscy potrafimy posługiwać się magią? Nie rozumiem i naprawdę nie chcę tego zrozumieć._

_Wizyta u wuja Regulusa na początku przebiegała jak zawsze, jednak potem odniosłam wrażenie, że coś się zmieniło. Szkoda tylko, że nie mam pojęcia co. Chciałabym wiedzieć, co myśleć i co robić. Dlaczego nie znam kogoś, kto mógłby mi to wskazać? Kończę. Nie mam sił, aby pisać dalej, chociaż tak wiele myśli krąży w mojej głowie. Czuję się całkowicie wyczerpana psychicznie i fizycznie._


	7. Lord Voldemort

**Zbetowała: AlicjaFromWonderland**

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 7**

**LORD VOLDEMORT**

Harry z niezwykłą uwagą pochylał się nad jednym z kociołków w ich domowej pracowni eliksirów. Właśnie dodawał ostatni składnik, który stanowił najistotniejszy element wywaru. Wstrzymując oddech, zamieszał najpierw trzy razy w prawo, a potem dwa w lewo. Z zachwytem przyglądał się, jak ciecz przyjmuje pożądaną, jasnoniebieską barwę. Kiedy zakończył wszystkie czynności i stwierdził w duchu, że uwarzył eliksir poprawnie, podniósł głowę i z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach spojrzał na stojącą obok matkę.

\- Skończyłem – zakomunikował, a potem poczekał, aż kobieta będzie mogła do niego podejść.

Nie nastąpiło to od razu, gdyż sama zajmowała się przygotowywaniem innej mikstury. O ile się nie mylił, eliksiru tojadowego dla Remusa, ich przyjaciela-wilkołaka. Mężczyzna uczęszczał niegdyś do szkoły z jego rodzicami i ojcem chrzestnym. Był jednym z najlepszych uczniów w szkole. Niestety ze względu na swoją przypadłość, zwaną przez Łapę „małym futerkowym problemem", nigdy nie został nigdzie zatrudniony na stałe. Co prawda od czas do czasu udało mu się pracować gdzieś dorywczo. Przez rok uczył nawet obrony przed czarną magią w Hogwarcie, ale złożył rezygnację, gdy uczniowie dowiedzieli się, że jest wilkołakiem.

Harry bardzo żałował, iż sytuacja zmusiła mężczyznę do odejścia. Był wtedy w trzeciej klasie i naprawdę lubił zajęcia prowadzone przez Remusa. Dzięki niemu wiele się wtedy nauczył. Ten rok pozwolił im również na poznanie się bliżej, poza tym Harry wiele zawdzięczał profesorowi. W końcu to Lupin wyjaśnił mu trochę uczucia Jamesa i przekonał go, że jego ojciec wcale go nie nienawidzi. Ta rozmowa wpłynęła na nieznaczne ocieplenie stosunków pomiędzy Potterami, lecz niestety nie była w stanie rozwiązać sprawy całkowicie.

Naprawa ich relacji była niemożliwa. Przynajmniej tak uważał sam Harry. Zawsze czuł, iż w pewnym sensie nie spełnił oczekiwań ojca. Nie trafił do Gryffindoru, nie należał do szkolnej drużyny quidditcha oraz nie wyróżniał się na żadnym innym polu, które mogłoby być powodem dla ojcowskiej dumy. Początkowo te niedopowiedzenia wisiały między nimi, burząc wszelkie bliższe relacje. Harry jako jedenasto- czy też dwunastolatek nie rozumiał do końca w czym rzecz. Wyczuwał tylko pewną blokadę. Odetchnął z ulgą dopiero wtedy, gdy rolę ukochanego syna Jamesa przejęła jego młodsza o dwa lata siostra.

Jocelyn była taka, jaka powinna być idealna córka. Radosna, trochę roztrzepana, nieprzejmująca się zasadami i skora do żartów Gryfonka oraz ścigająca drużyny hogwardzkich Lwów. Ojciec był nią zachwycony, odnajdując w jej osobie żeńską wersję siebie sprzed lat. Harry nie był jednak zazdrosny o siostrę, wręcz przeciwnie, czuł wdzięczność. Dzięki niej konflikt na linii ojciec-syn zszedł na dalszy plan i obydwaj zainteresowani mogli udawać, że nigdy nie istniał. Będąc w cieniu Jocelyn, młodszy Potter czasem szukał czegoś, choć sam nie wiedział czego, co zwróciłoby na niego uwagę Jamesa. W życiu jednak by się do tego nie przyznał. To nawet nie on, lecz zawsze ciekawski i kochający psychologiczne rozważania Chris, doszedł do tego wniosku. Harry nigdy się z nim nie zgodził, ale wiedział, że młody Ślizgon ma rację. Mimo tej chęci zwrócenia uwagi Jamesa, Potter ostatnio pogodził się już z tym, że nigdy nie będzie wymarzonym synem swego ojca. Atmosfera chłodnej akceptacji, przerywana od czasu do czasu bardziej żywiołową kłótnią, wydawała się być stanem najbardziej zbliżonym do ideału w ich przypadku. Nie liczył na nic więcej, a miał tylko nadzieję, iż ich relacje się nie pogorszą. Stwierdził po prostu, że nie wszystko musi układać się według jego myśli.

Minęło kilka minut, podczas których zamyślony Harry przyglądał się niespiesznie mknącym po niebie chmurom. Tak bardzo skupił się na swoich rozmyślaniach, że nie dostrzegł, że jego matka również skończyła warzyć eliksir. W tej chwili stała zaś obok kociołka syna i z uznaniem przypatrywała się zawartości naczynia. Już chciała wyrazić swą aprobatę, gdy nagle dostrzegła letarg, w który popadł chłopak. Zmarszczyła brwi i uważniej przyjrzała się synowi, zastanawiając się nad tym, co może go trapić. Westchnęła cichutko, ze smutkiem stwierdzając, iż ostatnio stał się zbyt skryty, by mogła to po prostu odczytać z jego oczu.

\- Harry – powiedziała kobieta, zwracając przy tym na siebie uwagę młodego czarodzieja. – Eliksir został uwarzony perfekcyjnie. Jestem pod wrażeniem.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się tylko w odpowiedzi. Jego myśli powędrowały zaś mimowolnie do okresu, w którym uważał przygotowywanie mikstur za piekielne zajęcie. Dziś nie potrafił uwierzyć, że mógł mieć z tym takie problemy. Wszystko zmieniło się dosłownie w jednym momencie. Dostrzegł wówczas w eliksirach to, co widziała jego matka. Niezwykłą moc i stałość. W końcu… Ojciec mógł przestać kochać syna, ale… Skórka boomslanga nigdy nie mogła przestać być składnikiem eliksiru wielosokowego.

\- Harry – zmartwiony głos Lily przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. – Co się stało? Masz jakiś problem?

\- Nie – zaprzeczył energicznie, siląc się przy tym na przekonujący uśmiech.

\- Przecież widzę. Co się dzieje? – Pani Potter nie dała się zbić z tropu. W zamian za to jeszcze uważniej przyjrzała się synowi.

\- Dlaczego sądzisz, że coś musi?

\- Och! – westchnęła już zirytowana. – Jesteś taki sam jak ojciec. – Harry drgnął, słysząc te słowa, a potem pełen rezygnacji wyszeptał, jakby do siebie:

\- Nie sądzę.

Rudowłosa kobieta usłyszała jednak, co powiedział, i posmutniała. Jednakże nie skomentowała jego słów. Już dawno postanowiła wycofać się z tego konfliktu. Nie mogła ani opowiedzieć się po żadnej ze stron, ani pogodzić zwaśnionych Potterów. Jakiś czas temu Łapa wytłumaczył jej, że James i Harry muszą dojść do wszystkiego sami i wybaczyć sobie nawzajem różne przykrości z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli. Dlatego też w tej chwili czarownica postanowiła zrezygnować z drążenia tej sprawy i szybko zmieniła temat, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

\- No, więc, mój drogi… - zaczęła, zakładając ręce i opierając się o stolik, na którym stał kociołek. – Co planujesz robić po Hogwarcie? – a zobaczywszy uniesione brwi syna, dodała: - Jeszcze się nam nie pochwaliłeś.

\- Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła, mamo, sama tak zawsze mówisz.

\- I jak zwykle mam rację – zauważyła rozbawiona. – Tylko że w moim przypadku to nie ciekawość mną przemawia a troska.

\- No, tak… - mruknął chłopak, wzruszając ramionami.

\- A zatem? Co zamierzasz robić?

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Lily ze zdziwieniem zauważyła niepewność i zagubienie malujące się na twarzy młodego czarodzieja. Nie spodziewała się tego. Harry co prawda nie lubił się zwierzać, lecz zawsze zakładała, że ma pomysł na swoje życie i wie, jak nim pokierować. Dopiero teraz tchnęło ją przeczucie, iż może być w błędzie.

\- Harry – ponagliła go.

\- Jeszcze się nie zdecydowałem – odpowiedział ostrożnie.

\- Masz niewiele czasu.

\- Wiem. – Lakoniczna odpowiedź miała chyba zakończyć niezbyt komfortową rozmowę, ale kobieta zignorowała tę delikatną aluzję.

\- W taki razie jakie rozważasz opcje?

Chłopak spiął się. Zwykle matka nie była tak dociekliwa. Szanowała potrzebę prywatności i nie zmuszała do mówienia. Teraz zresztą też tego nie robiła, ale Potter czuł, że brak konkretnej odpowiedzi pozbawi go przed nią twarzy. A tego nie chciał. Zdecydował się zatem powiedzieć to, co przyszło mu na myśl jako pierwsze.

\- Akademia eliksirów albo… magomedycyna. – Lily zmrużyła oczy, usłyszawszy brak przekonania w jego głosie.

\- Nie mówisz tego tylko po to, aby mnie zbyć, prawda?

\- Skąd! – żachnął się, w duchu zastanawiając się jednocześnie, jaka rzeczywiście jest prawda.

\- To dobrze – głos kobiety złagodniał, gdy dodała potem: - Masz ambitne plany.

\- Taa…

\- Profesor Slughorn na pewno się ucieszy. Zawsze kiedy mnie widzi, nie może się ciebie nachwalić.

\- Lubi przesadzać.

\- O, tak – Lily zaśmiała się wesoło, przez co wydała się być młodsza o dwadzieścia lat. – Niemniej w tym przypadku raczej się nie myli – mruknęła i spojrzała na zawartość kociołka znajdującego się za jej plecami.

\- Mamo… - zaczął Harry, lecz nie dokończył. Przerwało mu czyjejś wołanie, którego stłumiony dźwięk dochodził skądś nad ich głowami.

\- To na pewno Łapa – mruknęła Lily, kierując się w stronę drzwi, a Potter ruszył zaraz za nią.

W salonie pojawili się równocześnie. Zastali tam, jak przepowiedziała kobieta, Syriusza siedzącego na kanapie i bawiącego się różdżką. Miał na sobie strój aurora, czyli szarą, sięgającą kolan szatę z obszernym kapturem zapiętą na srebrną sprzączkę. Spod niej widoczny był czarny podkoszulek bez żadnych nadruków oraz spodnie tego samego koloru z ogromną ilością magicznie powiększonych kieszeni na najróżniejsze rzeczy. Dodatkowo do piersi mężczyzny przypięta była odznaka z dużą złotą literą „G" oznaczająca stanowisko gestora, a trochę niżej jasną zielenią błyszczało nazwisko „Black". Uniform ten w wielu ludziach budził szacunek, ale też i lęk. Harry'emu zaś kojarzył się z wizerunkiem ojca, człowieka odważnego i pewnego siebie. Kiedy miał kilka lat, z podziwem obserwował Jamesa ubranego w szaty aurorskie. Za każdym razem przyrzekał sobie wtedy, że pewnego dnia będzie taki sam. Z czasem jednak dziecięce marzenia okazały się niemożliwą do spełnienia mrzonką. Bycie czyjąś kopią było po prostu niemożliwe i Harry doskonale o tym wiedział.

Pojawienie się w pokoju dwójki Potterów wywołało na przystojnej twarzy Blacka szeroki uśmiech. Należał on do wąskiego grona mężczyzn, którym czas nie szkodził, ale pomagał w uwydatnieniu typowo męskich rysów. Jego przystojnej twarzy nie burzyła nawet cienka blizna przebiegająca przez prawy policzek, gdyż dodawała mu ona aury tajemniczości i pewnej drapieżności. Dodatkowo, często goszczący na jego ustach zawadiacki uśmiech sprawiał, iż wyglądał niezwykle młodo. Wiele kobiet nie potrafiło mu się oprzeć, co sam zainteresowany lubił wykorzystywać. Należał bowiem do Klubu Wiecznych Kawalerów, co często powtarzała mu Lily, kiwając z politowaniem głową nad każdą jego opowieścią o nowym podboju. Harry jednak, w przeciwieństwie do niej, słuchał tych historii z rozbawieniem, zauważając przy tym niezwykłe podobieństwo charakterów swojego ojca chrzestnego oraz przyjaciela Seana.

\- Dobrze was widzieć – przywitał się nowoprzybyły. – Już myślałem, że zostaliście porwani. Wołam i wołam… A tu nic!

\- Łapo – westchnęła rudowłosa kobieta. – Masz za bujną wyobraźnię. A pomyśleć, że jako gestor powinieneś być bardziej rozgarnięty.

\- No, wiesz… - oburzył się demonstracyjnie, a potem, puszczając oko do chrześniaka, dodał: - Ostatecznie jedno drugiemu nie przeczy, nie uważasz?

\- Chyba tylko według ciebie – zauważyła. – Przyszedłeś po Jamesa?

\- Ta… Za godzinę mamy patrol w Hogsmeade – mężczyzna nie wydawał się być ani trochę zadowolony z tego faktu, co nie uszło uwadze Pottera.

\- Nie mogliście tego zrzucić na kogoś innego? W końcu to wy dowodzicie.

\- Teoretycznie tak, Młody.

\- A praktycznie?

\- Specjalne zalecenie Scrimgeoura – mruknął ze skwaszoną miną. – Redakcja „Proroka Codziennego" organizuje jakąś zamkniętą imprezę w „Trzech Miotłach" i potrzebna jest dobra ochrona, żeby go potem znowu nie obsmarowali w jednym z artykułów.

\- Jakby nie patrzeć ostatnio trochę mu się oberwało.

\- Jakoś specjalnie nie ubolewam nad tym faktem – stwierdził sarkastycznie Black, a potem zerknął przelotnie na Lily, która od kilku chwil uśmiechała się zadziornie.

\- Dorcas pewnie też tam będzie – powiedziała pozornie bez związku z omawianą kwestią, patrząc przy tym znacząco na mężczyznę. – Teraz sobie przypominam, że coś mi tam wspominała.

\- Pracuje w „Proroku", więc raczej się nie wykręci – stwierdził i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dawno się chyba nie widzieliście, co?

\- Evans, Evans… - Syriusz pokręcił głową z politowaniem, ale w jego oczach pojawił się też dziwny blask. – Nudzi ci się. – Kobieta prychnęła urażona i podeszła do kominka.

\- Pójdę po Jamesa.

\- Nie denerwuj się tak, Lily. Nie musisz przede mną uciekać. Wystarczy, że wyślesz mu patronusa.

\- To nie o to chodzi – zauważyła, wyraźnie smutniejąc. – Po prostu nie chcemy teraz zostawiać Dorei samej. Jeszcze się nie pozbierała.

\- No tak. Racja. Poczekam tutaj.

Czarownica zniknęła w szmaragdowych płomieniach. W salonie zaś zapanowała cisza. Beztroski nastrój sprzed kilku chwil ulotnił się zupełnie. Harry w milczeniu przyglądał się zamyślonej twarzy ojca chrzestnego. Wiedział, czego dotyczą jego myśli.

\- Czy już coś wiadomo? – zapytał.

\- James ci nie mówił?

\- Wiesz, jak jest – mruknął niezadowolony, patrząc spode łba na mężczyznę.

\- Harry…

\- Tak, tak… - przerwał mu szybko, zanim zdążył wygłosić swoją zwykłą mowę. – A zatem? – Syriusz przyglądał się chłopakowi przez moment, a potem, jakby stwierdzając, iż nie warto drążyć kwestii spornej, powiedział:

\- Biuro zamknęło sprawę całkowicie. A my chwilowo nie mamy żadnego punktu zaczepienia.

\- To niezbyt dobra wiadomość.

\- Powiedziałbym, że nawet beznadziejna.

\- Ta… - westchnął i dodał, wpatrując się w dywan. – Tata jest ostatnio bardzo podenerwowany.

\- Nie dziwię mu się.

\- Sądzisz, że… - urwał, by spojrzeć w oczy chrzestnego. – Czy, według ciebie, dziadka mogli zabić Zamaskowani?

\- Na początku tak myślałem, ale potem odrzuciłem tę opcję.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie zostawili żadnego znaku rozpoznawczego. A oni tak nie robią.

\- Skąd wiesz? Ostatecznie ataków nie było aż tak wiele.

\- Wystarczająco, by stali się rozpoznawalni – stwierdził kategorycznie Black. – To nie oni, Harry.

\- Szkoda – mruknął w odpowiedzi, a widząc zszokowane spojrzenie mężczyzny, kontynuował: - Przynajmniej byśmy wiedzieli. A tak?

To pytanie bez odpowiedzi zawisło między nimi, sprawiając, iż obydwaj pogrążyli się w swoich rozmyślaniach. Zadumę przerwało dopiero pojawienie się Jamesa, który stanął w salonie z równie ponurą miną. Nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze. Był blady i zmęczony, a jego przekrwione oczy stanowiły dowód wielu nieprzespanych nocy.

\- Cześć, Łapo – przywitał się cicho, próbując przywołać na usta swój zwyczajny uśmiech. – Co tak wcześnie? Mamy jeszcze mnóstwo czasu.

\- Specjalne zalecenie – powiedział lekceważąco Black. – Jakaś odprawa, podział zadań i tak dalej.

\- Czyli tak szybko się z tym nie uwiniemy.

\- Szczerze w to wątpię.

\- Zatem czeka nas kolejny nudny i bezowocny wieczór – mruknął niezadowolony James, który zdecydowanie wolał spożytkować ten czas inaczej.

\- Chyba że Zamaskowani znowu zaatakują – wtrącił Harry, wzruszając ramionami. Jego słowa spotkały się z dość ostrą reakcją ze strony ojca. Podniósł on bowiem gwałtownie głowę i mrużąc oczy, zapytał podejrzliwie:

\- Czyżbyś o czymś wiedział?

\- Co? – nastolatek otworzył ze zdumienia usta.

\- Pytam się czy…

\- Wiem, o co ci chodzi! – przerwał wściekły Harry i poderwał się szybko z fotela, na którym siedział. – Po prostu nie rozumiem, jak mogłeś mnie o to zapytać, tato. – Ostatnie słowo zaakcentował w sposób szczególny. James słysząc to, spiął się i zrugał w myślach za ten bezmyślny atak. Ostatnio był bardzo zdenerwowany i czasem tracił nad sobą panowanie. Tak jak i teraz. Przypuszczenie, które wysnuł, bez wątpienia zasługiwało na miano absurdalnego. W lot zrozumiał oburzenie syna. Dlatego też, przecierając dłonią oczy, odezwał się zmęczonym głosem:

\- Wybacz, Harry. Nie to miałem na myśli.

\- Jasne – mruknął chłopak. – Pójdę już do siebie. Cześć, Łapo. – I wyszedł odprowadzany spojrzeniami dwójki wpatrzonych w niego mężczyzn. Kiedy tylko zniknął za drzwiami, ponownie odezwał się James:

\- Tak, wiem – odwrócił się przy tym do Syriusza patrzącego na niego wyczekująco.

\- Rogacz, po prostu… Daj spokój. Dlaczego nie możecie normalnie porozmawiać? Tak jak kiedyś?

\- To nie takie proste.

\- Oczywiście, że jest…

\- Łapo! Tylko bez moralizatorskich mów, proszę. Dziwnie się czuję, wysłuchując ich od ciebie.

\- A widzisz? Ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, dorosłem – rzekł chełpliwie i uśmiechnął się szeroko, czym już o wiele bardziej przypominał Potterowi dawnego przyjaciela.

\- Powiedzmy… - westchnął.

\- No, dobra, Rogaty. Zbieraj się. Nie mamy całego dnia!

Po tym rozporządzeniu pan domu zniknął na chwilę w swoim gabinecie, by już kilka minut później pojawić się z powrotem w salonie w pełnym rynsztunku. Wówczas mężczyźni w milczeniu wyszli przed dom i razem deportowali się do Hogsmeade, gdzie też czekała ich służba. Po przybyciu skierowali swe kroki do „Trzech Mioteł". Tam miała odbyć się krótka odprawa, która tak, jak zapowiedziano, nie trwała długo. Potter i Black otrzymali na niej przydział do patrolowania ulicy oraz najbliższej okolicy wokół pubu. Inni mieli kręcić się po miasteczku bądź też znajdować się w „Trzech Miotłach". Nic nie zapowiadało kłopotów. Spokojny i pogodny czwartkowy wieczór wydawał się być na to stanowczo za zwyczajny.

Z lokalu od czasu do czasu dobiegały wesołe okrzyki i dźwięki muzyki. Widocznie redakcja „Proroka" bawiła się wyśmienicie. James i Syriusz przemierzali ulicę obok pubu już po raz któryś z kolei. Byli straszliwie znudzeni, gdyż nie działo się nic ciekawego. Tę przymusową bezczynność szczególnie źle znosił Łapa, zwłaszcza tuż po tym, gdy w oknie parę razy mignęła mu znajoma kobieca postać. James nic nie mówił, ale widział, jak jego przyjaciel wodzi za nią wzrokiem. Domyślał się też, czego mogą dotyczyć w tej chwili myśli mężczyzny, lecz mimo to nie skomentował sytuacji ani słowem.

Zegar wskazywał godzinę dwudziestą trzecią. Zrobiło się całkowicie ciemno, gdyż nawet księżyc skrył się za chmurami zwiastującymi pogorszenie pogody. Na ulicy panowała niesamowita cisza, którą mąciły jedynie stłumione odgłosy zabawy dochodzące zza drzwi pubu Madame Rosmerty. Dwaj aurorzy wciąż przemierzali ulicę, wypatrując potencjalnego zagrożenia. Teraz stało się to jednak trudniejsze ze względu na ograniczoną widoczność. Skupieni na swoim zadaniu, już jakąś godzinę temu zrezygnowali z beztroskich rozmów. Żaden z nich nie chciał się do tego przyznać, lecz zbytni spokój wzbudził w nich nerwowość. Z każdą minutą rosło w nich to dziwne uczucie, podczas którego oczekujesz czegoś strasznego, jednak tak właściwie nie wiesz, jak to coś powinno wyglądać. Niemniej zawodowe doświadczenie mężczyzn ostrzegało ich, że zbliża się niebezpieczeństwo.

Minęło kolejne pół godziny, a sytuacja wydawała się pozostawać bez zmian. W „Trzech Miotłach" trwała zabawa, a na dworze panował spokój. Aczkolwiek, kiedy tylko James o tym pomyślał, wydarzyło się coś zaskakującego. W pubie nagle i bez ostrzeżenia zgasło światło i lokal pogrążył się w całkowitej ciemności. Nagła zmiana zbudziła w wielu pracownikach „Proroka" strach, stąd też momentalnie zrobiło się zamieszanie. Okrzyki mieszały się ze sobą i nie można było zrozumieć, czego tak właściwie dotyczą. Zaalarmowani aurorzy rozejrzeli się wokoło, szukając potencjalnego zagrożenia, jednak, jak można było przewidzieć, niczego ani nikogo nie znaleźli. Ich uwaga skupiła się zatem ponownie na „Trzech Miotłach". W pomieszczeniu bowiem z powrotem zrobiło się jasno.

\- To tylko awaria – mruknął Syriusz, wypuszczając powietrze z ust. Spojrzał przy tym na Jamesa, który wydawał się być naprawdę zaniepokojony.

\- Nie sądzę – zauważył. – Tam jest zbyt cicho. - Po tych słowach i Black usłyszał tę nienaturalną ciszę, która zapadła w lokalu.

Mężczyźni spojrzeli sobie w oczy i nieznacznie skinęli głowami. Następnie ostrożnym krokiem i nie przestając rozglądać się wokoło, podeszli do drzwi. Potter otworzył je powoli, trzymając różdżkę cały czas w pogotowiu. Nie zauważył jednak nic niepokojącego. Razem z Syriuszem wszedł zatem do środka. Zgromadzeni tam stali, nie odzywając się do siebie ani słowem. Wszyscy zaś jak jeden mąż wpatrywali się w ścianę za barem. Dwaj aurorzy, wiedzeni instynktem, również tam spojrzeli i stanęli jak wryci. Ktoś za pomocą magii postanowił zostawić wiadomość.

* * *

_Jam jest Lord Voldemort, który przywróci właściwy porządek w świecie magii._

_1\. Szlamy nie są godne nazywania ich czarodziejami._

_2\. Mugole nie mają prawa, aby żyć._

_3\. Charłacy powinni zostać wydziedziczeni – są objęci klątwą._

_4\. Tylko czystokrwiści mogą obejmować ważne stanowiska._

_5\. Czarodziej wywodzący się z rodu szlacheckiego i z pokolenia na pokolenie magicznego ma prawo decydować o losie szlam i charłaków._

_6\. Półkrwi czarodzieje stoją w magicznej hierarchii wyżej niż szlamy i charłacy, lecz nie posiadają żadnych praw pozwalających im na sprzeciwianie się czystokrwistym._

_7\. Magiczne stworzenia należy całkowicie podporządkować czarodziejom._

_8\. Szlamy powinny oddać swoje różdżki i zgłosić się dobrowolnie do służby ich czystokrwistym panom._

_9\. Każdy czarodziej, mugol czy charłak sprzeciwiający się właściwej hierarchii musi zginąć._

_10\. Nadrzędnym zadaniem każdego czarodzieja powinna stać się od teraz konieczność oczyszczenia naszej magicznej rasy._

* * *

Pod spodem zaś widniał skrzący się jasnozielonym kolorem Mroczny Znak.

\- Merlinie… - zszokowany szept Syriusza w panującej w lokalu ciszy rozbrzmiał niczym wystrzał z armaty. Nikt poza nim nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Przerażenie ścisnęło serca zebranych. Właśnie dotarło do nich, że nadchodzą naprawdę trudne czasy, a oni nie mogą zrobić nic, aby je powstrzymać.


	8. Goście z Norwegii

**Zbetowała: AlicjaFromWonderland**

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 8**

**GOŚCIE Z NORWEGII**

Od kilku dni w domu państwa Lestrange panowało dziwne podniecenie. Tak bowiem ten stan wyczekiwania odbierała Vivienne. Odnosiła wrażenie, iż rodzice coś przed nią ukrywają. Wydawało się, że owa rzecz bardzo ich cieszy. Dziewczyna nie miała jednak bladego pojęcia, o co może chodzić. Próbowała delikatnie wybadać sprawę, lecz wszyscy milczeli jak zaklęci. Tylko raz stary skrzat domowy przyznał, że czeka ją pewna niespodzianka. Vivienne jednak, znając swą rodzinę, wcale nie była pewna, czy będzie z niej zadowolona. Z tego też powodu odczuwała wewnętrzny niepokój pogłębiany dodatkowo przez oczekiwanie. Ona jako jedyna nie wiedziała, kiedy ta niespodzianka ją spotka. Na szczęście sprawa wyjaśniła się jeszcze w tym samym tygodniu.

W niedzielne popołudnie w posiadłości Lestrangów panowało małe zamieszanie. Skrzaty domowe uwijały się pracowicie w kuchni, szykując bardzo wystawną kolację. Pani domu wyjątkowo sprawdzała każde ich posunięcie, łajając za najdrobniejsze błahostki. Jak sama powtarzała, tego wieczoru wszystko musiało być wyjątkowe. Vivienne nie wiedziała jednak dlaczego. Co prawda z wizytą zapowiedział się dziadek Lestrange, a on ubóstwiał perfekcję, jednakże matka nigdy nie reagowała tak nerwowo na jego odwiedziny. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z faktu, że mężczyzna uważał ją za idealną żonę dla swojego syna. Była wręcz przez niego hołubiona. Stąd też zdumiona Vivienne naprawdę nie miała bladego pojęcia z jakiego też powodu powstało takie zamieszanie. Więcej światła na sprawę rzucił ojciec, jak zwykle spokojny i niewzruszony, który poinformował córkę o planowanym przybyciu dodatkowych gości. Kogo jednak miał na myśli, tego nie zdołała się dowiedzieć. Wnioskując z zachowania matki, dziewczyna stwierdziła, iż musi to być ktoś ważny, gdyż zazwyczaj Bellatrix nie zniżała się do tak pospolitych czynności jak nadzorowanie elfów domowych przy pracy.

Tego dnia czas do kolacji dłużył się Vivienne niemiłosiernie. Odczuwała swego rodzaju zaciekawienie nieznanymi przybyszami i zupełnie nie wiązała ich z tajemniczą niespodzianką, o której wiedzieli wszyscy za wyjątkiem jej samej. Kiedy jednak zaczęła zbliżać się godzina dziewiętnasta, a wraz z nią pora przybycia gości, do serca Ślizgonki niepostrzeżenie wkradł się niepokój. Nie pozwoliła mu się jednak opanować i pełna wcześniejszej ciekawości przebrała się w szatę typową dla magicznych arystokratek, wybraną wcześniej przez matkę. Była długa do ziemi i miała delikatnie rozszerzane rękawy. Uszyto ją z bardzo delikatnego szmaragdowego materiału, który falował przy każdym, najdrobniejszym nawet ruchu. Dodatkowo znajdujący się w talii czarny szeroki pas uwydatniał doskonałą figurę dziewczyny, sprawiając, że wydawała się jeszcze wyższa i jeszcze smuklejsza. Okrągły dekolt szaty obszyty był kamieniami szlachetnymi, błyszczącymi w świetle lamp i nadającymi całości aury zamożności.

\- To nie ja – wyszeptała smutno Vivienne, patrząc na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Wyglądała poważnie i dystyngowanie, jak dumna potomkini szlacheckiego rodu czarodziejów czystej krwi. Na ten wieczór znowu miała stać się tym, kim chciała widzieć ją matka.

Dziesięć minut przed godziną dziewiętnastą państwo Lestrange wraz z córką w pełni przygotowani oczekiwali swoich gości w salonie. Siedzieli tam w zupełnej ciszy, jakby bali się przegapić moment ich przybycia. Wreszcie, punktualnie o siódmej, w głowach domowników rozbrzmiał dźwięk magicznego dzwonka. Do drzwi wejściowych podszedł jeden ze skrzatów, ubrany w porządniejszą niż zazwyczaj chustę z wyszytym herbem jego rodziny. Po chwili w holu zrobiło się małe zamieszanie, a Rudolf jako gospodarz poszedł przywitać przybyłych. Nie było go zaledwie kilka minut. Do salonu wrócił już w asyście gości. Vivienne przyjrzała się im z zainteresowaniem.

Dziadka Lestrange'a znała doskonale, dlatego jego widok nie wzbudził w niej żadnych nowych odczuć. Jak zawsze zimny i jak zawsze wyniosły sprawiał, że pod jego badawczym spojrzeniem zaczynały drżeć jej ręce. Tym razem wzrok mężczyzny wydawał się jednak łagodniejszy, zaryzykować by można stwierdzenie, że przepełniała go duma. Vivienne zdziwiła się, lecz nie roztrząsała dłużej tej sprawy. Uwagę skupiła natomiast na nieznanych jej dotąd czarodziejach.

Najstarszy z nich był postawnym mężczyzną o szerokich ramionach i pokaźnym wzroście. W żadnym wypadku nie przypominał jednak Hagrida, szkolnego gajowego. Proporcje jego ciała zostały doskonale wyważone, a on sam pomimo magicznych umiejętności wydawał się przyzwyczajony do pracy fizycznej, co, jak zgadywała Vivienne, prawdopodobnie wynikało ze szczególnego charakteru jego profesji. Od całej postaci przybysza biła zaś pewność siebie, która mogłaby onieśmielać innych, gdyby nie łagodne spojrzenie szaro-niebieskich oczu mężczyzny. Sprawiały one, że jego surowa i pociągła twarz przestawała kojarzyć się z okrutnym wikingiem. Czarodziej mógł mieć jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat, o czym świadczyła powoli siwiejąca czarna czupryna.

Stojąca obok niego kobieta o przeciętnym wzroście, prawdopodobnie jego żona, stanowiła całkowite przeciwieństwo mężczyzny. Blondynka, niebieskie oczy i wątła postura. Na pewno można było nazwać ją piękną, jednak jej uroda należała do rodzaju, który określa się mianem „lodowej piękności". Szczególnie podkreślały to jej blada cera i dumnie uniesiona głowa. Vivienne zadrżała, gdy chłodne spojrzenie kobiety otaksowało ją od góry do dołu. Wiedziała, że z nią nie warto zadzierać.

Za tą dwójką podążał młody mężczyzna, około dwudziestodwuletni. Podobnie jak ojciec był bardzo wysoki, lecz już nie tak mocno umięśniony. Swoje krótko ostrzyżone blond włosy musiał odziedziczyć po matce, podobnie jak oczy, które w tym momencie wyrażały uprzejme zainteresowanie. Kiedy jednak spojrzenia młodego gościa i Vivienne się spotkały, dziewczyna dostrzegła w jego błękitnych tęczówkach pewien błysk, a skrywana dotąd obojętność ulotniła się w jednej chwili. Zmieszana Ślizgonka szybko odwróciła wzrok, wbijając go w swojego dziadka, który właśnie dokonywał wzajemnej prezentacji.

\- Niech będzie mi wolno przedstawić państwu moją synową Bellatrix oraz wnuczkę Vivienne – powiedział, wskazując na wymienione. – Mojego syna Rudolfa poznaliście już przed chwilą.

Czarodzieje skinęli sobie głowami na powitanie w geście pełnym szacunku. Po chwili Senior Lestrange kontynuował:

\- Bello, Vivienne poznajcie pana i panią Northug oraz ich syna Axela Ludviga. Pochodzą oni z Norwegii i należą do rodu, który od lat zajmuje się wyrobem różdżek. Zostaną w Anglii przez jeszcze kilka dni.

\- Bardzo nam miło – powiedziała Bellatrix uprzejmie, bez śladu zwyczajowej uszczypliwości.

\- W takim razie teraz, gdy już się poznaliśmy – wtrącił gospodarz – zapraszam wszystkich do stołu. Kolacja jest gotowa, a państwo na pewno zgłodnieli.

\- Muszę przyznać, że się pan nie myli – zaśmiał się starszy z Norwegów, położywszy dłoń na swoim brzuchu.

\- A zatem proszę za mną – powiedziawszy to, Lestrange ruszyła w stronę jadalni. Za nią podążyła Vivienne, czując za plecami obecność gości. Szczególnie zdawała zaś sobie sprawę z intensywnego i badawczego spojrzenia Axela Ludviga.

Po chwili wszyscy znaleźli się przy suto zastawionym stole, gdzie każdy miał już wyznaczone swoje miejsce. Zajęli je w ciszy, by w należnym skupieniu wysłuchać krótkiej przemowy gospodarza, dotyczącej oczywiście radości ze wzajemnego spotkania oraz życiowej misji czarodziejów czystej krwi. Słuchając tego po raz kolejny, Vivienne skrzywiła się w myślach. Zupełnie tego nie rozumiała. Jednak goście wydawali się słuchać jej ojca z zainteresowaniem.

\- A teraz życzę wszystkim smacznego – tymi słowami Rudolf zakończył swoją przemowę, sprawiając, że młoda Ślizgonka mogła wreszcie odetchnąć z ulgą.

Nie podnosząc wzroku znad stołu, zabrała się do nakładania na talerz różnych potraw. Przez cały czas czuła na sobie spojrzenie młodego Norwega. Nie była to dla niej komfortowa sytuacja, lecz postanowiła zignorować natręta. Trwając w tym postanowieniu, przez kilka minut nie zwracała na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Dopiero po chwili przyszło jej na myśl, iż w ten sposób może okazywać mu brak szacunku, co z jej strony było przejawem prawdziwej nieuprzejmości zważywszy na jego status gościa. Chcąc się szybko zrehabilitować, podniosła głowę, nawiązując z młodzieńcem kontakt wzrokowy. Wydawał się dość zaskoczony, ale i zadowolony z tak nagłej zmiany. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie w odpowiedzi, a Vivienne pomyślała, że wygląda wtedy naprawdę sympatycznie i mimowolnie odwdzięczyła mu się tym samym. Podczas posiłku nie zamienili jednak ze sobą ani słowa, co jakiś czas tylko na siebie spoglądając.

W tym samym czasie przy stole trwała ożywiona dyskusja na temat rodzinnej profesji państwa Northug. Zarówno dziadek Lestrange jak i Rudolf z wielkim zaciekawieniem przysłuchiwali się opowieściom o różdżkach, próbując jednocześnie dowiedzieć się czegoś o sposobie w jaki powstają. Norwegowie jednak twardo strzegli swych tajemnic i przyzwyczajeni do ciekawości innych, obracali wszystko w żart. Chociaż w przeciwieństwie do męża pani Nortug wydawała się odrobinę zirytowana i rozdrażniona. Widocznie była o wiele bardziej zazdrosna o ich dziedzictwo.

\- A zatem drewno potrzebne do wyrobu nie może być pozyskane przy pomocy magii, tak? – zapytał już po raz kolejny Rudolf z widocznym zacięciem na twarzy.

\- Zgadza się – potwierdził wyraźnie rozbawiony, lecz przede wszystkim dumny ze swej wiedzy Northug.

\- W takim razie w jaki sposób je uzyskujecie? – zdziwiła się Bellatrix.

\- Podobnie jak mugole, pani Lestrange.

\- Mugole? – w głosie kobiety zdumienie mieszało się z obrzydzeniem.

\- Owszem – wtrąciła zimno lodowa piękność z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. – Czy coś nie tak?

\- Skąd, po prostu jestem trochę zdziwiona – odparła w podobnym tonie gospodyni. – Nie tego się spodziewałam.

\- Zapewne…

\- Moje drogie panie – zainterweniował szybko dziadek Lestrange, posyłając swojej synowej surowe spojrzenie. – Nie czas i nie miejsce na kłótnie. Spotkaliśmy się, aby porozmawiać w miłej atmosferze. Nie psujmy tego przez głupstwa.

\- Święta racja – przyznał Norweg, a potem zwróciwszy się do żony, szepnął błagalnie: - Sophie…

Przez chwilę panowało dość niezręczne milczenie i nikt nie wiedział, jak można by je przerwać. Wówczas niespodziewanie odezwała się Vivienne, kierując swe pytanie do Axela:

\- Też zajmujesz się wyrobem różdżek czy może robisz coś zupełnie innego?

W pierwszej chwili chłopak był zbyt zaskoczony, by coś powiedzieć, lecz na szczęście szybko się zrehabilitował.

\- Można powiedzieć, że siedzę w rodzinnym biznesie po uszy – zażartował.

\- To znaczy?

\- Szukam najlepszych możliwych połączeń. Wymyślam… hmm… receptury? Nie wiem, jakie słowo byłoby tutaj najodpowiedniejsze.

\- Czyli mówiąc prościej, to ty tworzysz różdżki? – w głosie Vivienne słyszalny był delikatny ton podziwu.

\- Tak, ale zajmuję się tym dopiero od niedawna – zauważył skromnie.

\- Mimo to jest najlepszy – wtrącił pan Northug, bezgranicznie dumny ze swego jedynego syna. – Od czasu, gdy Axel tworzy nasze… receptury – przy tym słowie uśmiechnął się rozbawiony – sprzedaż znacząco wzrosła. Wcześniej to ja się tym zajmowałem, lecz z przykrością muszę przyznać, że nie mam do tego takiej smykałki jak on. Uzdolnienia odziedziczył po moim dziadku, prawdziwym geniuszu.

\- To naprawdę godne podziwu – przyznała Bellatrix, przypatrując się młodzieńcowi z zainteresowaniem. – Jesteś bardzo młody, a już wykazujesz wielkie uzdolnienia w tak trudnej dziedzinie.

\- Byłem do tego przygotowywany od dziecka, pani Lestrange – zauważył uprzejmie. – Poza tym to nie kwestia umiejętności a wyczucia.

\- Zatem tworzenia różdżek nie można się nauczyć? – zapytał nieco zawiedziony Rudolf.

\- Można, ale… - młody Norweg zamilkł, by zastanowić się jakich słów powinien użyć. – One nigdy nie będą miały takiej mocy jak te, które powstały dzięki instynktowi. Różdżka jest dość specyficznym przedmiotem, trudno określić jeden stały sposób jej wyrobu.

\- Jednak tobie się to udało – zauważyła Vivienne.

\- Skąd! – zaśmiał się lekko w odpowiedzi. – Stosuję metodę prób i błędów, a muszę się jeszcze wiele nauczyć.

\- Jesteś bardzo skromny – wtrąciła pani Northug i spojrzała cieplej na swego syna. Był to dość niecodzienny widok, zważywszy na jej zwyczajową obojętność.

\- To dobrze, moja droga – tym razem odezwał się jej mąż. – W tej profesji najważniejsza jest pokora. Zawsze to powtarzałem.

Wymieniono jeszcze kilka innych uwag i temat różdżek został zamknięty. Wówczas pani domu zaprosiła wszystkich do salonu, gdzie podano herbatę oraz słodkości przygotowane przez skrzaty. Vivienne planowała zająć fotel stojący najbardziej na uboczu i w ciszy przysłuchiwać się prowadzonym rozmowom, samemu, jak to zwykle bywało, w nich nie uczestnicząc. Niespodziewanie jednak plany te pokrzyżowała jej matka, która uprzejmym, niemal słodkim tonem zaproponowała, by pokazała Axelowi ich rodową bibliotekę. Swój pomysł uzasadniła faktem, iż może znajdzie się w niej coś, co pomoże młodemu Norwegowi w udoskonaleniu jego zdolności związanych z wyrobem różdżek. Ślizgonka szczerze w to wątpiła, lecz nie miała zamiaru spierać się z matką przy osobach postronnych. Dlatego też z wyuczoną uprzejmością poprosiła gościa, by kierował się za nią. Wychodząc z salonu, kątem oka dostrzegła zadowolone i pełne satysfakcji oblicze matki, aprobującą minę dziadka Lestrange'a oraz zmarszczone brwi pani Northug. Przypomniały się jej wtedy słowa starego skrzata domowego, że czeka na nią jakaś niespodzianka. Zaalarmowana odwróciła się gwałtownie, by przyjrzeć się młodzieńcowi, który przystanął zaskoczony jej dziwną reakcją. Znajdowali się teraz u stóp schodów.

\- Czy coś się stało? – zapytał, zmarszczywszy brwi.

\- Nie, ja… Przepraszam – mruknęła zażenowana i czym prędzej ruszyła przed siebie. - Biblioteka znajduje się na piętrze – wyjaśniła tylko.

Zdumiony Norweg nie skomentował sytuacji ani słowem, w ciszy podążając za swą towarzyszką. Przyglądał się jej z prawdziwym zachwytem. Temu z jaką lekkością kroczyła po schodach i jak pięknie układały się jej włosy. Zauroczyła go od samego początku. Wydawała się być niedostępna i tajemnicza, co sprawiało, iż w jego oczach stawała się jeszcze piękniejsza.

Vivienne wprowadziła swego gościa do magicznie powiększonego pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowało się całe mnóstwo regałów wypełnionych najróżniejszymi księgami gromadzonymi od wieków przez jej przodków. Tak jak się spodziewała, widok ten wywarł na Norwegu ogromne wrażenie, o czym świadczyło jego głośne sapnięcie.

\- Ile książek jest w tej bibliotece? – zapytał, rozglądając się wokoło.

\- Nie jestem pewna, ale wydaje mi się, iż około trzydziestu tysięcy różnych egzemplarzy.

\- Niesamowite.

Axel przez następnych kilka minut przechadzał się wzdłuż półek, co jakiś czas wyjmując i przeglądając jedną z ksiąg. Wydawał się być naprawdę zafascynowany. Vivienne przyglądała mu się z uwagą. Jeszcze nie wyrobiła sobie zdania na jego temat, jednak coś kazało jej go lubić. Wcale nie wyglądał ani tym bardziej nie zachowywał się jak arogancki i dumny z pochodzenia czarodziej czystej krwi. Co prawda zbyt krótko się znali, aby ta opinia mogła zostać uznana za niepodważalną, jednak w skrytości ducha dziewczyna liczyła na to, że ktoś z jej otoczenia wreszcie zrozumie poglądy, które sama wyznawała. Teraz właśnie mogła nadarzyć się taka okazja, dlatego zdecydowała się przerwać milczenie.

\- Dlaczego przyjechaliście do Anglii? – Usłyszawszy pytanie, Northug odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny.

\- Ojciec chciał odwiedzić starego znajomego.

\- Czyli byłeś już tu kiedyś?

\- Nie – zaprzeczył, a widząc uniesione brwi towarzyszki dodał: - On… Znaczy ten znajomy dopiero niedawno powrócił do Anglii.

\- Och. Rozumiem. W takim razie czy istnieje taka możliwość, że go znam?

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia – roześmiał się Axel. – Być może tak, bo to właśnie u niego w domu poznaliśmy twojego dziadka.

\- Jak on się nazywa? – zapytała zdumiona.

\- Severus Snape. Od września ma uczyć w Hogwarcie. - Po tych słowach Vivienne przypomniała sobie wszystkie usłyszane przez przypadek rozmowy rodziców. Sugerowały one, że nowy profesor obrony przed czarną magią jest dość ważną osobą w pewnych kręgach. Ona sama nigdy o nim nie słyszała, ale wynikało to z faktu, iż większość życia spędził za granicą. Z tonu matki wnioskowała, że ta raczej go nie lubi, ale nie było to niczym dziwnym, zważywszy na jej charakter. Ojciec zaś przeciwnie, wydawał się go naprawdę szanować.

\- Znasz go? – pytanie Axela przywróciło dziewczynę do rzeczywistości.

\- Tylko ze słyszenia.

\- Zapewniam cię, nie masz czego żałować.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Dość ponury typ. Podczas rozmów przez cały czas miałem wrażenie, że planuje czyjeś morderstwo – widząc rozbawienie dziewczyny, dodał nieco urażony: - Przekonasz się, kiedy wrócisz do szkoły. Mogę się założyć, że na lekcjach jest równie przerażający.

\- Przerażający?

\- Nie śmiej się. Wiem… - blondyn nie dokończył, gdyż udaremnił mu to głośny wybuch śmiechu. Po chwili sam dołączył do dziewczyny, gdy zorientował się, jak komicznie musiały zabrzmieć jego słowa.

Resztę wieczora spędzili w bibliotece, siedząc przy jednym ze stojących tam stolików. Na prośbę Vivienne skrzaty dostarczyły im dzbanek herbaty oraz słodkie przekąski. Rozmawiali swobodnie, co jakiś czas wybuchając śmiechem. Opowiadali sobie o swoich krajach, o zwyczajach, miejscach, w których byli, szkołach i innych rzeczach będących częścią ich rzeczywistości. Rozmowy te pozbawione były fałszu, a wypełnione zostały swobodą i zaufaniem, które tworzy się między ludźmi już na samem początku ich znajomości, gdy tylko zorientują się, że są do siebie podobni. A oni byli. Tak przynajmniej wydawało się Vivienne, której od dawna nie rozmawiało się z nikim tak dobrze. W trakcie jednej z dyskusji Ślizgonka donośnie wyraziła zdziwienie wywołane doskonałą znajomością angielskiego u Axela i jego rodziców. Okazało się wówczas, iż pani Northug jest z pochodzenia Amerykanką, co też wyjaśniało jej słyszalny akcent.

Wizyta Norwegów zakończyła się tuż przed północą. Przy pożegnaniu wszyscy byli w doskonałych humorach. Zwłaszcza Bellatrix, której atencja szczególnie koncentrowała się wokół Axela. Tymczasem matka chłopaka z wielką uwagą przyglądała się Vivienne, szczególnie wtedy, gdy ta żegnała się z jej synem. W końcu jednak goście opuścili dom, a Ślizgonka z pewnym zdziwieniem musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, że był to całkiem przyjemny wieczór. Niemniej cieszyła się z jego zakończenia. Należała bowiem do osób, które wcześnie się kładą i wcześnie wstają. Dlatego też, gdy tylko za Northugami zamknęły się drzwi, życzyła wszystkim dobrej nocy i ruszyła do swojej sypialni. Będąc już przy schodach, usłyszała jednak jeszcze krótką rozmowę.

\- Chyba się polubili – zauważył Rudolf.

\- Tym lepiej dla nich. Przynajmniej nie będzie później problemów – odparła zamyślona Bellatrix.

Zaskoczona Vivienne stała przez moment jak spetryfikowana. Wreszcie zrozumiała, o co chodziło z tą niespodzianką. Rodzice próbowali zaaranżować jej małżeństwo, tak jak to było wiele lat temu z nimi. Tyle że ona nie skończyła jeszcze siedemnastu lat i w żadnym wypadku nie zamierzała w najbliższej przyszłości brać ślubu! Co to, to nie. Poza tym, jak zdołała zaobserwować, państwo Northug też chyba nic nie wiedzieli o sprytnym planie jej matki. Istniała zatem możliwość, że pomysł Bellatrix nie zostanie zrealizowany, szczególnie, że Axel mieszkał na stałe w Norwegii. Uspokojona takimi argumentami Vivienne, ponownie wsłuchała się w rozmowę rodziców, szukając w niej dodatkowego potwierdzenia. Okazało się jednak, iż podczas jej krótkich rozmyślań temat uległ zmianie. Tym razem wypowiadał się dziadek Lestrange, który wydawał się być czymś poddenerwowany.

\- Jesteście pewni, że nikt nie będzie miał dostępu do tej szkatułki?

\- Tak, znajduje się w naszym skarbcu w Gringocie – odparła z przekonaniem matka dziewczyny.

\- Bello, to ważne, aby…

\- Zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę, tato – poparł żonę Rudolf.

\- On nie będzie miał litości, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak.

\- Wiemy, nie martw się, szkatułce nic nie grozi – zapewniła ponownie Bellatrix. – A co w niej właściwie jest?

\- Lepiej nie wiedzieć – mruknął dziadek Lestrange i szybko pożegnał się z swoim synem oraz synową.

Vivienne zaś, usłyszawszy kroki, ruszyła co prędzej w górę schodów, by nie zostać oskarżoną o podsłuchiwanie. Doskonale wiedziała, że rodzice tego nie tolerują. Będąc już w swoim pokoju, zaczęła zastanawiać się nad tajemniczą szkatułką, o której rozmawiali dorośli. Wcześniej ani jej nie widziała, ani o niej nie słyszała. O zawartości i znaczeniu przedmiotu rozmyślała nawet wtedy, gdy leżała już w łóżku. Nie miała zielonego pojęcia, do kogo mógłby należeć, a zapytanie o to rodziców nie wchodziło w grę. Tajemnica szkatułki sprawiła jednak, iż zapomniała o swoim domniemanym małżeństwie. Gdy odpływała do krainy Morfeusza, była całkowicie zrelaksowana, a jej sen wyjątkowo spokojny. O swych domysłach przypomniała sobie dopiero następnego dnia, przeczytawszy krótki liścik przyniesiony przez nieznaną sowę.

* * *

_Masz czas i ochotę, by pokazać mi dzisiaj Waszą słynną Ulicę Pokątną?_

_Axel Ludvig Northug_

* * *

Podejrzenia wezbrały w dziewczynie z nową falą. Niemniej jednak zgodziła się na spotkanie. I jak się później okazało, wcale tego nie żałowała.


	9. Nowe rządy

**Zbetowała: AlicjaFromWonderland**

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 9**

**NOWE RZĄDY**

Ekspres Hogwart mknął ze swoją stałą prędkością pomiędzy wzgórzami Szkocji, wioząc młodych czarodziejów do szkoły. Wśród nich znajdował się również Harry Potter, który w tej akurat chwili przechadzał się wąskim korytarzem, wracając z łazienki do przedziału. Był bardzo zamyślony, jakaś uporczywa myśl nie chciała dać mu spokoju. Dostrzegli to już wcześniej jego przyjaciele. Jednak on nie odpowiedział wprost na żadne zadane przez nich na ten temat pytanie. W końcu co miał im powiedzieć? Że znowu odczuwa ten irracjonalny niepokój? Pomyśleliby, że zwariował.

Będąc już niedaleko swojego przedziału, spotkał niespodziewanie Jocelyn. Dziewczyna szła w towarzystwie Ginny Weasley, ścigającej z gryfońskiej drużyny quidditcha. Obie wyglądały na rozbawione, ale, kiedy go dostrzegły, gwałtownie przerwały rozmowę.

\- Cześć, dziewczyny – przywitał się Harry z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Hej – odpowiedziały równocześnie, a ich wzrok padł od razu na plakietkę Slytherinu. Nagle stały się strasznie małomówne. Potter dostrzegł napięcie w ich postawach, dlatego postanowił jakoś rozładować atmosferę.

\- Widziałyście Alexa? – zapytał.

\- Taa… Siedzi z jakimiś pierwszorocznymi – mruknęła Jocelyn.

\- Zgadują, do jakiego domu się dostaną – dodała rozbawiona rudowłosa dziewczyna, na co Ślizgon parsknął śmiechem.

\- Och, te szczenięce lata – westchnął głośno, a potem puszczając do nich oko, dodał: - I pomyśleć, że my też to robiliśmy.

Gryfonki zachichotały, a Harry widząc, iż cel został osiągnięty, pożegnał się i ruszył w stronę swojego przedziału. Odchodząc, usłyszał jednak, jak rudowłosa dziewczyna szepcze do jego siostry:

\- Twój brat jest naprawdę w porządku. Szkoda tylko, że…

\- … Tiara przydzieliła go do Slytherinu. Taa… - Dziewczyny odeszły, a Potter ponownie westchnął.

Można powiedzieć, że sprawy między nim a Jocelyn miały się różnie, w zależności od tego, gdzie akurat się znajdowali. W domu na przykład śmiali się i wspólnie żartowali z Alexa. Może nie byli jakoś bardzo zżyci, nie zwierzali się sobie ani nie rozmawiali na trudne tematy, jednak zachowywali się jak zwyczajne rodzeństwo – kłócili i przezywali nawzajem. Czasem, ostatnio niestety rzadziej, latali wspólnie po okolicy na miotłach albo grali w miniquidditcha. Niemniej jednak, gdy tylko wracali do szkoły, wszystko się zmieniało. Więzy krwi zamieniali na lojalność względem swoich domów. Ostatecznie Gryfonkę i Ślizgona normalnie ze sobą rozmawiających uważano za konieczną do zwalczenia anomalię. Panujące stereotypy wydawały się nie do obalenia. Jednakże, co ważniejsze, żadne z rodzeństwa Potterów przeciwko nim nie protestowało. Rozwiązanie, które wybrali, było po prostu łatwiejsze i w pełni satysfakcjonowało oboje. Zwłaszcza zważywszy na ich relacje z ojcem.

Harry wreszcie dotarł do swojego przedziału. Jego trzej przyjaciele właśnie śmiali się z czegoś do rozpuku. Musiało to być coś naprawdę zabawnego, bo Chris wręcz płakał.

\- Dobrze się czujecie?

\- My? – wydusił między salwami śmiechu Max. – Doskonale, doskonale! – wykrzyknął, czym spowodował następne głośne parsknięcie pozostałej dwójki. Harry pomyślał, że chyba rzeczywiście są nienormalni.

\- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, Potter – wymamrotał Sean, dosłyszawszy cichą uwagę przyjaciela. – Co jest? Wyglądasz, jakbyś zjadł cztery cytryny.

\- Cztery? Czemu cztery? – zapytał Chris i zachichotał, a w ślad za nim poszli Puchon i Krukon.

Harry wzniósł oczy ku górze, mrucząc coś o Merlinie mającym dodać mu sił. Wyglądał przy tym tak komicznie, że pozostali, nie mogąc się pohamować, ponownie wybuchli głośnym śmiechem. W końcu jednak się uspokoili, chociaż przyszło im to z ogromnym trudem. Zapytani zaś, co im się stało, wzruszyli tylko ramionami, wspominając coś o głupawce.

\- No dobra, Potter – powiedział uśmiechając się złośliwie Sean. – A tobie co jest?

\- Mnie?

\- Nie, ministrowi magii – sarknął. – Nie wiedziałeś? Nazywa się tak samo jak ty.

\- Ha, ha, ha… - odparł, zakładając ręce na ramiona. Na chwilę zapadła cisza, a potem niespodziewanie odezwał się z niezwykłą pewnością w głosie Chris:

\- Rzuciła cię dziewczyna.

\- Czegoś ty się nawdychał, Baxter? – Harry wybałuszył oczy w zdumieniu. – Przecież nigdy nie miałem żadnej dziewczyny.

\- No właśnie! – wykrzyknął jakby oświecony Sean.

\- Co: no właśnie? – zaniepokoił się czarnowłosy Ślizgon.

\- Od jakiegoś czasu non stop zrzędzisz.

\- Wcale nie!

\- Jesteś zamyślony – wtrącił Max.

\- No i co z…

\- Rzadziej żartujesz i chodzisz jak struty – dorzucił swoje trzy grosze Chris.

\- Kłócisz się z ojcem i masz problem, o którym nie chcesz nam powiedzieć – zakończył wyliczankę Moore, unosząc przy tym brwi.

\- No dobra – westchnął dramatycznie Potter. – Jestem ostatnio mało towarzyski. I co, jak myślicie? Na długo skażą mnie za to do Azkabanu?

\- Już trochę lepiej, ale wciąż nie jesteś w formie.

\- Merlinie… Sean, czasem naprawdę mnie wkurzasz.

\- O! Drażliwy! – wykrzyknął Chris, szczerząc zęby.

\- Potrzebna ci mała odskocznia – zaczął poważnie Krukon.

\- Odskocznia? Czy powinienem się bać?

\- Skąd – żachnął się chłopak. – Raczej odstresować.

\- To brzmi poważnie – zauważył zjadliwie, czym wywołał westchnienie Chrisa.

\- Ale takie nie będzie – zapewnił go uroczyście. – Zajmiemy się tobą, stary – dodał, poklepując go po ramieniu. Harry niepewnie przyjrzał się twarzom swoich przyjaciół, a dostrzegając na nich determinację, pomyślał, iż w tym roku nie będzie miał ani chwili spokoju. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wiele prawdy było w tym podejrzeniu.

Reszta podróży upłynęła im na wesołych rozmowach i najróżniejszych dyskusjach. Do Hogsmeade dotarli niecałe dwie godziny później. Na stacji panował zwyczajny tłok, ale im udało się w miarę szybko opuścić pociąg i dotrzeć do powozów mających zawieźć ich do zamku. Mijając po drodze uczniów, Harry wypatrzył w tłumie pierwszorocznych, którzy właśnie szli za Hagridem, Alexa i pomachał mu, posyłając jednocześnie pokrzepiający uśmiech. Doskonale wiedział, że jego brat strasznie denerwuje się przydziałem, chociaż wcale nie chce tego przyznać.

Wchodząc do zamku, Harry czuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy. Na chwilę zapomniał o dręczącym go niepokoju oraz wydarzeniach, które miały ostatnio miejsce w magicznym świecie. Hogwart był ostoją, do której zło wydawało się nie mieć wstępu. Wierzył w to ze wszystkich sił, dlatego też przemierzał korytarz w stronę Wielkiej Sali z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, mając u swego boku przyjaciół.

Kiedy wspólnie dotarli na Ucztę Powitalną, byli jednymi z pierwszych. Stoły poszczególnych domów dopiero się zaludniały. Każdy ruszył zatem w swoim kierunku. Harry z Chrisem zajęli swoje stałe miejsca, dzięki którym mieli doskonały widok na całą salę i wszystkie stoły. Przez chwilę rozmawiali, zastanawiając się, kto w tym roku obejmie posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Jak dotąd nie słyszeli jeszcze żadnych pogłosek, a przy stole profesorskim siedzieli tylko Flitwick oraz Slughorn.

W miarę upływu czasu Wielka Sala zaczęła powoli napełniać się głośno rozmawiającymi uczniami. Przybyli już także nauczyciele. Brakowało jedynie McGonagall, która jak zwykle miała przyprowadzić ze sobą pierwszorocznych. Harry pośród grona profesorskiego dostrzegł jednak nieznaną twarz. Zaintrygowany szturchnął Chrisa, by ten spojrzał na mężczyznę w średnim wieku, siedzącego pomiędzy Vector a Sprout. Był ubrany w czarną, pozbawioną ozdób szatę. Miał sięgające ramion, ciemne i wydające się strasznie tłustymi włosy, haczykowaty nos oraz ziemistą cerę. Wyglądał na osobę dość ponurą, o czym świadczyło zimne spojrzenie obojętnie przesuwające się po sali. W pewnym momencie, jakby wyczuwając, iż jest obserwowany, spojrzał swoimi czarnymi jak noc oczami prosto na Harry'ego. Na twarzy mężczyzny odbiło się zdumienie, lecz szybko zostało ono zamaskowane. Nowy profesor nie odrywał jednak wzroku od Ślizgona, który poczuł nagle delikatny ból z tyłu głowy. Skrzywił się nieznacznie i odwrócił głowę w stronę Chrisa, zrywając tym samym kontakt wzrokowy z mężczyzną. Pulsowanie momentalnie ustało. Trwało to jednak tak krótko, że później nie był pewny, czy wydarzyło się to na pewno.

Wkrótce na Uczcie Powitalnej pojawili się już wszyscy, którzy powinni byli to zrobić. Tradycyjnie wniesiono do pomieszczenia Tiarę Przydziału oraz stołek dla mających na nim usiąść pierwszaków. Kiedy zrobiło się cicho, stary kapelusz rozpoczął swoją pieśń. Jak zwykle opowiadał o czwórce założycieli, o ich domach, a także konflikcie, który zrodził się niegdyś między nimi. Po opowiedzeniu całej historii Tiara Przydziału powinna jak zwykle zamilknąć, lecz tego roku stało się coś dziwnego. Zaczęła bowiem śpiewać dalej, a w swych słowach nawiązywała do obecnej sytuacji w świecie magii. Wszyscy byli tak zdziwieni, że w pierwszej chwili nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że kapelusz udziela im rad i przestróg. Harry'emu najbardziej zapadły w pamięć ostrzeżenia o nadchodzącym wielkim źle i konieczności zjednoczenia się pomimo dzielących ich najróżniejszych sporów, a także zapowiedź, że w chwili największego upadku czarodziejów jeden mag poprowadzi pozostałych i przywróci z powrotem właściwy ład.

Po zakończonej pieśni w Wielkiej Sali zapadła zdumiewająca cisza. Trwała ona jednak krótko, gdyż gdy tylko odezwał się pierwszy uczeń, chłopak siedzący przy stole Ravenclawu, momentalnie zaczęli rozmawiać wszyscy. Zrobił się straszny hałas, bo każdy miał coś do powiedzenia. Tylko Harry, jako jeden z nielicznych zresztą, milczał. Chaos poskromił jednak Dumbledore, który powstawszy ze swojego miejsca, zaczarował swoje gardło tak, że jego głos stał się o wiele donośniejszy od wszechobecnego już gwaru.

\- Proszę o ciszę – zagrzmiał, zwracając na siebie uwagę zgromadzonych, a potem już ciszej dodał: - Rozpocznijmy Ceremonię Przydziału.

Chcąc, nie chcąc, uczniowie pohamowali swoją ciekawość i z upływem czasu na sali ponownie zapanowała cisza. Wówczas pałeczkę przejęła profesor McGonagall, wyczytując z listy nazwiska poszczególnych pierwszaków. Na pierwszy ogień poszli dwaj Blackowie. Ariel trafił oczywiście do Slytherinu. Tymczasem Leo po krótkim milczeniu Tiary został przydzielony do Ravenclawu. Harry dostrzegł na twarzach członków jego rodziny oznaki zdziwienia. Widocznie nie spodziewali się takiego przydziału, zwłaszcza Larissa.

Ceremonia Przydziału trwała nadal. Tłum jedenastolatków, stojących za McGonagall, powoli się zmniejszał. Potter wśród ich grona dostrzegł swojego brata. Alex stał tam z dość niepewną miną. Wodził wzrokiem między stołem Gryfonów a Ślizgonów. Chyba bał się trafić do Slytherinu, a Harry się temu nie dziwił. To nie było dobre miejsce dla tego radosnego rudzielca. W końcu jednak zostało wyczytane i jego nazwisko. Zasiadł na stołku wyprostowany, z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy. Jednak, gdy tylko Tiara dotknęła jego głowy, wykrzyczała na całą salę:

\- Gryffindor!

Uczniowie Domu Lwa zrobili ogromny hałas, tak jak to było zawsze, gdy witali nowego kolegę czy koleżankę. Alex szedł w ich stronę z uśmiechem i drobnym śladem ulgi na twarzy. Przy stole został powitany przez swoją siostrę, która poprowadziła go do wolnego miejsca obok siebie. Ludzie zaczęli zadawać mu jakieś pytania, a on odpowiadał nieśmiało, jeszcze trochę oszołomiony silnymi emocjami. Wkrótce jednak do świadomości młodego Pottera dotarło, że jest Gryfonem, podobnie jak jego rodzice i siostra. Kiedy tylko o tym pomyślał, jego spojrzenie momentalnie padło na stół Slytherinu. Spośród siedzących tam osób, odszukał jedną. Harry, jego starszy brat, spoglądał na niego z uśmiechem, bez rozczarowania, tak jak zawsze. Chłopiec odetchnął z ulgą. Co prawda nigdy nie rozmawiali ze sobą o przydziale, nie wydawało się to wystarczająco ważne, lecz tego dnia, gdy jechał pociągiem, zaczął zastanawiać się, czy Harry oczekuje od niego, że znajdą się w jednym domu. Na początku odrzucił tę myśl, wiedząc, iż jego brat nie lubi szeregowania ludzi, ale i tak niepokój wkradł się niepostrzeżenie do jego serca. Teraz jednak wiedział, że nie miał się czym martwić. Przydział do różnych domów nie zmieni ich uczuć, wciąż będą braćmi. Szczęśliwy wyszczerzył zęby do starszego z Potterów, który, widząc to, puścił mu oko. Zadowolony rudowłosy odwrócił się w stronę stołu swojego nowego domu. Niektórzy patrzyli na niego dziwnie, ale obyło się bez komentarzy.

Ceremonia Przydziału skończyła się kilka minut później. Wówczas ze swego miejsca powstał dyrektor i podszedł do specjalnego podwyższenia, z którego zawsze przemawiał. Tradycyjnie najpierw powitał wszystkich zgromadzonych i wygłosił krótką mowę o mijającym czasie i rozpoczynającym się nowym roku szkolnym, który, tak jak każdy poprzedni, powinien być owocny. Nakazał również właściwe wykorzystanie czasu. W miarę tego jak mówił, uczniowie czuli się coraz bardziej rozczarowani. Dumbledore chyba wcale nie miał zamiaru nawiązywać do dziwnej piosenki Tiary Przydziału, chociaż oni tak bardzo na to czekali.

\- Moi drodzy – mówił tymczasem dyrektor, jak zwykle się uśmiechając – chciałbym wam przedstawić nowego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, profesora Severusa Snape'a. – Wówczas oczy obecnych zwróciły się na ciemnowłosego mężczyznę, który podnosił się ze swego krzesła przy stole nauczycielskim. Na powitanie skłonił nieznacznie głową i obdarzył swoich uczniów obojętnym spojrzeniem. Nie zjednał tym sobie ich sympatii, lecz Harry zauważył, że Malfoy i kilku innych Ślizgonów klaskali mu z prawdziwym entuzjazmem, podczas gdy pozostali ograniczyli się do zwyczajnej uprzejmości. Wydało mu się to podejrzane. Rozmyślania odsunął jednak na później i ponownie skupił się na tym, co mówił Dumbledore.

\- A teraz kilka ostrzeżeń. Przypominam wszystkich, że wstęp do Zakazanego Lasu jest surowo wzbroniony, podobnie jak przebywanie poza dormitorium po godzinie dwudziestej drugiej. Poza tym w gabinecie pana Filcha znajduje się lista rzeczy zakazanych, którą jak mniemam powinno odświeżyć sobie kilkoro uczniów – słowa te spowodowały wybuch śmiechu wśród zgromadzonych. Dyrektor poczekał, aż sala się uspokoi, a potem kontynuował, tym razem o wiele poważniejszym tonem: - Jak zapewne zauważyliście, ostatnio w świecie magii wydarzyło się kilka mogących budzić niepokój rzeczy. Wspominała też o tym Tiara Przydziału. Moi drodzy, nadchodzą trudne czasy, dzięki którym prawdopodobnie poznamy swoje prawdziwe oblicza. Chcę, byście w przyszłości pamiętali, że o nas samych świadczą tylko i wyłącznie nasze czyny, bez względu na to, skąd pochodzimy. Trzeba być odważnym. Jednakże teraz, na ten moment, mam do was jedynie jedną prośbę: bądźcie czujni i ostrożni! - Dumbledore zakończył swą przemowę, a w Wielkiej Sali zapanowała przytłaczająca cisza. Wszyscy przez chwilę rozważali usłyszane słowa. Milczenie przerwał jednak dyrektor, który już z uśmiechem na ustach powiedział: - A teraz wsuwajcie! Będziecie się martwić później! - Następnie mężczyzna zszedł z podwyższenia, słysząc za sobą powoli narastający gwar rozmów.

Uczta Powitalna trwała w najlepsze. Uczniowie jedli przysmaki przygotowane przez skrzaty i opowiadali sobie o minionych wakacjach. Beztroska i radość zdecydowanie przeważały. Harry z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się osobom siedzącym przy stole Slytherinu. Nie widział różnicy między nimi czy Gryfonami albo Krukonami. Każdy ze Ślizgonów mógłby siedzieć w zupełnie innym miejscu, a i tak wyglądałby w tej chwili, jakby znajdował się tam, gdzie powinien. Podział uczniów wydawał się być zatem bezsensowny i głupi, przynajmniej zdaniem Pottera. Tworzył bowiem trudne do obalenia stereotypy, które uniemożliwiały nawiązywanie nowych znajomości, a także pogłębiał osobiste urazy. Na pewno nie sprzyjał jednoczeniu się, o czym tak dużo się dzisiaj mówiło. Harry westchnął zrezygnowany, a widząc pytające spojrzenie Chrisa, wzruszył tylko ramionami. Przyjaciel nic nie powiedział.

W końcu uczta dobiegła końca i uczniowie zaczęli opuszczać Wielką Salę. Harry razem z Chrisem ruszyli za tłumem Ślizgonów, kierując się w stronę ich Pokoju Wspólnego. Wchodząc do lochów, Potterowi przebiegł po plecach dreszcz. Nie miał on jednak nic wspólnego z otoczeniem, w którym się znalazł, do niego bowiem zdążył się już przez lata przyzwyczaić. W sercu Harry'ego znowu pojawił się ten dziwny niepokój, ostatnimi czasy wręcz go prześladujący. Z duszą na ramieniu wszedł jednak wraz z innymi do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów. Był to podłużny loch, którego widok zza okien wskazywał, że był on usytuowany pod wodą. Z tyłu pomieszczenia stał duży kominek, który zapewniał przyjemne ciepło. Poza tym znajdowało się tam kilka stolików i krzesła, a także wyglądające na niezwykle wygodne kanapy oraz fotele. Z sufitu zwisały zaś lampy w pięknych abażurach, świecące zielonym światłem i powodujące, iż całe pomieszczenie wypełniało się kolorem ich domu. Wnętrza nie można było nazwać przytulnym, ale z pewnością odpowiadałoby tu określenie „klimatyczne".

Wraz z upływem czasu Pokój Wspólny powoli się zaludniał. Potter zauważył, że dwaj szóstoroczni prefekci blokują wejścia do dormitoriów. Nie pozwalali tam wejść nikomu, tłumacząc coś szybko próbującym.

\- Spójrz – mruknął i wbił łokieć w żebro Chrisa, który skrzywił się ostentacyjnie.

\- Co jest?

Harry nie zdążył mu jednak odpowiedzieć, bo do Pokoju Wspólnego wkroczyli właśnie nowo mianowani prefekci, prowadząc za sobą niezbyt liczną grupkę pierwszorocznych. Wtedy też na stopień przy kominku, którego zwykle używano do ślizgońskich przemówień w szerszym gronie, wkroczył Draco Malfoy z bardzo poważną miną. Obok niego pojawiła się niczym cień Pansy Parkinson. Nikt nie musiał prosić zgromadzonych o ciszę, gdyż nastała ona natychmiast po tym, jak siódmoroczny Ślizgon zajął swoje miejsce.

\- Witajcie, mieszkańcy domu Slytherina – zaczął uroczyście, co sprawiło, że niepokój uderzył w Harry'ego z nową siłą. – Na początek chciałbym powitać wśród nas pierwszorocznych, którzy od dziś stali się członkami naszej wspólnoty – rozległy się głośne oklaski, a gdy wreszcie ustały, Draco kontynuował: - Mamy nadzieję, że wykażecie się cechami cenionymi przez Slytherin, czyli sprytem, przebiegłością, ale i też lojalnością wobec swoich braci, którymi jesteśmy my wszyscy. – Młody czarodziej zamilkł, aby podkreślić sens swojej wypowiedzi. – Nasz dom jest wyjątkowy. Jako jedyny spośród wszystkich czterech ma przed sobą niezwykle ważną misję. Jej celem jest oczyszczenie rasy magicznej. – W Pokoju Wspólnym zapadła grobowa cisza, w której słowa Malfoya dźwięczały niczym dzwon. Harry dostrzegł kątem oka, jak ciało jego przyjaciela tężeje, prawdopodobnie ze strachu. – Na pewno słyszeliście już o czarodzieju, który doskonale rozumie ideę czystości krwi i który pragnie bezpośredniego wcielenia jej w życie. Jego imię to Lord Voldemort, jednak my z szacunku nazywamy go Czarnym Panem.

\- My? – wyrwało się na głos zszokowanemu Harry'emu.

\- My, Potter – powiedział zimno Malfoy. – Jego poplecznicy przyznający mu całkowitą rację.

Ponownie zapadł cisza, której nikt nie ośmielił się przerwać. Blondyn, widząc to, kontynuował:

\- Mówimy nie szlamom, mugolom i charłakom! To oni hańbią drogocenną krew czarodziejów czystej krwi! Na razie świat tego nie rozumie, bo przy władzy są nieodpowiedni ludzie. Wkrótce jednak wszystko się zmieni, a my możemy w tym pomóc! – jego głos przepełniał fanatyzm, przypominał człowieka siejącego propagandę. I ostatecznie chyba przecież nim był. – Zacznijmy jednak od nas. Niech wystąpią szlamy!

Jego okrzyk wzbudził w Harry'm przerażenie. Szybko spojrzał na Chrisa, który blady jak prześcieradło stał niczym posąg. Trącił go delikatnie w żebra i uścisnął ramię, próbując wesprzeć jakoś młodszego Ślizgona. Ten zaś ruszył w stronę Malfoya i stanął przed nim przy podwyższeniu. Po chwili obok pojawiły się jeszcze dwie osoby: drobny ciemnowłosy chłopiec z trzeciego roku, którego imienia Potter nie mógł sobie szybko przypomnieć, oraz piątoroczna blondynka – Melissa - równie blada jak Chris.

\- Oto oni! Zapamiętajcie ich, gdyż macie nad nimi naturalną władzę! Są zobowiązani wykonywać wasze polecenia. Na razie jednak bądźcie ostrożni, lepiej nie wpadać przez nich w kłopoty – Draco zaśmiał się, a potem przyjrzał trójce wystraszonych Ślizgonów. – Wy natomiast nie próbujcie się nawet żalić nauczycielom czy komukolwiek innemu. W przeciwnym razie spotka was kara.

Atmosfera w Pokoju Wspólnym była bardzo napięta, zwłaszcza po ostatnich słowach. Jednakże musiały one przypaść ogółowi do gustu, gdyż już po chwili dało się słyszeć pomruki pełne aprobaty. Komuś wyrwało się jedynie krótkie pytanie:

\- A co z półkrwi?

\- Mają obowiązek słuchać nas, czarodziejów – odparł lekko Malfoy. – Posiadają jednak władzę nad szlamami. – Takie wyjaśnienie musiała usatysfakcjonować pytanego, bo więcej się nie odezwał. – Jeżeli ktoś z was będzie miał problem z wyegzekwowaniem tego, co mu się jawnie należy, niech zgłosi się bezpośrednio do mnie bądź do któregoś z pozostałych prefektów. Wkrótce jednak przeprowadzimy wybory do Rady Czystej Krwi i to ona zajmie się wszystkim, zaś teraz dziękuję wam za wysłuchanie mnie i życzę dobrej nocy.

W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się gwarno, ponieważ Ślizgoni ruszyli w stronę dormitoriów, głośno ze sobą rozmawiając. Potter z niebotycznym zdumieniem usłyszał, jak wielu z nich popiera zmiany przedstawione przez Malfoya. On sam był całkowicie oszołomiony takim zwrotem wydarzeń i nie wiedział, co powinien w tej sytuacji zrobić. Wymagała ona zdecydowanych i przemyślanych, a jednocześnie ostrożnych działań. Nie można było ryzykować. Blondyn wydawał się zupełnie poważnie mówić o karach, a Harry, pamiętając błysk, który widział wtedy w jego oczach, nie wątpił, iż je zastosuje. Niemniej wszystko, co wydarzyło się przed chwilą, było niczym zły sen, koszmar, z którego wybudzenie się było niemożliwe.

Potter jako jedyny zdecydował się podejść do trójki Ślizgonów stojących wciąż w tym samym miejscu. Czekali oni, aż pozostali opuszczą pomieszczenie, by móc udać się do swoich dormitoriów. Ich strach był ogromny i doskonale widoczny na każdej z twarzy. Harry ani trochę się temu nie dziwił. Stanął obok nich, uśmiechając się smutno.

\- Chodźcie, odprowadzę was – zaproponował cicho. – Prześpicie się, a jutro… - urwał niepewny tego, co powinien powiedzieć. Widząc jednak spojrzenia młodszych Ślizgonów, szczególnie Chrisa, dodał: - Coś wymyślę.

\- Dzięki – wyszeptał bladymi ustami Baxter.

W ciszy cała czwórka ruszyła w stronę dormitoriów. Oprócz nich w Pokoju Wspólnym nie było już nikogo. Harry odprowadził chłopaków pod same drzwi sypialni. Z Melissą zaś pożegnał się przy schodach, próbując dodać jej otuchy swoim spojrzeniem. Dziewczyna była jednak tak przerażona, iż prawdopodobnie nawet tego nie zauważyła. Odwróciła się do niego plecami i pobiegła do siebie. Potter ruszył zaś do swojego dormitorium. Przechodząc niedaleko Pokoju Wspólnego, usłyszał dochodzące z niego głosy. Zdziwił się, bo myślał, że wszyscy już stamtąd wyszli. Zaciekawiony zbliżył się do drzwi, pilnując by pozostać w ich cieniu.

\- Co to niby miało być! – krzyczała szeptem zła Lestrange. – Co to na Merlina…

\- Viv… - głos Malfoya przepełniało zrezygnowanie, jakby już któryś raz z rzędu próbował wytłumaczyć coś dziewczynie. – Przecież…

\- Zamknij się, Draco! Myślałam, że cię przekonałam. Wtedy, u wuja Regulusa.

\- A do czego miałabyś mnie przekonywać?

\- No, że te wszystkie czystokrwiste bzdury to głupota!

\- Dla mnie one nigdy nie…

\- Mówisz jak swój ojciec!

\- Może dlatego, że myślę podobnie jak on.

\- Nie! Ty nie jesteś taki, Draco! Znam cię!

\- Taki to znaczy jaki, Vivienne?

\- …

\- No, jaki?

Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała. Potter nie widział jej twarzy, ale domyślał się, że właśnie zaciska usta z gniewu. Zdziwił się. Akurat Lestrange nie podejrzewał o taki sprzeciw.

\- Przemyśl to wszystko jeszcze raz, Draco – szepnęła błagalnie. – Zastanów się… Niby dlaczego jeden czarodziej jest gorszy od drugiego?

Nie czekała jednak na odpowiedź swojego kuzyna, gdyż wiedziała, jak ona będzie brzmieć. Bolało ją to, ale nie miała pojęcia, jak może go przekonać. Postanowiła odejść i dać mu czas do namysłu. W żadnym wypadku nie chciała jednak odpuszczać.

Vivienne wyszła z Pokoju Wspólnego tak niespodziewanie, że Harry nie zdążył odsunąć się od drzwi i prawie na siebie wpadli. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały, a Potter w jej stalowoszarych oczach dostrzegł to, co sam czuł. Tak go to zszokowało, że stał niczym słup soli, dopóki dziewczyna nie zniknęła z jego pola widzenia. Kiedy się otrząsnął, ruszył szybko do swojego dormitorium, aby czasem nie spotkać się z Malfoyem. Był już jednak w nieco lepszym humorze. Wiedział bowiem, gdzie może szukać sprzymierzeńca do walki z ideami Lorda Voldemorta.

_Nie będę stał z założonymi rękami, _obiecał samemu sobie i wiedział, że słowa dotrzyma.


	10. Profesor Snape

**Zbetowała: AlicjaFromWonderland**

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 10**

**PROFESOR SNAPE**

Pierwszy dzień zajęć rozpoczął się dla niektórych Ślizgonów dość nerwowo. Trójka uczniów pochodząca z rodzin mugolskich została obudzona wcześniej, niżby to było konieczne. Stało się to za przyczyną papierowego ptaszka, który wyśpiewywał swoje trele nad ich głowami. Dźwięk ten jednak, dzięki magii, słyszeli tylko sami zainteresowani. Wszyscy troje byli bardzo zdziwieni, a wrażenie nierealności wzmocniło się jeszcze, gdy po wstaniu z łóżka ptaszek rozwinął się, ukazując wiadomość skreśloną najwyraźniej w pośpiechu, pochyłym charakterem pisma.

* * *

_Powinniście wyjść wcześniej z dormitoriów. Spotkamy się w Pokoju Wspólnym. Musimy porozmawiać. H._

* * *

Nie minęło dużo czasu, a mugolacy stawili się we wskazanym miejscu z torbami przewieszonymi przez ramię, trzymając w zaciśniętych rękach otrzymane liściki. W Pokoju Wspólnym zobaczyli, siedzącego na fotelu, Harry'ego Pottera, który w zamyśleniu bawił się swoją różdżką. Usłyszawszy jednak ich kroki, podniósł głowę.

\- Cześć – mruknął na powitanie, a widząc, że chcą go o coś zapytać, dodał: - Porozmawiamy w innym miejscu. Chodźcie za mną. – Tak też zrobili.

W ciszy opuścili Pokój Wspólny, a potem także i lochy. Udali się, manewrując między ruchomymi schodami, na siódme piętro. Z całej trojki jedynie Chris wydawał się wiedzieć, dokąd prowadzi ich przewodnik. Dlatego też pozostała dwójka poczuła się strasznie skołowana, gdy zobaczyła Pottera przechadzającego się tam i z powrotem wzdłuż pustej ściany. Ich zdumienie stało się jednak jeszcze większe, gdy znikąd pojawiły się tam drzwi.

\- Zapraszam – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się przy tym smutno.

Pierwszy wszedł Chris. Znalazł się wówczas w niewielkim, jasno oświetlonym pokoiku, na środku którego stał stół i cztery krzesła. Poza tym na przybyłych czekała już zaparzona herbata. Ślizgoni, nie odzywając się do siebie, zajęli miejsca.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytała Melissa, decydując się na przerwanie milczenia.

\- W Pokoju Życzeń – mruknął Chris. – Magicznym pomieszczeniu, które zmienia się w zależności od twoich potrzeb – dokończył, uważnie przyglądając się swojemu przyjacielowi.

Ten zaś zdawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi, gdyż wpatrywał się w jakiś punkt nad jego głową. Ponownie zapadła cisza, tym razem pełna napięcia, ale i tłumionego przerażenia. Najbardziej wystraszony wydawał się być trzecioroczny John, który bez ustanku wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie, kręcąc młynka kciukami. Poza tym jego twarz była blada jak prześcieradło – zupełnie jak podczas choroby. Jego starsza koleżanka sprawiała wrażenie bardziej opanowanej. Niepokój ujawniał się tylko w jej rozbieganym spojrzeniu, którego nie mogła skupić na żadnej rzeczy. Jedynie Chris z całej trójki nie przejawiał żadnych zachowań lękowych. On w przeciwieństwie do nich wierzył, że jego przyjaciel coś wymyśli. Znał bowiem Pottera wystarczająco dobrze, aby wiedzieć, iż nie zostawi go samego w tak niekomfortowej sytuacji. Jak się później okazało, wcale się nie mylił.

\- No dobrze… - zaczął Harry, skupiając na sobie wzrok pozostałych. – Nie mamy dużo czasu, a musimy ustalić parę rzeczy.

\- Niby co mamy ustalać?! – wybuchła niespodziewanie jedyna dziewczyna w tym gronie. – Czystokrwiści zamierzają nas tyranizować w imię tych swoich szczytnych, przekazywanych z pokolenia na pokolenie idei. A my nie możemy nic zrobić! Nic! Rozumiesz?

\- Nie – odparł ze spokojem. – Macie swoje prawa, dlatego…

\- Na jakim świecie ty żyjesz, Potter! – przerwała mu gwałtownie. – Jestem pewna, że rzucili jakiś czar, który uniemożliwia nam mówienie o wszystkim komuś spoza domu. Poza tym nie posiadamy żadnych dowodów, właściwie to jeszcze nic się nie wydarzyło. Na razie tylko nam grozili. Tyle że to na pewno nie były puste groźby! Oni będą…

\- Uspokój się, Melisso! – wtrącił niespodziewanie Chris, kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu. – Harry jako jedyny zdecydował się nam pomóc, a ty go atakujesz. Daj mu chociaż dojść do słowa i przedstawić swój plan – upomniał ostro dziewczynę, która nieco zmieszała się swoim postępowaniem.

\- Właściwie to… - Potter przeczesał dłonią włosy, tworząc w ten sposób na głowie jeszcze większy bałagan niż wcześniej. – W sumie nie mam jeszcze żadnego konkretnego planu. Upłynęło zbyt mało czasu, by…

\- Wiedziałam! Chcesz się nad nami po prostu trochę popastwić, prawda?

\- Nie. Chodzi mi zupełnie o coś innego i może…

\- Och! Przestań już udawać bohatera i przyznaj się, że nie masz zielonego pojęcia, co zrobić. Chcesz tylko…

\- Przestań mi mówić, czego chcę a czego nie! – wrzasnął zdenerwowany Potter, wstając gwałtownie z krzesła, które z głośnym trzaskiem upadło na ziemię. Jego dotychczasowy spokój ulotnił się całkowicie.

\- Spokojnie, Harry – mruknął uspokajająco Chris, wiedząc, że przyjaciel nie cierpi, gdy ktoś ocenia go tylko po pozorach. Został jednak ostentacyjnie zignorowany, gdyż cała uwaga Pottera skupiła się na Melissie, która rozdygotana wpatrywała się w niego gniewnie.

\- Posłuchaj! – warknął. – To, że jestem Ślizgonem, wcale nie oznacza, że popieram poglądy tego Lorda Voldemorta. Sama powinnaś wiedzieć najlepiej, że te dwie rzeczy wcale nie muszą iść ze sobą w parze. Pomagam wam, ponieważ mój najlepszy przyjaciel ma kłopoty, a poza tym… - urwał, by wziąć głęboki oddech. – Moja matka tak samo jak wy pochodzi z rodziny mugoli i pomimo tego jest bardzo potężną czarownicą, a co ważniejsze, ja oraz wiele innych osób, uważa ją za najwspanialszą osobę na świecie. I żadne czystokrwiste poglądy nie mogą sprawić, że zacznę o niej nagle źle myśleć. Rozumiesz? Człowieka określają jego dokonania, a nie to, ile ma w sobie krwi czarodzieja! – wywód Pottera wywarł chyba właściwe wrażenie, gdyż dziewczyna przestała patrzeć na niego gniewnie. W zamian za to spuściła głowę, głośno wzdychając. Zaraz po tym w pomieszczeniu zapadła kompletna cisza.

\- Przepraszam, Harry – wyszeptała parę chwil później Melissa. – Czy możesz nam teraz powiedzieć, co wymyśliłeś?

\- Oczywiście – mruknął już uspokojony i opanowany tak, jak na początku rozmowy. - Rozumiem wasz niepokój – rozpoczął, patrząc znacząco na dziewczynę. – Jednakże nie możemy panikować. Sytuacja nie jest jeszcze w pełni wyraźna. Nie wiemy, jak będą zachowywać się pozostali Ślizgoni. Niemniej już teraz musicie być ostrożni. Chwilowo poinformowanie o tym któregoś z nauczycieli wydaje się niemożliwe, ponieważ nie posiadamy żadnych dowodów na potwierdzenie naszych słów. Poza tym, tak jak wspomniała wcześniej Melissa, prawdopodobnie jakiś czar uniemożliwi nam to, gdy tylko spróbujemy, bądź też wskaże nas jako zdrajców, co zdecydowanie nie byłoby mądrym pomysłem.

\- No dobra… - wtrącił Chris. – Znamy fakty, ale potrzebne jest nam rozwiązanie.

\- Cóż… - westchnął przeciągle Potter. – Sądzę, że chwilowo takiego nie ma. Musimy poczekać na kolejne ruchy Malfoya, bo to on zdaje się wszystkim dowodzić.

\- Czyli co? Mamy po prostu robić, co nam każą?

\- Tak będzie chyba bezpieczniej, ale… - przerwał, by przyjrzeć się twarzom młodszych Ślizgonów. – Proponuję, byście starali się schodzić z drogi pozostałym. Dodatkowo powinniście znaleźć sobie, a może już macie kogoś takiego, kto pod pozorem wyłączności chroniłby was przed innymi.

\- Anioł Stróż?

\- Coś w tym stylu. To jak?

\- Przyjaźń to może za duże słowo – zaczęła Melissa – ale koleguję się trochę z Astorią Greengrass, mieszkamy w jednym dormitorium. Wydaje mi się, że ona jest przeciwna temu podziałowi. Kiedy wczoraj wróciłam… No… Zanim się położyła, powiedziała, żebym się nie martwiła tak tym wszystkim.

\- W porządku – mruknął Harry. – Porozmawiam z nią.

\- Dzięki – wyszeptała i spojrzała z wdzięcznością w jego oczy.

\- Nie ma za co – machnął lekceważąco ręką i odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciela. – Chris, teraz ty. Ja mogę ci pomóc, tyle że w czasie lekcji będziesz musiał radzić sobie sam.

\- Hmm… Nie sądzę, by wtedy ktoś się odważył na cokolwiek. Słyszałeś Malfoya. Pełna dyskrecja – mruknął ironicznie.

\- Wiem, jednak…

\- Spokojnie. Chłopaki z dormitorium są półkrwi. Na forum będą mogli chcieć się popisać, ale gdy znajdziemy się sami… Nie. Raczej nie.

\- No, dobra – westchnął czarnowłosy chłopak– ale bądź ostrożny.

\- Się wie – w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Ale co z tobą, John?

Tymi słowami Chris zwrócił się do drobnego trzeciorocznego, który przez cały czas trwania rozmowy nie odezwał się ani razu. Siedział tylko skulony na swoim krześle z pochyloną głową. Był naprawdę wystraszony. Potterowi aż zrobiło się go żal, dlatego położył rękę na jego ramieniu i ścisnął ją pocieszająco. Chłopak nawet nie zareagował, zaczął tylko kołysać się w przód i w tył.

\- John? – zaniepokojony Harry podniósł jego podbródek. Zobaczył wówczas wystraszone ciemnobrązowe oczy.

\- Nie mam przyjaciół – padła cicha odpowiedź. – Nie w Slytherinie.

\- A poza nim?

\- Paul jest z Ravenclawu – wyszeptał. – Tyle że on też pochodzi z mugolskiej rodziny.

Potter zamyślił się, rozważając, co powinni zrobić w takiej sytuacji. Chłopak wydawał się być outsiderem. Aż dziwne, że Tiara przydzieliła go właśnie do takiego a nie innego domu.

\- Słuchaj, Mały – zaczął pewnie najstarszy ze Ślizgonów. – Będzie dobrze, nie martw się. Nigdzie nie chodź sam. Trzymaj się tego Paula, a w Pokoju Wspólnym nas. W dormitorium i tak nie spędzasz wiele czasu, poza snem oczywiście. W porządku? A jak będziesz mieć problemy, to przyjdź do mnie. Wtedy coś wymyślimy, Johnny.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział chłopak już z nieco większą nadzieją w głosie, a Harry uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i potargał mu włosy.

Wszyscy zamilkli, pogrążając się w zadumie. Ich myśli krążyły wokół Lorda Voldemorta, jego poglądów, a także Rady Czystej Krwi, która miała zostać powołana w najbliższym czasie. Żadne z nich nie mogło uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje. Jednakże los nie dał im wyboru. Nadchodziły naprawdę trudne czasy, a uczucie zagrożenia, którego źródło nie było jak dotąd do końca znane, wręcz wisiało w powietrzu. Teraz Harry wreszcie rozumiał niepokój, który towarzyszył mu przez niemal całe wakacje. Także wizyta Zgredka wydawała się nabierać coraz więcej sensu. W obliczu tylu potencjalnych niebezpieczeństw mógł jedynie wierzyć, że tajemniczy mag, o którym śpiewała wczorajszego wieczora Tiara Przydziału, nie jest postacią fikcyjną, lecz ma realną władzę, by zmienić przyszłość. Potter westchnął, a potem, wyrywając się ze swych rozmyślań, spojrzał na zegarek.

\- Chodźmy – powiedział, samemu wstając ze swojego miejsca. – Pora na śniadanie. Usiądźcie tam gdzie zawsze.

\- Wchodzimy osobno? – zapytał Chris, idąc w ślady przyjaciela.

\- Tak. Najpierw John, później Melissa, a na końcu my. – Potem już nikt się nie odezwał. Na pożegnanie skinęli sobie tylko głowami i wychodząc z Pokoju Życzeń, rozeszli się w różne strony.

Chris i Harry ramię w ramię przemierzali korytarze Hogwartu, nie odzywając się do siebie. Cisza, która zapadła nie była jednak męcząca czy krępująca. Wyrażała raczej zaufanie i zrozumienie, gdyż słowa wydawały się zbędne. Dopiero tuż przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali, marszcząc brwi, odezwał się Baxter:

\- Powiemy chłopakom?

\- Teraz tak sobie myślę, że lepiej tego nie robić.

\- Teraz?

\- Melissa może mieć rację z tą klątwą. A ja chwilowo wolę się nie zdradzać ze swoimi poglądami. Przynajmniej dopóki nie dowiemy się, co knuje Malfoy.

\- Przecież wiemy, co…

\- Tylko podejrzewamy. Puste słowa nie są żadnym dowodem – mówiąc to, spojrzał znacząco na przyjaciela, który w odpowiedzi skinął głową ze zrozumieniem.

Następnie wkroczyli do Wielkiej Sali, udając, że rozmawiają o jakiś błahych rzeczach. W pomieszczeniu znajdowała się już większość szkoły, dlatego panował tam okropny hałas, jak to zresztą zwykle bywa w przypadku obecności mnóstwa plotkujących osób. Dwaj Ślizgoni usiedli przy swoim stole, praktycznie niezauważeni przez nikogo. Harry pochylając się nad talerzem, miał jednak wrażenie, że ktoś go obserwuje. Nie spiesząc się, dyskretnie podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się. Napotkał wówczas spojrzenie stalowoszarych oczu, które uporczywie prześwietlały go od paru minut. W odpowiedzi uniósł tylko pytająco brew. Siedząca po przekątnej Lestrange tylko zmrużyła oczy i zajęła się swoim śniadaniem. Nikt jednak nie zwrócił uwagi na tę ich niemą rozmowę.

Gwar w Wielkiej Sali zwiększał się wraz z każdym nowo przybyłym uczniem. W pewnym momencie było już tak głośno, że słyszało się tylko słowa osoby siedzącej obok, a to i tak z wielkim trudem. Dlatego też Harry nie zorientował się, gdy obok niego znikąd pojawił się pewien pierwszoroczny Gryfon. Zauważył go dopiero, kiedy ten klepnął jego ramię.

\- Alex? – zapytał zdziwiony.

\- Też się cieszę, że cię widzę – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko, rudzielec i zajął wolne miejsce obok brata.

\- Co ty tu robisz? – zdumienie nie opuszczało starszego Pottera, który czuł już na sobie spojrzenia praktycznie całego domu.

\- Przyszedłem się przywitać – zakomunikował. – Wczoraj nie mieliśmy zbyt wiele czasu, żeby pogadać. A co? – zapytał i rozejrzał się wokoło. Dostrzegając wówczas zainteresowanie pozostałych Ślizgonów, nieco się zmieszał. – Rozumiem – mruknął cichutko.

\- Witaj przy stole Slytherinu, młody Lwie – odezwał się, pragnąc zniwelować powstałe napięcie, Chris i klepnął przybysza w bark. – Wybacz nieuprzejmość siedzącego tu o to twojego starszego brata, ale on już taki jest. A tak na marginesie, z wiekiem robi się coraz gorszy – dodał konspiracyjnym szeptem, za co oberwał kuksańca w bok.

\- Wiem – twarz Gryfona rozpogodziła się na ten mały żart. – Też to zauważyłem. – I znowu wyglądał jak rudowłosy chochlik.

\- Wypraszam sobie żartowanie z mojej szacownej osoby – powiedział z udawaną powagą Harry, czując jak cały niepokój znika na moment z jego serca, a to za sprawą małego rudzielca.

\- Patrz jaki drażliwy! – zaśmiał się Chris, który również wyglądał na o wiele bardziej zrelaksowanego. Po chwili dołączyli do niego obaj Potterowie.

Stopniowo cała trójka zwracała na siebie uwagę coraz mniejszej liczby Ślizgonów, aż w końcu przypatrywała się im jedynie Vivienne. Oczywiście tylko ukradkiem, zza kurtyny ciemnych włosów. Sama przed sobą nie chciała tego przyznać, lecz w głębi ducha zazdrościła im tej więzi. Ona nie miała nikogo bliskiego. Jak dotąd za przyjaciela uznawała Draco, ale po tym, co wydarzyło się wczoraj, zaczęła wątpić, czy w ogóle łączy ich coś poza pokrewieństwem. Był co prawda jeszcze Axel, jej norweska bratnia dusza, ale on wyjechał i od ich ostatniego spotkania w ogóle się nie odezwał. Znowu więc została sama. Westchnęła zrezygnowana na tę myśl, a potem uważniej przyjrzała się Baxterowi i Potterom, bo właśnie podeszła do nich Parkinson - Ślizgonka, której wręcz nie cierpiała.

\- Wasze rozkłady zajęć – rzuciła z niechęcią, przyglądając się przy tym pogardliwie Alexowi.

\- Dzięki – odparł lodowato Harry i odebrał od niej dwa zwinięte pergaminy. Kiedy jednak dziewczyna nie ruszyła się ani o milimetr, uniósł brwi pytając: - Coś jeszcze?

\- Na twoim miejscu, Potter, byłabym milsza dla niektórych ludzi.

\- Co to niby ma znaczyć? – warknął cicho Ślizgon, lecz nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi. Pansy odwróciła się bowiem ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na ustach i poszła dalej. Kiedy zaś znalazła się poza zasięgiem ich głosu, odezwał się ze skwaszoną miną Alex:

\- Wszystkie Ślizgonki są takie?

Ani Chris, ani Harry nie udzielili odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Zamiast tego wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia. W przeciwieństwie do młodego Pottera zdawali sobie sprawę, że nie było to bezpodstawne ostrzeżenie.

\- Wiesz co, Mały? – Harry przeniósł wzrok na rudowłosego, jednak wydawał się go w ogóle nie widzieć. – Chyba powinieneś wrócić już do swojego stołu. Znajomi pewnie cię szukają.

\- Czy coś się stało? Wyglądasz dziwnie.

\- Nic mi nie jest. Po prostu…

\- Właśnie rozdają wasze rozkłady zajęć – wtrącił Chris, czym zwrócił na siebie uwagę Gryfona. – Lepiej już zmykaj, bo jeszcze spóźnisz się na zajęcia pierwszego dnia.

Jedenastolatek popatrzył najpierw na swojego brata, a potem na jego przyjaciela, szukając w ich twarzach odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytanie. Kiedy jednak jej nie znalazł, zmarszczył brwi i szybko się pożegnał. Odszedł do stołu Gryffindoru, a Harry odprowadził go tam wzrokiem. Następnie, będąc wciąż zamyślonym, zerknął na swój nowy plan lekcji. Czekały go dziś podwójne eliksiry, transmutacja, zaklęcia oraz…

\- Obrona przed czarną magią – mruknął pod nosem, a jego spojrzenie automatycznie przeniosło się na profesora Snape'a. Mężczyzna siedział przy stole nauczycielskim, chyba jako jedyny z nikim nie rozmawiając, skupiony na spożywanym posiłku. Wyczuwając jednak zainteresowanie Pottera, podniósł głowę i lekceważąco przesunął wzrokiem po stole Slytherinu.

– Niezbyt towarzyski typek – zauważył cicho Harry.

\- Kto? O kim mówisz? – zdziwił się Chris, lecz dostrzegając kierunek, w który zwrócona była głowa przyjaciela, dodał: - Ach! No, tak… Masz dziś z nim zajęcia?

\- Taa…

Na tym Ślizgoni zakończyli swoją rozmowę, a kilka minut później, w pełni najedzeni, wrócili do dormitoriów po odpowiednie podręczniki i rozeszli się w swoje strony. Nie spotkali się aż do obiadu, a i wtedy nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele, ponieważ Harry został zatrzymany przez profesora Slughorna, który chciał poinformować go o spotkaniu Klubu Ślimaka. Stąd też dwaj Ślizgoni zdecydowali się przenieść swą rozmowę na popołudnie, gdy zajęcia już się skończą. Potter zdążył się tylko dowiedzieć, że jak dotąd nie działo się nic niepokojącego. Mugolacy nie mieli żadnych poważnych problemów. Własne obawy i strach towarzyszy wydały mu się wówczas nazbyt wyolbrzymione. Uspokojony ruszył zatem na kolejne zajęcia, które upłynęły pod hasłem: „Owutemy już niedługo". Na koniec zaś pozostała mu tylko godzina obrony przed czarną magią. Przyjął to z radością, gdyż czuł się naprawdę wykończony.

Pod salą profesora Snape'a czekała dość spora grupa osób. Wśród ich grona znajdowali się również Sean i Max. Kiedy Harry pojawił się na korytarzu, wyglądali na bardzo zaobserwowanych swoją rozmową. Dlatego też początkowo nawet nie zauważyli pojawienie się przyjaciela.

\- Cześć – przywitał się Potter. – Was też dzisiaj tak wszyscy męczyli?

\- Bez wyjątku – zauważył kwaśno Brown. Jedynie Krukon wydawał się być zadowolony z życia, bo wesołym głosem powiedział:

\- Dajcie spokój. Narzekacie jak moja ciotka, stara panna z całą hordą kotów. – A potem wybuchnął donośnym śmiechem, który poniósł się wśród kamiennych ścian zamku. Został on jednak gwałtownie i niespodziewanie przerwany przez profesora Snape'a:

\- Słuszna uwaga. A teraz zapraszam do środka.

Ledwie skończył wypowiadać te słowa, otworzyły się drzwi sali, a uczniowie w ciszy i jeden za drugim przekroczyli jej próg. Pomieszczenie spowite było w mroku. Światło dawały jedynie niewielkie lampki poustawiane na każdej ławce oraz duża podświetlana tablica. Okna zaś pozostawały przysłonięte jakimś materiałem. Wzrok skupiała na sobie stojąca przed rzędami stolików wysoka katedra, z której widać było doskonale całą salę.

\- Klimatycznie – mruknął Sean, zajmując ławkę, ustawioną na samym końcu pomieszczenia.

\- Cisza – rozległ się wówczas spokojny, lecz stanowczy głos nauczyciela. Nikt się zatem więcej nie odezwał.

Siódmoroczni zajęli pojedynczo stoliki, najwyraźniej na lekcjach obrony przed czarną magią nie było mowy o nawet najdrobniejszej współpracy. Harry, pomyślawszy o tym, zastanowił się, co oni w takim razie będą robić. Odpowiedź nadeszła wkrótce.

\- Nazywam się Severus Snape, a tutaj, w tej sali, będziecie zgłębiać tajniki obrony przed czarną magią – rozpoczął poważnym tonem. – Jak się dowiedziałem, mieliście w ciągu ostatnich lat różnych nauczycieli, którzy jednak nie wykazali się odpowiednimi kwalifikacjami na to stanowisko. – Potter zacisnął zęby ze złości, myśląc o ich dawnym profesorze, Remusie Lupinie. – Mogę was jednak zapewnić, że w tym roku to się zmieni. Będziecie pracować ciężej niż kiedykolwiek w waszej szkolnej historii. Ostatecznie czekają was w czerwcu owutemy. Liczę na waszą współpracę, ponieważ z góry ostrzegam, nie toleruję lenistwa - zaznaczył srogim tonem i przyjrzał się uważnie uczniom. Wszyscy zrozumieli przesłanie tych słów. Każdy, kto tylko na to zasłuży, wylatuje bez względu na konsekwencje. Brak taryfy ulgowej dla kogokolwiek.

– W tym roku mamy zająć się – kontynuował Snape, nie zważając na panującą w pomieszczeniu grobową ciszę – przeciwzaklęciami. W poprzednich latach uczyliście się bowiem radzenia sobie z czarnomagicznymi stworzeniami oraz przedmiotami. Teraz przyszedł czas na coś trudniejszego i jak twierdzi wielu, ważniejszego. – W tym momencie machnął różdżką, a na tablicy za nim pojawiło się kilka definicji. – Wyciągnijcie pióra i pergaminy. Zaczniemy od początku, by mieć pewność, że… - zdziwiony urwał, wpatrując się w uniesioną dłoń, lecz zaraz ją zignorował i nie przejmując się brązowowłosą Gryfonką, ciągnął dalej swój monolog: - … wszyscy znajdujecie się na tym samym poziomie. Poza tym nie jestem pewien, czy wasi poprzedni nauczyciele właściwie wyjaśnili pewne zagadnienia.

\- Bardzo przepraszam, panie profesorze – wtrąciła uprzejmie wcześniej wspomniana Gryfonka – ale…

\- Pani nazwisko? – zapytał Snape, patrząc lodowatym wzrokiem na dziewczynę, która na moment straciła całą pewność siebie i zamilkła zaskoczona. – A zatem? – pospieszył ją nauczyciel.

\- Granger. Hermiona Granger – mruknęła niepewnie. - Chciałam tylko…

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, co pani chciała, panno Granger. Minus dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za impertynencję – rzucił rozeźlony, czym zszokował wszystkich uczniów. – Kiedy będę chciał usłyszeć pani opinię, z pewnością się o nią upomnę. Ta zasada tyczy się wszystkich. Zrozumiano?

\- Tak – szepnęła Hermiona, z trudem hamując łzy. – Przepraszam, panie profesorze. - Mężczyzna skinął głową i powrócił do omawianego przez siebie tematu, zupełnie jakby nikt mu nie przerywał. Klasa zaś w ciszy zaakceptowała wprowadzony rygor.

Do końca zajęć uczniowie z uwagą słuchali tego, co mówił profesor, nie chcąc paść ofiarą jego złości. Ten zaś z absolutnym spokojem prowadził swój wykład, parę razy jedynie zadając wybranym delikwentom pytanie. Między innymi Harry'emu, który odpowiedział bez zająknięcia, co dziwnym trafem nie przypadło do gustu Snape'owi. Nowy profesor nie przyznał też punktów żadnemu z domów. Spotkało się to ze zdziwieniem uczniów, lecz nie znalazł się śmiałek odważny na tyle, by skomentować sytuację na głos.

Kiedy zajęcia wreszcie dobiegły końca, ucieszyli się praktycznie wszyscy i w pośpiechu opuścili salę. Pierwsza wypadła stamtąd Hermiona Granger, a pozostali byli już kilka kroków za nią. Ostatnim uczniem został zaś Harry, który chyba jako jedyny zachował całkowity spokój. Będąc już jednak w drzwiach, odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na profesora. Zobaczył wówczas, że mężczyzna strasznie się krzywi, pocierając lewe przedramię. Myśląc, iż nauczyciel po prostu się uderzył, Potter wyszedł z pomieszczenia i ruszył przed siebie. Nie wiedział, że przegapił ważny szczegół. Severus Snape wcale się bowiem nie uderzył, lecz poczuł nagły ból i pieczenie w miejscu, gdzie na jego skórze znajdował się magicznie wytatuowany Mroczny Znak, symbol przynależności do grupy zwolenników Lorda Voldemorta.

_Wzywa,_ pomyślał Snape i w pośpiechu udał się do swoich prywatnych komnat. Stamtąd zaś za pomocą sieci Fiuu przedostał się do Hogsmeade. A potem, starając się nie rzucać nikomu w oczy, znalazł ustronne miejsce i się teleportował. Już kilka sekund później wylądował na pustej plaży. Bardzo silny wiatr rozwiewał mu szaty oraz wzburzał ogromne fale na niespokojnym morzu.

\- Nareszcie jesteś, Severusie – odezwał się niespodziewanie stłumiony męski głos. Snape podniósł wówczas głowę, by na szczycie kamiennych schodów umożliwiających wejście na klif zobaczyć jasnowłosego czarodzieja. Stał on sztywno, z dumnie wypiętą piersią, wyraźnie czekając na czyjeś przybycie. – Czarny Pan się niecierpliwi.

\- Dotarłem tak szybko, jak mogłem, Lucjuszu.

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, a jedynie skinął głową na znak, że rozumie. Następnie poczekał, aż nowoprzybyły do niego dołączy i razem z nim ruszył w stronę okazałej posiadłości, do której prowadziła żwirowa droga. Brama otwarła się przed nimi automatycznie, wyczuwając obecność Mrocznego Znaku. W ciszy podeszli do drzwi wejściowych.

Snape'owi wydawało się, że wyczuwał, jakby za pomocą szóstego zmysłu, że Czarny Pan jest z czegoś niezadowolony. To odczucie mogło się jednak u niego pojawić przez to, że magiczny tatuaż na lewym przedramieniu palił go żywym ogniem. W sercu mężczyzny pojawił się niepokój. _Czyżbym zrobił coś nie tak? _-pomyślał ze zgrozą/z trwogą/ze strachem, lecz na zewnątrz nie dał niczego po sobie poznać.

Wreszcie obaj czarodzieje dotarli do ogromnych drewnianych drzwi, przed którymi się zatrzymali i spojrzeli na siebie. Lucjusz dał znak głową, że w pomieszczeniu za ścianą Lord Voldemort już oczekuje przybysza. Ten zaś chwycił w rękę mosiężną klamkę i otworzył podwoje do wielkiej komnaty, przypominającej swoim wyglądem salę audiencji mugolskich królów. Kątem oka zarejestrował jeszcze widok szybko odchodzącego Lucjusza. Zaraz potem całe jego ciało zostało obezwładnione przez ogromny ból. Snape upadł na kolana, wydając przy tym cichy jęk. Teraz nie tylko jego lewe przedramię, ale już każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy kawałek skóry stał w płomieniach.

Severus nie wiedział, jak długo klęczał owładnięty cierpieniem. Być może minęło tylko parę sekund, ale on miał wrażenie, że trwa to wieczność. W pewnym momencie ból jednak ustąpił, co spotkało się z jego głośnym westchnieniem ulgi. Powstał wówczas i spojrzał przed siebie. Na końcu pogrążonej w mroku komnaty zobaczył zarys czyjejś postaci. Siedziała ona na krześle imitującym tron. U jej stóp wił się syczący, ogromny wąż.

\- Witaj, mój panie – powiedział Snape z wielkim szacunkiem, podchodząc bliżej, lecz nie na tyle, by ujrzeć twarz mężczyzny siedzącego w cieniu. Lord Voldemort, bo to był właśnie on, nie odpowiedział na powitanie ani słowem. – Czy coś się stało, panie? Dlaczego mnie wezwałeś?

Cisza, która zapadła po tych słowach, budziła niepokój, wręcz przytłaczała. Severus bał się zapytać, dlaczego został ukarany bez żadnych wyjaśnień. Czuł, że Czarny Pan nie ma ochoty się tłumaczyć ze swych posunięć. Poczuł za to prawie niewyczuwalny nacisk na swój umysł, tak nikły, że Snape wyczuł go jedynie dlatego, że był świetnym oklumentą. Zrezygnował jednak z mentalnej obrony i pozwolił zobaczyć Voldemortowi to, co chciał.

\- Miałeś mi o wszystkim donosić, Severusie – rozległ się nieprzyjemny dla ucha, wręcz przypominający syczenie głos.

\- Przecież… - zaczął cicho Snape, lecz przerwano mu ostro:

\- Milczeć! – I tak też zrobił, wsłuchując się w słowa swego pana. – Pierwszego września Tiara Przydziału przepowiedziała pojawienie się czarodzieja, który uniemożliwi wykonanie naszej misji powierzonej nam przez czystokrwistych przodków. Dlaczego zatem nie dowiedziałem się o tej ważnej informacji od ciebie?

\- Nie sądziłem, że…

\- Nie sądziłeś, Severusie? – zadrwił Voldemort. – Nie kazałem ci myśleć. Twoim zadaniem jest mówić mi o wszystkim. Rozumiesz? I to ja zdecyduję, co można uznać za ważne a co nie.

\- Tak, mój panie – wymamrotał Snape, pochylając głowę.

\- Dowiedz się teraz, kim może być ten mag.

\- Tak, mój panie.

\- I od dziś mów mi o wszystkim.

\- Tak, mój panie.

\- Severusie? – natarczywy ton sprawił, że mężczyzna podniósł głowę i natrafił na spojrzenie zimnych oczu, których kolor wydawał się niemożliwy do określenia. – Kontroluj postępy i zachowania naszych młodych przyjaciół w Hogwarcie.

\- Oczywiście.

Czarny Pan przyjrzał się uważnie słudze, rozważając, czy dotrzyma danego słowa. Nagle machnął ręką w stronę drzwi, mówiąc:

\- Możesz odejść.

Snape skinął jedynie głową i odwróciwszy się, ruszył sprężystym krokiem do wyjścia. Będąc już na zewnątrz, zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego Lord Voldemort budził w nim takie przerażenie. Ostatecznie nikt inny tego nie robił. Mimo usilnych prób Severus nie znalazł jednak odpowiedzi na to pytanie.


	11. Braterska propozycja

**Zbetowała: AlicjaFromWonderland**

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 11**

**BRATERSKA PROPOZYCJA**

Zbliżała się godzina dziewiętnasta, kiedy Syriusz Black wrócił do swojego niewielkiego mieszkania w jednej z mugolskich dzielnic Londynu. Jak zwykle powitała go cisza. Kiedyś starał się ją za wszelką cenę zagłuszyć, przypominała mu bowiem o domu rodziców, tak znienawidzonym przez niego nastoletnim więzieniu. Dzisiaj jednak domowe milczenie wydało mu się odprężające. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się delikatnie na tę myśl, a w jego głowie zabrzmiał zadowolony głos Lily:

\- Wreszcie dorosłeś, Syriuszu. – Zaraz potem przed oczami pojawił mu się złośliwy uśmieszek chrześniaka:

\- Starzejesz się, Łapo.

Black sam nie wiedział, czy chciałby, aby któraś z tych rzeczy okazała się prawdą. Na pewno nie ta ostatnia. Co zaś do dorosłości… Odkąd uciekł z domu, żył jak chciał, bez nadzoru rodziców i drażniącej rodzinki. Takie życie mu odpowiadało. Był odpowiedzialny tylko za siebie. Później, kiedy został ojcem chrzestnym, poczuł, że tym razem liczy na niego ktoś jeszcze i że ma pewne obowiązki. Jednak i to nie wymagało od niego przewartościowania dotychczasowego życia ani zrezygnowania z własnych pragnień. Ostatecznie można powiedzieć, iż to praca aurora sprawiła, że zaczął brać na poważniej niektóre rzeczy. Niemniej i ona nie dała mu odwagi na podjęcie ważnej decyzji. Decyzji, która… No, cóż… Zmieniłaby całe jego życie. Czasem żałował, że nie spróbował, zwłaszcza wtedy gdy wracał z obiadu u Potterów. Jednak częściej dostrzegał plusy tego, że… nie wypowiedział tych dwóch słów. Tak było jeśli nie lepiej, to już na pewno łatwiej. Kiedy sam siebie pytał - „Dlaczego, Black?" – to przed oczami stawał mu obraz jego rodziców. Skłóceni, będący ze sobą z przymusu. Zgorzkniała matka, poddenerwowany ojciec, czyli zabójcze połączenie dla miłości. Ale w ich przypadku nawet i o tym nie mogło być mowy.

Syriusz, odłożywszy aurorskie szaty i przebrawszy się w zwyczajne mugolskie ciuchy, wszedł do kuchni i opadł ciężko na jedno ze stojących tam krzeseł. Westchnął przeciągle i przywołał do siebie butelkę piwa kremowego, a następnie pociągnął z niej spory łyk. Rozleniwiony rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i z rezygnacją zastanowił się, czy jeśli naprawdę się skupi i tego zapragnie, to uda mu się przełamać pierwsze prawo Gampa. Dla zwiększenia prawdopodobieństwa powodzenia eksperymentu zamknął oczy i wyobraził sobie talerz z aromatycznie pachnącym i równie świetnie wyglądającym kurczakiem, otoczonym przyrumienionymi kartofelkami oraz odrobiną wielokolorowej surówki. Czując w nozdrzach cudowny zapach potrawy, aż westchnął rozmarzony. Następnie, mając w głowie tak silne odczucie realności, otworzył oczy i ze ślinką nabiegłą do ust, wyciągnął dłonie, by pochwycić w nie niewidzialne sztućce. Niestety natrafił na pustkę, która ubodła w niego niczym sztylet.

\- No, proszę… - mruknął ironicznie pod nosem. – Widocznie nawet czystokrwisty Black wszystkiego nie przeskoczy.

A potem wstał i podszedł do lodówki. Otworzył ją ze zmarszczonym czołem, którego bruzdy pogłębiły się jeszcze bardziej, gdy zobaczył zawartość wnętrza urządzenia. Niewiele się tam bowiem ostało. Zaledwie kawałek sera, parę plasterków szynki, kilka kiełbasek i wciąż, o dziwo, nietknięte opakowanie jajek. Zdecydowanie nie była to zapowiedź uczty stulecia. Jednak, kiedy tylko Black o tym pomyślał, w oczy rzucił mu się półmisek przykryty folią, znajdujący się na najniższej z półek i ukryty w samym kącie lodówki. Ucieszony szybko go pochwycił, by z niepokojem zaraz zauważyć, że jest trochę za lekki. Zajrzał do środka i wydał z siebie jęk, przypominający swym brzmieniem skomlenie zranionego psa. W misce znajdowały się resztki jego ulubionej sałatki ziemniaczanej, co mogłoby go naprawdę uradować, gdyby nie to, że po dokładnym wyskrobaniu uzbierałoby się jej może zaledwie na dwie łyżki. Westchnął zrezygnowany i postawił miskę na stolę, a potem sięgnął po jajka, decydując się na starą przyjaciółkę jajecznicę.

W momencie, gdy stał już przy kuchence z umytą, oczywiście za pomocą magii, patelnią, niespodziewanie w mieszkaniu rozległ się dźwięk pukania do drzwi. Zaskoczony Syriusz znieruchomiał na chwilę, uważnie nasłuchując. Nikogo się dziś nie spodziewał. Co prawda mógł to być Rogacz albo Lunatyk, którzy wpadali od czasu do czasu z przyjacielską wizytą. Tyle że oni zawsze wchodzili bez pukania, co czasem okazywało się naprawdę denerwujące. Zwłaszcza kiedy nie był w mieszkaniu sam.

Gość zapukał ponownie, tym razem głośniej i dłużej. Widocznie zależało mu na zobaczeniu się z gospodarzem. Black ruszył cicho w stronę drzwi, zabierając po drodze swoją różdżkę, która leżała na stole. Mimowolnie i instynktownie zaczął wdrażać wszystkie środki ostrożności, o których lata temu uczył się od Moody'ego. Stanąwszy w małym przedpokoiku, zerknął przez judasza na osobę stojącą po drugiej stronie. Zaskoczony aż zachłysnął się powietrzem. Następnie w pośpiechu ściągnął zabezpieczenia i otworzył drzwi na oścież, samemu wytrzeszczywszy przy tym oczy.

\- Co tu robisz? – zapytał wrogo.

\- Witaj, Syriuszu – przywitał się czarnowłosy mężczyzna, wyraźnie akcentując słowa, jakby chciał zwrócić uwagę gospodarza na jego nieuprzejmość. Łapa zrozumiał w lot, o co chodzi przybyszowi, i przez to najeżył się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Zawsze idealny – sarknął. – Czego tu chcesz?

\- Przyszedłem odwiedzić brata – odparł lekko, jak gdyby powiedział coś oczywistego.

\- Odwiedzić? – zaśmiał się ironicznie gospodarz. – Dzisiaj? Teraz?

\- Tak. Mam do ciebie pewną sprawę.

\- I myślisz, że cię wysłucham? – jego zdenerwowany ton sprawił, że atmosfera momentalnie stała się tak gęsta, że można ją było kroić nożem.

\- Nie widzę powodu, dla którego byś miał tego nie zrobić. Nie wydajesz się zajęty – mruknął Regulus Black, uważnie lustrując spojrzeniem swojego starszego brata.

\- Nie widzisz powodu? – szepnął zszokowany gospodarz.

\- Właśnie wróciłeś z pracy i z tego, co zauważyłem, nigdzie się nie wybierasz, więc…

\- Nie odzywałeś się do mnie przez ponad dwadzieścia lat – przerwał mu Syriusz, w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na wypowiedziane wcześniej słowa.

\- Wiesz dlaczego – odparł tylko, wciąż pozostając niesamowicie spokojnym, czego absolutnie nie można było powiedzieć o jego bracie. Ten wręcz kipiał wściekłością.

\- W takim razie po co tu dzisiaj przyszedłeś?

\- Chciałbym ci coś zaproponować.

\- Co?

Regulus rozejrzał się trochę niespokojnie na boki, a Syriusz mógł wtedy po raz pierwszy zaobserwować na jego twarzy widoczne wahanie. Moment ten nie trwał jednak długo, bo mężczyzna odezwał się już chwilę później:

\- Wolałbym o tym porozmawiać w środku. Mogę wejść? - Łapa milczał, uważnie przyglądając się młodszemu Blackowi. Nie ruszył się przy tym ani o krok.

Dwaj bracia, tak podobni do siebie z wyglądu, stali na korytarzu mugolskiej kamienicy, patrząc sobie prosto w oczy bez najmniejszego mrugnięcia. Po upływie kilkunastu sekund to Syriusz wykonał pierwszy krok. Gestem zaprosił bowiem przybysza do wejścia, samemu usuwając mu się z drogi.

Kiedy obaj znaleźli się już w środku, Łapa nałożył z powrotem wszystkie zabezpieczenia i poprowadził brata do salonu, niedużego pomieszczenia, które urządzono w mugolskim stylu. Duża kanapa, dwa fotele, niewielki stolik, telewizor i wieża. Salon był utrzymany w czystości, bez pedanckiego ładu albo artystycznego bałaganu. Nie było tam żadnych kwiatów ani innych przedmiotów, stawianych zazwyczaj przez kobiety dla ozdoby, ponieważ w domu mieszkał jednie samotny mężczyzna, preferujący funkcjonalność. Można by powiedzieć, że jedynym ozdobnym elementem pomieszczenia był niewielki kominek, na którym stała mała urna oraz kilka zdjęć oprawionych w ramki. I to właśnie im przyjrzał się Regulus po wejściu do pomieszczenia, lecz nie skomentował tego ani słowem. W zamian odwrócił się przodem do Łapy i zapytał:

\- Nie zaprosisz mnie, abym usiadł? – Jego pytanie pozostało bez odpowiedzi. Gospodarz jedynie wzruszył ramionami i sam zajął jeden z foteli, zapadając się głęboko w niego i przyjmując zrelaksowaną pozę, która mogłaby uchodzić za naturalną, gdyby nie mocno zaciśnięta szczęka mężczyzny, zdradzająca nerwowość. Widząc to, gość usiadł na kanapie naprzeciwko.

\- Zatem? O co chodzi? Po co fatygowałeś się tutaj po tylu latach? – przerwał trwające od paru minut złowrogie milczenie Syriusz. Zdecydował, że chce mieć już tę rozmowę za sobą.

\- Mam dla ciebie… Hmm… Z braku lepszego słowa nazwijmy to może „ofertę".

\- Ofertę? – Nieufność momentalnie wezbrała w sercu starszego brata. Zdecydowanie nie podobał mu się ton, jakiego użył Regulus. Był zbyt… Właściwie to sam nie wiedział jaki. Po prostu budził niepokój.

\- Wróć.

Łapa nigdy nie sądził, że jedno słowo wzbudzi w nim kiedykolwiek tak wiele rożnych i sprzecznych uczuć. A dzisiaj tak się właśnie stało. Zupełnie nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Miał trzydzieści osiem lat. Jako szesnastolatek został wydziedziczony i wyklęty przez własną matkę, która zrobiła to w dzień jego ucieczki z domu. Od tamtego czasu, od dwudziestu dwóch lat nie kontaktował się z rodziną ani ona z nim. Łączyło ich tylko nazwisko. Dzisiaj zaś, jakby wszystko co wówczas się wydarzyło miało miejsce tylko w jego wyobraźni, pojawia się jego brat i proponuje mu powrót do domu. Czuł obrzydzenie, był zszokowany, ale co najdziwniejsze i jednocześnie przerażające dla niego samego to to, że… w jego sercu pojawiła się iskierka, mała, niezdolna zapewne do rozpalenia ogniska, ale jednak, radości. Wraz z nią przed jego oczami pojawiło mu się też kilka scen. On wchodzi do domu na Grimmauld Place 12 z uśmiechem, bez przygnębienia, a witają go radosne okrzyki dzieci Regulusa: „Wujek Syriusz!". Kolejna scena: rozmawia ze swoim bratem i bratową w salonie, uśmiechają się do siebie i śmieją z czegoś. Innym razem są jego urodziny. Świętuje je z rodziną. Jest wspaniały tort, szczęśliwi ludzie, skoczna muzyka. A on czuje po prostu jakby był na swoim miejscu. W tym samym momencie jednak scena niespodziewanie się zmienia. Siedzą przy ogromnym dębowym stole. Są tam jeszcze Malfoyowie i Lestrangowie. Rozmawiają o brudnych, nic niegodnych szlamach, kpią z charłaków, mówią z nienawiścią o mugolach. I on pośród nich. Robiący to samo, z cynicznym wyrazem twarzy, pragnący akceptacji. Wewnętrznie zbuntowany, lecz zbyt tchórzliwy, by się sprzeciwić. Potem następuje jeszcze kilka innych scen. Na Pokątnej spotyka Andromedę Tonks. Udaje jednak, iż jej nie widzi i odchodzi. Na plecach czuje potępiające spojrzenie ukochanej kuzynki. Ucieka i nagle staje przed drzwiami Potterów, które jego najlepszy przyjaciel przed chwilą zatrzasnął z hukiem, bo nazwał jego żonę, dobrą dla wszystkich Lily, szlamą. Teleportuje się z poczuciem winy i ponownie staje w salonie w domu Regulusa. Właśnie przedstawiają mu jakąś kobietę, starszą od niego, wyglądającą na niezbyt rozgarniętą, lecz ubraną w arystokratyczne szaty rodu czarodziejów czystej krwi. Słowa: „twoja narzeczona" tłuką się w jego głowie, powodując straszliwy ból. On zaś myśli, że Dorcas jest o wiele piękniejsza. I wówczas z jego ust pada jedna jedyna i właściwa, choć bolesna odpowiedź:

\- Nie.

Regulus patrzy na brata z niedowierzaniem. Jeszcze przed chwilą widział przecież u niego tę niepewność. W pewnym momencie nawet uważał, że się zgodzi. Nie rozumiał, skąd wzięła się stanowczość w jego głosie. Czyżby rodzina aż tak bardzo go skrzywdziła?

\- Dlaczego? – pyta wówczas.

Spokój na twarzy Syriusza całkowicie zbił go z pantałyku. Widział, jak jeszcze parę chwil temu był podenerwowany i zły. Teraz wydawało się, że emocje wyparowały. Wciąż nie odpowiada, a w zamian samemu stawia pytanie:

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo jesteś Blackiem – mówi pewnie Regulus, kryjąc szybko swoje zdezorientowanie.

\- Nigdy się nim nie czułem.

\- Ale zawsze nim byłeś.

\- Nawet wtedy, gdy matka mnie wydziedziczyła? – parsknął ironicznie Łapa.

\- Dlatego właśnie przychodzę. Możemy to naprawić. Jeśli tylko będziesz chciał. A wierzę, że tak.

Syriusz zamilkł, lustrując brata uważnym spojrzeniem. Znał swoją rodzinę bardzo dobrze, dlatego wiedział, że oni nie zmieniają się tak nagle, bez żadnego powodu, bez zdania czy ustaleń tak poważanego autorytetu jakim była Walburga Black. Chodziło o coś więcej i on chyba się nawet domyślał o co. Wolał jednak, aby to podejrzenie nie okazało się prawdą. Wówczas musiałby definitywnie i ostatecznie uznać, że jego rodzina jest po prostu… zła. Wcześniej wszystko rozbijało się w dużym stopniu o konserwatyzm. Tym razem sprawa mogła dotyczyć także konkretnych czynów. I tego się właśnie bał. Ostatecznie w ich żyłach płynęła ta sama krew co w nim.

\- Dlaczego postanowiłeś przyjść właśnie dzisiaj, Regulusie? – zapytał, a jego ton sugerował, że nie zadowoli się żadną półprawdą. – Akurat dziś? Czemu nie rok, dwa, dziesięć lat temu?

\- Bo teraz nadszedł czas – odparł, prostując się dumnie.

\- Na co?

\- Na zjednoczenie wszystkich czarodziejów czystej krwi. Mamy do wykonania misję, Syriuszu.

\- O czym ty bredzisz, Reg? Jaką, do cholery, misję? – szepnął zszokowany gospodarz, widząc ekscytację w oczach brata i jego pełną gotowości postawę.

\- Musimy przywrócić właściwą hierarchię w świecie magicznym. Jedynie czystokrwiści są stworzeni do sprawowania władzy i to oni znajdują się na najwyższym szczeblu drabiny społecznej. Mugole nas niszczą, a szlamy to złodzieje dorobku naszych przodków. Nie mają…

\- Dość! – krzyknął ostro Łapa, zdenerwowany wstając ze swojego miejsca. Nie wierzył w to, co słyszał. – Ktoś zrobił ci wodę z mózgu. Naopowiadał bzdur i…

\- To nie są żadne bzdury, Syriuszu. Taka jest prawda – odpowiedział spokojnie Regulus, również wstając, lecz w przeciwieństwie do brata pozostawał opanowanym.

\- No, jeśli już mówimy o prawdzie… To wciąż nie powiedziałeś mi, po co tu przyszedłeś?

\- Aby mieć pewność, że opowiesz się po właściwej stronie.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, podczas której Łapa wpatrywał się w gościa niedowierzającym spojrzeniem. _Po właściwej stronie,_ powtórzył w myślach i tym razem naprawdę się przeraził. Otworzył i zamknął usta, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Wreszcie, wciąż łudząc się nadzieją, wydusił z trudem:

\- Czyli po jakiej?

\- Po stronie Lorda Voldemorta.

I pomimo że Black już wcześniej domyślał się, jaka będzie odpowiedź, zareagował bardzo gwałtownie. Wpadł w straszną wściekłość. Nigdy wcześniej nie był tak wzburzony. Regulus widząc jego oszalałe i rzucające w niego błyskawice oczy oraz zaciśnięte pięści, aż cofnął się zaskoczony i trochę wystraszony. Przychodząc do mieszkania brata, spodziewał się oczywiście jego początkowego oporu. Wierzył jednak, że racjonalnymi argumentami w końcu uda mu się go przekonać. Ostatecznie łączyły ich więzy krwi. Jednakże żywiołowa reakcja Łapy sprawiła, że młodszy Black zwątpił w możliwość nawrócenia brata. Zbyt długo przebywał wśród szlam i mugoli. Wydawał się być stracony. Niestety. Regulus nie mógł nic na to poradzić, chociaż się starał. Przyszedł tu z wyciągniętą dłonią, z ofertą pomocy, która została odrzucona. Postanowił jednak spróbować jeszcze raz.

\- Syriuszu – zaczął poważnie – może powinieneś się nad tym zastanowić i wtedy dostrzeżesz, że… - nie dokończył, bo przerwał mu potężny ryk wściekłości:

\- Wynocha!

Nie było mowy o jakiejkolwiek pomyłce. Młodszy brat Łapy chciał, by ten przyłączył się do szalonych zapaleńców idei czystej krwi. W zamian za to oferował mu możliwość powrotu do rodzinnych łask, chociaż to właśnie ona wiele lat temu wręczyła mu wilczy bilet. Nie, Syriusz nie miał zamiaru pozwolić się szantażować. Więzy krwi to nie wszystko. On miał już prawdziwą rodzinę – Potterów oraz Tonksów. Im mógł zaufać i dla nich zrobiłby wszystko. Dlatego bez żadnych wyrzutów sumienia gotów był wyrzucić za drzwi swego brata. I właśnie to robił. Stał w salonie, wściekły i wzburzony, wskazujące ręką wyjście.

Tymczasem Regulus wydawał się naprawdę oburzony takim traktowaniem. Na jego bladej zazwyczaj twarzy pojawiły się krwiste wypieki, a duże oczy zmniejszyły się do wielkości dwóch szparek. Jego brat sam wybrał swój los/swoją drogę, a skoro tak, to od teraz są wrogami. Misja jest ważniejsza niż więzy krwi, a Czarny Pan potężniejszy niż jakiś tam auror Black.

\- Będziesz tego żałował – stwierdził zimno. – Już niedługo przekonasz się, że lepiej było przyjąć moją propozycję.

\- Nie ośmieszaj się, Regulusie – parsknął Łapa.

\- Na razie działamy po dobroci i przyjmiemy każdego, kto…

\- Wynoś się z mojego domu!

\- Sam tego chciałeś, Black – mruknął czarnowłosy, kierując się pospiesznie do wyjścia. - Pamiętaj, że cię ostrzegałem.

\- WYNOCHA! – wrzasnął po raz ostatni Syriusz i z hukiem zatrzasnął drzwi za bratem, tuż przed jego arystokratycznym nosem.

Następnie wrócił do salonu i zaczął krążyć po nim nerwowo, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie żadnego miejsca. Cały się trząsł z gniewu. Znowu nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się przed chwilą stało. Zupełnie nie tak wyobrażał sobie konfrontację z Regulusem po tylu latach. Mieli się pogodzić, a nie stać prawdziwymi wrogami, znajdującymi się po przeciwnych stronach barykady. Bo na to się właśnie zapowiadało. Na wojnę w świecie magii.

Zdenerwowany Łapa wciąż nie potrafił się opanować. Cztery ściany jego mieszkania więziły go i wręcz przytłaczały. Musiał stąd wyjść. Uwolnić się od negatywnych emocji. Wyszedł z mieszkania i pomknął w stronę ślepej uliczki, niedaleko zamieszkanej przez niego kamienicy, którą umownie uznał za swój punkt aportacyjny. Kręciło się tam niewielu mugoli, a o tej porze człowiek stawał się niewidoczny ze względu na brak lamp. Idealne miejsce dla czarodzieja.

Już parę minut po opuszczeniu domu Syriusz, dzięki magii, znalazł się w lesie przy Hogsmeade. Zawsze kiedy miał problem, teleportował się właśnie w to miejsce, by podczas spaceru do wioski, w spokoju o wszystkim pomyśleć. Tak też zrobił i teraz. Wcześniej nie zauważył jednak, że od czasu jego powrotu z pracy ochłodziło się o kilka stopni. A niestety w swym pośpiechu i wzburzeniu nawet nie pomyślał, by zabrać ze sobą swoją pelerynę. Teraz, trzęsąc się z zimna, odczuwał skutki tej decyzji. W dodatku nie mógł sobie przypomnieć żadnego zaklęcia rozgrzewającego od środka jego organizm. Nigdy wcześniej nie musiał go używać. Klnąc pod nosem, przyspieszył kroku i postanowił udać się do „Trzech Mioteł".

Do lokalu dotarł po dwudziestu minutach, w trakcie których wyzbył się praktycznie całej złości. W zamian za to jego zęby odgrywały swój własny koncert dyrygowany przez niską temperaturę. Do środka wszedł zatem z ogromną ulgą. Tam bowiem było ciepło.

\- Gorący z ciebie facet, Syriuszu Black – przywitała go z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach atrakcyjna kobieta, będąca właścicielką pubu. Łapa w odpowiedzi parsknął śmiechem i zdecydowanym krokiem podszedł do baru, zasiadając na jednym ze stojących tam wysokich krzeseł.

\- Sądziłem, że dla ciebie, droga Rosmerto, jest już to od dawna sprawa oczywista - powiedział, mrugając porozumiewawczo, czym rozbawił ją jeszcze bardziej.

\- Jak zawsze uwodzicielski.

\- Jak zawsze piękna.

\- Już dobrze, czarusiu – zaśmiała się ponownie. – Co ci podać?

\- Wujek Ogden będzie idealny. – Kobieta skinęła głową i nalała mu bursztynowego płynu, a następnie postawiła przed nim szklankę. Syriusz pociągnął spory łyk i poczuł znajome pieczenie w gardle. Następnie rozejrzał się po lokalu i unosząc brwi, zapytał: - A co tu takie pustki?

\- Ostatnie wydarzenia nieco odstraszyły klientelę – westchnęła smutno Rosmerta, patrząc w tym samym kierunku co jej towarzysz.

\- No, tak… - mruknął.

\- Ludzie się boją.

\- Taa…

\- Syriuszu? – zapytała zaniepokojona kobieta, czym ściągnęła na siebie wzrok Blacka. - Myślisz, że… - nie dokończyła jednak, ponieważ do „Trzech Mioteł" wszedł niski i pulchny mężczyzna o jasnych włosach. Wymamrotał jakieś ciche powitanie i podszedł szybko do baru.

\- Glizdek!

\- Łapa – odparł zdumiony, zatrzymując się w pół kroku.

\- Kopę lat, stary. Gdzie ty się podziewasz?

\- Mam ostatnio mnóstwo pracy.

\- Emily nie daje ci wolnego? – zaśmiał się wesoło Black, poklepując kumpla po ramieniu.

\- Nie, to nie to. Ja… - zaczął się niezdarnie tłumaczyć Pettigrew.

\- Daj spokój, Glizdek. Przecież nie mam ci niczego za złe. Po prostu musimy się kiedyś spotkać. Ostatnim razem widzieliśmy się całą paczką na urodzinach Rogacza, a to było prawie rok temu.

\- Jasne, Łapo. Tylko wiesz… Emily, dzieci, sklep i… Jakoś tak… - próbował się wymigać Peter.

\- W porządku – Black ponownie poklepał go po plecach. – Coś się wymyśli. A teraz napij się ze mną! Rosmerto, możesz…

\- Nie, nie, nie – zaprotestował szybko jasnowłosy mężczyzna, czym zdziwił przyjaciela. – Obiecałem Em, że za chwilę wrócę.

\- Jak trochę poczeka, to chyba nic się nie stanie?

\- Wybacz, Syriuszu – powiedział przepraszająco i odwrócił się w stronę barmanki: - Przyszedłem po to ziele, które miałaś dać Emily. Ponoć…

\- A tak! Zgadza się. Już przynoszę! – wykrzyknęła uśmiechnięta jak zwykle Rosmerta i znikła na chwilę na zapleczu, by po minucie wyłonić się stamtąd z doniczką, w której rosła nieznana Syriuszowi niewysoka roślina o dużych zielonych liściach. – Proszę. Musi przebywać w cieple przez cały czas – poinformowała mężczyznę, podając mu ziele.

\- Dziękuję – Glizdogon uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Do widzenia, Rosmerto. – I odwrócił się, by wyjść z lokalu. Wtedy jednak przypomniał sobie o przyjacielu i rzucił przez ramię: - Do zobaczenia, Łapo. Ee… Kiedyś.

\- Pozdrów Emily i dzieci! – krzyknęła jeszcze tylko za nim właścicielka „Trzech Mioteł", zanim ostatecznie zniknął za drzwiami. Zdumiony Syriusz nawet się nie odezwał. Wpatrywał się jedynie w ślad za przyjacielem i nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten stał się takim pantoflarzem.

\- Właśnie dlatego nigdy się nie ożeniłem – skomentował cicho, czym wywołał wybuch śmiechu swojej pięknej towarzyszki.

\- Nie wszystkie małżeństwa tak wyglądają – powiedziała. – Peter jest bardzo podatny na wpływy i łatwo nim manipulować. A Emily Pettigrew ma podobny charakter do swojego ojca, Ambrozjusza Flume'a, który zawsze lubił rządzić. I to właśnie ona włada całym Miodowym Królestwem, a Peter wykonuje jej wszystkie rozkazy.

\- Biedny Glizdek – westchnął Łapa. – Tak dać się załatwić kobiecie.

\- Wiesz… Jemu to chyba nie przeszkadza. Taki typ człowieka. Woli, gdy ktoś inny nim dyryguje.

\- Taa… Pewnie masz rację – mruknął, krzywiąc się do swoich myśli.

\- Za to dzieciaki są niesamowite! – zachwyciła się niespodziewanie barmanka. – Sophie i Mark. Gdybyś widział je w akcji. Żywiołowe i pełne animuszu. Gdyby nie to, że wyglądają kropka w kropkę jak ojciec, to pomyślałabym, że… - urwała speszona i spojrzała w oczy rozmówcy, dodając znacząco: - Wiesz, o co mi chodzi, Syriuszu.

\- No, doprawdy, Rosmerto. Co ty tam masz za kosmate myśli – zażartował, popijając Ognistą.

\- Żadne kosmate! – oburzyła się. – Tak po prostu samo się nasunęło.

\- Rogacza to ja znam tylko jednego, moja droga – powiedział, chcąc trochę ułagodzić kobietę. – I zapewniam cię, że jest to tylko metafora.

\- A! No, właśnie – ożywiła się, momentalnie zapominając o żarcie gościa. – Co tam u Potterów? Wiadomo już coś w sprawie morderstwa pana Charlusa?

\- Niestety – mruknął Black, nagle markotniejąc. – Całkowity zastój. Brak śladów.

\- Niedobrze. Jak się czuje James?

\- Chodzi sfrustrowany. I chyba boi się, że ktoś będzie chciał zemścić się za coś na jego rodzinie.

\- Zemścić się? – zapytała zdumiona.

\- Taa… Nie zabija się człowieka dla zabawy. Prawda?

Po tych słowach oboje zamilkli, pogrążając się w swoich niewesołych rozmyślaniach. Syriusz powrócił do oferty Regulusa, a Rosmerta do nieprzyjemnych zdarzeń, które miały miejsce ostatnio w Hogsmeade, tak blisko niej. Zadrżała zaniepokojona i rozejrzała się po swoim lokalu. Oprócz Blacka siedzieli tam tylko dwaj mężczyźni, stali klienci, którzy spotykali się tu raz w tygodniu już od wielu lat. Poza tym nie było nikogo. I to wydało się właśnie kobiecie tak przerażające. Ludzie zaczęli się bać. A skoro tak, to widocznie było czego. Ministerstwo Magii nabrało wody w usta, Prorokmilczał, a Knot udawał, że wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku.

_Szkoda tylko, że tak bardzo się myli. Czuję, że to dopiero początek._


	12. Prowokacyjny artykuł

**Zbetowała: AlicjaFromWonderland**

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 12**

**PROWOKACYJNY ARTYKUŁ**

Wrzesień powoli dobiegał końca. Uczniowie Hogwartu już dawno zdążyli zapoznać się ze swoimi nowymi planami zajęć. Ich życie miało ustalony rytm, nabrało zwyczajnej szkolnej rutyny. Nie wydarzyło się nic niesamowitego. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że był to rok jak każdy inny. Nie było to jednak prawdą. Harry zdawał sobie z tego doskonale sprawę. Od ostatniego spotkania całego Slytherinu minęły blisko trzy tygodnie. Nikt o nim nie wspominał ani nie nawiązywał do przedstawionych wówczas zasad. Nie było także mowy o żadnych wyborach do Rady Czystej Krwi. Zupełnie jakby całe zdarzenie mu się przyśniło. Miał jednak całkowitą pewność, iż to tylko cisza przed burzą. I to potężną, jak sądził.

Od wielu dni dyskretnie obserwował mieszkańców swojego domu. Widział jak niepewnie czuli się na początku mugolacy, szczególnie John – najmłodszy, najmniejszy i najmniej towarzyski. Z czasem jednak, gdy nic się nie działo, chłopiec, podobnie jak Melissa i Chris, stwierdził, że nie ma się czego bać. Potter nie zgadzał się z nimi, lecz nie potrafił zmusić się do ponownego zasiania w ich sercach tego niepokoju, wręcz przerażenia związanego z niewyjaśnionym i nie do końca znanym niebezpieczeństwem, które wisiało w powietrzu. Dlatego czasami czuł się naprawdę zmęczony i sam siebie pytał, czy nie wpadł w paranoję. Zawsze wtedy przypominał sobie najpierw słowa Malfoya, a potem Tiary Przydziału i wówczas wiedział, że nie. Poza tym zauważył, iż blondyn często przygląda się innym, jakby oceniając ich postawę wobec nowego porządku i umiejętności. Harry'emu zdarzyło się też parę razy podsłuchać jego rozmowę z różnymi, ale zawsze czystokrwistymi, Ślizgonami. Za każdym razem padały te same pytania. Przyjaźnisz się z jakąś szlamą? Co sądzisz o mugolach? Czy twoja rodzina się z nimi zadaje? I wiele innych, utrzymanych w tym samym tonie. Malfoy badał grunt. Pottera zastanawiało tylko, dlaczego robi to dopiero teraz, gdy już wszyscy wiedzą, że popiera Voldemorta. Czemu nie działa bardziej dyskretnie? Odpowiedź była oczywista. A kto mógłby go przed tym powstrzymać? Przecież nikt nie zaprotestował. Przeciwnie. Ślizgon zbierał sprzymierzeńców, uczniów myślących podobnie. Wybierał tych o największym prawdopodobieństwie akceptacji. Do pomocy miał zaś Parkinson, Notta i Zabiniego. Gdyby Harry miał zgadywać, to oni znaleźliby się w tej Radzie. I być może tak się właśnie stanie. Tego jeszcze nie wiadomo.

On sam stał cały czas z boku, z poczuciem bezsilności. Nie wiedział, jak powinien się zachować. Nikomu jednak nie mówił o swoich obawach. Kiedy przyjaciele pytali go, co mu jest, zbywał ich. Nie potrafił wytłumaczyć tego, co podpowiadał mu szósty zmysł. Miał wrażenie, że porusza się po omacku. Wiedząc o czymś, o czym w sumie nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Dlatego też przez większość czasu chodził zirytowany i podenerwowany, niezdolny do współpracy z kimkolwiek. Wydawało mu się, że inni widzą w nim wariata. I może właśnie nim był. Dodatkowo odnosił dziwne wrażenie, że nowy profesor, Severus Snape, uważnie go obserwuje. Jego zimne spojrzenie, które czasem przez przypadek łapał, przyprawiało go o dreszcze. Nie wiedział jednak, o co może chodzić. Może mu się tylko zdawało? Mężczyzna wydawał się bowiem nikogo nie lubić, większość uczniów się go po prostu bała. Szczególnie złośliwy był dla Gryfonów, których naprawdę nie znosił, co przejawiało się w częstym odbieraniu punktów ich domowi. Jedyną zaś osobą mogącą poszczycić się cieniem sympatii Snape'a był Malfoy. Profesor znał ponoć jego ojca i to dość blisko. Zażyłość ta, jeśli w ogóle można ją tak nazwać, wydawała się Potterowi podejrzana. Ale co jemu ostatnio wydawało się nie być podejrzane? Czasem przestawał wierzyć nawet samemu sobie. A to nie zapowiadało niczego dobrego.

Takie rozmyślania towarzyszyły Ślizgonowi od wielu dni. Także dzisiejszy wieczór nie był od nich wolny. Harry siedział samotnie w opustoszałym Pokoju Wspólnym. Minęła już północ, a jemu wciąż nie chciało się spać. Lampy pogaszono, a jedynym źródłem światła był płomień z kominka. Harry wpatrywał się w niego z uwagą, jakby szukając odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania. Będąc tak zamyślonym, nie usłyszał, kiedy w pomieszczeniu pojawiła się jeszcze jedna osoba. Dziewczyna stąpała zaś cicho, poruszając się lekko i z wrodzoną gracją. W ciszy zajęła jeden z foteli, stojący w ogarniętym mrokiem końcu pokoju. Przez chwilę się nie odzywała, obserwując chłopaka i sądząc, że ten już się zorientował o jej obecności. Myliła się. Uświadomiła to sobie dopiero wtedy, gdy się odezwała, a Potter zaskoczony aż podskoczył na swoim fotelu.

\- Nie śpisz? – zapytała, a jej delikatny głos zabrzmiał niczym wystrzał z armaty.

\- Kto tu jest? – Ślizgon poderwał się z miejsca i mrużąc oczy, próbował zorientować się co do tożsamości przybyszki.

\- Vivienne.

\- Lestrange? – upewnił się.

\- Tak. – I oboje zamilkli, jakby wszystko, co trzeba, zostało już wypowiedziane.

Dziewczyna poczuła się rozczarowana, chociaż sama nie wiedziała dlaczego. Chyba liczyła na rozmowę. Nie była pewna. Zeszła na dół, ponieważ nie mogła zasnąć i chciała być sama. O tej godzinie nie spodziewała się spotkać w Pokoju Wspólnym żywej duszy. Zobaczywszy jednak Pottera, poczuła ulgę. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że on zrozumie. Nie wiedziała tylko, od czego zacząć, jak wyrazić w słowach to, co ją frasuje. Ostatecznie nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiali, bo przecież prośby o podanie półmiska czy pytanie o wolne miejsce nie można było tak nazwać. Tak przynajmniej sądziła Vivienne. Teraz zaś siedząc z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu, nie miała pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Z opresji wybawił ją jednak Harry, który odezwał się cichym, przytłumionym przez dłonie przyłożone do twarzy głosem:

\- Co tu robisz?

\- Siedzę – odparła automatycznie, co spowodowało prychnięcie towarzysza. Uzmysłowiła sobie wówczas, że jej odpowiedź mogła zabrzmieć nieco niegrzecznie. Zmieszana zacisnęła usta.

\- A zatem? – przerwał ponownie ciszę Potter i usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko niej.

Vivienne nie odpowiedziała od razu. Najpierw przyjrzała się uważnie Ślizgonowi. W tym świetle, znajdując się tak daleko od kominka, nie widziała dokładnie jego twarzy. Wydawało jej się jednak, że chłopak jest zmęczony. Przypuszczenie to potwierdzały jego opuszczone ramiona i poza, jaką przybrał. Półleżąc na fotelu, wyglądał na pozornie zrelaksowanego, lecz napięte mięśnie i palce wystukujące rytm na poręczy mebla zdradzały nerwowość.

\- Chyba to samo co ty – powiedziała wreszcie.

\- A co, twoim zdaniem, tak właściwie robię? – zapytał, unosząc brwi, czego dziewczyna nie mogła zobaczyć w półmroku.

\- Siedzisz i… - urwała w półzdania i urażona spojrzała na Pottera, który nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wybuchnął cichym śmiechem.

\- Ach, tak… - powiedział, wciąż nie potrafiąc się opanować. – Siedzę. – I śmiał się, jakby Vivienne powiedziała coś naprawdę zabawnego, wręcz komicznego. W przeciwieństwie jednak do niego dziewczyna czuła się zdezorientowana.

\- Ktoś mógłby uznać cię za wariata – warknęła po chwili już trochę rozzłoszczona.

\- Wydaje mi się, że w ostatnim czasie wiele osób przyjęło to założenie, więc… - wydusił między kolejnymi salwami wesołości wstrząsającymi jego ciałem – Ameryki nie odkryłaś.

\- Co? – autentyczne zdumienie w jej głosie jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło Harry'ego, który pochyliwszy się do przodu, oparł łokcie na kolanach i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, cały czas trzęsąc się przy tym w bezgłośnym śmiechu. Vivienne zaś z założonymi rękoma czekała oburzona na wyjaśnienia, które nastąpiły dopiero po paru minutach.

\- To takie mugolskie powiedzenie – powiedział już opanowany, lecz wciąż szeroko uśmiechnięty Potter.

\- Och – mruknęła, rumieniąc się dziewczyna. – Nie wiedziałam.

\- Nie dziwię się – odparł wesoło, wzruszając ramionami, a potem nagle i bez żadnego uprzedzenia kontynuował poważnym głosem: - Posłuchaj, Lestrange…

\- Vivienne.

\- Co? – nie zrozumiał Harry.

\- Mam na imię Vivienne – powtórzyła powoli.

Oboje spojrzeli na siebie uważnie, próbując w panującym mroku dojrzeć swe twarze. Nie było to jednak możliwe. Pełną napięcia ciszę przerwał ponownie Potter, wracając do realizacji pomysłu, który przed chwilą zaświtał w jego głowie.

\- Lestrange – zaakcentował. – Nie wiem, dlaczego zdecydowałaś się, żeby zwerbować akurat mnie, skoro jestem półkrwi, a nie, jak wymaga-

\- Co? – zaskoczona dziewczyna przerwała mu, podnosząc przy tym głos.

\- Daj spokój – prychnął. – Widzę przecież. Zbieracie popleczników.

\- My?

\- Czystokrwiści.

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

\- Jasne, Lestrange – parsknął pod nosem, a potem jakby sobie o czymś przypomniawszy, rozejrzał się wokoło i podnosząc różdżkę, wyszeptał: - Silencio.

\- O co ci, do diabła, chodzi, Potter? – wyszeptała wzburzona.

\- No, proszę – zagwizdał z uznaniem. – Zawsze sądziłem, że arystokratki nie przeklinają.

\- Widocznie nie jesteś taki mądry, jak myślałeś – odwarknęła coraz bardziej zirytowana.

\- Może i masz rację – powiedział i pochyliwszy się w jej stronę, dodał zaniżonym tonem, jak gdyby powierzał jej swój sekret: - Jednak w zupełności wystarczy mi spostrzegawczość. – I mrugnął do Vivienne, co nie wiedzieć czemu, bardzo ją zdenerwowało.

\- Wyjaśnisz wreszcie, o co ci chodzi?

\- Jakbyś nie wiedziała – prychnął.

\- Nie! Nie mam…

\- Voldemort – powiedział ostro, a dziewczyna momentalnie zamilkła. – Malfoy, Rada Czystej Krwi, mugolacy, dziejowa misja… - wyliczał, a z każdym słowem jego ton stawał się coraz zimniejszy. Wreszcie zamilkł, czekając, aż Ślizgonka zdecyduje się coś powiedzieć.

\- Dalej nie wiem, czego ode mnie oczekujesz – wyszeptała już nieco mniej wzburzona.

\- Jesteś czystej krwi, Lestrange – stwierdził, jakby to zdanie miało być najlepszym wyjaśnieniem.

\- A co to ma do rzeczy?

\- Wiesz więcej.

\- Więcej? – zapytała, nic nie rozumiejąc.

\- Nie zgrywaj głupiej, Lestrange!

\- Gdybyś mi wszystko wyjaśnił, nie musiałabym! – warknęła.

\- Skoro chcesz… - Harry wstał z fotela i nerwowym krokiem zaczął przechadzać się wzdłuż Pokoju Wspólnego. W pewnym momencie zatrzymał się i wbił wzrok w kąt, w którym siedziała Vivienne. – Widziałem, jak Malfoy rozmawia z różnymi Ślizgonami. Zawsze należą oni do jakiegoś rodu czystej krwi. Pyta ich o poglądy, dyskretnie sprawdza lojalność i podburza. Tyle że… nic poza tym.

\- Taa… - szepnęła, spuszczając głowę. – Widziałam.

\- Co on zamierza?

\- Nie wiem.

\- W to akurat nie uwierzę.

\- Będziesz musiał.

\- Posłuchaj, Lestrange, to ważne! – krzyknął i oparł się o poręcze jej fotela, a dziewczyna odsunęła się od jego twarzy, najbardziej jak się dało.

\- Słyszałeś nasz rozmowę po…

\- Tak – przerwał jej gwałtownie.

\- Nie myślę tak jak on! – zawołała, nie potrafiąc ukryć w swym głosie rozpaczy. Harry, usłyszawszy to, zmieszał się nieco z powodu swojego agresywnego zachowania i cofnął o krok, z powrotem opadając na fotel.

\- Wiem – powiedział już spokojnie, czym sprawił, że Vivienne poczuła się pewniej, a potem dodał szczerze: - Przepraszam.

\- Nic… - odchrząknęła. – Nic się nie stało. Rozumiem.

Zamilkli speszeni.

\- Naprawdę nie wiesz, co chcą zrobić? – zapytał po chwili Harry.

\- Draco mi się nie zwierza – szepnęła przepraszającym tonem, a w odpowiedzi usłyszała jedynie ciężkie westchnienie towarzysza. – Ale… Może spróbuję się czegoś dowiedzieć.

\- Tylko ostrożnie i dyskretnie – odparł szybko.

\- Sądzisz, że…

\- Tak.

\- Czyli to może być…

\- Zdecydowanie.

\- Draco nie jest taki! – zaprotestowała gorąco.

\- I tutaj się z tobą nie zgodzę, Lestrange.

\- Vivienne – odparła automatycznie.

\- Wolę „Lestrange".

\- Uparty jesteś.

\- W tym przypadku raczej przezorny.

\- Nie rozumiem – poskarżyła się niezadowolona.

\- Nie musisz – mruknął Harry i wstał. – Pójdę już. Ty też powinnaś się położyć.

\- Za chwilę – skinęła głową, a potem obserwowała, jak Ślizgon rzuca przeciwzaklęcie i kieruje się w stronę dormitorium. Kiedy był już w drzwiach, odwrócił się niespodziewanie i zapytał podejrzliwie:

\- Dlaczego mam ci ufać?

\- Bo nie masz innego wyjścia – odpowiedziała, wzruszając ramionami, czego chłopak nie mógł zobaczyć.

\- Możesz być w zmowie z Malfoyem.

\- Mogę – przyznała otwarcie.

\- Prawdopodobnie chcesz mnie podejść.

\- Owszem.

\- W takim razie chyba ci się udało – stwierdził po minucie ciszy, uśmiechając się przy tym delikatnie pod nosem.

\- Świetnie. Draco będzie ze mnie dumny – powiedziała z udawanym zachwytem, a Harry zaśmiał się, ze zdziwieniem, zauważając, że wierzy Vivienne, chociaż nie ma ku temu żadnych znaczących powodów. Był jednak pewien, że może jej zaufać.

\- Dobranoc, Lestrange – pożegnał się, kładąc nacisk na nazwisko dziewczyny.

\- Dobranoc – mruknęła i zrobiwszy efektowną pauzę, dokończyła: - … Potter. – Następnie chłopak się odwrócił i odszedł, a Vivienne została sama.

W Pokoju Wspólnym siedziała jeszcze przez kwadrans. Czuła, że z serca spadł jej ciężar. Przez wiele lat nie protestowała przeciwko wpajanej jej nienawiści do mugolaków i mugoli. Na szczęście matce nigdy nie udało się zaszczepić w niej tego uczucia. Dopóki jednak wszyscy ograniczali się jedynie do mówienia, nie odczuwała niepokoju. Teraz miało być inaczej. Atak na Pokątnej, podsłuchane rozmowy rodziców, dziwne zachowanie Draco. Nie chciała uczestniczyć w żadnych prześladowaniach. Mimo to sama bała się wystąpić przeciwko całej rodzinie. Nic by nie zdziałała, a jedynym skutkiem tych działań stałoby się wydziedziczenie. A wtedy nie miałaby do kogo zwrócić się o pomoc, bo z nikim nie przyjaźniła się tak blisko. Wciąż się bała. Zmieniło się tylko to, że teraz wiedziała, do kogo może w razie potrzeby pójść. Potter nie był jej przyjacielem, chyba nawet niespecjalnie ją lubił. Wiedziała jednak, że jest honorowy i potrafi się odwdzięczyć. Dlatego, między innymi, zaoferowała pomoc. Może zachowała się samolubnie, ale… Czuła się z tym naprawdę dobrze. Wreszcie powiedziała „nie". Rodzina co prawda jeszcze o tym nie wiedziała, ale już niedługo. Ich potencjalna reakcja wzbudzała w niej niepokój, lecz teraz nie potrafiłaby się cofnąć. Postanowiła przestać być osobą uległą. Będzie robić to, co uważa za słuszne.

Z takim nastawieniem Vivienne zdecydowała się wrócić do dormitorium. Weszła po cichu, by nie obudzić swoich współlokatorek. Panowała tam cisza jak makiem zasiał, którą od czasu do czasu przerywało jedynie ciche pogwizdywanie śpiących dziewczyn. Lestrange usiadła na swoim łóżku, wysuniętym w najdalszy kąt pomieszczenia, i przyjrzała się współlokatorkom. Z nich wszystkich to ona była najstarsza, niedługo miała bowiem skończyć siedemnaście lat i wreszcie stać się pełnoletnią. Nie była jednak pewna, czy chce, by czas płynął tak szybko.

Westchnęła zrezygnowana i zaczęła zastanawiać się, która ze znajdujących się w dormitorium dziewcząt również może nie zgadzać się z poglądami Lorda Voldemorta._ Na pewno nie Salome, _pomyślała niemal od razu. Młodsza siostra Pansy Parkinson zdecydowanie opowiadała się po stronie rodziny, która znana była z nietolerancji względem mugolaków. Poza tym obie dziewczyny były ze sobą zżyte. Vivienne często miała wrażenie, że jest przez nie obgadywana. Z Pansy, mówiąc delikatnie, raczej się nie lubiły, a Salome wiernie trzymała stronę starszej siostry. Ślizgonkę zawsze dziwiło, co Draco w niej widzi, od kilku lat wszyscy uznawali ich bowiem za parę.

Lestrange wzruszyła ramionami i przeniosła spojrzenie na zakopaną pod kołdrą Gaię Rosier. Z nią można było czasem porozmawiać. Jednakże wydawała się raczej obojętna na to, co dzieje się wokół niej. Absolutnie we wszystkim zgadzała się ze swoim ojcem, dlatego na jej wsparcie raczej nie można było liczyć. Zdecydowanie była konformistką. Z tego, co wiedziała Vivienne, Gaia w swoje siedemnaste urodziny miała zaręczyć się z jakimś francuskim czarodziejem czystej krwi i chyba nie miała nic przeciwko temu.

Ostatnią współlokatorką była Camille Avery, której ojciec przyjaźnił się z wujem Rabstanem. Dlatego też czasem spotykały się po szkole. Jednak, mimo to, nie miały ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Dziewczyna wydawała się skryta i co zdecydowanie utrudniało nawiązanie jakiejkolwiek relacji między nimi, przyjaźniła się z Salome. Zatem chcąc, nie chcąc, Vivienne musiała stwierdzić, iż raczej nie ma co liczyć na wsparcie swoich koleżanek. Wręcz przeciwnie, powinna być ostrożna, gdyż Parkinson prawdopodobnie będzie chciała jej zaszkodzić, razem z Pansy, której zdecydowanie nie podobała się jej przyjaźń z Malfoyem.

Wybiła godzina pierwsza w nocy, gdy Lestrange zdecydowała się ostatecznie pójść spać. Nie była już tak pełna nadziei, jak po rozmowie z Potterem. Naszły ją stare wątpliwości. Ponownie uświadomiła sobie, że gdy przyjdzie czas i trzeba będzie opowiedzieć się po jednej ze stron, a ona sprzeciwi się rodzinie, spali za sobą wszystkie mosty i zostanie sama. W tej chwili nie była już taka pewna, czy gra warta jest świeczki. Mimo iż nie pochwalała magicznego rasizmu swej rodziny, była do niej przywiązana i doskonale wiedziała, że jak dotąd to właśnie nazwisko określało ją samą. Nie czuła się wystarczająco odważna, by postawić całą swoją przyszłość na jedną kartę. Może powinna wszystko jeszcze raz przemyśleć i zdecydować, co dla niej jest ważniejsze: własne ideały czy rodzinne wartości. Usilnie nad tym rozmyślając, nie potrafiła jednak sobie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Zasnęła z głową pełną myśli, a jej sen przez resztę nocy był bardzo niespokojny. Budziła się co chwilę z sercem przepełnionym lękiem, tak, że kiedy musiała rano wstać, czuła się nadzwyczaj zmęczona. Nie chciała jednak, by zobaczyły to jej współlokatorki, dlatego ze wstaniem z łóżka poczekała aż do momentu, gdy zostanie w dormitorium sama. Kiedy wreszcie tak się stało, z ociąganiem zaczęła doprowadzać się do porządku. Jej ruchy były powolne i ospałe. Czuła, iż to będzie ciężki dzień. Blada twarz i podkrążone oczy, które zobaczyła w lustrze, nie poprawiły jej nastroju, a wręcz go pogorszyły.

Opuściła dormitorium, w duchu dziękując Merlinowi, że nie musiała nikomu tłumaczyć, dlaczego tak źle wyglądała. Teraz bowiem, po zastosowaniu kilku przydatnych zaklęć, za które większość mugolek z pewnością dałaby się pokroić, przypominała zwyczajną siebie, wyspaną i przygotowaną na trudy dnia. Przemierzając korytarze Hogwartu, nie spotkała wiele osób - zaledwie grupkę rozchichotanych Puchonek, które nawet nie zwróciły na nią uwagi. Nie było to nic dziwnego. Większość uczniów już pewnie od dawna znajdowała się w Wielkiej Sali na śniadaniu. Kiedy weszła do tego ogromnego pomieszczenia, stwierdziła, że miała rację. O tej godzinie to tu znajdowała się cała szkoła.

Vivienne zajęła swoje miejsce przy stole Slytherinu ze smutną miną. Nikt na nią nie czekał, nikt do niej nie machał ani nie pytał, dlaczego przyszła tak późno. Nawet Draco, który w tej chwili zajęty był rozmową z Pansy i Zabinim. Poczuła się naprawdę nieswojo, a jej wzrok mimowolnie powędrował w stronę Pottera. Siedział tam gdzie zawsze, po przekątnej, i właśnie zajmował się konsumpcją jajecznicy. Znajdujący się obok mugolak, Christopher Baxter, opowiadał mu o czymś z ożywieniem, lecz Ślizgon zdawał się go nie słuchać, zatopiony we własnych myślach. Lestrange była ciekawa tego, czego one dotyczą. Z jego twarzy nie mogła się niczego dowiedzieć. Szósty zmysł podpowiedział jej jednak, że ciągle dręczy go sprawa dziwnego zachowania niektórych Ślizgonów. Wczoraj, a właściwie dzisiaj, obiecała mu pomóc. Nie wiedziała tylko, czy to dobry pomysł. Miała dużo do stracenia, a on, jakby nie patrzeć, niczego nie zaoferował jej w zamian. Nawet nie skinął głową na powitanie, gdy zobaczył, jak podeszła przed chwilą do stołu. Sekretni sprzymierzeńcy? Co za bzdura. Nie będzie dawać się wykorzystywać, postanowiła i ze złością zaatakowała kiełbaski, które przed chwilą nałożyła sobie na talerz.

W ciszy przysłuchiwała się rozmowom toczonym wokół niej. Ślizgoni rozmawiali o zwyczajnych sprawach: szkole, quidditchu, wyjściu do Hogsmeade w następną sobotę i innych tego typu rzeczach. Chyba jako jedyna nie miała do kogo otworzyć ust. Starała się o tym nie myśleć i wciąż przypominała sobie, iż zawsze lubiła samotność. Mimo usilnych starań nie potrafiła jednak odrzucić na bok wszystkich nieprzyjemności.

Tymczasem hogwarcka poczta przybyła jak zwykle o tej samej godzinie. Vivienne nie spodziewała się żadnej sowy, oprócz tej z prenumeratą „Proroka Codziennego". Dlatego też bardzo zdziwiła się, gdy wylądowała przed nią piękna płomykówka z przywiązanym do nóżki zwitkiem pergaminu. Nie miała zielonego pojęcia, kto mógłby być adresatem wiadomości, dlatego z rosnącym zainteresowaniem szybko ją rozwinęła. To, co tam zobaczyła, trochę ją zszokowało.

* * *

_Droga Vivienne!_

_Bardzo przepraszam Cię za to, że od naszego ostatniego spotkania nie odezwałem się ani słowem. Mam nadzieję, że nie pomyślałaś, iż postanowiłem zerwać naszą znajomość. Pozwól mi, proszę, się wytłumaczyć. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że liczę na wiele. Niemniej wierzę w Twoją wielkoduszność. Spotkajmy się w Hogsmeade w następną sobotę. Wiem, iż akurat wtedy przypada Wasz wolny dzień na wyjście. Będę czekał o godzinie 10__00__ na początku wioski._

_Axel Ludvig Northug_

_PS Jeszcze raz przepraszam i obiecuję wszystko wyjaśnić podczas spotkania._

* * *

Lestrange od paru minut wpatrywała się w list. Już prawie zapomniała o afroncie, który spotkał ją ze strony Norwega. Przez pewien czas była nawet na niego zła. Później jednak zdecydowała, że w sumie lepiej się stało. Matka wiązała z nim chyba jakieś nadzieje. Ona zaś wolałaby, aby nikt nie próbował kierować jej życiem, sama chciała bowiem kształtować swój los. Dzisiejsza wiadomość okazała się dużą niespodzianką. Nie przypuszczała, że Axel jeszcze się do niej odezwie. Była pewna, iż wrócił do Norwegii i w najbliższym czasie nie pojawi się na Wyspach Brytyjskich. A w każdym razie nie będzie dążył do spotkania z nią. Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego tak nagle zmienił zdanie. Zaniepokoiła się, iż może była to sprawka jej matki. Jednak tak szybko jak o tym pomyślała, tak też odrzuciła ten pomysł. Coś jej podpowiadało, że sprawa dotyczy czegoś innego. Ślizgonka westchnęła przeciągle i złożywszy pergamin na pół, schowała go do torby. W ułamku sekundy zdecydowała, że pójdzie na to spotkanie, dlatego na skrawku papieru naskrobała krótką odpowiedź i przywiązała ją do nóżki sowy, która w tym samym momencie wzbiła się w powietrze. Naprawdę ciekawiło ją, jakiż też może być powód tak nagłej prośby.

Kiedy tak rozmyślała, jej uwagę zwróciło nagłe poruszenie, które znikąd pojawiło się wśród uczniów i nie tylko. Rozejrzała się uważnie i dostrzegła, że wiele osób wpatruje się uważnie w „Proroka Codziennego". Zdziwiona sama sięgnęła po gazetę, lecz na stronie tytułowej nie znalazła niczego, co mogłoby uchodzić za sensację. Zaczęła więc przerzucać szybko kartki w poszukiwaniu artykułu, który zrobił takie wrażenie na pozostałych. Teraz bowiem uczniowie wzajemnie pokazywali sobie coś, co znajdowało się w „Proroku". Vivienne dotarła już prawie do końca, gdy wreszcie udało jej się odnaleźć właściwą stronę. Z początku nie wiedziała, że pozostałym chodzi właśnie o to. Artykuł o najnowszych badaniach nad ulepszeniem eliksiru tojadowego autorstwa Dorcas Meadowes wyglądał bowiem całkiem zwyczajnie i zapowiadał się raczej nieciekawie dla osób nieinteresujących się tym tematem. W momencie jednak, gdy Lestrange chciała przewrócić kartkę na następną stronę, tekst rozbłysnął jasnym światłem i w tym samym miejscu ukazał się zupełnie inny artykuł, należący jednak do tej samej autorki. Zdumiona Vivienne szybko rozpoczęła jego czytanie.

* * *

_**MISJA NASZYCH MAGICZNYCH BRACI**_

_Kilka tygodni temu naszą magiczną społecznością wstrząsnęła wieść o brzemiennym, jak się później okazało, w skutkach ataku na Ulicę Pokątną. Większość z nas poczuła się wtedy zagrożona. Jednak, jak zapewniał Minister Magii, nie było ku temu żadnych powodów. Pojedynczy „wyskok" grupy Zamaskowanych rzeczywiście mógł okazać się jedynie epizodem. Niemniej w ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy wydarzyło się wiele rzeczy, które by temu zaprzeczały. Przede wszystkim zniknięcia i zabójstwa różnych osób, . byłego pracownika Ministerstwa, Charlusa Pottera, szanowanego profesora, Alberta Prince'a oraz emerytowanej nauczycielki mugoloznawstwa – Dorothy Cooper. Jednakże ostatecznym ostrzeżeniem przed nadchodzącym niebezpieczeństwem okazał się tzw. Dekalog Lorda Voldemorta, od którego publikacji nastąpiła cisza, jak twierdzi wielu, przed ogromną burzą._

_Czarodziej każący siebie tytułować lordem zachęca nas do magicznego rasizmu i do stworzenia całkowicie irracjonalnej hierarchii społecznej. W jego mniemaniu pojęcie „czystość krwi" staje się sensem i kluczem do uporządkowanego świata. Jednak zadajmy sobie kilka pytań. W jaki sposób to, jak się nazywamy albo z jakiej rodziny pochodzimy, magicznej bądź też mugolskiej, definiuje nas samych? Jak to możliwe, że jednostka okazuje się nie mieć żadnego wpływu na swój los i miejsce w społeczeństwie? Czy powinniśmy zgodzić się na segregację? Co czyni gorszymi mugolaków od czarodziejów czystej krwi? Jest na to jakieś racjonalne wytłumaczenie? Nie, wszystko bowiem rozbija się o przestarzałe stereotypy. Według najnowszych badań, okazuje się, że dzieci pochodzenia mugolskiego o wiele szybciej przyswajają nowe umiejętności magiczne niż ich pozostali koledzy i koleżanki. Gdzie w takim razie wrodzona niższość mugolaków?_

_Taka śmiała manifestacja poglądów jakiegoś radykała i utopisty z pewnością narobiłaby sporo hałasu, lecz zostałaby również dość szybko stłumiona. Niestety w przypadku Lorda Voldemorta sprawa okazuje się być o wiele bardziej skomplikowana. Nieznanemu nikomu z nazwiska czarodziejowi udało się bowiem zebrać grupę sprzymierzeńców, prawdopodobnie liczną i o szerokich wpływach. Demonstrację ich siły mieliśmy okazję zobaczyć na Ulicy Pokątnej – nie powinno być żadnych wątpliwości co do wzajemnego powiązania tych dwóch zbiorowości. Jednakże od blisko miesiąca trwa swego rodzaju zawieszenie broni. Jedyną oznaką ich istnienia są aranżowane przez nich samych… towarzyskie spotkania. Wśród rodów czystej krwi trwa bowiem propaganda, mająca na celu zdobycie poparcia dla poglądów głoszonych przez Lorda Voldemorta. Czarodzieje biorący w niej udział są przekonani o swoim dziejowym posłannictwie. Z ich słów można wywnioskować, iż uważają siebie za Magicznych Misjonarzy (dalej jako: MM). Nie widzą też niczego złego w dość radykalnych i, nie bójmy się tego słowa, zdecydowanie brutalnych przedsięwzięciach przywódcy, nazywanego przez nich Czarnym Panem. Ich ślepe i bezrozumne posłuszeństwo powinno wzbudzić w każdym obywatelu magicznej Anglii sprzeciw i wzburzenie. Nie dajmy się omamić, zachowajmy rozsądek!_

_MM na czele z Lordem Voldemortem pragną władzy dla siebie. Czystokrwiste poglądy są jedynie kamuflażem dla dzikiej żądzy, a dziejowa misja wyssaną z palca bajką powstałą na bazie dementowanych od lat stereotypów. Jak dotąd jednak wszyscy Zamaskowani czują się bezkarni. Ministerstwo ma związane ręce, ale my bądźmy odważni i nie dajmy się zaskoczyć. Pamiętajmy: magia czyni nas równymi sobie! Nie ma gorszych czy lepszych, wszyscy jesteśmy czarodziejami. _

* * *

Vivienne przez dłuższą chwilę po zakończeniu czytania wpatrywała się w artykuł. Dobitne słowa, które tam padły, poruszyły ją do głębi. Przede wszystkim jednak czuła niekłamany podziw dla autorki tegoż tekstu. Jej odwaga i bezkompromisowość, a także gotowość na poniesienie konsekwencji swych wyborów, sprawiły, że Lestrange ponownie zapałała chęcią wyrażenia swojego sprzeciwu względem wartości wpajanych jej przez matkę. Niepodziewanie nieznana jej kobieta pomogła odnaleźć wewnętrzne pokłady odwagi. Vivienne zapragnęła być taka jak Dorcas Meadowes. Rozsądek podpowiadał jej, iż to tylko chwilowe uniesienie, a już za kilka chwil znowu będzie tą bojaźliwą Lestrange. Niemniej w tym momencie dla Ślizgonki fakt ten zupełnie się nie liczył.

Tymczasem artykuł dziennikarki „Proroka Codziennego", który tak poruszył Vivienne, wywołał w magicznej Anglii prawdziwą burzę. W późniejszym okresie został uznany za umowną granicę i stał się początkiem końca, jak twierdziło wielu pesymistów. Historycy uznali go jednak za bezpośrednią przyczynę wybuchu I Wojny Magicznej, która w podręcznikach od historii zapisała się jako krwawe i bezwzględne starcie brytyjskich czarodziejów. Przed dniem dwudziestego szóstego września tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego siódmego roku nikt bowiem nie spodziewał się nadejścia tak wielkiej katastrofy.


	13. Rada Czystej Krwi

**Zbetowała: AlicjaFromWonderland**

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 13**

**RADA CZYSTEJ KRWI**

W niedzielne popołudnie szkolna biblioteka świeciła pustkami. Znajdowało się tam zaledwie kilkoro uczniów, kończących na ostatnią chwilę swoje prace domowe na poniedziałek. Dlatego też w pomieszczeniu panowała atmosfera skupienia, a jedynymi słyszalnymi dźwiękami był szelest przewracanych kartek oraz skrobanie piór po pergaminie. Irma Pince, hogwarcka bibliotekarka, z zadowoleniem przyglądała się pilnie pracującym uczniom. Rzadko kiedy mogła trafić na taki widok, stąd tego dnia jej przyjemność była podwójna.

Przy jednym ze stolików siedział również Harry, pracując nad esejem z eliksirów. Powoli zbliżał się do końca, ku swojej wielkiej uldze. Może i lubił warzyć mikstury, lecz na pewno nie przepadał za pisaniem na ich temat żadnych wypracowań. Na szczęście pozostało mu już tylko zakończenie, krótkie podsumowanie, a potem był wolny. Po piętnastu minutach wreszcie z zadowoleniem odłożył pióro na bok. Westchnął cicho i przeciągnął się, rozprostowując zesztywniałe mięśnie. Następnie spojrzał na zegarek, a zobaczywszy, że zbliża się godzina siedemnasta, poderwał się gwałtownie z krzesła i zaczął szybko zbierać swoje rzeczy. Nie zauważył, że zrobiło się już aż tak późno. Prawie przegapiłby spotkanie z przyjaciółmi.

\- Do widzenia – mruknął w stronę pani Pince i w pospiechu opuścił bibliotekę.

Żwawym krokiem przemierzał szkolny korytarz, myślami będąc zupełnie gdzie indziej. Ostatnio zdarzało mu się to dość często i parę osób zwróciło na to uwagę. Między innymi Sean, który wciąż wypominał Potterowi, iż ten nie ma czasu dla przyjaciół i zachowuje się jak jakiś dziwak. Dlatego właśnie Ślizgon wolał się dzisiaj nie spóźnić. Chyba nie zniósłby kolejnej porcji narzekań w wykonaniu Moore'a. Zastanawiając się, jak szybko uda mu się dotrzeć do Pokoju Życzeń, Harry znalazł się na rozwidleniu korytarza. Skręcając w prawo, nie usłyszał ani nie dostrzegł osoby biegnącej z naprzeciwka. Dlatego też w momencie, gdy oboje znaleźli się na tej samej linii, nastąpiło bolesne zderzenie. Ślizgon z impetem upadł na kamienną posadzkę, wydając z siebie cichy jęk, kiedy poczuł, jak na jego klatce piersiowej ląduje ktoś jeszcze.

\- Harry! – wykrzyknął tuż przy jego uchu zdenerwowany dziewczęcy głos.

\- Melissa? – zdziwił się, kiedy podpierając się na przedramionach, niespodziewanie zobaczył twarz niedoszłej napastniczki.

\- Na Merlina! Nie uwierzysz, ja sama nie mogę! To jest jak jakiś zły sen! Po prostu… - dziewczyna wyrzucała z siebie słowa z prędkością karabinu maszynowego, uniemożliwiając Potterowi zrozumienie sensu jej wypowiedzi. Dodatkowo cały czas potrząsała go za ramiona, wpółleżąc na nim.

\- Uspokój się! – krzyknął zirytowany, a Ślizgonka ucichła momentalnie, jakby za sprawą magii. – Za chwilę wszystko mi dokładnie wyjaśnisz, ale najpierw… - zanim jednak dokończył, zza jego pleców rozległo się głośne gwizdnięcie, a potem znajomy głos powiedział:

\- No, proszę, Potter… Ja tu się martwiłem, czy czasem nie zapomniałeś o naszym spotkaniu, ale… - kpiarski uśmiech wykwitł na twarzy Seana – widzę, że masz ciekawsze zajęcia niż…

\- Spadaj, Moore! – W odpowiedzi Krukon głośno się zaśmiał i z rozbawieniem przyglądał się, jak speszona dziewczyna szybko wstaje na równe nogi.

\- Ja… Wpadłam na Harry'ego i… Wcześniej go nie widziałam, dlatego… - tłumaczyła się zarumieniona, podczas gdy uśmiech chłopaka stawał się coraz szerszy.

\- Spokojnie, Melisso – mruknął Potter, otrzepując się i poprawiając okulary na nosie. – Sean tylko próbuje być zabawny, ale niestety mu to nie wychodzi.

\- Taa… Ciebie nigdy nie prześcignę – rzucił ten ironicznie.

\- No, dobrze – westchnął Ślizgon, ignorując przyjaciela i zwracając się w stronę dziewczyny: - O co chodzi?

\- W Pokoju Wspólnym… - zaczęła i nagle zaniemówiła. Zdziwiona otwierała i zamykała usta, lecz nie zdołała wydobyć z siebie żadnego, nawet najcichszego, dźwięku. Spojrzała przerażona na Pottera. Ten zaś zmarszczył brwi i przez chwilę przyglądał się Sington. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Seana.

\- Co jej jest? – zapytał, czym zwrócił na siebie uwagę przyjaciela. – Czemu tak na mnie patrzysz?

\- Możesz nas na chwilę zostawić samych? – poprosił Harry, ponownie odwracając wzrok w stronę dziewczyny.

\- Jasne. – Moore wyglądał na nieco urażonego, ale zrobił to, czego od niego oczekiwano. A w momencie kiedy zniknął za rogiem, znajdując się poza zasięgiem ich głosu, Ślizgon zapytał dziewczynę:

\- Teraz możesz już mówić?

\- Tak – szepnęła jeszcze bardziej zdumiona niż przed chwilą. – Co to było?

\- Klątwa – mruknął chłopak. – Prawdopodobnie… - dodał szybko, widząc przerażenie na twarzy Melissy.

\- Ale…

\- Co chciałaś mi powiedzieć? – przerwał jej, zanim znowu wpadłaby w panikę. Zauważył, że jest to dla niej dość charakterystyczne.

\- Jakieś dziesięć minut temu prefekci wyprosili z lochów wszystkich mugolaków i półkrwi. Pozostali mają wybrać spośród swojego grona osoby, które będą należeć do…

\- Rady Czystej Krwi – szepnął Harry, kończąc zdanie rozpoczęte przez Melissę. Spojrzał jej przy tym w oczy i dostrzegł w nich ten sam błysk niepokoju co u niego.

\- Tak – potwierdziła, choć nie musiała.

\- Wiesz coś jeszcze?

\- Za godzinę mamy się stawić w Pokoju Wspólnym. I nikt spoza domu nie może się o tym dowiedzieć.

\- Jasne – mruknął do siebie, a potem spojrzawszy na Sington, rzucił: - Dzięki. – I zaczął odchodzić. Postawił zaledwie kilka kroków, gdy zatrzymał go zdumiony okrzyk:

\- Gdzie idziesz?

\- Na spotkanie z przyjaciółmi.

\- Teraz?

\- Tak.

\- Ale… - Ślizgonka starała się go zatrzymać za wszelką cenę.

\- Posłuchaj, Melisso – powiedział Potter, kładąc dłonie na ramionach dziewczyny w pocieszającym geście. – W tej chwili nie możemy nic zrobić, ponieważ nawet nie wiemy, o co tak konkretnie chodzi. Musimy poczekać, aż skończą to swoje spotkanie, i wtedy… - urwał, nie wiedząc, co w sumie wówczas zrobią.

\- I wtedy co?

\- Zastanowimy się wspólnie nad najlepszym rozwiązaniem problemu – dokończył, samemu słysząc niepewność w swoim głosie.

\- Tylko tyle? – szepnęła zawiedziona.

\- Wiesz… - westchnął przeciągle – może się okazać, że to nawet aż tyle.

\- Harry…

\- Spokojnie. Spotkamy się za godzinę. Do zobaczenia. – I zanim dziewczyna zdążyła ponownie go zatrzymać, zniknął za rogiem korytarza, na którym to parę minut wcześniej się zderzyli.

Potter szedł szybko, z głową pełną myśli i uczuciem niepokoju w sercu. Spodziewał się, iż Malfoy prędzej czy później rozpocznie realizację swojego planu, lecz… w rzeczywistości chyba nie był na to przygotowany. Wiadomość o spotkaniu czystokrwistych trochę nim wstrząsnęła. Co prawda przeczuwał, od ukazania się artykułu Dorcas wszyscy już przeczuwali, nadejście jakieś katastrofy. Jednakże ostatnie dwa dni upłynęły w całkowitym spokoju, który, mimo że potęgował napięcie w magicznym świecie, jednocześnie zaprzeczał temu, co wiedział każdy czarodziej. Wieloletni wewnętrzny pokój ulegał załamaniu. Nie było tylko do końca wiadomo, skąd nadejdzie ostateczny cios. Lord Voldemort chwilowo milczał. Jednak, skoro jego poplecznicy zaczęli zwierać szyki, kwestią czasu stała się jego odezwa. Harry zdawał sobie z tego doskonale sprawę i idąc na spotkanie z przyjaciółmi, zastanawiał się, jak w najbliższym czasie zmieni się ich życie.

Gdyby w tym momencie w jakikolwiek sposób udałoby mu się dojrzeć przyszłość, z pewnością by się przeraził. Na szczęście jednak zostało mu to oszczędzone. Przynajmniej w ten sposób los okazał się dla niego łaskawy.

W Pokoju Życzeń czekali, wesoło rozmawiając, trzej przyjaciele Pottera. Widząc, że Ślizgon wchodzi do środka, ożywili się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nareszcie! – zawołał Sean, szczerząc zęby.

\- Moore opowiadał nam właśnie o twoim małym rendez vous z uroczą blondyneczką – zagaił w podobnym tonie Max.

\- To nie było… - zaczął zrezygnowany Harry, lecz jego wypowiedź została gwałtownie przerwana.

\- Dobra, dobra. Swoją drogą mogłeś mnie przedstawić. Jak ona miała w ogóle na imię?

\- Przecież słyszałeś – mruknął, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

\- Taa… Na pewno coś na „m"! Zresztą… Wiesz, że nie jestem dobry w zapamiętywaniu szczegółów.

\- I czym ty je wszystkie czarujesz, Moore? – wtrącił sarkastycznie Chris, który jak dotąd w ogóle się nie odzywał.

\- No, wiesz, Młody… - udał głębokie zamyślenie. – Tutaj chodzi o coś takiego jak urok osobisty.

\- Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja chciałbym się dowiedzieć, kim ona jest – powiedział Brown, ignorując sprzeczającą się dwójkę i patrząc ciekawie na Pottera. Ten zaś zamyślił się na chwilę, a potem spojrzał znacząco na Chrisa i powiedział:

\- Melissa Sington musiała mi coś przekazać.

\- Uuu… - zawyli wesoło Krukon i Puchon. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do nich przez twarz Ślizgona przemknął ledwie dostrzegalny cień strachu, a w oczach pojawiło się zrozumienie. Podobnie jak dziewczyna nie mógł nic powiedzieć, chociaż próbował.

\- Co jest? – zapytał od razu spostrzegawczy Sean.

\- Nic. A co ma być? – Harry wzruszył ramionami, jakby nie wiedział, o co chodzi, a potem dodał tonem wyjaśnienia: - Za godzinę musimy wracać.

\- Czemu?

\- Prefekci znowu coś wymyślili.

\- Tym waszym to się chyba nudzi – zauważył cierpko Max.

\- Też tak sądzę – szepnął słabym głosem młodszy ze Ślizgonów.

Moore nie wyglądał jednak na przekonanego. Wodził nieufnym wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego mieszkańca Slytherinu. Zmarszczył przy tym brwi, a to oznaczało, że miał poważne wątpliwości co do prawdziwości ich słów.

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda? – zapytał poważnie.

\- Oczywiście – odparli zgodnie pozostali, Max także.

\- Dlaczego zatem odnoszę wrażenie, że coś przed nami ukrywacie?

Cisza, która zapanowała, była pełna napięcia. Harry wiedział, że nie ma się co dłużej wypierać prawdy. Nie chciał stracić zaufania Moore'a i Browna, ale jednocześnie nie mógł im wyjaśnić wszystkiego. Znalazł się w impasie. Pewnie brnąłby dalej w kłamstwa, lecz w ostatniej chwili odezwał się Chris, dla którego lojalność była jedną z najważniejszych cnót.

\- Masz rację – przyznał. – Tylko… - zawahał się, nie widząc, jak dokończyć zdanie. Z pomocą przyszedł mu jednak Potter:

\- Nie możemy – odparł po prostu.

\- Niby dlaczego? – Sean uniósł brwi.

\- Sam widziałeś. - Po tych słowach Ślizgon obserwował, jak na twarzy przyjaciela powoli pojawia się wyraz zrozumienia.

\- Kto… - zaczął i urwał, przypominając sobie o czymś. – Nie możecie mi tego powiedzieć, prawda? – Odpowiedzieli mu smętnym zaprzeczeniem głowy.

Cała czwórka ponownie zamilkła. Tym razem milczenie wyrażało jednak jedność. Zdawali się czuć to samo, niepewność przemieszaną ze strachem. Próby odsunięcia od siebie nieprzyjemnych wydarzeń spełzły na niczym. Musieli wrócić do rzeczywistości, która zaczęła się o nich upominać. Nie mieli pojęcia, co ich czeka. Mogli jedynie wierzyć w to, iż przyjaźń pomoże im przetrwać najtrudniejsze chwile.

\- O czym rozmawialiście, zanim przyszedłem? – zapytał Harry, chcąc rozluźnić atmosferę.

\- Przecież ci mówiłem – zdziwił się Max.

\- Ee… Tak?

\- Zastanawialiśmy się, co ma takiego ta dziewczyna – zaakcentował - czego nie mają inne – dopowiedział, z powrotem szeroko uśmiechnięty, Sean.

\- Chyba nie do końca rozumiem, o co chodzi – zauważył ze zmarszczonym czołem.

\- Daj spokój, Harry – westchnął Chris. – Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem, żebyś się umówił z jakąś dziewczyną.

\- No i?

\- Pomyśleliśmy, że… - zaczął.

\- … postanowiłeś zrezygnować… - kontynuował Max.

\- … z tego dziwacznego celibatu i zdecydowałeś się zaprosić Melissę na randkę – zakończył z tryumfalnym uśmiechem Sean.

\- Macie nierówno pod sufitem – skomentował krótko całą wypowiedź Ślizgon. – Czy to takie dziwne, że nie czuję potrzeby przebywania z dziewczyną w umówionym miejscu i o konkretnym czasie? – Pozostała trójka spojrzała na siebie i otwierając szeroko oczy ze zdumienia, powiedziała jednocześnie:

\- Tak.

\- Jesteście… Ech! – zirytowany machnął ręką, dając tym samym znak, że było mu to obojętne. A potem, jakby jakaś myśl przyszła mu nagle do głowy, dodał: - Sądziłem, że o takim sprawach rozmawiają tylko dziewczyny.

\- A jednak czasem się mylisz, stary – wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu Chris.

\- To nie to – mruknął Sean. – Potter chce po prostu odwrócić naszą uwagę, żebyśmy nie domyślili się, że tchórzy.

\- Ja? – burknął urażony Ślizgon.

\- Tak, ty – podjudził go Moore.

\- Śnisz.

\- W takim razie zaproś gdzieś tę Melissę – zaproponował chytrze.

\- My się tak nie…

\- Tchórzysz – zauważył zadowolony z siebie Max, a Harry zacisnął dłonie w pięści i wycedził:

\- Jeszcze się przekonamy. – Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego naigrywanie chłopaków akurat dzisiaj tak go zdenerwowało. Ostatecznie robili to często, w zasadzie od początku znajomości. Może wynikało to z tego, iż od kiedy dowiedział od Melissy o zebraniu, siedział jak na szpilkach. Cała rozmowa z przyjaciółmi na zupełnie błahy temat stanowiła jedynie przykrywkę dla ich problemów i zmartwień. Próbował oszukać samego siebie, twierdząc, że nic się nie dzieje, wiedział jednak, że nie może tego dalej ciągnąć. Przytłoczony straszliwą prawdą, nie miał pojęcia, co powinien zrobić, jeśli… No, właśnie. W tym całym problem, bo Harry nie wiedział jakie: „jeśli". Czuł tylko, iż właśnie do tych wydarzeń odnoszą się dziwne słowa Tiary Przydziału, które usłyszał pierwszego dnia szkoły.

\- Ej! Ziemia do Pottera! – krzyknął Sean, szturchając przy tym mocno przyjaciela. Ślizgon zaś rozejrzał się wokoło nieco nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Dostrzegł wówczas, że pozostała trójka przygląda mu się z zainteresowaniem.

\- O czym rozmawialiście? – zapytał przepraszającym tonem.

\- O artykule twojej ciotki – mruknął Chris, przewracając oczami.

\- Dorcas nie lubi, kiedy się tak do niej zwracam.

\- O matko, Potter – jęknął Moore i uderzył czołem o stolik, przy którym siedzieli. – Czasem naprawdę zastanawiam się, czy aby na pewno jesteś tak inteligentny, jak twierdzą inni.

\- I vice versa.

\- Jak pies z kotem – mruknął pod nosem Max, obserwując zachowanie przyjaciół. A potem, chcąc zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę, chrząknął znacząco i powiedział: - Chcieliśmy cię zapytać, jak na tą samowolkę zareagowali jej przełożeni.

\- Właśnie – dodał Baxter. – „Prorok" jak dotąd milczał, więc-

\- Z tego co wiem - przerwał mu wpół zdania Harry - to nic nie powiedzieli.

\- Nic? – zdziwili się pozostali.

\- Taa…

\- Dziwne – mruknął Sean.

\- Nie sądzę. Gdyby ją zwolnili albo ukarali, to jednocześnie uczyniliby z niej męczennicę. A raczej nie chcą zadzierać z nieznanym wrogiem.

\- W sumie racja. – Zamilkli.

\- Myślicie, że ten Lord Voldemort rzeczywiście może chcieć przejąć władzę? – zapytał cicho i z pewnym wahaniem Chris, a jego słowa w panującej ciszy zabrzmiały niczym wystrzał.

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział, bo nie musiał. Wszyscy znali odpowiedź i zawisła ona nad nimi jak czarna chmura zwiastująca burzę. Taki ponury nastrój towarzyszył ich spotkaniu już do końca. Pożegnali się, tak jak ustalili wcześniej, po godzinie, a potem Harry i Chris ruszyli w stronę lochów. Szli w ciszy, zajęci własnymi myślami. Po drodze spotkali jeszcze Melissę, która oprócz cichego pozdrowienie również nie odezwała się ani słowem. Nie wiedzieli, dlaczego czują tak wielki lęk przed tym, co ma nastąpić. Ostatecznie to tylko, jak wciąż powtarzał sobie Potter, banda dzieciaków. Poza tym w szkole pod nosem Dumbledore'a nie zrobią niczego złego.

Gdy dotarli do kamiennej ściany, za którą znajdowało się przejście do Pokoju Wspólnego, zastali tam grupę niepewnych Ślizgonów. Wszyscy byli oczywiście półkrwi. Harry dostrzegł od razu, że wśród ich grona brakuje Johna. Zanim jednak zdążył o niego zapytać, chłopiec pojawił się w korytarzu, pędem wybiegając zza jego rogu. Zatrzymał się tuż obok Chrisa, ciężko przy tym dysząc.

\- Spóźniłem się? – zapytał lękliwym głosem.

\- Nie – usłyszał krótką odpowiedź Melissy. A potem znowu zapanowała cisza.

Upłynęło parę kolejnych minut, a atmosfera na korytarzu stawała się coraz gęstsza. Harry zaobserwował u wielu osób nerwowe tiki. Najbardziej jednak zdziwił go niepokój na twarzy Chrisa. Chłopak bowiem zawsze potrafił się opanować i doskonale maskował swoje emocje. Niemniej dzisiaj jego złe przeczucia były tak silne, iż nie dało się ich ukryć pod maską obojętności. To zaś sprawiło, że Potter poczuł jeszcze większy strach. Kiedy tylko o tym pomyślał, nagle i bez ostrzeżenia kamienna ściana oddzielająca ich od Pokoju Wspólnego rozsunęła się i oczom zebranym ukazała się Parkinson. Wyraz jej twarzy zwiastował kłopoty.

\- Wchodźcie – powiedziała wyniosłym głosem, a pozostali zrobili tak, jak im kazała.

Harry, zanim przestąpił próg lochu, rzucił ostatnie szybkie spojrzenie w stronę swojego przyjaciela. Jego wzrok napotkał pytanie w oczach Chrisa. Nie padły żadne słowa, ale obydwaj Ślizgoni zrozumieli się doskonale. Baxter chciał wiedzieć, czy w razie kłopotów może liczyć na wsparcie Pottera, na co Harry skinął tylko lekko głową. Odpowiedź na to nieme pytanie w postaci czynu nadeszła jednak nieco później.

Tymczasem wszyscy Ślizgoni czystej krwi siedzieli zgromadzeni w kręgu, a z ich min nie dało się niczego wyczytać. Z uwagą przyglądali się wchodzącym. Niemniej na ustach niektórych spośród nich błąkał się pełen zadowolenia uśmieszek. I to właśnie on utwierdził Harry'ego w przekonaniu, że zaraz zaczną się kłopoty. Ślizgon z niepokojem rozejrzał się wokoło, mimowolnie szukając jednej z twarzy. Udało mu się to niemal od razu, gdyż Vivienne siedziała na wprost niego, wyraźnie unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. Harry jednak z podobnym uporem próbował go nawiązać. Mimo to dziewczyna pozostała niewzruszona i dalej go ignorowała.

\- Siadajcie – zabrzmiał ochrypły głos Zabiniego, który przywrócił Harry'ego do rzeczywistości. Rozejrzał się wówczas szybko wokoło i dostrzegł, że wszyscy Ślizgoni, nieobecni na wcześniejszym zebraniu, zajmowali właśnie miejsca na ustawionych poza kręgiem krzesłach. Ta widoczna segregacja zwiastowała kolejne poważne problemy.

\- Chodź – mruknął Chris, ciągnąc przyjaciela za ramię. Usiedli z brzegu, tuż obok Melissy.

Kiedy wreszcie wszyscy znaleźli się tam, gdzie mieli, w Pokoju Wspólnym zapadła przytłaczająca cisza. Jej ciężar w sposób szczególny odczuwali mugolacy. Wydawało się, że czystokrwiści chcą stworzyć wokół siebie aurę tajemniczości i wywołać wśród zgromadzonych uczucie przerażenia. Jeśli rzeczywiście tak było, z pewnością osiągnęli swój cel. Większość Ślizgonów czekała bowiem podenerwowana na jakąkolwiek informację.

Nieznośnie przedłużającą się ciszę przerwał wreszcie Malfoy, który z godnością powstał ze swojego fotela i stanął na podwyższeniu przed kominkiem, używanym już wcześniej w podobnych sytuacjach.

\- Koleżanki i koledzy Ślizgoni – rozpoczął uroczystym głosem, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich pozostałych. – Zapewne macie w pamięci moje poprzednie wystąpienie, które wygłosiłem na początku tego roku szkolnego, dlatego też nie zamierzam się powtarzać. Pragnę jedynie przypomnieć, że, jak mówiłem już wcześniej, nam, czarodziejom czystej krwi, została powierzona pewna misja, której dowództwa podjął się wielki mag, Lord Voldemort, zwany także przez swoich zwolenników Czarnym Panem. My zaś, jako członkowie domu samego Salazara Slytherina, jesteśmy zobowiązani do okazania wsparcia podjętej inicjatywie. W związku z tym wprowadza się od dziś pewne zasady, których nieprzestrzeganie będzie surowo karane. Zanim jednak zostaną one podane do waszej wiadomości, pragnąłbym wszystkim tu obecnym przedstawić skład Rady Czystej Krwi, o której więcej dowiecie się za chwilę. – Zrobił efektowną pauzę i potoczywszy wzrokiem po zebranych, kontynuował: - Przez ostatnią godzinę wszyscy uprawnieni, czyli szlachetnie urodzeni Ślizgoni, debatowali nad tym, kto powinien zasiąść wśród naszych najwyższych władz. W ostatecznym głosowaniu funkcja przewodniczącego została powierzona mnie, Draconowi Malfoyowi. – Ledwie skończył wypowiadać te słowa, w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiały głośne brawa, których inicjatorką była Parkinson. Mimo to wiele osób wyraźnie się skrzywiło. – Dziękuję za to ciepłe przyjęcie. Pozwólcie jednak, iż głos przejmie teraz mój zastępca – urwał, by za chwilę głośno dokończyć: - Blaise Zabini. – Tym razem oklaski nie miały już tej samej mocy, lecz i tak wyrażały absolutne poparcie.

\- Szanowni Ślizgoni i drogie Ślizgonki – zabrzmiał potężnym głosem chłopak. – To ogromny zaszczyt stać tutaj przed wami i przemawiać jako wasz reprezentant. Mam nadzieję, że podołam obowiązkom, które zostały nałożone na mnie dzisiejszego dnia. Pozwólcie jednak, iż przejdę od razu do meritum. Instytucja Rady Czystej Krwi została powołana w celu szerzenia Nowych Przykazań oraz by dbać o naturalne prawa czarodziejów pochodzących z rodów arystokratycznych. Jak już wcześniej wspomniał Draco, mamy do wykonania ważną misję. Musimy przywrócić dawny ład. Wierzę, że wszyscy tu obecni chętnie i bez namysłu wezmą udział w tym wielkim przedsięwzięciu. Naszym, czyli Rady, zadaniem jest tego dopilnować. Nie ukrywam jednak, że liczę na waszą współpracę. Zanim jeszcze nowo wybrany przewodniczący określi obowiązujące od dnia dzisiejszego reguły postępowania, chciałbym niewtajemniczonym Ślizgonom przedstawić resztę składu naszych władz. – Wzrok Zabiniego skierował się wówczas na osoby dopiero co przybyłe, siedzące na wyczarowanych dodatkowo krzesłach. Uśmiechnąwszy się z wyższością w ich stronę, kontynuował:

\- Sekretarzem, odpowiedzialnym za odbierania skarg i rozstrzyganie mniej istotnych sporów, został Teodor Nott. – W pomieszczeniu ponownie rozbrzmiał dźwięk oklasków. Harry niechętnie przyłączył się do nich, w myślach stwierdzając, że czuje się, jakby był na jakimś spotkaniu sekty. Mimo to podobnie jak pozostali milczał, chcąc dowiedzieć się, jak bardzo zmieni się jego dotychczasowe życie. Co chwilę zerkał też na Vivienne. Dziewczyna jednak uparcie omijała go wzrokiem. Zupełnie jakby ich ostatniej rozmowy w ogóle nie było. Nie miał pojęcia, co o tym myśleć. Tamtej nocy wydała mu się naprawdę godna zaufania. Może się wystraszyła albo po prostu udaje, by nie ściągać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi pozostałych. Tak, to brzmiało całkiem sensownie i nawet w pewien sposób uspokoiło Pottera, który postanowił porozmawiać z Lestrange zaraz po zakończeniu tego całego spotkania. W tym samym czasie jednak Zabini prowadził swój monolog:

\- Dodatkowo w skład rady wchodzą jeszcze dwie czarownice, pełniące funkcję doradczą. Dlatego też nie należy się zgłaszać ze swoimi problemami do nich, lecz, jak wspominałem już wcześniej, zwrócić się bezpośrednio do naszego sekretarza. A zatem oto one: Pansy Parkinson… - brawa w tym przypadku były raczej skąpe, co wynikało z faktu, że dziewczyna nie była zbyt lubiana ze względu na wyjątkową, nawet jak na Ślizgonkę, złośliwość - … oraz Vivienne Lestrange. – Usłyszawszy ostatnie nazwisko, zaskoczony Harry otworzył szerzej oczy. Kompletne zdumienie przerodziło się jednak szybko w oburzenie i poczucie zdrady. Był jedyną osobą, poza samą zainteresowaną, która nie klaskała. Dziewczyna zaś, wyczuwając jego nastrój i domyślając się reakcji, odwróciła się wreszcie w jego stronę. Harry posłał jej wówczas najbardziej nienawistne spojrzenie, na jakie mógł się zdobyć. W swoim gniewie nie dostrzegł w stalowoszarych oczach dziewczyny desperacji i zagubienia. Widział tylko to, co wszyscy pozostali – jej maskę obojętności i znudzenia.

\- Nie wierzę – wyszeptał bezgłośnie w jej stronę, na co Vivienne szybko odwróciła wzrok, wbijając go ponownie w Zabiniego, który kontynuował swoją wypowiedź:

\- Uzupełnieniem składu są: Adam Rookwood i Julian Crouch – kolejne oklaski na chwilę przerwały przemówienie Ślizgona – i tak oto razem tworzymy Radę Czystej Krwi, magiczną siódemkę – zakończył uroczyście, sprawiając, że wszyscy obecni odczuli podniosłość chwili, a potem znowu zapadła cisza. Nie trwała jednak długo, gdyż po zaledwie kilkunastu sekundach na podwyższeniu ponownie stanął Malfoy. Z pewną siebie miną powiedział:

\- A teraz pozwólcie, żeby sekretarz Nott przedstawi wam kilka obowiązujących od dziś zasad, których przestrzeganie uważa się za bezwzględne. – Następnie zrobił miejsce wspomnianemu Ślizgonowi.

\- Szanowni mieszkańcy domu Salazara Slytherina – rozpoczął w podobnym tonie jak jego poprzednicy. – Oprócz Nowych Przykazań ustanowionych przez samego Czarnego Pana nas dotyczy jeszcze kilka innych zasad. A oto i one. Po pierwsze, każdy Ślizgon i Ślizgonka zobowiązany jest do całkowitego posłuszeństwa wobec przewodniczącego, a także pozostałych członków Rady Czystej Krwi. Po drugie, wszyscy zgromadzeni pod groźbą klątwy muszą zachować milczenie w naszych sprawach wewnętrznych. I po trzecie, każdy mugolak - na te słowa Melissa, Chris i John cali się spięli - winien jest wykonywać polecenia czarodzieja w pierwszej kolejności czystej, a następnie półkrwi. Osoby niestosujące się do powyższych zaleceń zostaną w adekwatny sposób ukarane – zakończył złowieszczo, wywołując u niektórych dreszcze strachu.

\- Dziękuję, Teodorze – odezwał się ponownie Malfoy, wracając na miejsce przemówień. – O kolejnych zaleceniach będziecie informowani na bieżąco. Wszelkie inne sprawy będą także załatwiane w ten właśnie sposób. W razie problemów zgłaszajcie się do sekretarza Notta. Pamiętajcie też o naszej ważnej misji. Nie bądźcie obojętni względem swoich korzeni! Nie pozwólcie się omamić czarodziejom przeciwnym właściwej magicznej hierarchii!

\- Nie pozwolimy! – odezwał się pewny siebie głos z czystokrwistego kręgu. Zaraz za nim zaczęły powtarzać to kolejne osoby, tak że wkrótce całe pomieszczenie wypełniło się podobnymi okrzykami.

Harry był tym wszystkim szczerze przerażony. Mimowolnie szukał wzrokiem Vivienne, chcąc, by ta zaprzeczyła wszystkiemu, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło. Niestety, nie mogła tego zrobić ani ona, ani żadna inna osoba obecna w Pokoju Wspólnym.

\- To jakiś żart – szepnął słabym głosem Chris.

\- Nie sądzę.

\- To nie możliwe.

\- A jednak.

\- Harry?

\- Tak?

\- Myślisz, że… - urwał i spojrzał znacząco w oczy przyjaciela. Potter wiedział, o co mu chodzi, lecz nie odpowiedział. Sam nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak sobie z tym wszystkim poradzą. Tymczasem w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się ciszej, a głos ponownie zabrał Malfoy, kończąc tym samym całe spotkanie:

\- Dziękuję wszystkim za obecność. Można się rozejść.

I w Pokoju Wspólnym na powrót zrobił się hałas. Większość Ślizgonów rozpoczęła żywiołową dyskusję. Jedynie nieliczni postanowili zachować milczenie. Wśród ich grona była oczywiście trójka mugolaków, która siedziała jak spetryfikowana, oraz Harry, chcący powiedzieć coś, co pocieszyłoby resztę, lecz niemogący znaleźć żadnych odpowiednich słów. Kiedy tak zastanawiał się nad całą sytuację, jego wzrok zarejestrował nagły ruch po prawej stronie. Szybko odwrócił głowę i zdążył jeszcze zobaczyć, znikającą w drzwiach prowadzących do dormitorium, Lestrange. Rozejrzał się wokoło i nie widząc nikogo, kto mógłby go obserwować, ruszył za dziewczyną. Złapał ją w ostatnim momencie, gdy ta znalazła się już w rozwidleniu do damskiej części sypialni.

\- Czekaj! – krzyknął za nią, w kilku susach pokonując dzielącą ich odległość. Vivienne zatrzymała się, lecz nie odwróciła w jego stronę. – Nic nie powiesz? – zapytał w zamian za to rozzłoszczony Harry.

\- A co byś chciał ode mnie usłyszeć? – wyszeptała.

\- Prawdę – odparł bez namysłu.

\- To dość subiektywne pojęcie.

\- Przestań się ze mną bawić, Lestrange – warknął. – Chcę wiedzieć dlaczego…

\- Mam na imię Vivienne – przerwała mu znudzona.

\- Co? – zdumiał się, nie wierząc, że znowu wraca do kwestii jej nazywania.

\- Mam na…

\- Wiem, jak masz na imię! – krzyknął, odwracając się przy tym, by sprawdzić, czy nikt ich nie podsłuchuje. Następnie zrobił krok w jej stronę tak, że ich nosy dzieliło teraz zaledwie kilka centymetrów. – I nie o to mi teraz chodzi.

\- Więc o co, Potter? – zapytała, prostując się dumnie. Chłopak przez chwilę się jej przyglądał, a potem śmiertelnie poważnym głosem zapytał:

\- Dlaczego mnie okłamałaś?

\- Nie okłamałam – zaprzeczyła spokojnie.

\- Och! – prychnął zirytowany i dodał sarkastycznie: - W sumie masz rację. Nie okłamałaś, tylko oszukałaś.

\- Masz jakieś rozdwojenie jaźni – wymamrotała, w ogóle nie przejmując się jego wybuchem.

\- Ja? – zdziwił się zjadliwie. – Czy to ja zarzekałem się, że jestem przeciwny ideom tego całego Czarnego Lorda? Czy to ja zostałem potem jednym z wykonawców jego „świętych przykazań"? Czy to ja… - mówił wzburzony, podnosząc coraz bardziej głos.

\- Przestań! – krzyknęła w tym momencie Vivienne. – Nic nie rozumiesz! Nic a nic! – Łzy widoczne w jej oczach sprawiły, iż Harry zaprzestał na chwilę swojego ataku. Zamilkł speszony, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Z jakiegoś powodu czuł, że właśnie popełnił gafę. Jednak to przecież on miał rację!

\- Wytłumacz mi zatem – zażądał, zakładając ręce i patrząc wyczekująco na dziewczynę.

\- Ja… - zaczęła niepewnie, uciekając wzrokiem na bok. – Chyba nie potrafię tego zrobić.

\- Postaraj się.

I wówczas, kiedy Harry wypowiedział te słowa, po całym zamku rozszedł się magicznie wzmocniony głos dyrektora szkoły.

\- Wszyscy uczniowie i nauczyciele – mówił zdenerwowanym głosem Dumbledore – niech natychmiast stawią się w Wielkiej Sali. Obecność jest obowiązkowa.

Cisza, która nastała zaraz potem, aż dźwięczała w uszach. Zszokowany Potter spojrzał w szeroko otwarte oczy Vivienne, w których zobaczył niepokój, który sam odczuwał. Kiwnął jej głową i pociągnął za ramię. Następnie, podobnie jak wiele innych osób w zamku, oboje pobiegli w stronę jadalni, gdzie mieli stanąć oko w oko ze straszną prawdą. Bowiem Lord Voldemort postanowił dać odpowiedź na prowokacyjny artykuł Dorcas Meadowes, tym samym niszcząc definitywnie wewnętrzny pokój w magicznej Anglii.


	14. Zamęt

**Zbetowała: AlicjaFromWonderland**

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 14**

**ZAMĘT**

Zbliżała się północ i cały Hogwart pogrążył się w grobowej ciszy. Wszystko zamilkło, jakby zastygłe w przerażeniu. Ogrom magii wyczuwalnej zazwyczaj w zamku tym razem nie zachwycał, lecz przytłaczał, sprawiając, że w sercu człowieka pojawiał się niezidentyfikowany lęk. Złowrogi cień ostatnich wydarzeń niszczył wszelkie poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Wydawało się, iż może być już tylko gorzej.

Tymczasem opustoszałe i mroczne korytarze Hogwartu przemierzała pośpiesznym krokiem kobieta ubrana w długą, ciemną szatę. Stukot jej obcasów niósł się echem wśród kamiennych ścian. W ręku trzymała zapaloną różdżkę, za pomocą której oświetlała sobie drogę. Nawet w tak słabym świetle można było zobaczyć zmarszczki zmęczenia na jej twarzy. Po kilku minutach szybkiego marszu czarownica znalazła się przed wejściem do gabinetu dyrektora. Nieco zdyszanym głosem wypowiedziała hasło i kiedy gargulce odsunęły się na bok, pomknęła na górę po spiralnych schodach. W mosiężne drewniane drzwi zastukała z większą siłą niż zazwyczaj. Słysząc takie głuche walenie wręcz rozdzierające nocną ciszę, kobieta speszyła się. Kiedy jednak dobiegło ją stłumione przez drzwi zaproszenie, odrzuciła na bok skrupuły i weszła pewnym krokiem do środka.

\- Minerwo – westchnął siwobrody starzec na powitanie, skłaniając przy tym głowę w geście szacunku. Zaraz też dodał: - Już ci mówiłem, że nie musisz pukać za każdym razem, gdy tu przychodzisz.

\- Albusie, proszę… - szepnęła zmęczonym głosem przybyła i już bez zaproszenia gospodarza podeszła do krzesła i opadła na nie całkowicie wyczerpana. Ponownie zmieszała się z powodu swojego braku manier. Mężczyzna jednak nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi. Przeszedł za to od razu do rzeczy.

\- Czy uczniowie już śpią?

\- Prawdopodobnie tak. Pokoje Wspólne są puste.

\- To dobrze – mruknął do siebie. – Niech odpoczną. To był stresujący wieczór. – I zamilkł, wpatrzywszy się w niezapisany pergamin leżący przed nim na biurku.

\- Albusie? – zapytała niepewnie McGonagall, chcąc zwrócić uwagę starego przyjaciela.

\- Słucham cię, moja droga.

\- Grono pedagogiczne chciałoby się z tobą spotkać, by porozmawiać o ostatnich zajściach i…

\- Jeszcze na to za wcześnie – przerwał jej dyrektor.

\- Nie wiedzą, co mają mówić uczniom – zaoponowała żywo. – Zresztą ja też.

\- Na to nie ma odpowiednich słów – stwierdził lakonicznie.

\- Albusie… - zaczęła kobieta i urwała niepewna tego, co właściwie chciała powiedzieć.

Zapadła cisza. Wydawało się, że będzie trwać wiecznie.

\- Jutro przy śniadaniu odwołam sobotnie wyjście do Hogsmeade. – McGonagall uniosła brwi, słysząc to oświadczenie.

\- Myślałam, że nie chcesz wzbudzać paniki.

\- Masz rację, nie chcę. Ale pragnę także, by moi uczniowie byli bezpieczni.

\- Nie będą zadowoleni.

\- Obawiam się, że od teraz niewielu z nas będzie zadowolonych z czegokolwiek.

\- Albusie – szepnęła Minerwa, a niepewność w jej głosie sprawiła, że dyrektor spojrzał jej w oczy po raz pierwszy od kilku minut. – Myślisz, że…

\- Ja nic nie myślę, moja droga.

\- Ale… - zaczęła i zamilkła, nie wiedząc jakich słów powinna użyć, by wyrazić to, o co jej chodziło.

\- Na razie mamy zbyt mało informacji, by właściwie określić sytuację, w której się znaleźliśmy.

\- W takim razie mamy bezczynnie czekać aż ten szaleniec znów zaatakuje kolejnych ludzi? – zapytała z prawdziwym niedowierzaniem i wielką pretensją w głosie czarownica.

\- Tego nie powiedziałem.

\- A zatem? Co planujesz, Albusie? – ponagliła.

\- Najpierw muszę porozmawiać z Korneliuszem. – McGonagall prychnęła, dobitnie zaznaczając, jaki ma stosunek do tego pomysłu.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że on coś poradzi?

\- Jest Ministrem Magii i to w jego ręku leży całkowita władza…

\- … której nigdy nie potrafił wykorzystać w należyty sposób.

\- Minerwo, proszę.

\- Albusie… - odpowiedziała mu w podobnym tonie, a dyrektor westchnął przeciągle.

\- To był męczący dzień. Chyba powinnaś odpocząć.

\- Wyrzucasz mnie?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu uważam, że jutro rano pewne rzeczy będą wyglądać zupełnie inaczej.

\- Obyś się nie mylił.

\- Warto spróbować.

McGonagall zerknęła na poważny wyraz twarzy Dumbledore'a i skinęła głową, widząc jego całkowite opanowanie. Błękitne oczy wyrażały absolutne przekonanie o prawdziwości jego słów. Kobieta westchnęła ze zrezygnowaniem i powoli wstała z krzesła.

\- Dobranoc – powiedziała na pożegnanie i podeszła do drzwi.

\- Dobranoc.

Kiedy jednak miała już nacisnąć mosiężną klamkę, nagle w jej umyśle pojawiła się dziwna myśl. Odwróciła się na pięcie i szeroko otwartymi oczami spojrzała na dyrektora.

\- W Wielkiej Sali nie było Severusa Snape'a, prawda? – ton jakiego przy tym użyła bynajmniej nie wskazywał, że oczekuje odpowiedzi. Mimo to otrzymała ją:

\- Prawda.

\- I mówisz to tak spokojnie? – Zdziwienie McGonagall osiągnęło punkt krytyczny, co objawiło się w postaci piskliwego głosu i oczy wielkości spodków od filiżanek. Tak bardzo nie pasowało to do jej zwyczajnego wizerunku, że dyrektor sam uniósł brwi w zdumieniu.

\- W moim wieku stres jest niewskazany – skomentował krótko.

\- Albusie – jęknęła kobieta, jakby nie wierząc, że naprawdę to wszystko słyszy. – Nie poznaję cię.

\- I vice versa, moja droga.

\- Nic nie rozumiem.

Na chwilę oboje zamilkli, wpatrując się w siebie uważnie. Czarownica wydawała się być naprawdę wystraszona. Gdzieś zniknęły całe je opanowanie i surowość. Nagle strach przed nieznanym sprawił, iż wydała się dyrektorowi młodsza o jakieś dziesięć lat. Bezradne oczy i wątpiący wyraz twarzy, tak zupełnie niepasujące do tej rozważnej i statecznej kobiety, skłoniły Albusa do okazania jej nieco większej troski. Wstał ze swojego fotela i podszedł do starej przyjaciółki, kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Odpocznij, Minerwo – zaczął łagodnym głosem. – Wszystkim się zajmę. I obiecuje, że gdy będę wiedział coś więcej, to cię o tym poinformuję.

\- Ale…

\- Jutro przed zajęciami chciałbym się też spotkać z całym gronem pedagogicznym.

\- Dobrze. Tylko…

\- Jutro, moja droga, jutro.

Kobieta niemrawo skinęła głową i odeszła, zamykając za sobą delikatnie drzwi. Na odchodne rzuciła tylko bardzo ciche pożegnanie:

\- Dobrej nocy, Albusie. – Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, a jedynie uśmiechnął się smutno, jakby wątpił, że wypowiedziane słowa mogą okazać się prawdziwe.

Zbliżała się godzina pierwsza, kiedy Dumbledore ponownie zasiadł za biurkiem i wpatrzył się w pusty pergamin przed sobą. Myśli kłębiące się w jego głowie były chaotyczne. Niemniej jednak jedno pytanie nieustannie nie dawało mu spokoju._ Kim on jest?_, pytał siebie wciąż na nowo. Nie mógł niestety znaleźć żadnej sensownej odpowiedzi. Po raz pierwszy od dawna czuł taką bezradność. Przydomek Lord Voldemort nie mówił mu wiele, właściwie nic. Kojarzył się tylko z bezkresnym okrucieństwem i źle pojętą ideologią czarodziejstwa czystej krwi.

Albus Dumbledore wiedział, że wielu ludzi oczekuje od niego konkretnych przedsięwzięć. Powszechnie uważano go bowiem za jednego z najpotężniejszych magów ostatniego stulecia. Nie lubił jednak myśleć o sobie w ten sposób. Wolał, zwłaszcza teraz, nie wyróżniać się niczym szczególnym, lecz na to było już zdecydowanie za późno. Ciężar ostatnich wydarzeń przytłoczył go i sprawił, że czuł się naprawdę wyczerpany. Dlatego też westchnął przeciągle, jakby chcąc dać ujście dla własnej frustracji.

Jego głęboka zaduma została przerwana nagle i dość niespodziewanie. Oto bowiem jeden z portretów dawnych dyrektorów Hogwartu odezwał się podniesionym i zdyszanym głosem.

\- Jest! Jest! Wrócił! – wołał podekscytowany. Zaraz też w gabinecie zawrzało od najróżniejszych spekulacji. Wszystkie portrety momentalnie się ożywiły. Albus zaś poczuł pierwsze oznaki zbliżającej się migreny. Zanim jednak poddał się jej całkowicie, naskrobał szybko na pergaminie kilka słów.

* * *

_Zapraszam do mojego gabinetu, profesorze Snape._

_A.D._

* * *

\- Severus Snape – mruknął Dumbledore pod nosem i machnął różdżką, a papier złożył się w mały samolocik i wyfrunął przez dziurkę od klucza.

Zaledwie piętnaście minut później, kiedy to dyrektor próbował zignorować irytującą wrzawę głosów dobiegającą z portretów, w drzwi po drugiej stronie ktoś cicho zastukał. Starzec momentalnie odwrócił głowę w tamtą stronę, a cały gabinet pogrążył się w pełnej oczekiwania ciszy.

\- Proszę – powiedział jak zawsze opanowany. Wtedy też do środka wszedł Snape.

\- Dobry wieczór, dyrektorze – przywitał się chłodnym tonem, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Albus skinął mu uprzejmie głową i wskazał miejsce przed sobą. Mężczyzna usadowił się wygodnie na krześle i czekał. Nie wydawał się przy tym ani trochę wystraszony czy chociażby zdumiony tak nagłym wezwaniem. Widać nie miał się czego wstydzić.

\- Późno wróciłeś – odezwał się wreszcie Dumbledore, poprawiając jednocześnie okulary na nosie.

\- Nie przewidziałem wcześniej, że będę potrzebował aż tyle czasu – odparł krótko.

\- Czy w takim razie mogę zapytać, co robiłeś przez ostatnie dwa dni?

\- Miałem do załatwienia kilka spraw.

\- Jakich?

\- Prywatnych – odpowiedział znacząco, a potem zmieniwszy pozycję na krześle, zapytał z absolutnym spokojem: - Rozumiem, dyrektorze, że ma pan względem mnie jakieś podejrzenia?

\- Skąd ten pomysł?

\- Wydaje mi się, że nie ma pan w zwyczaju przepytywać swoich pracowników z tego, co robią w czasie wolnym, o – spojrzał szybko na zegarek – godzinie pierwszej trzydzieści w nocy.

\- Racja, profesorze Snape – powiedział, uśmiechając się delikatnie w tylko sobie właściwy sposób. – Proszę, wybacz staremu człowiekowi wścibstwo, ale w moim wieku to jedyny sposób na bujne życie. – Żaden z nich nie zaśmiał się jednak z tego drobnego żartu. Dotąd skrywane napięcie stało się o wiele bardziej wyczuwalne niż jeszcze przed chwilą. Krótkie milczenie przerwał tym razem nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią.

\- Mogę już odejść, dyrektorze, czy ma pan do mnie jeszcze jakąś sprawę? Przebyłem daleką drogę i jestem trochę zmęczony.

\- Tak, tak, oczywiście – odparł szybko, uważnie przyglądając się wstającemu mężczyźnie.

\- W takim razie dobrej nocy, dyrektorze – pożegnał się i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Kiedy jednak chwycił już klamkę, zatrzymał go cichy głos dyrektora.

\- Severusie? – zdziwiony Snape odwrócił głowę, wciąż jednak pozostając w pozycji gotowej do wyjścia.

\- Tak, dyrektorze?

\- Słyszałeś o wydarzeniach ostatniego wieczora? – zapytał, spojrzawszy rozmówcy prosto w oczy.

\- Podejrzewam, że niewielu o nich nie słyszało – odparł Snape, akcentując słowo „nie".

\- Pewnie masz rację – zgodził się starzec, wciąż badawczo lustrując wzrokiem młodszego nauczyciela. – Widziałeś, co tam się stało?

\- Nie – zaprzeczył spokojnie. – Słyszałem tylko opowieści. Nie było mnie wtedy w Anglii.

\- Ach, tak. Rozumiem.

\- Czy coś jeszcze, dyrektorze? – zapytał nadal bardzo opanowanym głosem.

\- Tak. Chciałbym wiedzieć, co o tym sądzisz.

\- Co sądzę o…

\- Spaleniu przez Voldemorta całej wioski i zabiciu wszystkich mugoli po wcześniejszym torturowaniu ich – powiedział szybko Dumbledore, a jego niebieskie oczy pociemniały, jakby od tłumionego gniewu. Na chwilę w gabinecie ponownie zapanowała cisza, napięta i pełna oczekiwania. Przerwał ją Snape, mówiąc powoli i z rozmysłem, a jednocześnie z wielką pewnością siebie.

\- Uważam, że Lord Voldemort jest bardzo potężnym i wpływowym czarodziejem, który może zburzyć dotychczasowe schematy oraz przysporzyć pewnym osobom wiele kłopotów.

\- Dziękuję, profesorze Snape, to wszystko – powiedział po chwili Albus, uważnie przypatrując się rozmówcy, który skinąwszy głową na pożegnanie, nacisnął klamkę, chcąc wyjść, lecz w ostatniej chwili zrobił jeszcze krok w tył. – Czy coś się stało?

\- Nic takiego, dyrektorze – zapewnił spokojnie nauczyciel obrony. – Chciałbym jednak pana prosić, aby ewentualne zarzuty czy podejrzenia względem mojej osoby były konsultowane ze mną… - urwał na chwilę, by znaleźć odpowiednie słowo – na bieżąco.

\- Oczywiście, profesorze Snape – odparł z uśmiechem starzec i dodał: - A przewiduje pan, iż takie sytuacje mogą w przyszłości powtarzać się częściej? – Tym razem mężczyzna wyglądał jednak na zaskoczonego. Dumbledore ucieszył się z tego mimowolnie, ponieważ jak dotąd jego nowy pracownik zgrabnie unikał odpowiedzi na niewygodne mu pytania.

\- Nie, nie przewiduję – zaprzeczył po chwili ze skrzywieniem ust, które w niczym nie przypominało zamierzonego uśmiechu.

\- Ulżyło mi. A teraz życzę dobrej nocy.

\- Ja również, dyrektorze. – I wyszedł.

Severus Snape przemierzał szkolne korytarze szybkim i pewnym krokiem, nie zapaliwszy przy tym nawet najmniejszego światła. Wydawało się, że zna to miejsce jak własną kieszeń. I tak z pewnością było. Ostatecznie spędził tam siedem lat swej młodości. Wcale jednak nie powrócił w szkolne mury wiedziony sentymentalnymi głupotami. O, nie. Severus Snape otrzymał polecenie. Polecenie, które w pierwszej chwili ugodziło w jego godność. On, tak świetnie wykształcony, wielce utalentowany i znający się na tak wielu dziedzinach magii, miał po prostu uczyć w szkole, zajmować się jakąś bandą rozwydrzonych dzieciaków? Tak, doskonale pamiętał ten żal, który pojawił się w jego sercu, gdy słowa Czarnego Pana rozbrzmiały w pustym pokoju dworku. Poczuł się poniżony i niedoceniony. Zaraz jednak przypomniało mu się pewne spotkanie i otrzymana wówczas obietnica. Obydwa te zdarzenia zmieniły w znaczący sposób jego życie.

_Był środek nocy. Księżyc świecił niezwykle jasno na bezchmurnym niebie, rozświetlając mroki i cienie. Ta pełnia była doskonałym momentem na zebranie potrzebnych ziół i roślin magicznych._

_Ktoś, kto nie był Severusem Snape'm, mógłby odczuwać strach, znajdując się zupełnie samemu w środku albańskiej puszczy, pełnej dzikich i rzadko spotykanych zwierząt magicznych. Na szczęście śmiałek ten nazywał się właśnie Severus Snape i zajmował się zbieraniem potrzebnych mu do uwarzenia eliksirów ingrediencji. Poruszał się bardzo cicho i z wielką gracją. Z uwagą przyglądał się każdej roślinie, oceniając jej przydatność. Przy tej czynności wspomagał się oczywiście zapaloną różdżką. Ostatecznie nawet on nie mógł dobrze widzieć wszystkiego w półmroku nocy. Poza tym przez cały czas nasłuchiwał jakichkolwiek dźwięków zwiastujących zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo. _

_W pewnym momencie poczuł delikatne ukłucie z tyłu głowy. Domyślił się od razu, co się dzieje. Ktoś właśnie próbował włamać się do jego umysłu. Severus szybko uszczelnił swój mur oklumencyjny i jak gdyby nigdy nic kontynuował przerwaną na ułamki sekund pracę. Niemniej pozostał czujny i gotowy do natychmiastowej walki. Ta jednak nie nadchodziła. Mimo to mężczyzna szóstym zmysłem wyczuwał obecność nieznajomego, wroga. Czekał tylko na jakiś popełniony przez niego błąd, który pozwoliłby na określenie jego pozycji. _

_Zawiał silniejszy wiatr i wtedy Severus dostrzegł kątem oka, że w jego stronę mknie czerwony promień niewerbalnego zaklęcia. Zgrabnie uskoczył na bok, od razu wypuszczając własną drętwotę. Chybił, wiedział o tym od razu. Nie znał bowiem dokładnego położenia napastnika. W momencie, w którym to pomyślał, zza drzew, tuż obok niego pojawiła się wysoka postać w czarnej pelerynie, która z szybkością błyskawicy posyłała w jego stronę kolejne zaklęcia. Bronił się wytrwale, wciąż i wciąż stawiając nowe, coraz bardziej skomplikowane tarcze mające uchronić go przed najróżniejszymi klątwami. Nie miał przy tym możliwości, by zaatakować. Kwestią czasu stawało się, kiedy przegra pojedynek. Mimo to nie poddawał się. Zastanawiał się jednocześnie, dlaczego nieznajomy nie zdecydował się walczyć ze swojej dotychczasowej pozycji, gdzie był doskonale ukryty. Nie miał jednak zbyt wiele czasu, by roztrząsać tę sprawę._

_Nagle i zupełnie niespodziewanie dla samego Severusa różdżka wypadł mu z dłoni za sprawą zaklęcia napastnika. Odleciała kilka metrów na bok, wpadając w zarośla. Słysząc dźwięk jej upadku, Snape pomyślał, iż są to prawdopodobnie jego ostatnie chwile. Nigdy nie czuł się tak bezbronny jak wtedy. Nawet wówczas, gdy jego ojciec, wielki, potężny mugol, stał nad nim z pijackim uśmiechem na ustach, trzymając w rękach szeroki skórzany pas. Tamto przerażenie, tak w tamtym czasie obezwładniające, teraz wydawało się niczym, jedynie dziecięcym wyolbrzymieniem. _

_\- Kim jesteś? – zapytał męski głos spod kaptura. _

_\- A ty? – Snape nie tracił zwykłej hardości, próbując udawać, że wcale nie czuje strachu. W odpowiedzi usłyszał jedynie krótki i przenikający do szpiku kości wybuch śmiechu. Mimowolnie zadrżał na ten dźwięk. _

_\- A jednak się boisz, Severusie – powiedział po chwili nieznajomy, akcentując imię Snape'a. Wówczas ogarnęło go jeszcze większe przerażenie, które pogłębiało się wraz ze świadomością, że zakapturzona postać doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę._

_Severus nawet nie zauważył, kiedy nieznajomy sforsował jego mur oklumencyjny. Wcześniejszy atak miał na celu jedynie odwrócenie jego uwagi. Dał się podejść jak dziecko. Nie miał żadnej możliwości ucieczki, a bez różdżki nie mógł nic zrobić. Został skazany na łaskę swojego napastnika, który akurat w tej chwili postanowił odezwać się ponownie:_

_\- Mam dla ciebie propozycję – zaczął, wciąż kryjąc swą twarz pod kapturem._

_\- Jaką?_

_\- Pewny siebie pomimo strasznego przerażenia. Świetnie – odparł demonicznie ucieszony, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na zadane mu wcześniej pytanie._

_\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – zapytał ponownie Snape. Nieznajomy zamilkł, a atmosfera stała się jeszcze bardziej napięta._

_\- Wiernej służby i całkowitego posłuszeństwa – odparł wreszcie, a jego słowa zabrzmiały niezwykle uroczyście wśród ciszy albańskiej puszczy._

_\- A co ja bym z tego miał? – zapytał butnie młody mężczyzna. W odpowiedzi znowu usłyszał jedynie śmiech nieznajomego. Urwał się on jednak tak nagle, jak zaczął. _

_\- Życie – powiedział wówczas, a Severus poczuł, jak po plecach biegnie mu zimny dreszcz przerażenia. – A także władzę nad światem i świadomość, że mugole znajdują się na właściwym sobie miejscu._

_\- A gdzie ono jest? – mruknął niepewnie._

_\- W grobie. – Cisza, która nastąpiła po tych słowach, aż zadzwoniła w uszach Snape'a. – Czyż nie o to ci zawsze chodziło, Severusie? – Nie odpowiedział. Milczał zaskoczony, wpatrując się z uwagą w ziemię. Kiedy wreszcie podniósł głowę, zadał tej nocy swoje ostatnie pytanie:_

_\- Jak się nazywasz?_

_\- Jestem Lord Voldemort. – A zrzuciwszy kaptur z głowy, odsłonił twarz człowieka, który miał zapisać się w magicznej historii Anglii wielkimi literami. _

Wspomnienie pojawiło się dość niespodziewanie. Snape zwykle starał się nie wracać do przeszłości, lecz dumnie kroczyć naprzód, dlatego też ta reminiscencja bardzo go zdziwiła. Niemniej szybko pozostawił ją w otchłani swojego umysłu. Zwłaszcza, że zbliżywszy się do kwater prywatnych, przydzielonych mu w Hogwarcie przez Dumbledore'a, dostrzegł zarys jakieś postaci, czekającej pod jego drzwiami. Odruchowo wsunął rękę pod pazuchę i mocno zacisnął palce na różdżce. Chłód drewna dał mu znajome poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Podszedł bliżej, gotowy do natychmiastowej obrony. Jak się jednak okazało, nikt nie zamierzał go atakować. Przed wejściem do kwater czekał na niego Dracon Malfoy. Snape rozpoznał go w mroku, zanim jeszcze na dobre stanął obok niego.

\- Co ty tu robisz? – wysyczał, chwytając młodego Ślizgona za przedramię.

\- Musimy porozmawiać, profesorze – usłyszał w odpowiedzi, a dostrzegając skrzywioną minę chłopaka, puścił go i szybko zdjął z drzwi wszystkie zabezpieczenia.

Po chwili obaj znaleźli się w małym przedpokoju, gdzie Snape jednym machnięciem różdżki zapalił kilka znajdujących się tam świec. Potem spojrzał złowrogo na Malfoya i ruszył przed siebie, wprost do niewielkiego saloniku. Opadł zmęczony na fotel stojący najbliżej kominka i gestem głowy wskazał nocnemu gościowi miejsce na kanapie.

\- To nie było zbyt rozsądne, aby przychodzić tutaj o tej porze – zaczął poważnie Snape, uważnie przypatrując się Ślizgonowi. – Ktoś mógł cię zobaczyć.

\- Nikogo nie ma na korytarzu, nawet Filcha – zauważył rozsądnie chłopak. – Poza tym to naprawdę ważne.

\- A zatem? Słucham cię uważnie.

\- Dzisiaj wyznaczyliśmy skład Rady.

\- To dobrze. Czarny Pan się ucieszy – mruknął z zadowoleniem mężczyzna. – Ktoś się sprzeciwiał? Jawnie buntował? – zapytał jeszcze, lecz wydawało się, iż już wie, co za chwilę usłyszy.

\- Zasadniczo to nie. Ale…

\- Ale? – Brwi Severusa podniosły się ostro do góry.

\- Wydaje mi się, że Potter może sprawiać kłopoty – rzucił kwaśno Draco, bardzo się przy tym krzywiąc.

\- Zatem pilnuj go. – Snape wzruszył ramionami, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz pod słońcem.

\- Jest sam. Niczego nie zdziała – zauważył obojętnie Malfoy.

\- Nałożyliście klątwę na wszystkich Ślizgonów?

\- Tak. Jeszcze przed zebraniem – zapewnił ochoczo chłopak.

\- W takim razie w czym problem?

\- Potter… Nie jest taki jak reszta.

\- Do rzeczy, Draco – zirytował się Snape.

\- Nie zgadza się z poglądami Czarnego Pana, wszyscy to wiedzą. Kocha tą swoją szlamowatą matkę i…

\- Malfoy! – Zaskoczony chłopak aż podskoczył, słysząc ogromne wzburzenie w głosie mężczyzny.

\- Powtarzam: do rzeczy! Jestem zmęczony i nie mam czasu na twoje żale pod adresem kolegi!

\- Oczywiście, profesorze – chrząknął. – Po prostu uważam, że Potter może sabotować niektóre nasze działania i w ten sposób utrudniać realizację zaleceń Czarnego Pana - wykrztusił na jednym wydechu.

\- Masz jakiś pomysł, jak temu zaradzić?

\- Nie. Dlatego właśnie przyszedłem.

\- Dość zapobiegawcze działania, Draco – zauważył już spokojnie Severus. – Nie podejrzewałem cię o taką rozwagę. – Chłopak nie skomentował uwagi. Milczał, czekając na wytyczne.

\- Na razie obserwuj. Może uda się go przekonać.

\- Wątpię, profesorze.

\- Niemniej poczekamy. Sądzę, że okaże się tchórzem, jak jego ojciec.

\- On raczej nie jest podobny do ojca – wyrwało się niespodziewanie Ślizgonowi. Widząc jednak uniesione brwi Snape'a, kontynuował: - Wszyscy wiedzą, że obaj od lat są w stanie wojny.

\- Ach, tak – mruknął pod nosem mężczyzna i zamyślił się. – Kocha matkę, a nienawidzi ojca. Ciekawe połączenie. – I zamilkł, z uwagą wpatrując się w ogień.

\- Profesorze?

\- Tak?

\- Co mam zatem robić?

\- Teraz? Wrócić do dormitorium i od jutra zacząć wreszcie wypełniać powierzone ci zadanie.

\- Ale…

\- Nie ma żadnych ale. Nie mamy czasu. Trzeba działać – powiedział Snape i gwałtownie wstał z fotela, czym dał znać, że uważa rozmowę za zakończoną. Malfoy skinął głową i zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia.

\- Dobranoc, profesorze – pożegnał się i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Zatrzymał go jednak skwaszony głos nauczyciela:

\- Skorzystaj z sieci Fiuu. Lepiej, żeby nikt cię teraz nie spotkał na korytarzu.

Chłopak nic nie powiedział, ale wykonał polecenie. Podszedł do niewielkiego kominka i skrzywiwszy się, chwycił magiczny proszek. Sypnął nim w płomienie, a wypowiedziawszy wyraźnie nazwę miejsca, do którego chciał trafić, wylądował w Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu. Wyszedłszy z paleniska, otrzepał z niezadowoloną miną swoje szaty i mruknął pod nosem:

\- Nie cierpię Fiuu.

\- Ja też – odezwał się głos za jego plecami, a chłopak podskoczył przestraszony, momentalnie się przy tym odwracając. Wówczas ujrzał siedzącą na fotelu i wyraźnie na niego czekającą Vivienne. Wyglądała na śpiącą i zmęczoną. Zważywszy jednak na wydarzenia całego dnia, z pewnością miała prawo, by się tak właśnie czuć.

\- Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał zły Draco. – Nie powinnaś być już w dormitorium?

\- Podobnie jak ty – odpowiedziała ze spokojem i wstała, tak by spojrzeć kuzynowi prosto w oczu. – Musimy porozmawiać.

\- Teraz?

\- Tak – rzuciła stanowczo Vivienne i machnęła różdżką, wyciszając pomieszczenie. _Lepiej by nikt nas nie podsłuchiwał, zwłaszcza Potter. _

\- Widzę, że chodzi o coś poważnego – zaczął Malfoy, rozsiadając się wygodnie na fotelu koło kominka. – Czyżby ktoś już sprzeciwiał się postanowieniom Rady? – Lestrange zignorowała jednak jego wypowiedź i wciąż stojąc, zapytała zdenerwowana:

\- Czy oni tam byli?

\- O czym ty mówisz, Viv? – zdziwił się Ślizgon.

\- Dobrze wiesz o czym!

\- Nie, nie…

\- Dzisiejszy atak! – krzyknęła piskliwym głosem. – Zamaskowane postacie zaatakowały mugolską wioskę. Zabijali niewinnych ludzi. Dzieci, starców… - szeptała przerażona. – Byli okrutni i bez serca. Palili i niszczyli wszystko. A potem pokazali swoje dzieło zniszczenia całej magicznej Anglii! Jak jakieś trofeum. Widziałeś te twarze? Tych wszystkich biednych ludzi? Nie mieli żadnych szans. Żadnych! Rozumiesz? A dlaczego zginęli? Bo jakiś-

\- Vivienne! – przerwał jej gwałtownie Malfoy, podrywając się gwałtownie ze swojego fotela. – Uważaj na słowa.

\- Nie będę uważać na słowa, bo…

\- Bo? Bo co!

\- To, co zrobili, było nieludzkie. I nie rozumiem, jak możesz tego nie dostrzegać, Draco! – zawołała Lestrange, mając łzy w oczach.

\- Czarny Pan ostrzegał.

\- Co?

\- Dał każdemu szansę, by mógł dokonać właściwego wyboru – oświadczył dumnie i z absolutną pewnością siebie. – Niestety wielu ją zaprzepaściło.

\- Nie wierzę, Draco. Nie wierzę – szepnęła z szeroko otwartymi oczami dziewczyna.

\- To był tylko znak, Viv. W tej wojnie zginie jeszcze wielu ludzi, ale ofiary są konieczne, by utrwalić jeden jedyny, a przede wszystkim właściwy porządek rzeczy. Rozumiesz?

\- Nie! Oni zrobili ci jakieś pranie mózgu!

\- Nikt mi niczego nie zrobił. Po prostu doszedłem do pewnych oczywistych faktów wcześniej niż ty – zapewnił ją Malfoy, kładąc swą dłoń poufale na ramieniu kuzynki. – Wkrótce ty też przekonasz się, że…

\- Mordowanie niewinnych jest przyszłościowym zajęciem? Wątpię!

\- Zachowujesz się dziecinnie, Vivienne. Widzisz szczegóły, a nie dostrzegasz ogółu.

\- Jakiego ogółu?

\- Dobra powszechnego, korzyści dla całej społeczności, a nie jednostki.

\- Mówisz jak fanatyk.

\- Bo może nim jestem.

\- Draco – szepnął rozpaczliwie dziewczyna. – Proszę, nie pozwól im…

\- Ty nie rozumiesz, Viv – powiedział Malfoy, kręcąc głową. – Nikt mnie do niczego nie zmusza. To jest mój wybór. Przystałem do Czarnego Pana, ponieważ całkowicie go popieram. Jego poglądy są zgodne z moimi oraz mojej rodziny. Walczymy o wspólny cel. O lepszą przyszłość.

\- Draco…

\- Wierzę, że teraz może ci się to wszystko wydawać nieco… - urwał, nie mogąc znaleźć właściwego słowa.

\- Bestialskie?

\- Nie, Viv. Dziwne. Na szczęście masz przy sobie osoby, które pozwolą ci zrozumieć to, co najważniejsze. Poza tym jako członkini Rady będziesz miała wiele okazji, by zweryfikować słuszność poglądów Czarnego Pana. Nie bój się. Jesteś zagubiona, ale już wkrótce odnajdziesz się i znowu będziesz wierna poglądom głoszonym przez naszą rodzinę.

\- Znowu? O czym ty mówisz?

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie zgłaszałaś swojego sprzeciwu względem naszych praw do wyższości.

\- Ponieważ ich nie widziałam. I bałam się wyrazić swoje zdanie.

\- A teraz już się nie boisz?

\- Nie – oznajmiła dumnie.

\- Ciekawe dlaczego – zadrwił Malfoy. – Może to tobie zrobiono pranie mózgu, a nie mnie.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Myślisz, że nie widziałam, jak rozmawiasz z Potterem? – Lestrange zbladła.

\- To nie ma nic do rzeczy – wykrztusiła.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie, Viv – powiedział Ślizgon, spojrzawszy prosto w oczy dziewczyny. – On nie rozumie. Walczy z wiatrakami. Próbuje znaleźć sposób na zostanie bohaterem. To nie idee nim przemawiają, lecz ego. Wielkie i napuszone. Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że on stanąłby w twojej obronie, gdyby coś ci zagrażało? – zapytał powątpiewającym głosem.

\- Przecież nic mi nie zagraża.

\- Bo chroni cię twoja rodzina.

\- Rodzina, rodzina. Cały czas to powtarzasz! – zdenerwowała się. Malfoy w odpowiedzi nachylił się w jej stronę i położywszy dłonie na jej ramionach, szepnął:

\- Vivienne Lestrange, krew ponad wszystko. – Zadrżała. – Pamiętaj, zawsze czyści. – A potem odsunął się tak, że w panującym mroku nie mogła dostrzec jego twarzy.

\- Ale oni tam byli, prawda? – szepnęła po długiej chwili milczenia.

\- Tak, Viv – zapewnił ją Malfoy. – Walczyli w słusznej sprawie, w której środki nie grają żadnej roli.

\- Ale… - zaczęła, chcąc ponownie zaprotestować.

\- Nie martw się. Zajmę się tobą. Tylko mi na to pozwól. Jesteśmy przecież przyjaciółmi, prawda?

\- Prawda – szepnęła Vivienne, lecz po raz pierwszy w życiu w ogóle nie wierzyła w te słowa. Jej kuzyn nie zauważył jednak różnicy i z uśmiechem przytulił ją do siebie.

\- Czas spać – szepnął, głaszcząc ją po włosach. – Rano wszystko będzie wyglądać inaczej.

Nie odpowiedziała mu, ponieważ wiedziała, że tak się nie stanie. Nie była już małą dziewczynką, której wystarczyły zapewnienia starszego kuzyna. Kiedyś traktowała go jak swoje bożyszcze. Mądry, dobry, szlachetny i odważny Draco, z którym problemy wydają się błahostką. Za nim poszłaby wszędzie i zrobiła wszystko. Kochała go najbardziej z całej swojej rodziny. Wiedziała, że może mu ufać, że jej nie zdradzi, że zawsze będzie przy niej.

Dzisiaj jednak jego idealny wizerunek rozpłynął się w jej oczach. Widziała przed sobą kogoś zupełnie innego, kogoś, kogo nie znała. Kogoś, kogo się bała. Może nie do końca jego, ale… Zachowanie Draco ją przerażało. Nie wiedziała, jak wytłumaczyć mu, że jest w błędzie. A może sama w nim była? Nie, tym razem to ona miała rację. Czystość krwi to tylko jedna wielka bzdura. Ale co zrobić, gdy reszta myśli inaczej? Vivienne nie była buntowniczką. Zawsze wszystkim się podporządkowywała, ulegała. Jak ognia unikała otwartych konfliktów. Chowała głowę w piasek. Nie miała odwagi. Była sama. Teraz już zupełnie i całkowicie. Draco, jedyny przyjaciel, oczekiwał od niej czegoś, co było absolutnie niewykonalne - zaprzedania samej siebie. Nie chciała tego! I tylko jeden Merlin wiedział jak bardzo. Mimo to nie było innego wyjścia. Krew ponad wszystko. Zawsze czyści. Nie zgadzała się z tym, ale co ona jedna mogła zrobić. Draco… Zawsze mu wierzyła i ufała. Może i tym razem ma rację? Może musi poczekać i stanie się tak, jak mówi. Dostrzeże ogół. Większe dobro. I wreszcie będzie taka, jaka być powinna według swojej matki. Dostała szansę. Szansę, którą inni zmarnowali.

\- Viv? – zaniepokojony głos Malfoya wyrwał ją z rozmyślań, w których zatopiła się całkowicie. – Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak.

\- Mam do ciebie prośbę – zaczął poważnie.

\- Jaką?

\- Nie ufaj Potterowi.

Lestrange zamyśliła się i odpowiedziała dopiero po chwili, lecz z absolutnym przekonaniem:

\- Dobrze, Draco. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się i ponownie przytulił ją do siebie.

A potem obydwoje w ciszy i bez pożegnania poszli do swoich dormitoriów, by wykraść tej nocy jeszcze chociaż kilka godzin upragnionego snu. Ich problemy na chwilę musiały zostać odłożone na bok.


	15. Testament

**Zbetowała: AlicjaFromWonderland**

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 15**

**TESTAMENT**

Życie Dorei Potter wcale nie było, jak sądziło większość czarodziejów, idealną sielanką, w której nie ma miejsca na nawet najlżejsze cierpienie. Ta kobieta przeżyła swoje i gdyby teraz, po siedemdziesięciu siedmiu latach, ktoś zapytał ją, czy jest szczęśliwa, to po namyśle musiałaby jednak mimo wszystko powiedzieć, że tak, jest. I że nigdy z nikim nie chciałaby wymienić się swoimi doświadczeniami. Chociaż był taki czas, gdy myślała zupełnie inaczej. Na szczęście tamte chwile już dawno minęły.

Dzisiaj, po tylu latach czuła spełnienie, a przynajmniej odczuwała je aż do dnia, w którym zobaczyła martwe ciało swojego ukochanego męża. Wówczas wszystko się zmieniło. To był dla niej cios w samo serce. Zwłaszcza, że to nie była naturalna śmierć, Charlus został zamordowany. A ona nie wiedziała nawet przez kogo, ponieważ Ministerstwo umorzyło śledztwo z powodu braku dowodów. Co prawda James, ich jedyny syn, kontynuował dochodzenie na własną rękę, lecz jak dotąd rezultaty były dość mierne, a właściwie nie było ich w ogóle. Stali w miejscu.

Pierwsze kilka dni oraz sam pogrzeb Dorea pamiętała bardzo słabo. Ogarnęło ją takie cierpienie, że zwracała uwagę na niewiele rzeczy. Nie należała bowiem do grona osób do cna racjonalnych. Zawsze rządziły nią uczucia, co czasem okazywało się naprawdę kłopotliwe. Na szczęście jej syn i jego żona, której początkowo nie akceptowała, lecz później szczerze pokochała, zajęli się nią i wszystko załatwili. Wielkim oparciem była dla niej właśnie Lily.

Był wczesny poniedziałkowy ranek, dzień po bestialskim ataku Voldemorta na mugolską wioską. James wrócił do domu późną nocą, zaledwie dwie godziny temu, wymęczony i tak jak wszyscy, przerażony. Ten poniedziałek miał być inny niż wszystkie inne. Spodziewano się bowiem, przynajmniej w teorii, że Ministerstwo podejmie stanowcze kroki. Wszyscy czekali też na komentarz Knota – człowieka mało wyrazistego i uległego, jak twierdziło wielu, niezdolnego do poradzenia sobie z tą trudną sytuacją. Stąd też dzień ten miał obfitować w różne zmiany. Jednakże dla Dorei Potter był on niezwykły jeszcze z innego powodu. Na dzisiaj został bowiem wyznaczony termin odczytu testamentu pozostawionego przez jej męża. Starym czarodziejskim zwyczajem miało to miejsce w przynajmniej dwa miesiące po śmierci czarodzieja, celem uczczenia jego pamięci. I wszystko wydawałoby się zupełnie normalne, gdyby nie to, że notariusz zaznaczył, że życzeniem zmarłego było, aby przy odczycie znalazła się tylko i wyłącznie Dorea. Pozostali ewentualni spadkobiercy mieli zostać powiadomieni o otrzymanych dobrach za pomocą magopoczty. W całym zamieszaniu spowodowanym ostatnimi wydarzeniami i początkiem działalności Voldemorta nikt się temu specjalnie nie dziwił. Ot, wymysł starego człowieka. Jednak Dorea czuła, że chodzi o coś zupełnie innego. Znała męża i wiedziała, że on niczego nie pozostawiał kwestii przypadku. A dziś miała dowiedzieć się, o co chodziło tym razem.

_Starość nie byłaby taka zła, gdyby nie to, że ciągle coś cię boli, _pomyślała pani Potter, stojąc przed lustrem i czesząc siwe włosy. Jak na swój wiek była jednak bardzo żywotną kobietą. Wiele jej koleżanek z czasów szkolnych albo nie żyło, albo poważnie chorowało. Tymczasem ona pomimo paru niedogodności, dzięki którym, jak twierdziła, wiedziała, że wciąż żyje, czuła się naprawdę wyśmienicie. Czasem tylko dawało jej się bardziej we znaki serce, zwłaszcza po śmierci Charlusa. Niemniej, ogólnie rzecz biorąc, nie było na co narzekać. Jej synowa zawsze powtarzała, że za czterdzieści lat sama chciałaby tak wyglądać.

Zbliżała się godzina siódma, brakowało do niej jedynie trzech minut, gdy Dorea wyszła ze swojego pokoju praktycznie gotowa do wyjścia. Miała jeszcze jednak dla siebie całą godzinę. Dlatego też zeszła do kuchni na śniadanie i aromatyczną kawę. Jakże się zdziwiła, gdy stanąwszy w drzwiach, zobaczyła swoją synową, siedzącą przy stole z kubkiem w dłoniach.

\- Nie śpisz? – zapytała, a zamyślona kobieta podskoczyła zaskoczona.

\- Nie mogłam – odpowiedziała po chwili.

\- Rozumiem – przyznała Dorea, wchodząc do pomieszczenia, a Lily od razu zabrała się do przygotowywania kolejnej kawy. – Spokojnie, poradzę sobie. – Kobieta jednak nie posłuchała.

Kilka minut później obydwie panie Potter siedziały przy kuchennym stole, w zamyśleniu przypatrując się swoim dłoniom. Żadna nie kwapiła się do rozmowy, a w kuchni wyczuwało się jakąś ponurą atmosferę. W pewnym momencie jednak Dorea podniosła głowę i spojrzała na swoją synową w tym samym momencie, w którym ona zrobiła to samo. W bystrym spojrzeniu intensywnie zielonych oczu dostrzegła smutek i lęk.

\- Czym się martwisz, Lily? – zapytała, chociaż znała przyczynę.

\- To nic takiego.

\- A ja myślę, że wręcz przeciwnie. A zatem? – Po długiej i pełnej napięcia ciszy starsza pani Potter zwątpiła, iż usłyszy odpowiedź. W końcu jednak rudowłosa kobieta wyznała z trudem:

\- James, moje dzieci, ty… Możecie mieć przeze mnie problemy.

\- Co też przyszło ci głowy! – zawołała zdziwiona taką odpowiedzią Dorea.

\- Jestem mugolaczką – szepnęła, zacisnąwszy palce na kubku.

\- I co z tego? Nigdy nie zauważyłam, żebyś czuła się z tego powodu gorsza. Nawet wtedy, gdy ja… - urwała, wzdychając. – Kiedy ja byłam dla ciebie ze względu na to niemiła.

\- Nie o to chodzi, mamo.

\- A o co?

\- Ten Voldemort i jego poplecznicy nienawidzą właśnie takich jak ja. Dlatego będą zagrożeniem dla wszystkich, którzy sądzą inaczej – powiedziała smutnym głosem, by po chwili dodać z jeszcze większą rozpaczą: - Ja będę dla nich zagrożeniem.

\- Lily, moja droga. Znam mojego syna i doskonale wiem, że zrobi wszystko, aby jego rodzinie nie spadł nawet włos z głowy – zapewniła ją Dorea, kładąc pocieszająco dłoń na jej dłoniach.

\- Tylko…

\- … będzie do tego potrzebował prawdziwego oparcia w swojej żonie.

Kobieta nic więcej nie powiedziała. Prawdopodobnie dostrzegła sens rozumowania teściowej. W odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się jedynie z wdzięcznością.

Kolejne minuty upłynęły im w ciszy, czuć było jednak, że atmosfera uległa zmianie na nieco bardziej pogodną.

\- Pójdę z tobą do tego notariusza, mamo – zaproponowała w pewnym momencie Lily.

\- To bez sensu. I tak będziesz musiała czekać na mnie na korytarzu. Poza tym jak James się obudzi, na pewno będzie miał ochotę na jakieś dobre śniadanie. Sam ma do gotowania dwie lewe ręce. To niestety chyba trochę moja wina, ale w tym wieku to już chyba za późno na narzekania.

\- Taa… Jego potrawy mają dość oryginalny smak.

\- Delikatnie powiedziane, moja droga. – I obydwie cicho się zaśmiały. – Pójdę jeszcze na chwilę do siebie.

\- Oczywiście. Gdybyś jednak zmieniła zdanie, to wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać.

\- Dziękuję. Poradzę sobie. Do zobaczenia później, Lily. - Następnie Dorea wstała z krzesła i opuściła pomieszczenie odprowadzona cichym pożegnaniem synowej.

Wróciła do pokoju, który zajmowała od śmierci męża. Po tamtym zdarzeniu nie chciała sama mieszkać w ich dużym domu. U notariusza zaś miała pojawić się dopiero o ósmej, czyli za pół godziny. Planowała dostać się tam za pomocą sieci Fiuu, stąd też pozostała jej dłuższa chwila wolnego. Nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić, kobieta podeszła do komody, na której stała mała szkatułka. Przechowywała w niej najbliższe jej sercu fotografie. Z cichym westchnieniem uniosła wieczko skrzynki i wyjęła jedną z nich. Tą, którą w ostatnim czasie oglądała najczęściej. Ona i Charlus uśmiechali się do obiektywu, a w ramionach jej męża leżał mały śliczny chłopiec – ich nowo narodzony syn. W ciszy i zadumie oraz z oczami wypełnionym łzami Dorea kontemplowała to zdjęcie aż do samego wyjścia. Za pięć ósma odłożyła szkatułkę na miejsce i zeszła do salonu. Korzystając z kominka, pojawiła się w sekretariacie pana Marleya punktualnie. Gdy tylko wyszła z paleniska, momentalnie obok niej zmaterializowała się młoda dziewczyna o krótkich blond włosach, która z profesjonalnym uśmiechem na ustach powiedziała:

\- Dzień dobry, pani Potter. Pan Marley już na panią czeka. Zapraszam. – I poprowadziła przybyłą w stronę ogromnych drewnianych drzwi. Cichutko w nie zastukała, a gdy usłyszała stłumione zaproszenie, powiedziała: - Proszę wejść.

Dorea weszła do środka, czując jak serce zaczyna jej szybko bić. Miała dziwne przeczucie, że coś jest nie tak. Intuicja podpowiadała jej, iż ta sytuacja powinna wyglądać nieco inaczej. Zbyt wiele tajemnic. _Co się dzieje?_

\- Witam, pani Potter – przywitał ją przyjemny dla ucha męski głos. Zaciekawiona kobieta podniosła głowę, chcąc przyjrzeć się notariuszowi, który najwidoczniej wiedział o jej mężu więcej niż ona. Był to niewysoki mężczyzna, tuż po pięćdziesiątce. Wciąż szczupły i w miarę wysportowany. Widocznie po pracy musiał uprawiać jakiś sport. Jego czarne włosy poprzetykane były nitkami siwizny, co jednak dodawało mu tylko uroku. Wyglądał na godnego zaufania, dlatego Dorea uśmiechnęła się do niego uprzejmie i powiedziała:

\- Dzień dobry, panie Marley.

\- Proszę usiąść – powiedział mężczyzna i wskazał na wygodny fotel z zielonym obiciem. Kiedy zajęła już miejsce, odezwał się ponownie: - Przykro mi, że poznajemy się w takich okolicznościach. Moje kondolencje z powodu śmierci męża.

\- Dziękuję – odparła krótko.

\- Chyba lepiej będzie jeżeli szybko załatwimy te formalności. Czy jest pani gotowa? – zapytał, uważnie przyglądając się żonie zmarłego klienta.

\- Oczywiście. Proszę zaczynać.

Notariusz skinął głową, a następnie usiadł na swoim fotelu. Z jednej z szuflad biurka wyjął małą czarną kasetkę, na której złotymi literami było wypisane nazwisko Charlusa Pottera. Marley otworzył ją za pomocą różdżki, używając jakiegoś niewerbalnego zaklęcia. Następnie spojrzał na Doreę i widząc jej nieme przyzwolenie, wyjął ze środka zwyczajną białą kopertę. Rozciął ją za pomocą srebrnego nożyka leżącego obok i wyciągnął zawartość. Była to gęsto zapisana odręcznym pismem kartka, którą ktoś złożył kilkakrotnie na pół. Mężczyzna starannie ją rozłożył i ponownie zerknął na kobietę, mówiąc:

\- Zanim zacznę, muszę panią poinformować, że wolą pani męża było, aby niczego co zostanie powiedziane dzisiaj w tym gabinecie nie ujawniać osobom postronnym. Czy wyraża pani na to zgodę?

\- Tak – powiedziała zdziwiona kobieta, czując, że dzieje się coś dziwnego. Niemniej podpisała oświadczenie o poufności podsunięte jej przez notariusza. Przyjęła także do wiadomości fakt, że działa ono na podobnych zasadach co przysięga wieczysta. – Czy możemy kontynuować, panie Marley? – zapytała podenerwowana, a mężczyzna widząc to, zabrał się do czytania ostatniej woli Charlusa Pottera.

W testamencie nie było niczego nadzwyczajnego. Większość majątku oraz dom przepisał na swoją żonę, wiedząc, że ona przekaże później resztę ich synowi. Niemniej stworzył również lokaty oszczędnościowe dla swoich wnuków. Rzeczy osobiste pozostawił do dyspozycji żony, a jedynie część własnego księgozbioru oddał znajomym, ludziom, którym owe księgi mogły okazać się naprawdę pomocne. Dorea słuchając tego, zupełnie nie wiedziała, dlaczego uczynił z tego wszystkiego taką tajemnicę. Sprawa wyjaśniła się jednak po chwili.

Zbliżając się powoli już do końca odczytu dokumentu, notariusz w pewnym momencie zamilkł. Spojrzał wówczas na siedzącą przed nim kobietę i powiedział:

\- Ta część może się wydać pani szokująca, dlatego przypominam o podpisanym oświadczeniu o poufności.

\- Pamiętam. Proszę kontynuować. – Mężczyzna westchnął i powrócił do odczytywania testamentu.

\- Pragnę także przekazać dziesięć tysięcy galeonów mojemu drugiemu synowi. – Słowa te zabrzmiały w głowie Dorei z podwójną siłą, sprawiając, że na chwilę zabrakło jej w płucach powietrza. Tymczasem notariusz ciągnął dalej: - Zdaję sobie sprawę, iż mojej nieobecności przy nim w najważniejszych momentach życia w żadnym wypadku nie wynagrodzą pieniądze. Niemniej chciałbym, aby je ode mnie otrzymał. Jednakże ze względu na okoliczności pragnąłbym zachować jego tożsamość w tajemnicy. Wypełnieniem mojej woli zajmie się pan Steven Marley. – Dalszych słów Dorea już nie słyszała. Była zbyt… zszokowana? To chyba niewłaściwe słowo na określenie tej całej plątaniny uczuć, którą czuła w swoim wnętrzu.

Spędzili razem tyle lat, tyle lat! A teraz wszystko okazało się jedną wielką iluzją. To prawda, rzadko bywało między nimi idealnie. Oboje byli zbyt impulsywni, ale zawsze się godzili, potrafili znaleźć wspólny język. No, cóż… Najwidoczniej… Nie, nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Jak Charlus mógł ją okłamywać? Myślała, że ją kochał. Doskonale pamiętała, jak kiedyś podejrzewała go nawet o zdradę. Nigdy jednak nie znalazła na to żadnych dowodów. To było jeszcze wtedy, gdy nie mogła zajść w ciążę – prawdopodobnie najtrudniejszy okres dla niej i ich małżeństwa. Ale wtedy nagle zdarzył się cud – urodził się James. Od tamtego momentu było tylko lepiej. Jak więc… Łzy cisnęły się do jej oczu, a ona nie miała już siły, by je powstrzymywać. _Taka stara, a taka głupia_, pomyślała, ocierając twarz z nieproszonych gości. Tego się nie spodziewała, w żadnym wypadku.

\- Pani Potter? – Nazwisko męża wywołało kolejną falę łez i bolesny ścisk serca. – Mój klient zostawił dla pani list. Proszę. – I podsunął jej przed nos kolejną białą kopertę, a Dorea zadrżała, zastanawiając się, jakie fatalne wieści zawiera. Nie sądziła, by teraz cokolwiek mogło ją pocieszyć. Chwyciła niepewnie list i nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy ze złością rozdarła kopertę i wyciągnęła stamtąd zwyczajną kartkę. Zaczęła czytać od razu, w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na siedzącego naprzeciwko notariusza.

* * *

_Najukochańsza Doreo!_

_Jeśli czytasz ten list, to znaczy, że nie żyję. Nawet nie wiesz, jak trudno jest mi teraz pisać te słowa. Po tylu latach spędzonych razem, dziwne wydaje się myślenie o nas… osobno. Proszę, wybacz nieudolność użytych przeze mnie słów. Sama wiesz, że nigdy nie byłem w tym najlepszy._

_Zapewne domyślasz się, dlaczego piszę ten list. Pan Marley właśnie odczytał mój testament, a Ty dowiedziałaś się, że mam jeszcze jednego syna. Sam wiem o tym od niedawna. Właściwie to od dwóch dni. I też jestem w szoku. Na pewno zastanawiasz się, czemu nic ci nie powiedziałem. Odpowiedź jest tylko jedna: bałem się, tak bardzo się bałem. Od chwili, gdy usłyszałem o tym, zbieram całą moją odwagę, by przyznać ci się, że… lata temu zdradziłem cię. Wiedz, że bardzo się tego wstydzę. Jednak nigdy ani przez chwilę nie kochałem tamtej kobiety. Moją jedyną miłością byłaś zawsze Ty. Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że moje słowa mogą wydawać Ci się nic niewarte. Mam jedynie nadzieję, że kiedyś zrozumiesz, iż są prawdziwe. Przepraszam za ból, który Ci sprawiłem. Ten sekret dręczył mnie od wielu lat, ale nie potrafiłem się przed Tobą do tego przyznać. Nie chciałem zniszczyć naszej rodziny. Teraz pisząc to, czuję jak ciężar na mym sercu zmniejsza się. Wybacz mi. _

_Być może zastanawiasz się, kim była ta kobieta i kiedy to się stało. Mój romans (droga Doreo, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo jest mi wstyd za to, co Ci zrobiłem) trwał niecały miesiąc – dwa, może trzy tygodnie, już nie pamiętam. Zakończyłem go od razu, gdy tylko dowiedziałem się, że zostaniemy rodzicami. Ta wiadomość była jak dar od losu. Nigdy jednak nie rozważałem odejścia od Ciebie. Ta kobieta… Ten romans był największym błędem mojego życia. Żałowałem tego całe lata. W obliczu śmierci, która może nadejść niespodziewanie, zdecydowałem się o wszystkim Ci opowiedzieć. Robię to jednak jak tchórz, ponieważ, wybacz mi, ale nie mógłbym, mówiąc o tym, spojrzeć Ci w oczy. Przepraszam. Mam jedynie nadzieję, że kiedyś zostanie mi to wybaczone._

_Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, jak powinienem zakończyć ten list. Może po prostu… Kocham Cię._

_Charlus_

_PS Mam do Ciebie ostatnią prośbę. Nie szukaj proszę ani tej kobiety, ani mojego syna. Zapewniam Cię, że od dawna nie ma ich w naszym, teraz już tylko Twoim, otoczeniu._

* * *

List wypadł z rąk kobiety i spadł na ziemię. Zszokowana wpatrywała się w leżącą u jej stóp kartkę papieru, nie wierząc, że to jednak prawda. Czuła, jak cały jej świat się wali. Będąc już w takim wieku, nie spodziewała się doświadczyć tak silnych przeżyć. Zakręciło się jej w głowie. Opadła głębiej na fotelu i w ciszy próbowała uspokoić swój świszczący oddech.

\- Pani Potter, wszystko w porządku? – Usłyszawszy niepokój w głosie notariusza, zacisnęła jeszcze mocniej powieki, chcąc na chwilę odciąć się od tego wszystkiego. - Przyniosłem wodę – ponownie dobiegły do niej słowa mężczyzny. Niechętnie otworzyła wówczas oczy i przyjęła ofiarowaną pomoc.

Parę minut później Dorea mogła powiedzieć, że była już w miarę opanowana. Może jeszcze nie całkowicie spokojna, lecz z pewnością czuła się lepiej niż chociażby przed chwilą. Była blada i rozedrgana, a jej serce galopowało jak po przebiegnięciu maratonu.

\- Może zabiorę panią do Munga? – zaproponował Marley.

\- Nie, już wszystko w porządku.

\- W takim razie powiadomię syna, aby…

\- To nie będzie konieczne. Dziękuję, ale naprawdę czuję się już lepiej – przerwała mu gwałtownie. – Muszę z panem porozmawiać.

\- Oczywiście – odparł ostrożnie mężczyzna. Dorea zaś od razu rozpoczęła swoje przesłuchanie.

\- Kiedy został sporządzony ten testament?

\- Jakieś dziesięć lat temu – odparł. – Jednakże niespełna dwa tygodnie przed swoją śmiercią pan Potter wprowadził w nim drobną zmianę.

\- Dotyczącą jego… - Dorea ciężko przełknęła, nie mogąc dokończyć zdania.

\- … drugiego syna – podpowiedział Marley, a potem skinął potakująco głową. _Chociaż w tej sprawie nie skłamał, naprawdę dowiedział się o wszystkim niedawno._

\- Kim on jest?

\- To informacja poufna, pani Potter. Pan Potter zastrzegł…

\- Ale ja muszę wiedzieć! – krzyknęła Dorea, sama zaskoczona własną gwałtownością.

\- Przykro mi, ale nie mogę udzielić pani tej informacji – odmówił ponownie notariusz.

\- Pan nie rozumie. Ja…

\- Rozumiem doskonale. Niemniej i tak jest to niemożliwe.

\- Przecież podpisałam oświadczenie o poufności – powiedziała z wyrzutem.

\- Ostatnią wolą pana Pottera było, by nie poznała pani tożsamości jego nieślubnego syna.

\- Mój mąż nie miał prawa tego przede mną zatajać! – krzyknęła zrozpaczona.

\- Pani Potter – zaczął spokojnym głosem Marley. – Sądzę, że to, co wydarzyło się tyle lat temu, dzisiaj już nie ma znaczenia.

\- Może dla pana! – warknęła, próbując powstrzymać drżenie rąk.

\- Byli państwo szczęśliwym małżeństwem.

\- Żyliśmy w kłamstwie. Tyle lat!

\- Pani Potter, powinna się pani uspokoić – mówił łagodnie mężczyzna.

\- Jak mam się niby uspokoić! – krzyknęła i w tym samym momencie zgięła się w pół, chwytając za serce.

\- Pani Potter? – przestraszony mężczyzna szybko okrążył biurko, by w ostatniej chwili powstrzymać głowę kobiety przed uderzeniem w twardy drewniany mebel. – Lisa, zawiadom Munga! – krzyknął w stronę sekretariatu, wzmocniwszy magicznie swój głos. Sam zaś z niepokojem przyglądał się staruszce, zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić. Na szczęcie profesjonalna pomoc była już w drodze.

Dorea czuła ogromne zmęczenie. Nie pamiętała, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej zdarzyło jej się mieć taki problem z rozchyleniem powiek. Wydawało się, że ważą z milion ton, podobnie jak każda z jej kończyn. Jęknęła cichutko, próbując zmienić nieco pozycję. Wtedy zorientowała się, że nie leży w swoim łóżku i gwałtownie, nawet pomimo wcześniejszych trudności, otworzyła oczy. W pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdowała, było już ciemno, a mała lampka, jedyny jasny punkt, stała na stoliku obok i dawała niewiele światła. Dzięki niej Dorea mogła jednak ustalić, że znajduje się w szpitalu. Poruszyła się niespokojnie. Poczuła wówczas na dłoni uspokajające dotknięcie. Odwróciła głowę w prawą stronę i zobaczyła uśmiechnięta twarz Syriusza.

\- Co ty tu robisz? – wychrypiała z trudem.

\- Sprawdzam, jak się pani ma – odpowiedział spokojnie.

\- A co ja tu robię? – zapytała ze zrezygnowaniem.

\- Zasłabła pani u notariusza – wyjaśnił cierpliwie i dodał z wyrzutem: - Napędziła nam pani niezłego strachu. – Dorea wydawała się jednak usłyszeć tylko jedno słowo.

\- Notariusz – szepnęła, przypominając sobie wszystko, czego dowiedziała się w gabinecie Marleya.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zaniepokoił się Syriusz, widząc dziwne ożywienie kobiety.

\- Tak, jestem tylko trochę zmęczona.

\- Lekarz mówił, że w najbliższym czasie tak będzie i powinna się pani oszczędzać. – Kobieta wydawała się go jednak nie słuchać.

\- Jest tu gdzieś James? – zapytała.

\- Wyszedł przed chwilą. Musiał wrócić do Ministerstwa.

\- A ty, Syriuszu?

\- Na dzisiaj skończyłem z robotą – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się zawadiacko.

\- W takim razie powinieneś wrócić do domu i odpocząć – zganiła go – a nie siedzieć przy starej kobiecie, gdy śpi.

\- Pani Potter – zaśmiał się wesoło.

\- No, już, już… Do widzenia, panu.

Syriusz próbował jeszcze protestować, ale widząc ostre spojrzenie kobiety, westchnął i wstał ze stołka. Życzył jej dobrej nocy i skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Będąc już przy drzwiach, odwrócić się na chwilę i powiedział:

\- Prawie bym zapomniał. Ten notariusz zostawił dla pani jakąś kopertę. – A potem ponownie się pożegnał i wyszedł.

Dorea jakby zelektryzowana tą informacją, szybko spojrzała na stolik. Sięgnęła nieporadnie w jego stronę, krzywiąc się z niemiłosiernego bólu. Jak dotąd nie zauważyła, że wszystko ją boli. Widocznie zbyt długo nie zmieniała pozycji.

Kiedy wreszcie koperta z listem Charlusa znalazła się w jej dłoniach, na chwilę znieruchomiała, zastanawiając się, czy aby na pewno chce znowu to wszystko czytać. Decyzja zapadła jednak automatycznie.

Minęło kilka długich minut. Tym razem list nie wzbudził w niej aż tylu emocji. Była już przygotowana. Może właśnie dlatego akurat teraz dostrzegła coś, co zwróciło jej uwagę. Coś, co sprawiło, że dawne podejrzenia, sprzed wielu lat odżyły. Charlus nie chciał, by poznała tożsamość jego kochanki, jednak przez przypadek posłużył się informacją, która… pomogła połączyć jej fakty. Była niemal pewna, kim jest ta kobieta. Właśnie. Niemal.

\- Muszę mieć pewność – wyszeptała, a w jej głowie ułożył się momentalnie szczegółowy plan. Doskonale wiedziała, co zrobić.

Syriusz wszedł do mieszkania, cicho wzdychając. Nigdy nie sądził, że pewnego dnia ta cisza znów wyda mu się przytłaczająca. Lubił być sam, ale dziś chętnie zamieniłby tą swoją samotność na coś innego. Właściwie to na kogoś. I nawet wiedział na kogo. Znowu westchnął i wszedł do kuchni. Usiadł na krześle i spojrzał w okno. Było ciemno. Zarówno na dworze jak i w jego mieszkaniu. A także w życiu, lecz do tego nie przyznałby się pod żadnym pozorem.

Machnął różdżką i z salonu przyleciała do niego butelka Ognistej. Kiedy nalewał sobie do szklanki cudownego płynu, usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi. Poderwał się zaniepokojony, ściskając różdżkę mocno w dłoniach. Tajemniczy gość zastukał ponownie. Syriusz ruszył powoli w stronę wejścia. Kiedy tam dotarł, sprawdził najpierw, kto stoi po drugiej stronie i zaskoczony otworzył szybko drzwi.

\- Dorcas? – zdziwił się. – Co ty tu robisz?

\- Stoję, Black – westchnęła ze zrezygnowaniem ciemnowłosa kobieta. – Mogę wejść?

\- Jasne. Proszę. – I usunął się z przejścia, wykonując zapraszający gest dłonią.

Dorcas niepewnie przekroczyła próg mieszkania i rozejrzała się. Pomimo panującego półmroku mogła stwierdzić, że nie za dużo się tam zmieniło. Znała to miejsce. Czuła się tu bezpiecznie. Niemniej nigdy nie powiedziałaby tego na głos. Miała swoją dumę.

\- Chodźmy do salonu – odezwał się za jej plecami Syriusz, a kobieta podskoczyła. Na chwilę zapomniała, zatopiwszy się w swoim rozmyślaniach, że tam był. W odpowiedzi skinęła mu tylko głową. Przechodząc obok kuchni, dostrzegła stojącą na stole butelkę i do połowy napełnioną szklankę. Nie widziała dokładnie czym, ale domyślenie się tego nie sprawiło jej zbytniego problemu. Zatrzymała się w drzwiach pomieszczenia i spojrzawszy z ukosa na Syriusza, zapytała:

\- Mogę się dołączyć? – Uniosła przy tym znacząco brwi.

\- Oczywiście. Zapraszam – odpowiedział Black, krzywo się uśmiechając. – W towarzystwie zawsze przyjemniej.

I w ciszy usiedli przy kuchennym stole. Nie zapalili przy tym żadnego światła. Wydało im się to zbędne i niepotrzebne. Nie rozmawiali. Popijając Ognistą, spoglądali na siebie od czasu do czasu, unikając nawiązania kontaktu wzrokowego. Milczenie nie było jednak pełne napięcia, nie powodowało niezręczności. Dorcas zdziwiona zauważyła, że czuje się po prostu dobrze. Zupełnie inaczej niż kiedyś. Dawny Syriusz gadałby przez cały czas, w ogóle jej nie słuchając. Opowiadałby też o jakiś głupotach, unikając poważnych tematów. Milczenie zaś byłoby w jego wykonaniu absolutnie niemożliwe. Wręcz nierealne, sprzeczne z naturą – zwłaszcza takie, pełne powagi i jednocześnie poczucia wspólnoty.

\- Zmieniłeś się. – Słowa wymknęły się z ust kobiety mimowolnie. Jednak, że wypowiedziała je głośno, zorientowała się dopiero wówczas, gdy usłyszała cichy śmiech Blacka.

\- Szkoda tylko, że trochę za późno – powiedział gorzko, gdy już się uspokoił. Spojrzał wtedy na Dorcas, a ona mimo iż w pomieszczeniu było ciemno, odniosła wrażenie, że Syriusz swoim natarczywym spojrzeniem wywierci jej dziurę w głowie. Momentalnie poczuła się nieswojo i niepewnie, dlatego nie odpowiedziała mu ani słowem. Mimowolnie zaś powróciła do chwil sprzed lat, gdy wszystko wydawało się takie…

Niespodziewany dotyk i iskra, która przebiegła przez jej ciało, wyrwały ją z rozmyślań. Chciała cofnąć swoją dłoń, przykrytą ręką Syriusza, lecz on nie pozwolił jej na to. Ścisnął mocniej i w panującym mroku spróbował nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy. Nic jednak nie powiedział. Dorcas poczuła się dziwnie, miała mętlik w głowie. Wspomnienia wielu wydarzeń postanowiły o sobie przypomnieć, przeskakując pomiędzy poszczególnymi scenami niczym kadry w filmie. Pamiętała wszystko doskonale i wiedziała jedno:

\- Masz rację, szkoda, że tak późno. – I szybkim ruchem wysunęła dłoń z uścisku Syriusza, czując przy tym niemal fizyczny ból. Chłód, tak przeraźliwy w kontraście z jego ciepłem, wydał jej się niesprawiedliwą karą za postąpienie według podpowiedzi rozumu.

Dorcas nie miała odwagi, by spojrzeć na Blacka. Gdyby jednak to zrobiła, dostrzegłaby grymas smutku i udręczenia na jego twarzy, który zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Przedłużająca się cisza stała się dla obojga kłopotliwa i niezręczna. Kiedy kobieta zaczęła rozważać możliwość powrotu do domu, milczenie przerwał gospodarz, poruszając temat niezwiązany z ich uczuciami.

\- Knot próbuje udawać, że nic się nie dzieje.

\- To było do przewidzenia – odparła, prychając ze zwyczajną sobie pewnością. - Dzisiaj otrzymaliśmy od niego specjalne wytyczne. – Widząc uniesione brwi Syriusza, kontynuowała: - Mamy robić wszystko, by nie wzbudzać paniki.

\- Czyli?

\- Kłamać – odpowiedziała z przekąsem, przez co Black domyślił się, że ona wcale nie będzie się do tego stosować.

\- Musisz na siebie uważać – mruknął. – Teraz chyba nie powinnaś już mieszkać sama.

\- Nie martw się, Black. Dam sobie radę – powiedziała dumnie i za chwilę uzupełniła: - Zawsze sobie daję.

\- Wiem, Dorcas.

Potem już żadne z nich się nie odezwało. W ciężkiej ciszy dopili Ognistą, by pożegnać się nawzajem równie ponurym milczeniem. Tej nocy oboje przez długi czas nie mogli zasnąć.

\- Poczekaj, Lestrange!

\- Mam na imię Vivienne.

\- Robisz błąd.

\- Nic ci do tego, Potter.

\- Nie można chować głowy w piasek przez całe życie!

\- A co ty tam wiesz.

\- Lestrange! Lestrange! Poczekaj.

\- Czego on od ciebie chciał?

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia.

\- Viv?

\- Spokojnie, Draco. Wiem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć.

\- Zawsze.


	16. Praca domowa

**Witajcie! Nowy rozdział pojawia się później, niż zapowiedziałam z przyczyn technicznych. Wszystkie poprzednie chaptery zostały bowiem poprawione przez moją betę: AlicjęFromWonderland. Jeszcze raz dziękuję Ci za tak szybką reakcję i ogromne zaangażowanie. ;)**

**W wyniku poprawek przy poprzednich rozdziałach zniknęły moje odautorskie komentarze, dlatego gdyby ktoś z Was miał jakieś pytania, śmiało proszę pisać. ;D**

**A teraz zapraszam na rozdział 16 i oczywiście z niecierpliwością czekam na Wasze komentarze, bo z nimi praca idzie lepiej. ;)**

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 16**

**PRACA DOMOWA**

W środowy wieczór Harry i Chris siedzieli w kącie Pokoju Wspólnego, grając w szachy. Byli w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze.

Ostatnich kilka dni nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych. Wybory do Rady Czystej Krwi, a także niedzielny atak wzbudziły wiele niepokojów. Wszyscy się bali. Jedni, ze względu na swoje pochodzenie, bardziej od innych. Tego dnia wszystko wydawało się jednak o wiele mniej straszne. Niespodziewanie powróciła zwyczajność.

\- Dumbledore odwołał wyjście do Hogsmeade – powiedział Baxter, zbijając gońca swojego przeciwnika.

\- Taa… - mruknął zamyślony Potter. – Słyszałem o tym.

\- A zatem? – Brwi Ślizgona podjechały znacząco do góry.

\- Co? – Harry spojrzał na niego, nie rozumiejąc, do czego zmierza.

\- Melissa.

\- Nie widziałem jej od wczoraj – mruknął zdziwiony. - Czemu o nią pytasz? – Odpowiedział mu jęk frustracji.

\- Nasz zakład. Pamiętasz?

\- Ja się o nic nie zakładałem – zaoponował szybko Potter, unosząc ręce w obronnym geście.

\- Jak to nie? – obruszył się Chris.

\- A tak to – odparł spokojnie Ślizgon. – Miałem się z nią umówić do Hogsmeade, tak zdecydowałem, ale wyjście zostało odwołane.

\- Akurat ty nie powinieneś mieć z tym żadnego problemu – mruknął Baxter, patrząc znacząco na towarzysza.

\- Chyba nie myślisz, że teraz, w jej sytuacji, będę ją ciągał nocą po zamku?

\- Nocą? Potter, o czym ty myślisz!

\- Twój ruch.

\- Czyżby nieudolna próba zmiany tematu? – zadrwił Chris. – Gdzie twoja odwaga?

\- Jestem wężem, Baxter. Mam być sprytny – mruknął zjadliwie Harry.

\- Daj już sobie spokój z odgrywaniem roli czarnej owcy – powiedział chłopak, przewracając oczami.

\- Przecież to nie moje widzimisię.

\- Jesteś pewien?

Pytanie bez odpowiedzi zawisło między nimi i wprowadziło swego rodzaju napięcie. Działo się tak zawsze, gdy rozmowa schodziła na temat relacji Harry'ego i Jamesa. Obydwaj Potterowie stawali się wtedy drażliwi i strasznie uparci, zupełnie nieświadomi jak bardzo są wówczas do siebie podobni. Niemniej każdy z nich widział wtedy tylko dzielące ich różnice.

\- Nie wiesz, jak to jest – powiedział z kwaśnym uśmiechem Harry.

\- Masz rację – szepnął Chris. – Nie wiem. – Dopiero kiedy to powiedział, Potter zdał sobie sprawę z gafy, którą przed chwilą palnął.

Pan Baxter zmarł jeszcze przed narodzinami pierworodnego syna. Był strażakiem, mugolem, który walczył z ogniem. Zginął w pożarze starej kamienicy, ratując małą dziewczynkę. Chris szanował go i uważał za bohatera, mimo że znał go tylko z opowiadań matki, która po śmierci ukochanego męża jakby wycofała się z życia. Nawet narodziny długo wyczekiwanego dziecka nie potrafiły jej ożywić. Od tamtego tragicznego dnia zachowywała się niczym zjawa. Czasem tylko, głównie gdy mówiła o zmarłym mężu, wykazywała oznaki ekscytacji. Poza tym była jak marionetka – bezwładna i zdana na los. Dlatego też Chris, który odziedziczył imię po ojcu, został wychowany przez swoich dziadków – państwo Baxter.

\- Przepraszam – szepnął Harry. – Nie to miałem na myśli.

\- Nie ma sprawy. – Odpowiedź Ślizgona była, jak zwykle w takiej sytuacji, pełna spokoju i pozbawiona najmniejszych oznak emocji. Chris nie lubił mówić o sobie. Jego przyjaciele doskonale o tym wiedzieli, dlatego nigdy nie wymagali od niego, by zwierzał się im ze wszystkiego.

\- Naprawdę… - zaczął ponownie Potter, chcąc przeprosić Baxtera.

\- Daj spokój – mruknął cicho Chris. – Wszystko w porządku. – I wzruszył ramionami, dając znak, że sprawę uważa za zamkniętą.

Kontynuowali grę i wszystko wróciłoby do normy, gdyby nie pojawienie się u ich boku Larissy Black. Chociaż była od nich młodsza, spoglądała na nich z góry, wyraźnie świadoma wyższości swojego pochodzenia. Dumnie zadzierała nosa, uznając ich za hołotę.

\- Czy coś się stało? – zapytał zdziwiony jej obecnością Harry.

Młoda Blackówna nigdy nie odezwała się do nich ani słowem, co zwróciło uwagę dwójki na jej niecodzienne zachowanie, które, jak przeczuwał Potter, zapowiadało kłopoty. Utwierdził się w tym przekonaniu, gdy zobaczył wykwitający na jej ustach złośliwy uśmieszek.

\- Zrób mi zadanie z transmutacji, Baxter – zażądała, wyciągając w jego stronę zwitek pergaminu. Zdziwiony, chłopak odebrał go z jej rąk i automatycznie spojrzał na zapisany tam temat.

\- Chyba coś ci się pomyliło, Black – zaprotestował gwałtownie Harry, otwierając ze zdumienia szerzej oczy. – Chris nie jest twoim służącym. Możesz go ewentualnie poprosić o pomoc, a nie… - nie dokończył, gdyż Larissa wybuchła drwiącym śmiechem. Zwróciła tym uwagę wszystkich osób obecnych w Pokoju Wspólnym.

\- Mam prosić o pomoc szlamę? – zapytała, krzywiąc usta z niesmakiem. – Wystarczy, że każę mu coś zrobić i… - pstryknęła znacząco palcami – będę to mieć!

\- Za dużo sobie pozwalasz – warknął Harry, bardzo zirytowany postawą trzeciorocznej.

\- A ty co? Obrońca uciśnionych? – Roześmiała się rozbawiona własną ripostą.

\- Zostaw nas w spokoju, Black – mruknął niezadowolony i odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciela, dając dziewczynie wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że ma sobie już iść.

Policzki Larissy gwałtownie poróżowiały ze złości. _Jak on śmie, _pomyślała zdenerwowana i jeszcze wyżej zadzierając głowę, zwróciła się do milczącego jak dotąd Chrisa:

\- A zatem? Bierzesz się do pracy czy nie? Jutro muszę oddać to wypracowanie. – Jej zarozumiały ton obudził w młodym Ślizgonie chęć buntu. Spojrzał na nią jak na kogoś szalonego i wzruszając ramionami, mruknął:

\- Nie mam czasu. Sama sobie zrób.

Wtedy też stało się coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał. Chris zbladł gwałtownie, podczas gdy jego ciało przeszedł nagły dreszcz. Padł na ziemię, a z jego nosa i ust popłynęła krew. Zwinął się przy tym w kłębek i zaciskając ręce na brzuchu, zaczął cicho jęczeć. Zaintrygowani i nieco przerażeni Ślizgoni zgromadzili się wokół niego. Poza Harry'm nikt jednak nie zdecydował się, by spróbować pomóc cierpiącemu.

\- Chris! Co ci jest? – Spanikowany Potter pochylał się nad przyjacielem, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Nie otrzymał jednak żadnej odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

Młody Ślizgon wciąż zwijał się z bólu, dlatego zdenerwowany Harry wyciągnął różdżkę i przesunął jej końcem wzdłuż ciała Baxtera, mrucząc pod nosem zaklęcia. Jego sonda nie trwała długo. Zaledwie minutę później poderwał gwałtownie głowę i z twarzą wykrzywioną wściekłością odwrócił się w stronę Larissy.

\- Przestań, mała wiedźmo – warknął w stronę uśmiechniętej drwiąco dziewczyny. Ta nie okazała jednak najmniejszych oznak współczucia. Nawet wówczas gdy Chris zaczął krztusić się własną krwią. Harry, widząc to, z jeszcze większą furią zwrócił się do trzeciorocznej:

\- Zabijesz go, Black! - I wówczas kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się jednocześnie.

Potter uniósł różdżkę, chcąc zaatakować Larissę i przerwać cierpienie przyjaciela. Zanim zdołał wypowiedzieć chociaż jedno zaklęcie, jakaś niewidzialna siła odrzuciła go na drugi koniec pokoju. Upadł, uderzając głową o ścianę. Tuż przed tym, jak stracił przytomność, zauważył jeszcze, że Chris nie znajduje się już pod wpływem klątwy, lecz powoli dochodzi do siebie. Obok niego dostrzegł stojącego z uniesioną różdżką Malfoya, który uparcie mu się przyglądał.

_No, tak, _pomyślał Harry, czując, że odpływa w niebyt, _Black jest za młoda, by znać tak potężne czarnomagiczne zaklęcie. _Zaraz potem zemdlał, nieświadomy chaosu, w którym pogrążył się cały Pokój Wspólny.

Zbliżała się godzina dwudziesta druga i chociaż nie było aż tak późno, Pokój Wspólny Slytherinu świecił pustkami. Znajdowały się w nim zaledwie trzy osoby. Dwie z nich siedziały przy jednym ze stolików, szepcząc o czymś między sobą, a trzecia leżała na kanapie przykryta kocem.

\- Powinniśmy zabrać go do Skrzydła Szpitalnego – powiedziała po raz kolejny Vivienne, spoglądając niespokojnie na bladą twarz Pottera.

\- Nic mu nie będzie – stwierdził nonszalancko Malfoy i zerknąwszy w stronę nieprzytomnego, dodał: - Zaraz się pewnie obudzi.

\- Uderzył się mocno w tył głowy i może mieć…

\- Viv, proszę – mruknął zmęczony chłopak, patrząc błagalnie na kuzynkę. – Zaufaj mi.

\- Ale… - chciała zaprotestować, lecz przerwał jej rozgniewany Malfoy:

\- Potter próbował zaatakować Larissę, a ty się o niego tak martwisz?

\- Bronił przyjaciela – zaoponowała energicznie. – A poza tym to ty zacząłeś. Jak mogłeś rzucić klątwę na Baxtera?

\- Viv… - westchnął, naraz jakby starszy o dziesięć lat i o wiele bardziej zmęczony. – Rozmawialiśmy już o tym.

\- Wiem, Draco – potwierdziła ze smutkiem. – Tyle że ja tego nie rozumiem. Jak takie postępowanie ma pomóc w zaprowadzeniu właściwego ładu? Naprawdę myślisz, że czarodzieje będą wierni komuś, kto wymusza na nich posłuszeństwo za pomocą terroru?

\- Przesadzasz z tym terrorem.

\- Przesadzam? – zdumiała się Lestrange. – Baxter omal dziś nie zginął!

\- Sytuacja była pod kontrolą – odparł spokojnie Draco.

\- Właśnie widziałam – powiedziała z sarkazmem dziewczyna i skrzywiła się demonstracyjnie.

\- Vivienne – szepnął Malfoy, pochylając się w jej stronę. – Już ci to kiedyś wszystko tłumaczyłem. Pamiętasz?

\- Tak – odrzekła równie cicho, wpatrując się w szare tęczówki towarzysza.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, podczas której obydwoje z uporem przyglądali się sobie nawzajem, próbując niewerbalnie przekonać drugą osobę do swoich racji. Pierwsza skapitulowała Lestrange, odwracając wzrok. Chwilę potem odezwała się z wyraźnym smutkiem:

\- Staram się, Draco, ale naprawdę nie potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego to musi się dziać w tak straszny sposób.

\- Społeczeństwo czarodziejów odzwyczaiło się od przestrzegania zasad – stwierdził z absolutną powagą. – Hierarchia została zburzona. Każdy uważa się, za Merlin wie kogo. Dlatego, by wszystko wróciło do normy, potrzeba nam silnej ręki, a Czarny Pan doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Kiedy już wszystko będzie takie, jak być powinno, sytuacja ulegnie zmianie i prawdopodobnie zrezygnujemy z tak drastycznych metod. Na razie jednak… Rozumiesz, Viv? To wszystko dla większego dobra.

\- Większego dobra…

\- Tak – potwierdził z wielką pewnością.

\- Draco, ja... – szepnęła dziewczyna ze łzami w oczach, lecz niezdolna dokończyć zdanie, urwała.

\- Po prostu mi zaufaj. Z czasem wszystko zrozumiesz.

Lestrange nie odpowiedziała. Była zagubiona. Nie wiedziała, komu powinna wierzyć. Swojemu sercu czy najlepszemu przyjacielowi. Ten zamęt odbił się widocznie na jej twarzy, ponieważ Malfoy położył jej dłoń na ramieniu w uspokajającym geście i delikatnie ścisnął, chcąc dodać jej otuchy.

\- Viv – szepnął, zwracając na siebie uwagę dziewczyny. – Krew ponad wszystko. – Ona zaś skinęła głową i powtórzyła zrezygnowana za nim:

\- Krew ponad wszystko. – A potem wstała i bez słowa skierowała się w stronę swojego dormitorium. Zanim jednak zniknęła za drzwiami, spojrzała raz jeszcze na leżącego Pottera.

\- Spokojnie – mruknął Malfoy. – Poczekam, aż się obudzi. – Nieco ją tym uspokoił. W każdym razie na tyle, że zdecydowała położyć się już spać.

Kiedy wyszła, Ślizgon westchnął głęboko i zapadając się głębiej w fotelu, zerknął ponownie na postać leżącą na kanapie. W słabym świetle niewiele mógł zobaczyć. Niemniej od razu zorientował się, że coś się zmieniło.

\- Długo nas podsłuchiwałeś? – warknął, momentalnie siadając prosto.

\- Niezbyt – odmruknął mu cicho Potter, a potem spróbował się podnieść i jęknął, chwytając się za głowę.

\- Wpadłeś na ścianę z dużym impetem - wyjaśnił Draco.

\- Z twoją maleńką pomocą – usłyszał sarkastyczną odpowiedź. – Nie martw się, Malfoy. Nie mam amnezji.

\- To dobrze, bo musimy porozmawiać – stwierdził chłodnym i rzeczowym tonem.

Obydwaj zamilkli, wpatrując się w siebie uważnie, jakby oceniając siłę i determinację przeciwnika. Ta milcząca konfrontacja pozostała jednak nierozstrzygnięta, gdyż żaden z nich nie wykazał się nawet odrobiną pokory. Wręcz przeciwnie. Obaj dumnie wyprężyli swoje ciała, przybierając pewne siebie pozy. Harry zlekceważył nawet ból pulsujący z tyłu głowy.

\- Posłuchaj, Potter – zaczął poważnie Draco. – Nadchodzą nowe czasy, a wraz z nimi nowe zasady. I lepiej będzie dla ciebie oraz twoich przyjaciół, jeśli się do nich przyzwyczaicie.

\- To groźba? – zadrwił.

\- Nie. Tylko ostrzeżenie.

\- Chyba powinienem być ci wdzięczny – mruknął zjadliwie Harry.

\- Opór na nic się nie zda, Potter. Prędzej czy później i tak dojdzie do nieuniknionego.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Dobrze wiesz o czym. Już wkrótce Czarny Pan zaprowadzi ład w naszym społeczeństwie i…

\- Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś stuknięty, Malfoy, ale dziś to już trochę przesadzasz.

\- Widzę, że wróciliśmy do twojej ulubionej zabawy, obrażania innych – odparował Draco, wciąż pozostając niezwykle spokojnym.

\- Do rzeczy! – warknął Harry.

\- Zostaw w spokoju Vivienne.

\- Żebyś mógł bez żadnych przeszkód zrobić jej wodę z mózgu?

\- Potter, ostrzegam cię. Licz się ze słowami! – zdenerwował się Malfoy.

\- Wszystko słyszałem. Naprawdę sądzisz, że ona w to wszystko uwierzy? Nie jest głupia. Brak jej jedynie odrobiny odwagi.

\- A ty zamierzasz…

\- Nic nie zamierzam – przerwał mu gwałtownie.

\- Powtórzę raz jeszcze, Potter. Zostaw w spokoju Vivienne – warknął, cedząc słowa przez zęby. – Tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich. - Przez chwilę obaj wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem, prowadząc mentalną wojnę. Po paru minutach przerwał ją wreszcie Harry, pytając:

\- To wszystko, Malfoy?

\- Tak.

Usłyszawszy to, Harry wstał z trudem z kanapy i skierował się w stronę dormitorium, czując jak świat wiruje wokół niego. Będąc już przy drzwiach, zatrzymał się nagle jak rażony piorunem.

\- Czyżbyś chciał się o coś zapytać, przyjacielu? – zapytał drwiąco Malfoy, akcentując ostatnie słowo.

\- Co z Chrisem? – szepnął Potter, próbując ukryć zawstydzenie.

\- Podałem mu eliksir regenerujący. Śpi teraz w swoim dormitorium.

Wyjaśnienia udzielone przez Ślizgona nie uspokoiły do końca Harry'ego. Niemniej pozwoliły sądzić mu, że z jego przyjacielem jest już o wiele lepiej. Z myślą, iż jutro z nim porozmawia i dokładnie o wszystko wypyta, postanowił pójść położyć się spać. Czuł się bowiem niezwykle zmęczony. Zanim jednak opuścił Pokój Wspólny usłyszał jeszcze słowa Malfoya, które ewidentnie go zaniepokoiły:

\- To było tylko ostrzeżenie, Potter.

Nic nie odpowiedział na tę jawną groźbę. Odszedł śpiesznym krokiem, wciąż czując skutki uderzenia o ścianę. Kiedy wszedł do dormitorium, z ulgą stwierdził, że jego współlokatorzy już śpią. Zbliżała się dwudziesta trzecia, więc nie było jeszcze tak późno. Widocznie dzisiejszy wieczór nie tylko dla niego był pełen wrażeń. Niebezpieczeństwo wiszące w powietrzu już od jakiegoś czasu niespodziewanie dla wielu nabrało realnych kształtów. Ból, który towarzyszył mu od momentu przebudzenia, był tego niezbitym dowodem.

Harry wpadł do sali eliksirów jako ostatni, w pośpiechu zajmując miejsce obok Seana. Profesor Slughorn ledwie zareagował na jego spóźnienie, dając mu jedynie skinieniem głowy znak, by usiadł. Nie przerwał przy tym ani na chwilę swojego wywodu. Potter jako jego najlepszy uczeń został także pozbawiony wątpliwego przywileju wysłuchania narzekań na temat spóźnialskiej młodzieży, co było samemu zainteresowanemu wyjątkowo na rękę.

Ślizgon westchnął cicho i otworzywszy podręcznik na właściwej stronie, spróbował wsłuchać się w wykład teoretyczny o eliksirach uśmierzających ból. Niestety podobnie jak na wszystkich poprzednich zajęciach okazało się to niemal niemożliwe. Ból głowy od wczoraj zdecydowanie się nasilił i sprawił, że trudno było mu się skupić na czymś konkretnym. Nauczyciele zauważali to i karcili go za nieuwagę, podczas gdy on naprawdę starał się słuchać, lecz nie mógł się na niczym skoncentrować. Poza tym był blady i miał sińce pod oczami. Zdecydowanie nie wyglądał dobrze. Siedzący obok niego Sean co chwilę zerkał na przyjaciela, sprawdzając, czy wszystko jest z nim w porządku. W końcu nie wytrzymał i rzuciwszy niewerbalnie zaklęcie wyciszające, zapytał:

\- Wszystko gra, stary?

\- Tak – padła krótka odpowiedź, która zupełnie przeczyła rzeczywistości.

\- Przecież widzę – mruknął, marszcząc brwi Sean.

\- W takim razie po co pytasz, skoro wiesz lepiej? – odburknął mu zirytowany Potter.

Urażony Moore zacisnął szczęki, decydując się zostawić przyjaciela samemu sobie. _Niech ma, co chce_, pomyślał zagniewany, lecz złość szybko mu przeszła, gdy zobaczył z jakim trudem Harry zapisuje słowa na pergaminie.

\- Na pewno… - zaczął ponownie Sean, lecz przerwał mu cichy syk przyjaciela:

\- Tak. - Więcej już się do siebie nie odezwali.

Moore cofnął zaklęcie wyciszające i skupił się na wykładzie. Jedynie od czasu do czasu spoglądał na Pottera, będąc gotowym do natychmiastowej reakcji. Jednakże w ciągu następnych trzydziestu minut nie wydarzyło się nic niepokojącego. Sean gotów był więc uwierzyć, że Harry'emu rzeczywiście nic nie jest i po prostu się nie wyspał. Ledwie zdążył to pomyśleć, a już okazało się, że jego pierwsze przypuszczenia były słuszne.

Zajęcia z eliksirów składały się zawsze z dwóch części. Pierwszej, zdecydowanie krótszej, dotyczącej teorii i drugiej, która polegała na sporządzeniu właściwego wywaru. Tego dnia nie było inaczej. Wszyscy jak zwykle zajęli miejsca przy swoich stanowiskach i zabrali się do pracy. Siekali, kruszyli, mieszali i dbali o najdrobniejszy szczegół. Pełna skupienia cisza oraz charakterystyczny zapach tworzyły razem specyficzną atmosferę, która właściwa była jedynie lekcjom eliksirów.

Harry uwielbiał je między innymi właśnie za nastrój, chociaż znalazłoby się pewnie jeszcze kilka innych powodów. Niemniej jednak akurat tego dnia nie odczuwał żadnej radości z warzenia eliksirów. Mając wyjątkowo wyczulone zmysły z powodu bólu głowy, czuł jak świat wokół niego wiruje. Dodatkowo intensywne zapachy wydzielane przez bulgoczące w kociołkach ciecze sprawiały, że miał mdłości. Z trudem wykonywał najprostsze czynności. Głowa ciążyła mu coraz bardziej, a przed oczami miał mroczki. Mimo to uparcie kontynuował sporządzanie wywaru. Nie zauważał przy tym czujnego spojrzenia Seana, który obserwował go niemal bez ustanku. Znajdował się bowiem jakby za jakimś murem, oddzielony od wszystkich innych.

\- Dobrze się czujesz, Harry? – dobiegł go w pewnym momencie zaniepokojony głos Slughorna. – Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

\- Wszystko w porządku, panie profesorze – odparł spokojnie i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

Mężczyzna przyjrzał się uważniej swojemu uczniowi, oceniając prawdziwość jego słów. Wydawało się, iż dał się przekonać Potterowi. Kiedy jednak miał się odwrócić i pójść dalej, Harry zachwiał się niebezpiecznie i upadłby gdyby nie szybka reakcja Slughorna, który podtrzymał chłopaka za ramię i powiedział stanowczo:

\- Czas byś odwiedził Madame Pomfrey, chłopcze.

Potter, nie będąc w stanie zaprotestować, skinął tylko głową i niechlujnie uporządkował leżące na jego stole składniki. Następnie, zabrawszy swoją torbę, ruszył niepewnym krokiem w stronę drzwi. Czuł się naprawdę fatalnie, lecz i tak zdecydował się odrzucić czyjąkolwiek pomoc, twierdząc, że samemu da radę dotrzeć do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

\- Do widzenia – mruknął i wyszedł, zostawiając za sobą zmartwione spojrzenia profesora i Seana oraz zaciekawienie pozostałych uczniów.

Kiedy znalazł się wreszcie za drzwiami, poczuł się nieco lepiej. Uwolniony od drażniących zapachów zaczął swobodniej oddychać. Zrobił kilka głębokich wdechów i już odrobinę pewniej ruszył w stronę królestwa Madame Pomfrey. Jednak, pomimo początkowej poprawy, ból nie opuścił go całkowicie. Wręcz przeciwnie. Powrócił z nową siłą po pokonaniu zaledwie jednej kondygnacji schodów.

Harry z trudem przemierzał opustoszałe szkolne korytarze. Już od jakiegoś czasu szedł, podpierając się ściany. Przed oczami tańczyły mu mroczki, skutecznie uniemożliwiając skupienie wzroku na drodze, którą musiał pokonać. Co chwilę zatrzymywał się by nabrać sił. Miał też wrażenie, że jego ciało nie należy do niego, gdyż kończyny powoli odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa.

Znajdując się już niedaleko Skrzydła Szpitalnego, zaledwie za rogiem, poczuł, że dalej nie da już rady iść. Stanął i opierając się plecami o ścianę, zamknął oczy. Zrobił kilka głębokich wdechów i spróbował ruszyć dalej. Zanim jednak postawił chociaż jeden krok, usłyszał, że ktoś woła go po imieniu. Odwrócił głowę w stronę, z której dobiegał dźwięk, i zobaczył biegnącą ku niemu Melissę z wyrazem niepokoju widocznym na twarzy.

Dziewczyna dotarła do niego bardzo szybko, od razu zasypując go gradem pytań.

\- Co ci jest? Byłeś u Madame Pomfrey? Czy to przez ten wczorajszy upadek? Boli cię głowa?

\- Spokojnie – przerwał jej słabym głosem. – Właśnie idę do Skrzydła.

Następnie odepchnął się od ściany i ruszył we wskazanym przez siebie kierunku. Ledwie jednak uczynił jeden krok, zakręciło mu się w głowie i powalony pulsującym bólem głowy zjechał po zimnym kamieniu na ziemię.

\- Harry! – krzyknęła wystraszona Melissa, padając na kolana tuż obok niego. Nie doczekała się jednak odpowiedzi, ponieważ Ślizgon był już nieprzytomny.

Przestraszona i drżąca dziewczyna wyciągnęła z kieszeni szaty różdżkę i machnąwszy nią, powiedziała cichutko:

\- _Locomotor._

Potter uniósł się w powietrzu i przy pomocy Melissy znalazł się wkrótce w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, gdzie Madame Pomfrey roztoczyła nad nim swą profesjonalną opiekę. Jak się później okazało, pomoc dla niego nadeszła niemal w ostatnim momencie.

Snape nerwowo przemierzał swój gabinet, wędrując od ściany do ściany. Co chwilę zerkał też na wskazówki potężnego zegara, stojącego w kącie pomieszczenia. Wyraźnie na kogoś czekał, a ten ktoś prawdopodobnie się spóźniał.

Po upływie kolejnych kilku minut w gabinecie rozległ się dźwięk stukania do drzwi. Severus, usłyszawszy to, momentalnie odwrócił się w stronę wejścia i powiedział lodowatym tonem:

\- Proszę.

Po chwili do środka wszedł Malfoy. Z bardzo niepewną miną podszedł do Snape'a i cicho się przywitał, nie patrząc jednak w oczy nauczycielowi. Ten nic mi nie odpowiedział, a jedynie skinął gniewnie głową w stronę stojącego przy biurku krzesła. Ślizgon usiadł i czekał, aż mężczyzna zrobi to samo, lecz on stanął za chłopakiem i milczał. Zawarł w tym całe swe niezadowolenie. Malfoy już przed przyjściem do gabinetu czuł, że ma problemy. Teraz jednak był tego absolutnie pewien.

Cisza przedłużała się, sprawiając, że Ślizgon denerwował się coraz bardziej. W końcu nie wytrzymał panującego napięcia i odwróciwszy się w stronę Snape'a, zapytał niepewnym głosem:

\- Chciał pan ze mną o czymś porozmawiać, profesorze?

\- Dobrze wiesz, że tak – padła kpiąca odpowiedź.

Malfoy speszył się i wbił spojrzenie w blat biurka, zaciskając usta w wąską linię. Postanowił więcej nie odzywać się z własnej inicjatywy, lecz czekać na przyzwolenie nauczyciela.

\- Potter jest w Skrzydle Szpitalnym – zaczął poważnie Snape.

\- Słyszałem – szepnął Ślizgon. – Cały Slytherin nie mówi o niczym innym. - Mężczyzna zignorował jednak jego wypowiedź i ciągnął, jakby w ogóle nikt mu nie przerywał:

\- Ma poważny uraz głowy, spowodowany potężnym uderzeniem bądź też upadkiem. Tego nie wiadomo, bo chłopak wciąż nie odzyskał przytomności. Pomfrey z trudem go odratowała. W jego głowie pękł tętniak. Zemdlał na korytarzu i gdyby ta dziewczyna go nie znalazła, umarłby. Właśnie wróciłem z konsultacji. Nie wygląda to zbyt dobrze, ale nie ma potrzeby przenosić go do Munga. Najgorsze minęło.

\- To chyba dobrze – mruknął niepewnie Ślizgon, nie wiedząc, czego oczekuje od niego nauczyciel.

\- Draco! – rozzłoszczony Snape okrążył jego krzesło i stanął po drugiej stronie biurka, wbijając w niego uważne spojrzenie. – Co wydarzyło się wczoraj?

\- Skąd-

\- Draco!

Słysząc naglący ton mężczyzny, Malfoy wyprostował się na krześle i spokojnym, opanowanym głosem zreferował zajście z ubiegłego wieczora. Wpatrywał się przy tym bez ustanku w oblicze nauczyciela, próbując wyczytać, co on o tym wszystkim sądzi. Okazało się to całkowicie niemożliwe, gdyż twarz Snape'a przypominała maskę.

Kiedy opowieść dobiegła końca, ponownie zapadła cisza. Ślizgon nie miał jednak pojęcia, czego powinien spodziewać się po profesorze. Dlatego też milczał.

\- Trzeba było zabrać go od razu do Skrzydła, gdy tak długo nie odzyskiwał przytomności – powiedział po chwili Snape.

\- Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że… - zaczął butnie chłopak, lecz przerwał mu srogi głos Severusa:

\- No, właśnie! Skąd miałbyś to wiedzieć!

\- Ja…

\- Ile razy mówiłem ci, jak ważna jest teraz ostrożność. Zbyt wiele mamy do stracenia, by być tak nieuważnym!

\- Nic się przecież nie stało. Potter żyje i nie powie prawdy, bo nie może – zaczął szybko się tłumaczyć.

\- Klątwa działa?

\- Tak. O tym, co dzieje się w Slytherinie, nie dowie się nikt poza nami. Nasze tajemnice są bezpieczne.

\- Przy takiej nieroztropności to dość wątpliwe stwierdzenie – zauważył chłodno Snape.

\- To się więcej nie powtórzy, profesorze. Będę bardziej ostrożny.

\- Mam nadzieję, Draco. Chyba nie muszę ci przypominać, jak bardzo Czarny Pan byłby zły, gdyby jego plany zostały przedwcześnie zaprzepaszczone w wyniku zwykłej nieuwagi i niechlujności.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, profesorze! – zawołał przerażony chłopak. – Nie zawiodę Lorda. Doskonale wiem, czego ode mnie oczekuje.

\- Nie tylko on – mruknął znacząco Snape. – Przede wszystkim całe społeczeństwo magiczne. Nie zapominaj o tym. Dążymy do osiągnięcia ważnego celu.

\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, profesorze – potwierdził dumnie Malfoy.

Severus skinął głową, zadowolony. Utwierdził się bowiem w przekonaniu, że Draco nie robi tego, co mu się każe wyłącznie ze strachu, lecz z przekonania, że jego działania pomagają w realizacji wielkiej idei – idei czystej krwi. Podobnie jak on wierzył, że Czarny Pan jest wybawicielem współczesnych czarodziejów – magiem, który na nowo przywróci właściwy ład. A oni wszyscy mogący pomagać mu w tym planie dostąpili ogromnego zaszczytu. Już wkrótce każdy obywatel magicznej Anglii zrozumie, że Czarny Pan ma rację. Początkowo pojawi się opór, wiadomo, ale i on zostanie zwalczony. A wtedy powróci właściwa hierarchia.

Rozmarzony Snape westchnął w duchu na myśl o społeczeństwie, w którym każdy zna swoje miejsce. Do niego prowadziła ich jeszcze co prawda długa droga, ale… W końcu wszyscy zrozumieją, że idea czystej krwi nie wynika z czyjejś zachcianki, lecz ma swe korzenie w naturze, stanowi wrodzone pragnienie każdego czarodzieja. On i jemu podobni byli tego absolutnie świadomi, dlatego ich powinnością było uświadomienie o tym innych. To było ich celem, a ich marzenia już wkrótce miały ulec urzeczywistnieniu. Do tego czasu trzeba się jednak zająć wypełnieniem misji powierzonej jemu i Draconowi przez Czarnego Pana.

\- Czy poczyniłeś już wstępne przygotowania? – zapytał Snape, wyrywając się ze swoich rozmyślań.

\- Oczywiście – zapewnił Malfoy, bez pytania wiedząc, co ma na myśli nauczyciel. – Sądzę, że już za kilka dni będziemy mogli zaczynać.

\- Doskonale. – Na ustach mężczyzny pojawił się pełen zadowolenia uśmiech, który jednak mógł budzić u niektórych przerażenie. – Tylko pamiętaj, żadnych śladów. Lepiej, żeby nikt nie zaczął węszyć.

\- Zadbam o wszystko – mruknął Ślizgon, zdając sobie sprawę z brzemienia odpowiedzialności spadającego na jego barki.

\- Mam nadzieję. W razie problemów nie czekaj, przychodź od razu.

\- Będę o tym pamiętał.

\- Nikt nie może wiedzieć o twoich odwiedzinach u mnie.

\- Rozumiem, ale co jeśli…

\- Wtedy powiesz, że rozważasz dalsze studia za granicą, a ja pomagam ci w znalezieniu najlepszej uczelni.

\- Brzmi całkiem nieźle – skomentował, kiwając głową z zadowoleniem. – W takim razie, czy to już wszystko, profesorze?

\- Tak, możesz iść – mruknął Snape i machnął ręką w stronę drzwi.

Draco, nie zastanawiając się ani chwili dłużej, wstał i ruszył do wyjścia. Miał do załatwienia jeszcze kilka spraw, a czasu zostało mu niewiele. Po pierwsze, musiał odnaleźć Vivienne. Był pewien, że właśnie rozważa pomysł odwiedzenia Pottera w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, a on koniecznie chciał temu zapobiec. Czuł, że dziewczyna wciąż nie zdecydowała się, którą stronę objąć w konflikcie. Kontakt z Potterem źle na nią wpływał. Dlatego, jako jej bliski krewny i najlepszy przyjaciel, zobowiązany był do udzielenia jej pomocy, nawet jeśli ona sama nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tej konieczności. Nie mógł pozwolić, by Vivienne wyrzekła się rodziny, tylko dlatego że Potter jest świetnym manipulatorem. Ten głupek wychowany przez szlamę nie rozumiał idei czystej krwi, a przez to stwarzał zagrożenie dla wszystkich innych. Trzeba było postępować z nim ostrożnie.

Z takimi właśnie myślami bił się Malfoy, idąc szkolnym korytarzem. Nie zauważył przy tym, że ktoś czujnie go obserwuje, ukryty pod peleryną niewidką. Tymczasem niewidzialna osoba, domyśliwszy się jego komitywy z nowym profesorem, wróciła tego dnia do wieży Gryffindoru pełna najróżniejszych podejrzeń, które nie dały jej zasnąć przez większą część nocy.


	17. Spotkanie po latach

**Chyba nie ma właściwego wytłumaczenia na półroczną nieobecność, dlatego nawet nie próbuję go tworzyć. Mam tylko cichą nadzieję, że ktoś tu jeszcze zajrzy.**

**MargotX: Oczywiście, że Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z istnienia Malfoya i Lestrange. Może nie opisuję szczegółowo tych relacji, które w istocie były znikome, ale wydaje mi się, że ze strzępów rozmów Pottera i jego przyjaciół można wywnioskować, że wspomniani wcześniej niezbyt się lubili. Mieszkanie w jedynym domu nie jest równoznaczne z wielką zażyłością. A co do odczuć Harry'ego... Taki efekt zamierzałam uzyskać. ;)**

**Zapraszam do czytania ;) **

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 17**

**SPOTKANIE PO LATACH**

Chociaż zbliżało się już południe, w Skrzydle Szpitalnym panowała idealna cisza. Jedynym dźwiękiem pojawiającym się w regularnych odstępach czasu był cichy szmer dwóch oddechów. Przy jednym z łóżek siedziała rudowłosa kobieta, która najwyraźniej zapadła w krótką drzemkę, zmęczona nocą spędzoną na czuwaniu przy nieprzytomnym synu. Chłopak zaś leżał blady jak ściana w białej pościeli z bandażem owiniętym wokół głowy. Wyglądał dość marnie. Zupełnie jakby minął się ze śmiercią o włos. Tylko wtajemniczeni w historię jego choroby wiedzieli, iż zasadniczo tak właśnie było.

W pewnym momencie drzwi pomieszczenia niespodziewanie uchyliły się, a w powstałej szparze pojawiła się postać ciemnowłosego mężczyzny, który uważnym spojrzeniem zlustrował całą salę. Zobaczywszy jedynie nieprzytomnego pacjenta i jego śpiącą matkę, wślizgnął się po cichu do środka i podszedł do łóżka chorego. Następnie machnięciem różdżki przywołał do siebie krzesło i usiadł na nim tak, by mieć dobry widok na twarz drzemiącej kobiety. Potem westchnął cicho i zaczął przyglądać się rudowłosej.

Upłynęło około dziesięciu minut, gdy wreszcie kompletna cisza została przerwana. Stało się to za przyczyną śpiącej dotąd kobiety, która niespodziewanie otworzyła oczy. Jej spojrzenie powędrowało od razu w stronę syna. Widząc jednak, że sytuacja nie zmieniła się ani o jotę, posmutniała i odwrócił głowę. Wtedy też spostrzegła, że nie jest sama.

Osoby siedzącej obok nie spodziewała się tu spotkać w najśmielszych snach. Mówiąc dokładniej, nie spodziewała się jej spotkać już nigdy w życiu. Ich ostatnie spotkanie nie należało bowiem do najprzyjemniejszych. Dzisiaj jednak tamto wydarzenie nie miało żadnego znaczenia, ku wielkiemu zdumieniu obojga.

\- Lily – wyszeptał z czułością mężczyzna.

\- Severus – odparła zszokowana kobieta.

Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Wpatrywała się w dawno niewidzianego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa, nie mając pojęcia, jak się zachować. Niegdyś byli sobie bardzo bliscy, lecz od tamtego czasu wydarzyło się wiele i oni obydwoje także się zmienili.

\- Siedziałaś tutaj całą noc? – zapytał Snape z troską.

\- Tak. Mój syn… - nie mogąc dokończyć zdania, skierowała wzrok w stronę leżącego bez ruchu Harry'ego, a jej oczy zaszkliły się łzami.

\- Spokojnie. Już wkrótce się obudzi, a wtedy będziemy mogli mu podać odpowiednie eliksiry regenerujące.

\- My? – zapytała zdumiona kobieta.

\- Pracuję tutaj.

\- W Skrzydle?

\- Nie. Jestem nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią, ale studiowałem także medycynę i dlatego często pomagam Poppy – wyjaśnił spokojnie Severus.

\- Ty? Nauczycielem? – zdziwiła się, a potem zaraz dodała speszona: - Przepraszam. Nie zrozum mnie źle. Po prostu nie spodziewałam się.

\- Szczerze mówiąc to ja też – przyznał mężczyzna, ciężko wzdychając.

\- Taa… Życie lubi płatać nam figle – szepnęła Lily, patrząc niewidzącym wzrokiem gdzieś ponad ramieniem Snape'a.

Na chwilę oboje zamilkli, zamyśliwszy się nad wypowiedzianymi przed chwilą słowami. Milczenie przerwał Severus, gdy uśmiechając się delikatnie, zapytał:

\- A ty? Czym się zajmujesz?

\- Warzę eliksiry w swojej pracowni, a potem je sprzedaję. Głównie do magoapteki na Pokątnej.

\- No, tak… - mruknął mężczyzna. – Eliksiry. A cóż by innego.

\- Nie przesadzaj. Znam się jeszcze na paru innych rzeczach – udała oburzenie, a Severus w odpowiedzi zaśmiał się śmiechem absolutnie do niego niepasującym.

\- Miło cię widzieć – powiedział, wracając do powagi, a potem dodał już zdecydowanie ciszej: – Tęskniłem za tobą, Lily.

Kobieta przez chwilę nie odpowiadała. Przez jej głowę przemknęły sceny z chwil, które spędzili wspólnie. Mimo wszystko więcej było tych dobrych, wesołych, gdy czerpali radość z własnego towarzystwa. Dlatego szepnęła:

\- Ja także, Severusie.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się smutno, zdając sobie sprawę z faktu, że gdyby nie to spotkanie, pewnie nawet by o nim nie pomyślała. Niemniej jednocześnie nie potrafił nie cieszyć się z tej chwili. Zbyt długo o niej marzył. Zbyt wiele razy wyobrażał sobie, jak będzie ona wyglądać. Oczywiście żadne z wyobrażeń nawet w przybliżeniu nie przypominało rzeczywistości. W jego marzeniach znajdowali się w małej kawiarence, uśmiechali się i rozmawiali o eliksirach, jednej z niewielu rzeczy, która ich łączyła. Chory syn, jej mąż, Skrzydło Szpitalne w ogóle nie pojawiały się w tych imaginacjach. _No, cóż… Nie można mieć wszystkiego, _pomyślał i westchnął przeciągle.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Severusie? – Pytanie przywróciło go do realności.

\- Tak, tak! Tylko się zamyśliłem.

\- Nad czym?

\- Nad życiem – odpowiedział, patrząc jej głęboko w oczy. Kobieta speszyła się i chcąc wprowadzić niefrasobliwy nastrój, zapytała żartobliwie:

\- Od kiedy stałeś się takim filozofem?

Snape wiedział, jaki był cel tego zabiegu, dlatego uśmiechnąwszy się smutno, mruknął:

\- Zawsze nim byłem. Tylko się z tym nie afiszowałem.

\- To całkiem możliwe, Sev – odparła z błyskiem w oczach.

\- Sev… - powtórzył za nią, delektując się tym zdrobnieniem. – Dawno mnie tak nie nazywałaś.

\- Bo dawno nie byłeś Sevem – szepnęła, odwracając wzrok.

\- A dzisiaj nim jestem?

Lily wyraźnie usłyszała w tym pytaniu nutę pełną nadziei, dlatego spojrzała ponownie na przyjaciela z dzieciństwa i powiedziała z wahaniem:

\- Bardzo chciałabym w to wierzyć.

Snape zrozumiał w lot zawartą w tym stwierdzeniu aluzję. Lily chciała dowiedzieć się, czy popiera Lorda Voldemorta. I czy wciąż interesuje się czarną magią. Poczuł ukłucie w sercu na myśl, iż według niej nie jest godzien, by móc nazywać się jej przyjaciela. Może tak było lepiej. Ona jako mugolaczka praktycznie nie istniała. Z całego serca pragnął uważać ją za osobę nic niewartą, ale nie potrafił. Wzbraniały go przed tym głupie uczucia i sentymenty. Przecież wierzył w ideę czystej krwi! Jak zatem mógł kochać szlamę?

\- Sev? Co się stało? – zapytała zaniepokojona Lily, dostrzegając w oczach mężczyzny oznaki obłędu.

\- Nic – mruknął chłodno. – Muszę już iść. – Wstał wówczas ze swojego krzesła i zaczął iść w stronę drzwi.

\- Severusie! – zawołała zaskoczona kobieta. – O co chodzi?

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, uparcie nie patrząc nawet w jej kierunku. Uniósł dłoń, chcąc chwycić klamkę i jak najszybciej opuścić Skrzydło Szpitalne. Zanim jednak to zrobił, drzwi niespodziewanie się otworzyły. I wtedy stanął oko w oko z człowiekiem, którego nienawidził najbardziej na świecie. Zdumienie ich obu było tak wielkie, że przez chwilę żaden z nich się nie odezwał. Wreszcie milczenie przerwał nowoprzybyły:

\- Snape. Co ty tu robisz? – Jego ton nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, iż wcale nie cieszy się z tego przypadkowego spotkania.

\- Pracuję, Potter – odburknął mu zjadliwym głosem.

\- Ty?

\- Ja – potwierdził.

A potem obaj ponownie zamilkli, sztyletując się wrogimi spojrzeniami. Sytuację uratowała Lily, która zbliżywszy się do mężczyzn, powiedziała do męża:

\- Z Harrym już lepiej, ale wciąż się nie obudził.

Wówczas spojrzenie Jamesa momentalnie skierowało się na łóżko, na którym leżał jego syn. W tej samej chwili wydawał się zapomnieć o dawnym szkolnym wrogu i wymijając go, podszedł do nieprzytomnego chłopaka.

Tymczasem spojrzenia Lily i Severusa ponownie się spotkały. Mężczyzna dostrzegł w zielonych tęczówkach prośbę, by już sobie poszedł. Skinął głową ze smutkiem i wyszedł, czując się odrzucony i całkowicie osamotniony. Jednocześnie rozum podpowiadał mu, że te odczucia są całkowicie irracjonalne. Mimo to nie potrafił się od nich uwolnić.

* * *

Chris szedł niespiesznym krokiem w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Nie czuł się zbyt dobrze. Bolał go brzuch i miał mdłości. Dodatkowo świadomość, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel wylądował w Skrzydle Szpitalnym przez niego, pogarszała jego już i tak kiepskie samopoczucie. Dlatego też nie spieszyło mu się, by znaleźć się w pomieszczeniu pełnym wesoło rozmawiających ludzi.

Kiedy zbliżał się do wejścia do Wielkiej Sali, usłyszał nagle, jak ktoś głośno woła go po imieniu. Już zanim się odwrócił, wiedział do kogo należy ten rozgniewany głos, a zaledwie minutę później przekonał się, iż rzeczywiście miał rację.

Chris stanął bowiem twarzą w twarz ze swoim drugim przyjacielem – Seanem Moore'em, który w tamtym momencie wyglądał na naprawdę wściekłego, co tak dla ścisłości nie było częstym widokiem. Ten zwykle opanowany i zrelaksowany człowiek, zupełnie nieprzejmujący się jakimikolwiek problemami, miał twarz wykrzywioną straszliwym gniewem. Na jego policzkach pojawiły się krwawe wypieki, a oczy ciskały błyskawice. Sprawiał przy tym wrażenie osoby szalonej.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zaniepokoił się Baxter.

\- Nie – warknął Sean. – Musimy pogadać.

\- Teraz? – zdziwił się Ślizgon.

\- Tak. Max czeka na nas w kuchni.

\- W kuchni?

\- No, chyba wolałbyś coś zjeść, a nie wyzywać mnie później przez cały dzień, że jesteś głodny.

Chris nie odpowiedział. Wzruszył jedynie ramionami w geście poddania i poszedł za Seanem, który energicznie ruszył przed siebie. Przez całą drogę nie odezwali się do siebie ani słowem. Atmosfera była wyraźnie napięta. Baxter wiedział, o czym Krukon i Puchon chcieli z nim porozmawiać. Cóż innego wzbudziłoby u nich tyle emocji?

Wkrótce młodzi czarodzieje dotarli do wielkiego obrazu przedstawiającego misę z owocami. Sean wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń i połaskotał namalowaną na nim gruszkę. Chwilę później w jej miejscu zmaterializowała się zielona klamka. Chłopak nacisnął ją i otworzywszy drzwi, dziarskim krokiem wszedł do środka. Tuż za nim podążył, cicho wzdychając, Chris.

W kuchni jak zwykle w porze obiadowej panowało ogromne zamieszanie. Skrzaty domowe uwijały się pracowicie, co rusz uzupełniając talerze, które po położeniu ich na specjalnych stołach, materializowały się na swoich odpowiednikach w Wielkiej Sali.

Baxter przyglądał się z zainteresowaniem tym zabiegom, które niezmiernie go fascynowały. Za każdym razem, gdy przychodził do kuchni, nie potrafił się nadziwić magii tego pomieszczenia. Podobnie było z wieloma innymi miejscami w Hogwarcie. Chris bowiem, jako dziecko wychowane przez mugoli, nie mógł przestać zachwycać się wszystkim, co magiczne. Nie robił tego oczywiście otwarcie, nie chciał być bowiem uważany za dziwaka. Niemniej w głębi serca czuł prawdziwą radość, gdy każdego dnia dane mu było obracać się w tak cudownym świecie.

\- Chris! – wołanie Seana wyrwało go z rozmyślań.

Jego dwaj przyjaciele siedzieli już w kącie pomieszczenia, mając przed sobą talerze pełne jedzenia. Obok stał trzeci, przygotowany specjalnie dla niego. Ruszył zatem w ich stronę ze smutnym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Co jest? – zapytał zdziwiony Max, ale nie dostał odpowiedzi.

Ślizgon opadł na drewniane krzesło z głośnym westchnieniem, spoglądając przy tym na Moore'a, który siedział z zasępioną miną. Wydawał się już być opanowanym, ale Baxter czuł, że to tylko pozory.

Przez chwilę wszyscy trzej milczeli, co było raczej dziwnym zjawiskiem, bo zwykle mówili jeden przez drugiego.

\- No, dobra – zaczął poważnie Sean, pochylając się w stronę Baxtera. – Powiesz nam, co się stało?

Nie musiał precyzować swojego pytania. Cała trójka wiedziała doskonale, że ma na myśli obecny stan Harry'ego. Mimo to Chris nie odezwał się, udając, że nie zrozumiał, w czym rzecz. Moore widząc to, bardzo się zdenerwował. Jego oczy ponownie zapłonęły gniewem.

\- O co tu, do cholery, chodzi! – warknął, uderzywszy zaciśniętą pięścią w stół. Zwrócił tym uwagę kilku stojących najbliżej skrzatów domowych, które urażone prychnęły na niego i z niezadowolonymi minami odwróciły się, powracając do swoich prac.

\- Uspokój się – mruknął pod nosem Chris i dodał, wciąż nie patrząc na przyjaciela: - A potem wyjaśnij…

\- Dlaczego Harry jest w Skrzydle Szpitalnym? – przerwał mu gwałtownie.

\- Przecież wiesz. Pękł mu tętniak.

\- Ale jak do tego doszło? – wtrącił Max o wiele spokojniejszym tonem niż jego dwaj towarzysze. – Słyszeliśmy jak Pomfrey mówiła pani Potter, że Harry musiał uderzyć się w coś bardzo mocno albo upaść. Tak poważne obrażenie nie mogło powstać samo z siebie.

\- Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia – zaoponował Chris, starając się wyglądać na bezradnego. Wówczas ponownie odezwał się Sean, wyglądając na jeszcze bardziej wzburzonego niż przed chwilą.

\- Przestań! – zawołał, posyłając Ślizgonowi wrogie spojrzenie. – Ja i Max nie jesteśmy głupi. Od kilku dni obydwaj zachowywaliście się bardzo dziwnie. Unikaliście nas. Włóczyliście się zawsze razem. Cały czas rozmawialiście szeptem – wymieniał podenerwowany. - Na początku sądziliśmy, że nieco bardziej przejęliście się tą całą sprawą z Voldemortem i stwierdziliśmy, że poczekamy. W końcu sami nam wszystko wyjaśnicie. Tyle że później zdarzył się ten cały wypadek. W sumie to nawet sam nie wiem, czy to właściwie był wypadek. W każdym razie… - urwał, by wziąć głębszy oddech i z już mniejszym animuszem kontynuował: - Podejrzewamy, że dzieje się coś złego, a wy to przed nami ukrywacie.

\- Skąd ten pomysł? – wypalił niemal od razu Chris.

\- Nie obrażaj naszej inteligencji – mruknął z wyrzutem Max.

\- Właśnie – potwierdził Sean. – A zatem?

Baxter spojrzał niepewnie na przyjaciół, zastanawiając się, co powinien im odpowiedzieć. Jeszcze kilka dni temu nie miałby żadnych wątpliwości. Opowiedziałby o wyborach do Rady Czystej Krwi i całkowitym przerażeniu, które ogarnęło go, gdy usłyszał o nowych zasadach mających obowiązywać wszystkich mieszkańców Slytherinu. Zwierzyłby się także z tego, jak niepewnie czuje się teraz w Pokoju Wspólnym. Wspomniałby o tych szyderczych spojrzeniach rzucanych w jego stronę przez czystokrwistych. A przede wszystkim wyjaśniłby, w jaki sposób Harry znalazł się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Jednakże właśnie to ostatnie wydarzenie sprawiło, iż jakakolwiek rozmowa, próba przedstawienia sytuacji w Slytherinie była zwyczajnie niemożliwa. Dotąd mógł sądzić, że to tylko wybryki dzieciaków, które chcą być uważane za dorosłe, ale… Pamięć o bólu powalającym na kolana sprawiała, że czuł przerażenie na myśl o wszystkich groźbach, które w każdej chwili mogły nabierać realnych kształtów. Niestety. Dowodem na to był nieprzytomny już od wielu godzin Harry, który o włos minął się ze śmiercią.

\- Chris! – naglący głos Seana wyrwał go z ponurych rozmyślań. Spojrzał niepewnie na przyjaciół i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy powinien wyznać im prawdę. Wyjaśnić wszystko i jednocześnie narazić siebie i ich na niebezpieczeństwo. Przedwczoraj przekonał się na własnej skórze, że to nie przelewki i chociaż nie chciało mu się wierzyć w realność tych zdarzeń, to nie miał wyboru. Życie okazało się brutalniejsze.

\- Powiesz nam, o co chodzi? – zapytał jak zawsze spokojnie Max, a wyraz jego twarzy i oczu sprawił, iż Baxter poczuł zawstydzenie. _Oni chcą tylko pomóc, _pomyślał, zwieszając głowę. Zaraz jednak podniósł ją gwałtownie i z pewnością, że postępuje słusznie, zdecydował się wszystko wyjaśnić. Sean i Max dostrzegli to nagłe postanowienie w jego spojrzeniu, dlatego z uwagą pochylili się w jego stronę. Tymczasem Ślizgon otworzył już usta, lecz zamiast słów wydobył się z nich cichy jęk, a on zgiął się wpół porażony nagłym bólem.

\- Chris! – krzyknęli jednocześnie dwaj pozostali czarodzieje, zrywając się ze swoich krzeseł. Z niepokojem uważniej przyjrzeli się przyjacielowi. – Co ci jest?

Baxter nie odpowiedział od razu. Milczał przez chwilę, wprowadzając wyraźnie nerwową atmosferę. W końcu jednak, kiedy niespodziewany ból zelżał, podniósł głowę i z oczami pełnymi łez wyszeptał:

\- Nie mogę. Przepraszam.

Sean i Max oniemiali ze zdumienia. Wymienili ze sobą zaniepokojone spojrzenia i z powrotem opadli na swoje krzesła, nie odzywając się już ani słowem. Obydwaj pomyśleli jeszcze tylko, iż oddaliby wszystko za jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienia.

* * *

Późnym piątkowym popołudniem Melissa stanęła przed drzwiami Skrzydła Szpitalnego, zastanawiając się czy wejść do środka. Ułożyła swą dłoń delikatnie na klamce i przez chwilę nasłuchiwała. Idealna cisza kazała jej sądzić, iż w środku nie ma nikogo, dlatego zaintrygowana uchyliła delikatnie drzwi i wsunęła głowę w powstałą szczelinę.

W pomieszczeniu rzeczywiście nie było żywej duszy. Zaskoczona dziewczyna zrobiła krok do przodu i zaczęła przeszukiwać wzrokiem ustawione rzędem łóżka, szukając chorego, którego chciała dziś odwiedzić. Z konsternacją stwierdziła, iż Harry'ego tam nie ma.

Zaniepokojona Melissa ruszyła w stronę niewielkiego gabinetu Madame Pomfrey, licząc, że tam uda się jej dowiedzieć czegoś więcej. Zastukała do drzwi nieco głośniej niż nakazywała uprzejmość i speszona swoim zachowaniem oczekiwała na zaproszenie do środka.

Minęło jednak kilka sekund, a nikt się nie odezwał. Zapukała więc ponownie, tym razem nie obawiając się, iż narobi tym zbyt wiele hałasu. Kiedy znowu odpowiedziała jej cisza, dziewczyna nacisnęła klamkę, chcąc ostatecznie upewnić się, że w środku nikogo nie ma. I jak się okazało gabinet był zamknięty.

Gdy już chciała się odwrócić i odejść, usłyszała nagle za sobą głos pielęgniarki:

\- W czym mogę pomóc, panno Sington?

Wystraszona dziewczyna odwróciła się na pięcie i stanęła twarzą w twarz z widocznie rozdrażnioną Madame Pomfrey. Jej ponury wyraz twarzy oraz usta ściągnięte w grymasie niezadowolenia wyraźnie wskazywały na to, że nie ma zbyt dobrego humoru. Melissa mimowolnie spięła się w sobie. Była bowiem osobą niezbyt pewną siebie, która łatwo ulegała wpływom. Przez to też bardzo liczyła się z opiniami innych, starając się jednak nie zwracać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi.

\- Przyszłam odwiedzić Harry'ego – powiedziała po chwili.

Na te słowa twarz pielęgniarki sposępniała jeszcze bardziej. Ściągnęła usta i nieco urażonym tonem mruknęła:

\- Nie ma go już tu. Jakąś godzinę temu został przeniesiony do Munga.

\- Ale jak to! – wykrzyknęła zszokowana Melissa. – Przecież teraz miało był tylko lepiej.

\- Spokojnie, panno Sington – głos Pomfrey niespodziewanie złagodniał. Musiał poruszyć ją niepokój w głosie nastolatki. – Pan Potter został przeniesiony do szpitala na prośbę jego rodziców. Wcześniej osobiście upewniłam się, że transport nie zagrozi jego zdrowiu.

\- Ale…

\- Magomedycy zajmą się nim i już wkrótce powróci w pełni sił. Jak już bowiem mówiłam, największe niebezpieczeństwo minęło.

\- Rozumiem – szepnęła dziewczyna, spuszczając głowę. Pomimo tych wyjaśnień niepokój nie opuścił jej całkowicie. Madame Pomfrey musiała to dostrzec, gdyż odezwała się pozornie obojętnym głosem:

\- Jeżeli chcesz, możesz go jeszcze dzisiaj odwiedzić. Sądzę, że jego matka nie będzie miała nic przeciwko temu, zważywszy na to, że pan Potter żyje właściwie dzięki tobie. - Dziewczyna zarumieniła się, lecz pielęgniarka udała, że tego nie widzi i kontynuowała: - Z tego co wiem pani Potter jest jeszcze w zamku i za chwilę ma przenieść się do Munga razem z dwójką swoich pozostałych dzieci.

\- Nie jestem pewna czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł – szepnęła Melissa, zastanawiając się, co sobie pomyśli rodzina Harry'ego, gdy ona nagle wtargnie w ich sferę prywatności.

\- Spokojnie, panno Sington – mruknęła pielęgniarka, dostrzegając wahanie na twarzy dziewczyny i jakby szóstym zmysłem wyczuwając jego przyczyny. – Państwo Potter bardzo chcieliby cię poznać.

\- Och! – zmieszała się ponownie.

\- Chodźmy. Zaprowadzę cię – zarządziła wówczas autorytatywnie Pomfrey, ruszając w stronę drzwi i nie sprawdzając nawet, czy dziewczyna rzeczywiście idzie za nią.

Melissa jednak po chwilowym zwątpieniu udała się za kobietą.

* * *

Snape siedział w swoim gabinecie, sprawdzając całą masę prac domowych, które zadał uczniom w tym tygodniu. Zbliżała się godzina siedemnasta i mężczyzna miał nadzieję, że zdąży ze wszystkim do dwudziestej, a wtedy przez następne dwa dni nie będzie musiał w ogóle myśleć o tak nielubianym przez siebie zajęciu jakim było nauczanie. Posadę nauczyciela przyjął wyłącznie z wyraźnego polecenia Czarnego Pana. Gdyby decyzja należała tylko do niego, nigdy nie zdecydowałby się na pracę w Hogwarcie. Jak się jednak okazało, życie rzadko układa się według naszych pragnień.

W pewnym momencie pełną skupienia ciszę przerwało ciche stukanie do drzwi. Zdziwiony Severus podniósł głowę, zastanawiając się, kto może go teraz nachodzić.

\- Proszę – powiedział głośniej, tonem sugerującym, iż wcale nie ma ochoty przyjmować gości.

Drzwi uchyliły się delikatnie i w powstałej szparze pojawiła się kobieca postać z wyrazem niepewności na twarzy.

\- Lily? – Zdumiony Snape poderwał się gwałtownie zza biurka, szybkim krokiem pokonując odległość dzielącą go od wejścia.

\- Przeszkadzam? – zapytała.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – zaprzeczył i otworzył szerzej drzwi. – Wejdź, proszę.

Kobieta weszła do pomieszczenia i rozejrzała się ciekawie dookoła.

\- Może usiądziesz?

\- Nie, dziękuję. Przyszłam tylko na chwilę.

\- Coś się stało? – zapytał Snape, marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie, po prostu… - Lily zamilkła, jakby szukała właściwych słów. – Przy naszym wcześniejszym spotkaniu zapomniałam ci podziękować. Dlatego chciałam to zrobić teraz. – Następnie spojrzała uważnie w czarne oczy przyjaciela z dzieciństwa i uśmiechając się delikatnie powiedziała: - Dziękuję, Sev.

Mężczyzna przez chwilę się nie odzywał, jak zahipnotyzowany przyglądając się kobiecie.

\- Za co, Lily? – wydusił wreszcie.

\- Za to, że zająłeś się moim synem. Madame Pomfrey powiedziała mi, że bardzo jej pomogłeś. Dziękuję.

\- Zrobiłbym to samo dla każdego innego ucznia – odpowiedział chłodno, szybko odwracając wzrok w drugą stronę.

\- Oczywiście – potwierdziła skwapliwie Lily ze zdumieniem przyglądając się mężczyźnie, który w ciągu zaledwie kilku sekund przemienił się ze znanego jej przyjaciela z dzieciństwa w człowieka obcego i niedostępnego.

\- Czy chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać o czymś jeszcze? – zapytał, gdy napięta cisza zaczęła się przedłużać.

\- Nie – mruknęła niepewnie czarownica. – Chciałam ci tylko podziękować. – Snape skinął głową.

\- W takim razie skoro to już wszystko… Mam jeszcze sporo pracy.

\- Och! Przepraszam – zmieszała się nieznacznie. - Nie będę ci dłużej przeszkadzać. Do widzenia, Severusie.

Zaraz potem odwróciła się na pięcie i skierowała w stronę wyjścia, a drzwi zamknęły się za nią z delikatnym stuknięciem.

Tymczasem w gabinecie zapadła cisza dźwięcząca w uszach.

\- To tylko szlama – szepnął mężczyzna z mocno zaciśniętymi powiekami.

* * *

Vivienne siedziała w Pokoju Wspólnym ze skupieniem wpatrując się w książkę trzymaną na kolanach. Czytanie jej porzuciła jakieś pół godziny temu, w zamian oddając się niewesołym rozmyślaniom. Wciąż zastanawiała się co z Potterem. Słyszała plotki o tym, że parę godzin temu przeniesiono go do Munga, ale nie wiedziała na ile może temu wierzyć.

Nie miała pojęcia co robić. Draco wciąż przekonywał ją, że nie ma się czym przyjmować, bo on nad wszystkim czuwa. Jednak Lestrange przez cały czas odczuwała dziwny niepokój. Ufała Malfoyowi, ale nigdy wcześniej nie pomyślałaby, że jest zdolny do zaatakowania kogoś, kto w ogóle nie spodziewał się tego. Poza tym… Ostatnie rozmowy o czystości krwi i lojalności wobec rodziny strasznie ją drażniły. Nie przedstawiały także żadnych logicznych argumentów ani nie pomagały w odnalezieniu właściwych odpowiedzi. Vivienne czuła się jeszcze bardziej zagubiona niż chociażby miesiąc temu.

W takim ponurym nastroju zastał ją właśnie Draco, który wrócił tuż przed ciszą nocną z biblioteki. Wyglądał na zmęczonego i zniechęconego, co było raczej dziwne, zważywszy na jego wcześniejszą ekscytację wszystkim, co dotyczyło planów Lorda Voldemorta.

\- Coś się stało? – zapytała Lestrange, gdy kuzyn usiadł naprzeciwko niej.

\- Nic.

Nie dopytywała, bo to nie było w jej stylu. Spojrzała jedynie na niego spod przymrużonych powiek i udała zainteresowanie książką, licząc na to, że Malfoy sam rozpocznie rozmowę. Tak się jednak nie stało. Przesiedzieli w milczeniu jeszcze pół godziny, a potem udali się do swoich dormitoriów. Zanim jednak Vivienne weszła na klatkę schodową, Draco odezwał się do niej zmęczonym głosem:

\- Z Potterem wszystko w porządku. Jest teraz w Mungu. Czekają aż się wybudzi.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową i odeszła. Malfoy przyglądał się jej dopóki nie zniknęła z jego pola widzenia, a potem westchnął ciężko i także udał się do sypialni. Długo leżał w łóżku, zanim wreszcie zmorzył go sen. On również, mimo iż tego nie przyznawał, odczuwał ostatnio ogromne zdenerwowanie. Nie mógł jednak pozwolić sobie na luksus podzielenia się z kimś swoimi lękami. Musiał być opoką dla innych.


	18. Kwestia czasu

**To ważne wiedzieć, że po tak długiej nieobecności ma się do kogo wracać. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy nie stracili nadziei. A wiem, że nie było to takie proste.**

**Hulk12:** **Nie porzuciłam historii. "Siedzi" w mojej głowie niezwykle wyraźnie i nie daje o sobie zapomnieć. Moją nieobecność tłumaczy tylko chroniczny brak czasu.**

**Paulina:** **Mały spojler: spotkanie Harry'ego i Voldemorta może dojść do skutku wcześniej niż podejrzewasz.**

**FrejaAleeera1: ****Jestem świadoma tego, że urazy głowy są niebezpieczne, jednak wydaje mi się, że w przypadku wypadków mechanicznych magia okazuje się bardzo przydatna. Poza tym pomoc została udzielona wystarczająco szybko. Nie przewiduje zatem jakiś poważnych konsekwencji tego incydentu. Chociaż... Kto wiem, co jeszcze może się wydarzyć. ;)**

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 18**

**KWESTIA CZASU**

W sobotni poranek Pokój Wspólny Slytherinu zwykle świecił pustkami. Tym razem było jednak inaczej. Znajdowali się tam wszyscy mieszkańcy, stłoczeni jeden obok drugiego. Brakowało tylko jednej osoby i Ślizgoni doskonale wiedzieli której. W pomieszczeniu panowała też pełna napięcia cisza, a niepokój wisiał w powietrzu.

Przed tym zgromadzeniem stało pięcioro członków Rady Czystej Krwi i z uwagą przyglądało się pozostałym mieszkańcom Slytherinu. Milczenie przerwał w końcu ich przewodniczący:

\- Nadszedł czas, aby wyjaśnić kilka wprowadzających zamęt kwestii – rozpoczął poważnie. – Po pierwsze, Potterowi nic nie jest, a jego chwilowe niedomaganie nie wynika, jak sądzi wielu z was, z pewnego… incydentu, który miał miejsce dwa dni temu. Są to sprawy zupełnie ze sobą niepowiązane. Ze względu na poszanowanie prywatności naszego brata nie będę już zagłębiał się w szczegóły. Możecie mi jednak wierzyć – urwał, by przesłać wszystkim uśmiech mający zjednać mu słuchaczy – że sytuacja została już opanowana. Dlatego też nie chciałbym, by ktokolwiek próbował szerzyć panikę, wypowiadając się na temat zupełnie mu nieznany. Zwłaszcza jeśli profesor Slughorn czy inny nauczyciel będzie wypytywał o to, czy ostatnio wydarzyło się coś, co mogłoby zostać uznane za niepokojące. Nasze wewnętrzne sprawy powinny być omawiane tylko i wyłącznie przez nas samych, bez niepotrzebnej ingerencji osób trzecich. Nie ma to oczywiście nic wspólnego z próbą zatajenia jakiś nikczemnych posunięć, lecz wynika z troski o dobro każdego z nas. – Słowa Malfoya nie wydały się przekonujące dla wszystkich. Jednak wielu, przeważnie czystokrwistych Ślizgonów, wierzyło w te zapewnienia. Draco powoli zjednywał sobie zwolenników i wyrabiał pozycję lidera. – Przyrzekam – kontynuował z absolutną pewnością – że moim celem nie jest dręczenie czy prześladowanie was, jak niektórym mogłoby się wydawać, lecz pragnienie przywrócenia właściwej hierarchii dla dobra całego społeczeństwa magicznego a nie tylko jednostki. Niemniej jednak droga do ideału nie może być łatwa i bezbolesna. Czasem będzie się wam wydawać, iż pewne działania są zbyt okrutne i radykalne. Zapewniam was jednak, że konieczne. Nas, czarodziejów, nie stać już na stopniowe i powolne zmiany. Potrzeba rewolucji! Czas, by odrzucić wszelkie zahamowania i zawalczyć o to, co właściwe. Nie bójcie się zmian. I pamiętajcie, że każdy kto będzie na nie otwarty nie ucierpi. Ład naszych przodków, wielkich magów, jest jedynym i najlepszym rozwiązaniem wszystkich magicznych problemów. Nie zapominajcie o tym!

Mimo że Malfoy już zamilkł, jego słowa wciąż dźwięczały w uszach zgromadzonych. Pewność z jaką przemawiał skutecznie onieśmielała wszystkich, dlatego też nikt nie odważył się odezwać. Ślizgoni poddali się sile perswazji swojego przywódcy. Aura mocy wypełniała pomieszczenie tak długo, jak panowała cisza. Jednak w momencie gdy padły pierwsze słowa Zabiniego, powróciła zwyczajność i czar chwili prysł:

\- Na dzisiaj to już wszystko. Można się rozejść.

Nikomu nie musiał tego dwa razy powtarzać. Ślizgoni powrócili do swoich zajęć w jednej chwili. Większość umknęła po prostu do swoich dormitoriów, gdyż na zebranie mieszkańców została wyrwana prosto z łóżek. Dalszy sen wydawał się jednak mimo wszystko niemożliwy. Przepełniało ich zbyt wiele emocji. Rozchodzący się uczniowie szeptali między sobą i wydawali się nad czymś usilnie zastanawiać. Zupełnie jakby próbowali rozstrzygnąć pewną ważną kwestię.

_Za czy przeciw_, pomyślała, przyglądając się temu Vivienne. Pytanie to nurtowało bowiem nie tylko ją. Chociaż nikt nie powiedział tego głośno, wszyscy zrozumieli, że najbliższe dni mają służyć zastanowieniu się nad tą odpowiedzią. Potem trzeba będzie stanąć po któreś ze stron. _Tylko czy tu były w ogóle jakieś strony?_ Draco wydawał się stawiać sprawę jasno. Każdy kto się sprzeciwi, zostanie uznany za wroga. A ona? Kim będzie? _Jak to kim? Przyjacielem. W końcu już nim nawet zostałam. Należę przecież do Rady Czystej Krwi. Wyraźniejszego poparcia nie mogłam udzielić._

Ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy skierowała się w stronę wyjścia. Nikt nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Poza Draco, który dyskutował akurat o czymś z Zabinim, Vivienne nie miała żadnych przyjaciół. Koleżanki owszem, ale kogoś naprawdę bliskiego nie. Taki stan rzeczy rzadko jej przeszkadzał, ponieważ z reguły była samotniczką. Jednakże gdy potrzebowała osoby zaufanej, mogącej jej po prostu wysłuchać, smutek atakował ze zdwojoną siłą.

Dzisiaj, kiedy miała tak wiele wątpliwości, oddałaby wszystko za kogoś, komu nie bałaby się opowiedzieć o tym, co dzieje się w jej umyśle. Był co prawda Draco, ale on nie słuchał naprawdę. W rzeczywistości cały czas przekonywał ją do swoich racji, a nie próbował zrozumieć. Vivienne wiedziała, że pragnie jej dobra, ale jednocześnie też bardzo dobrze go znała. W sprawach zasadniczych jej kuzyn nie ustępował nawet na krok. A idea czystej krwi była dla niego priorytetem od dawna. Nic nie było w stanie z nią wygrać.

* * *

Zbliżało się południe, gdy Malfoy wreszcie znalazł Vivienne. Dziewczyna stała oparta o murek na Wieży Astronomicznej i z uporem wpatrywała się w widok rozciągający się przed nią. Wyglądała na zamyśloną i zrezygnowaną.

\- Więc to tutaj się ukrywasz.

\- Nie ukrywam się – odpowiedziała bardzo cicho, nie odwracając nawet głowy w kierunku przybysza.

\- Zatem… Co, jeśli wolno zapytać, robisz? – zaśmiał się Draco, ignorując jej wyraźną niechęć do rozmowy.

\- Myślę.

Ślizgon podszedł bliżej i przyjrzał się kuzynce. Zmarszczył przy tym brwi, próbując odgadnąć przyczyny problemu, który bez wątpienia ją trapił.

_Wygląda dziwnie_, pomyślał, _inaczej niż ostatnio._

\- Co cię martwi? – zapytał ze współczuciem.

\- Nic.

\- Vivienne, daj spokój. Przecież widzę. Mnie nie musisz okłamywać. - Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, wciąż wpatrując się w dal. – Viv…

\- Naprawdę w to wszystko wierzysz? – zapytała, niespodziewanie odwracając się w stronę Malfoya.

\- W co?

\- W to, o czym dzisiaj mówiłeś.

\- Oczywiście – odparł pewnie Draco, a potem mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy, zapytał: - A ty nie? – Lestrange nie odpowiedziała, ponownie odwracając wzrok od swojego rozmówcy. – Viv… Rozmawialiśmy już o tym.

\- Wiem, Draco – szepnęła – ale… Ja…

\- Ty co? – dopytywał usilnie.

\- Nie jestem pewna – wyznała cicho.

\- Czego? – zdziwił się.

\- Czy się nie mylisz.

\- Mylę? – Ślizgon wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej zdumiony.

\- Skąd masz tę swoją pewność, że czysta krew coś zmienia w czarodzieju? Dlaczego niby czyni go lepszym?

\- Czarny Pan mówi, że…

\- A on? Skąd to wie? – przerwała mu z wyrzutem.

\- Viv!

\- Powiedz mi, Draco – Lestrange ponownie spojrzała w oczy swojego kuzyna. – Skąd on to wie?

\- Jest potężnym czarodziejem…

\- Czystej krwi?

\- Oczywiście, Viv!

\- W takim razie jak się nazywa? Na pewno znamy jego nazwisko.

Malfoy zamilkł na chwilę, zdając sobie sprawę z faktu, że nie potrafi odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Zmrużył oczy, próbując znaleźć jakieś logiczne wytłumaczenie dla tej sytuacji.

\- Nikt tego nie wie – odparł wreszcie, lecz z już mniejszą pewnością.

\- Dlaczego? Nie zastanawiało cię to wcześniej? Może ma coś do ukrycia?

\- Co w ciebie wstąpiło, Viv?

\- Nic. Po prostu chcę podjąć właściwą decyzję.

\- Już ją podjęłaś. Należysz do Rady.

\- Ja tak nie zadecydowałam. Raczej zostałam postawiona przed faktem dokonanym. Ty po prostu mi to oznajmiłeś.

\- Nie miałem wyjścia – mruknął, czym zdziwił Lestrange.

\- Jak to? Przecież sam wybierałeś skład. – Malfoy milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby rozważał, czy powinien jej o czymś powiedzieć. Vivienne zauważyła to od razu, dlatego przepełniona niepokojem zapytała: – Draco? Kto wyznaczył członków Rady? – Ślizgon odwrócił wzrok i patrząc w dal, powiedział z ociąganiem:

\- Czarny Pan. - Ta wiadomość tak zaskoczyła dziewczynę, że z wrażenia aż zamarła. Zaraz potem zrozumiała też kilka innych rzeczy, które wręcz ją sparaliżowały.

Lord Voldemort musiał znać ją i jej rodzinę. I to dość dobrze. Poza tym wyznaczając ją do Rady widocznie wyczuwał w niej pewien potencjał, którego ona sama nie dostrzegała bądź po prostu nie chciała widzieć. Jej opór był zatem z góry skazany na niepowodzenie. Jakaś część niej prawdopodobnie nieświadomie już opowiedziała się po jednej ze stron.

_Tylko skąd on, u diabła, mógłby o tym wiedzieć! Przecież nigdy się nie spotkaliśmy!_

\- Na jakiej podstawie dokonał tego wyboru? – zapytała drżącym głosem.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział szybko Malfoy, czym wzbudził wątpliwości Lestrange.

\- Jesteś pewien? – mówiąc to, zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy.

\- Viv, proszę.

\- Draco, proszę – odparła podobnym tonem.

Przez chwilę w milczeniu mierzyli się wzrokiem. Ślizgon dostrzegł jednak w oczach kuzynki niezwykłą dla niej gotowość do walki. Tak go to zaskoczyło, że wzdychając, wyznał prawdę.

\- Nasze rodziny są powiązane z Czarnym Panem w sposób szczególny. Dlatego my, jako ich reprezentanci, tworzymy najściślejszy krąg sprzymierzeńców.

\- Szczególny sposób? – zapytała z wahaniem.

\- Właśnie.

\- Co masz przez to na myśli?

\- Posłuchaj, Viv – mruknął Malfoy, patrząc uważnie na dziewczynę. – To jest naprawdę poufna informacja. Sam nie wiem zbyt wiele – zapewnił, ściszając głos.

\- Ale o czym? – dopytywała gorączkowo Vivienne, także szepcząc.

Draco zacisnął usta w wąską linię, a na jego twarzy odmalowało się jednocześnie wiele emocji. Najwidoczniejsze było jednak zwątpienie. W końcu przełamał swój opór i jeszcze bardziej zniżając ton głosu, powiedział:

\- Dostaliśmy coś na przechowanie.

Informacja ta wywołała w głowie dziewczyny ciąg obrazów. Nagle przypomniała sobie kilka rozmów w domu, których była świadkiem przez przypadek. Wszystkie dotyczyły tego samego. Rodzice, wuj i dziadek mówili o czymś naprawdę cennym, co musiało znaleźć się w bezpiecznym miejscu. I dopiero teraz to wszystko wydawało się logiczne.

\- Co to takiego?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Widziałeś to?

\- Nie.

\- Każda rodzina coś otrzymała?

\- Tak.

\- Wiesz, gdzie został ukryty wasz… dar?

\- Nie. Ojciec się tym zajął.

\- Próbowałeś to znaleźć?

Milczał.

\- Draco!

\- Tak – mruknął niezadowolony.

\- I co?

\- Bez rezultatów.

\- Podejrzewasz, co to może być?

\- Nie.

\- W ogóle nic?

\- Nic.

Oboje zamilkli zasępieni, nie patrząc na siebie. Ich wewnętrzne rozważania dotyczyły zasadniczo tej samej sprawy. Jednak sposób jej postrzegania zupełnie różnił dwoje Ślizgonów. Porozumienie wydawało się w danej chwili niemożliwe, zwłaszcza że Vivienne nie potrafiła zdecydować, do której ze stron się przyłączyć.

* * *

Severusa Snape'a trudno było przestraszyć i wiedziało o tym wiele osób. Niemniej jednak kiedy ten mężczyzna stawał twarzą w twarz z Lordem Voldemortem, cała jego pewność siebie gdzieś się ulatniała. I nie miało to wcale związku z jakąś brawurową odwagą czy zwyczajnym zgrywaniem się przed innymi. W obliczu tego czarodzieja Snape dostrzegał bowiem coś, co sprawiało, że mimowolnie stawał się wobec niego uległy. Nie było to jednak poniżające poddaństwo, lecz postawa pełna pokory wobec potężnej aury, jaka emanowała od maga.

Tego dnia, gdy Severus pojawił się w rezydencji Malfoyów wezwany przez Czarnego Pana, nie było inaczej. Zaledwie przekroczył próg pomieszczenia, a już otoczyła go unosząca się w powietrzu esencja mocy Voldemorta. Była ona tyleż przerażająca co zdumiewająca. A w każdym razie onieśmielająca.

\- Mój Panie – mężczyzna z szacunkiem skłonił głowę.

\- Witaj, Severusie. – Głos przypominający syczenie węża przeciął powietrze niczym ostrze noża.

\- Chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać.

\- Owszem – powiedział i zamilkł. Snape zaś nie odważył zapytać się o powód spotkania. Czekał, aż Voldemort sam rozpocznie podjęty wątek.

\- Jak mają się sprawy w Hogwarcie?

\- Draco prowadzi chwilowo agitację, zdobywając zwolenników. Daje także czas na opowiedzenie się po którejś ze stron.

\- Jak długo to jeszcze potrwa?

\- Myślę, że to kwestia kilku dni.

\- Dumbledore coś podejrzewa?

\- Szczerze w to wątpię. Chociaż… - mężczyzna zawahał się o zaledwie sekundę.

\- Tak?

\- Ma obiekcje co do mnie. Uważnie mi się przygląda.

\- To akurat mnie nie dziwi. Miałem nawet nadzieję, iż tak właśnie będzie.

\- Nie rozumiem – mruknął Snape z zasępionym obliczem.

\- Severusie, odwrócisz uwagę od naszych młodych przyjaciół wykonujących powierzone im zadanie.

\- Czy w takim razie tylko po to znalazłem się w Hogwarcie? – zapytał ogarnięty nagłym gniewem, który wywołał na ustach Voldemorta krzywy uśmieszek.

\- Wytłumaczyłem ci wszystko bardzo dokładnie na samym początku.

\- Tak, ale…

\- Teraz już za późno na wątpliwości – uciął kategorycznie Czarny Pan, a w pomieszczeniu na moment zapadło milczenie.

\- Oczywiście, mój panie – odezwał się po chwili Snape, wciąż jednak nieprzekonany.

\- Czy w Hogwarcie ktoś stawia duży opór? – zapytał Voldemort, zupełnie porzucając wcześniejszy temat rozmowy.

\- Tylko Potter, ale o tym już…

\- Mówiłeś. Zgadza się. A poza nim?

\- Z tego co wiem to nie.

\- To dobrze. Sam nic nie zdziała. Zresztą, Draco szybko zareagował, pokazując mu jego miejsce.

\- Sądzisz, panie, że to go uciszy?

\- Sam mówiłeś, Severusie, że chłopak nie wykazuje żadnych zdolności przywódczych.

\- Owszem, tylko…

\- Wątpię, by stawiał dalszy opór – stwierdził z całą pewnością siebie Voldemort. – Ale…

\- Będziemy go mieć na oku – zapewnił szybko Snape.

\- Nie zaszkodzi. Jednak w razie większych problemów… - czarodziej sugestywnie zawiesił głos, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, jakie ma zamiary.

\- Oczywiście, mój panie.

\- I pamiętajcie o dyskrecji, Severusie – mruknął Czarny Pan. – To wszystko musi pozostać tajemnicą. Dumbledore nie może się dowiedzieć, co dzieje się pod jego nosem.

\- Rozumiem, panie. – W odpowiedzi Voldemort zaśmiał się swoim, mrożącym krew w żyłach śmiechem, a potem stwierdził z ironią:

\- Nie sądzę.

Zdumiony Snape nic nie odpowiedział, a jedynie ukłonił się nisko i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Odchodząc, usłyszał jeszcze, jak jego pan syczy coś do swojego węża. Mimowolnie przyspieszył wówczas kroku, czując włosy jeżące mu się na karku. Opuszczając rezydencję Malfoyów, powtarzał sobie jednak, że to wcale nie strach tak go gna. Prawda była oczywiście inna.

* * *

W sobotni wieczór w domu Syriusza Blacka panowała cisza. Ostatnio nie było to jednak niczym nadzwyczajnym. I nie wiązało się także z nieobecnością gospodarza. Wręcz przeciwnie. Mężczyzna siedział bowiem w salonie, popijając piwo kremowe. Wpatrywał się przy tym nieustannie w jeden punkt na ścianie, a jego myśli błądziły gdzieś daleko.

W pewnym momencie rozległo się zakłócające spokój pukanie do drzwi. Zaskoczony Black szybko podniósł się z kanapy i z wyciągniętą różdżką poszedł sprawdzić, kim jest tajemniczy przybysz. Zobaczywszy jednak przez wizjer swojego przyjaciela Remusa, szybko ją opuścił i wpuścił gościa do środka.

\- A to mnie zaskoczyłeś – mruknął gospodarz, ryglując z powrotem drzwi. Lupin przyglądał się temu zdziwiony.

\- Od kiedy jesteś taki przezorny, Łapo? – zapytał, unosząc brwi.

Black nic mu jednak nie odpowiedział. Wzruszył tylko ramionami i gestem ręki wskazał przyjacielowi drogę do salonu. Po chwili obaj siedzieli na kanapie z butelkami piwa kremowego w dłoniach.

\- Nie mogłem usiedzieć w domu – zaczął przepraszającym tonem Lupin.

\- Taa… Domyślam się.

\- Lily i James są wciąż w Mungu?

\- Wrócili do domu, żeby odpocząć. Z Harrym już lepiej. Odzyskał przytomność i nie ma zagrożenia życia.

\- To dobrze. Jutro go odwiedzę – zapewnił i marszcząc czoło, zapytał: – Co się tak właściwie stało?

\- Pękł mu tętniak.

\- Tak po prostu? Musiał się naprawdę mocno uderzyć.

\- Tak właśnie twierdzi.

\- Nie wierzysz mu? – zdziwił się Lupin.

\- Młody coś kręci.

\- Niby po co miałby kłamać?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Ale?

\- Przyznasz, że ostatnio nic nie dzieje się tak po prostu.

Obaj zamilkli świadomi faktu, że w magicznym świecie wydarzyło się ostatnio wiele niepokojących rzeczy. I co najgorsze wciąż dużo się działo.

\- Wilkołaki chcą przyłączyć się do Voldemorta – powiedział niespodziewanie Remus, uważnie przyglądając się przy tym reakcji Blacka.

\- Co?

\- Greyback ich do tego namawia i niestety zyskuje coraz więcej popleczników.

\- Sądziłem, że Voldemort gardzi półludźmi – zdziwił się Syriusz i niemal od razu wykrzyknął: - Przepraszam, Lunatyk! Wiesz, że nie to miałem na myśli.

\- Wiem. Nie przejmuj się – mruknął, ciężko wzdychając. – Nie to jest teraz najważniejsze.

\- Dlaczego wilkołaki i dlaczego zyskuje akurat wśród nich jakiekolwiek poparcie?

\- Jest nas wielu, Łapo – szepnął Remus. – I jesteśmy wykluczeni. A on szuka właśnie kogoś takiego. Nie mamy niczego do stracenia, bo społeczeństwo i tak nas nie akceptuje.

\- Lunatyk, posłuchaj…

\- Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć, ale…

\- Ale?

\- Znajdujemy się na samym dole drabiny społecznej, a Voldemort oferuje władzę nad wszystkimi magicznymi stworzeniami.

\- W ten sposób pokazuje, że wilkołaków nie uważa nawet za ludzi!

\- Syriuszu, my nimi nie jesteśmy – szepnął mężczyzna.

\- Przestań, Remusie! Rozmawialiśmy już o tym. Masz po prostu…

\- Mały futerkowaty problem.

\- Właśnie i…

\- Łapo! Większość ludzi tak nie uważa. Żyjemy na marginesie społeczeństwa, a Voldemort chce to wykorzystać. Jeśli mu się to uda…

\- To?

\- Będzie źle. Setki wilkołaków spowodują prawdziwe spustoszenie.

\- Naprawdę uważasz, że może do tego dojść? Greyback jest w stanie wszystkich przekonać?

\- Wszystkich na pewno nie, ale większość na pewno – szepnął Lupin wbijając spojrzenie w ciemność za oknem. – I chyba już mu się to nawet udało.

\- Kiedy?

\- Nie wiem. Wśród nas jest wiele grup, a to mogło trwać od dawna. Poza tym przez długi czas nie było mnie na Padole.

\- Dlaczego więc pojawiłeś się tam ostatnio? – zapytał podejrzliwie Black, a Lupin zawahał się na moment.

\- Mój znajomy powiedział mi, że byłoby dobrze, gdybym przyszedł – powiedział wreszcie.

\- I co? – mruknął Black, wciąż niepewny co powinien o tym myśleć.

\- Jestem tutaj – odpowiedział Lupin, patrząc przyjacielowi prosto w oczy. Było to oczywistym przesłaniem.

Przychodząc do Syriusza, Remus wiedział, że może zostać posądzony o zdradę. Znali się wiele lat i podobna myśl nie powinna się nawet pojawić w głowie Łapy, lecz wilkołak zdawał sobie sprawę, że ostatnio nic nie jest takie, jakim się wydaje. Dlatego też nie miał żalu do przyjaciela. Przyszedł tutaj, by od razu zaznaczyć swoje stanowisko. Nie zamierzał bowiem w żadnym wypadku przyłączyć się do Voldemorta. Nie dość, że nie rozumiał jego idei, to w dodatku absolutnie się z nimi nie zgadzał. Czystość krwi nie miała w jego mniemaniu znaczenia, a złożona oferta w ogóle nie była dla niego atrakcyjna. Remus Lupin miał przyjaciół, którzy go akceptowali i to mu wystarczało. Nie potrzebował czczych obietnic składanych przez jakiegoś szaleńca. Jednakże ze względu na swoje wilkołactwo musiał własne poglądy deklarować głośno i wyraźnie, by kiedyś nie doszło do tragicznej w skutkach pomyłki. Dlatego też stojąc twarzą w twarz ze swoim przyjacielem powiedział:

\- Nigdy nie przyłączę się do Voldemorta. Wierzysz mi, Łapo?

\- Wierzę.

\- Dziękuję - wyszeptał z ulgą Lupin.

\- Nie musisz. Nie miałem prawa cię posądzać. Dałem zwieść się tym wszystkim głupim stereotypom. Przepraszam.

Lunatyk uśmiechnął się szeroko w odpowiedzi, a z serca spadł mu ogromny ciężar. Teraz wiedział już na pewno, że może liczyć na przyjaciela w każdej sytuacji. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, że jego wiara będzie w przyszłości wielokrotnie wystawiana na próbę. Zresztą nie tylko ona.

* * *

Blaise Zabini, Teodor Nott oraz Draco Malfoy znali się od dawna. Można nawet powiedzieć, że byli przyjaciółmi, ale… tylko chwilami. Arystokracja, do której cała trójka należała, rządziła się innymi prawami. Wśród elit liczyła się korzyść a nie bliskość. Stąd też znajomość trójki Ślizgonów miała swoje wzloty i upadki. W zależności od tego w jakich relacjach pozostawały względem siebie ich rodziny, tak też ich ścieżki krzyżowały się bądź rozchodziły.

Tym razem młodzi czarodzieje stali po tej samej stronie barykady i walczyli w imię tych samych wartości. Nawet więcej. To oni prowadzili Ślizgonów do ostatecznego celu, jakim było przywrócenie dawnej hierarchii magicznej.

Cała trójka doskonale rozumiała, jak ważne jest ich zadanie. Dlatego też z pełnym zaangażowaniem wypełniała swoje obowiązki. Jako przywódcy podejmowali decyzje ostrożnie i rozumnie, pamiętając przy tym, by zachować wszystko w ścisłej tajemnicy. Intuicyjnie wyczuwali bowiem konsekwencje potencjalnych błędów.

W, jak się sami domyślali, ostatni spokojny sobotni wieczór trzej Ślizgoni znajdowali się w opuszczonym lochu. Ich zebranie powoli dobiegało końca ze względu na zbliżającą się ciszę nocną.

\- Podsumowując – powiedział Nott. – Najpierw szukamy zdrajców.

\- Dokładnie. – Zabini uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Musimy wiedzieć od samego początku, kto może stwarzać problemy – dodał Malfoy. – Klątwa i tak działa, więc nie będzie to takie trudne.

\- Zresztą – mruknął Blaise – kto niby miałby się sprzeciwiać? Te trzy szlamy?

Teodor i Draco spojrzeli na siebie, a potem krzywiąc się, powiedzieli jednocześnie:

\- Potter.

\- Sam nic nie zrobi. Wystarczy go trochę postraszyć i nawet się nie odezwie. Ostatnio dostał nawet nauczkę.

\- Obyś miał rację – zauważył kwaśno Nott.

\- Będziemy go mieć na oku – zapewnił. - A teraz mamy chyba ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Prawda, Draco?

\- Prawda.

\- W takim razie…

\- … zaczynamy w…

\- Piątek – dokończyli równocześnie i skinęli sobie głowami.

Następnie szeroko uśmiechnięci opuścili loch i wrócili do swoich dormitoriów podekscytowani oraz gotowi do działania. Tych kilka najbliższych dni oczekiwania miało być dla nich prawdziwą próbą charakteru.


End file.
